Homeschooled
by Flowangelic
Summary: Being a teacher can be a difficult and tiring profession, especially if one of your pupils is Bruce Wayne. Not to mention if his guardian is Alfred Pennyworth who has his own ideas on what proper English education is. Rosalind Wood does not get paid enough for this. Alfred/OC story.
1. Homeschooled Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome all to my story.**

 **This fanfic will be my first Gotham story. I am currently watching the show on Netflix and loving every bit of it.**

 **This isn't my first fanfic on the site, so in case you are interested feel free to read some of them :)**

 **As you might have guessed/read, this will be heavily focused on Alfred Pennyworth. More accordingly an** **Alfred/OC, because there are just not enough Alfred stories out there. Being an amazing character, wonderfully potrayed by Sean Pertwee, the man deserves some love.**

* * *

 **Monday morning.**

"Bruce Wayne?"

A skinny arm rose in the back of the classroom. I nodded and placed a check mark on the paper in front of me.

 _Bruce Wayne_. It had been a long time since I'd come across that name. The first time I read his name was at the beginning of the year and that was also the last time. Before his parents had so tragically died. I couldn't imagine what it must feel like for a child to lose not one but both your parents at the same time and in front of your very eyes. To see him back at school now after many months could only mean a hopeful message. A message that he was probably starting to get on with his life.

"Lovely to see you, Bruce. Welcome back to Anders Preparatory Academy."

Bruce didn't reply, not even with a smile. As if it was against his will to be here. Instead he turned his head to stare out the window again. His shoulders moved back for a quick second before leaning his chin in his hand. I sat back down in my chair, placing the roll call list in my top drawer. This probably wasn't going to be as easy as I'd hoped. But if anything it was worse for him.

I decided it was probably best to forget about Bruce Wayne for the time being and continued on with the lesson. English literature. The subject most people dreaded or deemed extremely easy. But seeing as this was Anders Preparatory Academy, one of the most prestige private schools in Gotham and of surrounding cities, the level at which these young children were expected to preform was higher than that of any other school.

Even parents expected this school to provide the best education money had to offer. These parent were after all, well most of them, the wealthy ones. And their offspring the golden children of the future. The ones who would become important and make a change in every day society and only the best education would get them there. At least that's what they all thought.

" _Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene."_ I started and thus began another week of pouring Shakespeare into the mind of these youngsters.

* * *

 **Friday afternoon.**

I rubbed my temples as I leaned on my elbows. It had been a busy week. Sometimes I wondered why I even chose this profession. The pay was awful even if this was a private school and the work load was massive. Not to mention the constant nagging of the schoolboard and the parents of these children. It really made me want to go back to England. But getting into a school such as this was even more difficult back home. Especially after,-

"Mrs. Wood?"

I looked up from my desk to see none other than Bruce Wayne standing in front of me. I didn't correct him on the Mrs. part, truthfully it made no difference to the students what their teacher's marital status was. The fact that he had finally decided to speak to me after a week pleased me more than anything.

"Yes, Bruce?" I asked.

"What are your rules regarding exemption?" He asked politely.

Exemption. He wasn't the first student to ask this. Every year at least a couple of students would try to skip English literature. Most pupils were under the impression that having English as their first language and having read one or two books qualified them as having sufficient knowledge regarding the subject of literature.

Every year they would try and every year I would prove them wrong. Honestly, I wasn't expecting such a question from Bruce Wayne. Perhaps it were the rumours surrounding him as an exceptional student, or perhaps the fact he was a Wayne. A name which carried much meaning in the city of Gotham, though that was something I wasn't familiar with. But I guess every rich child was the same in the end. The lengths at which they were willing to go, persuading their teachers even going as far as asking their parents to try and convince their teachers to finish a class earlier. Of course the right amount of money could persuade anyone, anyone without morals. But if that was the case, Bruce was going to be disappointed.

"My personal rules or the school rules?" I replied.

"Whichever will get me the exemption." He quickly answered. _Oh, he was cheeky indeed._

I cleared my throat as I pushed my chair back to sit upright. "Is there any reason why you wish to apply for exemption?" This was the question which called forth a number of possible answers. The first being, 'I've read my share of Shakespeare' to, 'I've seen the play on Broadway' or my personal favourite, 'we live in America.' Instead he said something completely different. Something which threw me out of my usual cold demeanour.

"My butler is British." Bruce said. I paused. Blinked. For a moment I wasn't sure what to say other then to repeat his words.

"Your butler,-" I began and Bruce nodded. "Is British?"

He nodded again. I had not misheard him then.

"I honestly don't see the purpose behind that statement." I told him.

"My apologies, what I meant with it, is that I've been homeschooled by him ever since my parents' passing. This included a lot of English literature." He continued. I honestly hoped he wasn't planning on playing the 'my parents are dead' card.

"I see."

"If somehow complete exemption is not an option, then perhaps you are willing to provide me with a list of this year's curriculum so I can check off that which I've already read and thus provide you with prove of this." Bruce Wayne continued.

He was very well mannered with quite and extensive lexicon at his disposal. The work of his British butler? Or did the boy already live up to the Wayne family name at this early of an age.

"Bruce,-"

"I could arrange for a meeting between the three of us. Alfred will be more than willing to vouch for me."

"Alfred?" I questioned.

"My butler."

 _Right, how silly of me. His butler._

I inhaled deeply. "Bruce,-"

"Yes?"

"Sit down." I pointed at the chair behind him. I waited for him to pull the chair towards him and sit, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wood. I do have a rather tight schedule. Is there any way you,-"

"Sit."

Without further ado Bruce, quite reluctantly, grabbed the chair and sat down on the other side of my desk.

I folded my hands together and looked him in the eye. "Listen, I'm going to be quite frank with you here. An exemption, whilst common during college, is not so common here. English literature is about more than simply reading books and being able to quote or summarize what said book was about."

The boy politely nodded and didn't interrupt me this time, so I continued. "Honestly, I feel rather hurt that you want to skip my teachings. You have only been with us for a week and I'm starting to wonder if you've been trying to get exemptions for more classes aside from this one?" I looked at him and he bit his lip.

Apparently my assumption was correct. It wasn't just my class he was trying to skip. Cheeky indeed, I wondered if his butler knew about that?

"Would you care to confide in me why you are trying to get exemptions?" I calmly asked.

"Isn't it rather obvious, Mrs Wood?" Bruce replied coldly. I arched an eyebrow. It wasn't quite obvious to be honest. But I didn't want to made a fool of and therefore ignored his comment.

"Perhaps. On that note I gather you can already guess what my answer to your question will be?"

A gloom expression fell over the boy. "Will you at least consider?" He then quietly asked.

"No." I replied. "Just give it time, you might enjoy my classes."

Bruce pushed his chair back and straightened his jacket. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Wood." He said before turning his back on me and with a quick pace walked out of the classroom. I leaned back in my seat and exhaled deeply. That was exhausting. Something told me that his wasn't planning on giving up so easily. I was about to clear my desk when I noticed something lying on it. A rectangle shaped card. I picked it up and glanced at it. A 'Wayne Enterprises' business card Bruce apparently had left on my desk, with a phone number scribbled on the back of it.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later.**

I wrapped the scarf around my neck and grabbed my keys from my pocket. All I wanted was to get home, put my feet up and have a nice cup of tea. The short but rather vivid conversation with Bruce Wayne drained me of the little energy I had left inside my body. He had been incredibly adamant on changing my mind. _British butler this, English books that, can I have the curriculum?_ I sighed deeply. _How tiring. This was definitely not the end of it.  
_

As I walked out of the school I spotted Bruce Wayne in the distance. His head hung low between his shoulders. I frowned, had my rejection to his proposal made him that upset? I stopped and for a moment contemplated to head over when a couple of my pupils passed me on the steps. I couldn't fully hear what they were talking about except for two sentences.

"You got him good, Tom. You'd think he could have put up a bit longer than that."

"Thinks he's special because he's a Wayne."

I watched over my shoulder as the boys headed inside. Despite actual evidence I immediately assumed something had occurred between Bruce Wayne and Tommy Elliot. Seeing as there was only one boy at the school who carried the Wayne name. I started to wonder if Bruce wanted exemption from classes for different reasons other than wanting to be homeschooled by his butler again.

I turned my head back in the direction of Bruce Wayne and before I fully realized whether or not I should, I was already on my way over to him. I was only a couple of feet away when a car pulled up in front of him and I halted. Out of the car stepped a tall man with greying hair, sharp features and wearing a dark grey suit with a purple tie. The man walked around the car and opened the door for Bruce, who quickly went inside and the man shut the door behind him. Without looking my way he made his way back around the car, got in and drove off.

I stood there and watched until they were out of sight before I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the business card Bruce had left on my desk. _What to do now?_

* * *

 **One week later**

I watched Bruce Wayne from the corner of my eye. He was sitting in the back of the class again, staring out of the window. He tended to do this every time. He'd come in, nod my way, sit at his desk and stare through the glass. Every day he did his work during class and handed his homework in. But never was there joy in any of it, not even when I asked how his day had been so far. Perhaps he wasn't ready for school yet? Or had something indeed happen between Bruce and Thomas as I suspected?

It wasn't my place to intervene as I was only their English teacher, but on the other hand if anything was stirring up it would be my duty to notice and inform the headmaster. I pushed my chair back and walked over to the end of the classroom. Normally students didn't pay a lot of attention if their teacher walked around the room, but somehow all eyes were now following my every move because of the direction I was heading towards. Perhaps I should have done this after class, but I was already standing next to the boy's desk by now.

"Bruce?" I said and the young Wayne heir looked up, with a grim look, at me.

"I'd like to have a word with you after class." I told him.

Bruce gave a swift nod before turning his head back to the window. The rest of the class started to giggle and whisper with each other. _Children._

After twenty minutes the lesson was over and slowly the students made their way out of the classroom. All except for Bruce, who I'd asked to stay put after class. He looked at me from the back of the room, waiting for me to signal him over. I'd been going over the conversation in my head. What I wanted to say, how I should say it. But now that the moment was finally here, all my initial plans seemed to vanish. I sighed and motioned for him to come sit at my desk.

"Thank you for waiting, Bruce." I said to him as he sat down.

"That's alright." He answered. "You wanted to talk?"

Straight to the point as he'd been the last time we talked. He came across as quite the businessman at only thirteen years of age.

"Yes, though I'll be honest, it's got nothing to do with English literature."

As I said that something changed in Bruce Wayne. He suddenly sat up straight and his overall demeanour changed as his eyebrows formed a frown. It seemed as if he was actually curious.

"I have no intention of coming across as nosy or meddling. But I overheard something last week and I, as your teacher, feel it's my responsibility to make sure my students are feeling,- safe." I paused to look at Bruce, see how he'd respond to my words. The frown was still there.

"I'm not sure I follow, Mrs. Wood." He replied.

"I overheard a conversation between a few of your classmates, regarding you and Thomas Elliot." The moment I mentioned Thomas, Bruce's expression changed again. His frown disappeared and the corner of his mouth moved up.

"I see." Bruce said.

"Has he done anything to you?" I asked. "Mocked you? Hurt you? Threatened you?"

Bruce shook his head at every question. But I wasn't convinced. The exact words of the conversation between Thomas and his friends had made it quite clear something had occurred. Perhaps nothing physical but something else at the very least. Still, if Bruce said had nothing to say about it, then there wasn't much for me to do.

"Alright. If that's the case, I've got nothing to worry about." I pushed my chair back and stood up. "My apologies for holding you up, Bruce.".

"No apology needed, Mrs. Wood. You're simply doing your job as a teacher." He said to me. His politeness was too much. And again I wondered if it was because of his butler that he spoke like this. Although this type of mannerism wasn't uncommon amongst the rich and wealthy. There was a tiny hint of Britishness.

"Now, if you'd be so kind, Bruce, as to send Mr. Elliot in here for me."

Bruce swiftly got up from his seat, his eyes widened. "You're going to ask Tommy the same question you've asked me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I need to hear both sides of the story, to make sure all is well between you and your classmates. Seeing as it was not just Thomas who made a comment I also have to talk wit Paul and,-

"Mrs. Wood. Sorry, but isn't my explanation enough?"

Bruce's reaction was really all I needed to confirm my suspicions. Of course Thomas wasn't outside the classroom and neither were his friends, but Bruce didn't need to know that.

"Does a coin not have two sides?" I tilted my head noticing Bruce had obviously understood my point.

"If I told you what took place, will you not involve Tommy in this? Please" He asked pleadingly. _Finally_. Without answering him I sat back down in my chair. Bruce did as well.

"We had a falling out." Bruce said the moment he had retaken his seat.

"Did you now? About what if I may ask?"

Bruce pressed his lips in a tight line for a second. "My parents. My mother in particular."

 _Lovely._ I sighed. "I see."

"I honestly don't understand why. We never had a fall out like this before. Not that we had any real form of friendship prior to my returning." Bruce turned his head and averted his gaze.

"Would you like me to contact Thomas's parents?" I asked him. Whatever it was which Thomas had said to him, not something which I specifically needed to know, but it must have been pretty hurtful considering Bruce's overall behaviour the last few days.

Immediately his head jerked back towards me and he placed his hands on my desk. "No. Please, Mrs. Wood. I don't want any school involvement whatsoever in this. I don't want Alfred to know either and I'm sure school will inform him once they learn of it."

Bruce was right. Apart from him worrying about his guardian knowing, sometimes involving both parties' parents during student conflicts could do more harm than good. Besides these were two young boys having a conflict together. Even if it was a touchy subject such as the loss of a parent, sometimes these things would work themselves out in the end. Even great friendships were known to form from clashing incidents.

 _"To fear the foe, since fear oppresseth strength, gives, in your weakness, strength unto your foe."_

"I'm sorry?" Bruce frowned.

"Shakespeare's _'Julius Caesar'._ Do you understand the meaning?"

Bruce blinked. "Could you repeat it?" He asked and I smiled. This was the first time I felt I had gotten a positive reaction from Bruce.

 _"To fear the foe, since fear oppresseth strength, gives, in your weakness, strength unto your foe."_

Bruce repeated the quote and then kept quiet for a moment. He looked up and nodded. "I think I get it." He pushed his chair back, stood up and quite unexpectedly extended his hand to me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wood."

For a moment I wondered whether or not his smile was genuine but I shook it off, feeling quite content with myself for to have even gotten a smile out of him.

"Any time, Bruce. Now one last thing. About your request for exemption,-"

"That's quite alright, Mrs. Wood. I'll give it a proper try first, as you suggested."

Bruce turned around and left the classroom. Leaving me rather speechless.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

Throughout the entire day I felt almighty. Like I could conquer entire squadrons of armies as in the tale of Julius Caesar. The conversation between Bruce Wayne and I had gone very well. Even though my initial plan was simply to connect with him, it felt as though I'd reached more than that. I know they say as a teacher being liked is not what counts, but I've always felt this was quite untrue. Being strict or stern had nothing to do with being unkind. A child ultimately always understands this, even if they might not at first. You catch more bees with honey.

It was the end of the day and school was officially over. I closed the door to my classroom and walked down the hallway towards one of the staircases. It seemed as though their was a small crowd gathered near the one I was headed towards. At first I wasn't sure if I was hearing it correctly, but as I got closer one word was being repeated by a couple of students.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

 _Oh, terrific._ Honestly, it was a rare sight inside the school to have a fight break out amongst the students, but such things did happen. Even at Anders Academy.

I pushed myself between the students. "Alright, break it up. School is over, get your things and go home." I shouted angrily. Then I leaned over and got sight of the two boys who were caught in the tumble.

 _Bruce Wayne and Thomas Elliot._

"Oh for heaven's sake,-" I groaned as I made my way down the stairs towards the two of them. "Thomas Elliot and Bruce Wayne, get off of each other this instant or so help me I will drag you to the headmaster myself!"

Immediately Thomas let go of Bruce and took a step back, holding his arms up in defence. "He started it." He yelled.

"I do not care who initiated this, I am ending it." I crossed my arms and looked at the two boys. Thomas Elliot didn't have a scratch on him, only his hair had been tussled. Bruce on the other hand looked worse for wear. A dark mark showed beneath his chin as well as his on his upper cheek.

"Now." I exhaled deeply. "Thomas, get your things and go home." Thomas threw one final look at Bruce and hurried past me. I looked down at the ground where Bruce sat. He looked rather upset. I didn't want to linger too much on this incident for I had a certain gut feeling my earlier conversation with Bruce might had something to do with this tiff.

"Alright, on your feet." I said to him. Bruce got up and touched his chin.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

Bruce looked up at me angrily. "Seems rather obvious, doesn't it?"

And I knew we were back to square one again. "You're right." I said to him honestly. "Bruce, listen,-" But I couldn't finish my sentence as Bruce rushed by me with his bag in tow and hurried towards the front door.

Normally I wouldn't care as much and seeing as school was over, I was much more set on getting home than to discipline a student. But because of today and because this also might have been my doing I went after him. By the time I reached the school's entrance he was already outside and at the bottom of the steps.

"Bruce!" I shouted out as I slowly made my way down.

Bruce threw me a quick glance and then looked at the man in front of him. It was the same man I had seen Bruce with last week. I gathered he was his driver and that he was here to pick Bruce up. I expected that, having gushed about a British butler back home, the boy must also have his own personal driver. A butler, a driver. Probably also a cook and a maid.

"Bruce,-" I said once again, a bit out of breath having rushed after him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wood. I don't feel much like talking about what happened." Bruce replied not looking me in the eye.

"Yes, very well. If,-" Suddenly a hand made it's way between me and the boy. I trailed the arm all the way up towards the man it belonged to.

"Excuse me, Miss." The man said with a rather deep husky voice. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to take Master Bruce home."

"Alfred, this is my English literature teacher, Mrs. Wood." Bruce said to Alfred. "Mrs. Wood. This is Alfred, I told you about him. If you recall."

"Alfred Pennyworth, Mrs. Wood." Bruce Wayne's butler repeated.

A bit thrown off by this, it took me a few seconds to comprehend that his extended hand had been a greeting instead of a border between me and the boy. I grabbed Mr. Pennyworth's hand, who had quite the strong handshake, which I very much returned.

"Rosalind Wood." I said to him politely.

"English, eh?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Very much indeed." I replied giving a quick smile before returning my serious gaze to Bruce.

"I believe Master Bruce has had quite the day." Alfred stated, interrupting me before I even had the chance to say something. The look he gave me said enough. Maybe it was an English thing but the message was clear. No more talk.

"Quite." I sighed. Sometimes it was best to let go even though I also had an obligation as a teacher to inform the headmaster about this. Something inside me told me this was not one of those times.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bruce." I gave a short nod as Bruce stepped into the car. Then I turned my attention to his butler.

"Goodbye, Mr. Pennyworth."

"Goodbye, Miss Wood."

* * *

 **Phew, hope you all enjoyed that!**

 **So far we haven't learned a lot about this OC, except her name and that she's from England.  
**

 **This will be a slow burn in case you were wondering :)**

 **Reviews are highly welcome ^_^**


	2. Homeschooled Chapter 2

**Somehow the writing just keeps coming and coming.**

 **I'm so happy to see people reading the story and a few people leaving a review. I know Alfred is not the character you expect a romance story with but I think his character is one of the best in Gotham, therefore he deserves a bit of love :)**

 **Enjoy chapter 2  
**

* * *

It was late, around eight p.m. when my phone rang. I wasn't expecting any calls. Nobody ever called me, except for my brother and he usually only called if he needed advice or if it was my birthday. It could also be Kristen, though she knew I wasn't big on going out during a weeknight.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Good evening, Mrs. Wood?" A young boyish voice said. It had to be a student, I didn't know any children outside of school. But how did a student get my private number?

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I asked.

"It's Bruce Wayne." The voice replied and I turned my head away from the phone. _Of course it is. Who else would be able to somehow get a hold of someone's phone number, you were not suppose to have in the first place?_

Which I then asked as I had to know. "Bruce, how did you come across my contact information?"

"Oh that,- that was easy. After I'd informed Alfred about our conversation earlier, he told me to contact you." He paused for a second as I heard muttering coming from the background. "It is, as he states, a gentleman's thing to do."

I closed my eyes as I let out a frustrated sigh. "I see. And why, may I ask, is it a gentleman's thing to do?"

Again a silence fell. I got the feeling that Bruce was more of the middle man than the actual man it was about.

"Because of your advice." Bruce then said and I sat up straight.

"Advice?" I repeated.

"Yes, the weakness oppresseth thine foe's strength,-" He stopped for a second. "Or something along those lines."

I really did not understand how I managed to get into this situation. Honestly, I didn't even understand why he was calling me. Had he not been angry with me after his encounter with Thomas? Was he actually saying it was my fault he'd gotten into a fight? I had to settle this once and for all.

"That's all right, Bruce. I wanted you to feel better and not let someone like Thomas Elliot get to you with dim-witted words."

"They helped. I mean at first they got to me. But I did not show any weakness when he confronted me in the hallway." It sounded like he was smiling and I started to get that bad feeling again.

"I mean it didn't hurt him or anything, which is why I was very upset. That is why I am calling you now. It was very rude of me to blame you for taking blows from Tommy."

I inhaled deeply as his words echoed through my mind. It had been because of me they had thrown fists at each other. I couldn't take this. If the school found out I was the one who, unintentionally, caused the Wayne heir to fight with a student, I would surely lose my job. Perhaps it wasn't that bad, I mean I only quoted Shakespeare, it wasn't my fault that Bruce interpreted it that way. He chose to raise a hand in the end, not me.

"Mrs. Wood, are you still there?" Bruce voice sounded again.

"Unfortunately..." I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, Bruce. I'm still here." I replied and he continued.

"Seeing as I haven't heard from school, I take it you haven't informed them about the fight?"

This child was unbelievable. I didn't want to admit it but he was very, very clever. More clever than I had been at that age. "I have indeed not." I admitted.

"In that case let me tell you, that neither Thomas nor I will inform school about the incident either. We have resolved it amongst ourselves."

Again the young Wayne heir left me speechless. He had already resolved it? I wonder when he did that and more importantly, how.

"If that's the case, then I see no need either." I simply replied. Wasn't I suppose to be the teacher here? It was about time I took matters into my own hands.

"If that's all, Bruce, I wish you very pleasant evening."

"Likewise, Mrs. Wood. Oh, Alfred would like to have a word with you. Goodnight."

 _What?_

"I think that's hardly necessary, Bruce. I'll see you at school,-" I quickly said into the phone.

"I insist, Miss. Wood. It's only customary to let the guardian of the pupil end the conversation in a formal manner." A voice, that did not belong to Bruce, said.

I felt quite queasy at the moment. This is not how I wanted to spend my evening. Next time no more answering the telephone after seven p.m.

Mr. Pennyworth. I,- Yes, thank you. I'm glad we got this all sorted out and you have nothing to fear regarding Bruce's education. He is very well-behaved,-"

"Really?" Mr. Pennyworth said with surprise.

"Well, perhaps today is not the best example,-"

"No, no, by all means, Miss. Wood." He continued. "It is rather...refreshing, the way you approached the situation."

Oh dear,- He'd gotten the wrong idea, hadn't he? Probably thought I wasn't fit for my job. Which I probably wasn't after today's series of unfortunate events.

"Same type of advice I would have given him. Had I known the correct Shakespearean quote at the time."

I paused as he spoke, not having caught all of what he said but I did catch the latter part. Had I heard it correctly? Was he complimenting me or was this good old Cockney sarcasm? What the bloody hell was I going to say?

"Mr. Pennyworth. I apologize if I've come across unprofessional in any sort of way. I assure you it won't happen again. Thank you for calling, I bid you a goodnight." And before he could respond I hung up.

* * *

 **The next day**

I didn't sleep well at all last night. Even though the matter between Bruce and Thomas had been resolved, I still had this feeling nagging inside of me that it wasn't over. Especially after that rather peculiar phone call from Bruce and his butler. I walked into my classroom and sat down in my chair, after having dumped a stack of papers on the desk. I grabbed a compact mirror out of my suitcase and stared at my reflection in it. My blue eyes appeared more turquoise because of the redness surrounding them from to lack of sleep.

A knock sounded from the front of the room, followed by a, "Good morning Mrs. Wood."

I looked up from my mirror to see Bruce Wayne waiting patiently at the door. I quickly placed the mirror back in my suitcase and stood up from my seat.

"Good morning, Bruce. Come in. You're early." I said.

"Being punctual is very important. Something I lack, according to Alfred." Bruce walked past me to his desk at the end of the room. He dropped his bag, went to the window and waved at someone. I automatically assumed it was his butler. Bruce went back to his desk quietly, sat down and took his work for English literature out of his bag. And thus it happened that for the first time I was desperate for other students to arrive. Luckily, within a minute, another pupil arrived. Thomas Elliot. _Curse it._

Today was not my day. But as Thomas walked past my desk to greet me I noticed something. Something I hadn't seen yesterday. There was a mark on his face. Actually there were two marks. Marks that could only mean one thing. He'd been in a fight.

"Thomas?" I said slightly shocked. "What on Earth happened to you?"

Thomas halted immediately and his hand went up to his face. "What do you mean. Miss Wood?"

"I think you know very well what I mean. Did you have an accident?" I was genuinely worried. Yesterday, when I broke up the fight between him and Bruce, he had looked fine. Now here he was, with obvious damage to his face.

"I fell." Thomas said quietly.

"You fell?" I repeated.

"Yes." His eyes suddenly moved swiftly to the back of the room. "Against a door. At home. It's quite all right."

I didn't push the matter any further as Thomas went to his seat. But as Thomas sat down I turned my gaze towards Bruce Wayne. Who sat in his seat quietly, but looking rather pleased with himself. It wasn't hard to deduce what had occurred between the two after Bruce had left the school property yesterday. If he hadn't called last night, I probably wouldn't have figured it out as fast as I did.

Bruce had clogged Thomas, and he'd clogged him good. I could not do nothing. I had to confront Bruce about this, I had to be sure I was wrong.

The lesson ended after an hour and everyone hurried out of the room. Thomas was actually the first to leave class. Surprisingly, Bruce was still in his seat, as if he knew I wanted to talk to him. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how incredibly smart this boy was. Perhaps creepy was a better word. I stood up and walked over to Bruce, who politely got up as well.

"Bruce. I need to have a word with you." I said coldly.

Bruce nodded. "I thought you would after seeing Tommy."

I pressed my lips in a tight line for a second before continuing. "When you told me last night that you and Thomas had 'resolved' the matter. Did you mean it in a physical sense or a verbal manner?"

"Words were involved, Mrs. Wood. After the physical part, I admit." He replied calmly.

 _Oh dear Lord. He didn't even deny any of it. What had I done? Wait, no. Don't blame this on yourself, Rosalind. He obviously misinterpreted your words._ If I were to mention this to the headmaster, it would be me who would get kicked out of school, not Bruce.

"Bruce, I,-" I stopped. I was incredibly frustrated. I was this close in giving Bruce the exemption he so desperately had wanted a week ago. But now I felt no need to give this young boy what he wished.

"I can tell your upset." Bruce stated. _Stay calm, Rosalind._

"I'm sorry if I wasn't clear enough over the phone with how matters were resolved between Thomas and I. I truly believed you understood, Mrs. Wood." He added.

"Clearly, Bruce. I did not. Goodness, boy. If I had known you would clog Thomas in his face, I would have prevented you from doing so." I told him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wood. I thought you told me not to have any fear for my foe?"

"I did say that and I meant it. I still do. But it didn't mean you should go over to your foe and beat him to,-"

"Rosalind?"

I froze at the loud voice coming from the front room of the class. I turned around and smiled politely at the headmaster. _Oh, please. Don't tell me he heard all of that?_

"Richard, lovely to see you. Bruce and I were talking about the Shakespeare play we are currently analysing in class."

Richard Crown frowned and asked. "What play might that be?"

"Julius Caesar, sir." Bruce said before I could. At least that made it sound more convincing.

"I see. In any case, I'd like to have a word with you, Rosalind. About Thomas Elliot." Richard continued. My heart stopped andfor a quick second I looked at Bruce, who didn't appear to be quite as shocked as I was but I did catch a glimpse of worry crossing his face.

I nodded at the headmaster of the school and asked Bruce Wayne to leave the classroom, which he did without objection. He threw one last glance into the room before closing the door behind him.

::::::...::::::

Thomas Elliot. The headmaster wanted to talk to me about Thomas Elliot. Why me and why not Bruce Wayne? Or perhaps I was reading too much into this. Perhaps this wasn't about the fight. It could be about Thomas's grades for English, I was his teacher after all.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Thomas and the bruises on his face." Richard Crown the Headmaster of Anders Academy said.

 _All right, it won't be about his grades then._ I tilted my head sideways and looked at the headmaster. "His bruises, Richard?"

He nodded. "I just passed that boy as he rushed by in the hallway. He was in a hurry, but I managed to stop him because I caught the mark on his cheek from afar. You haven't noticed it? He was just in your class, wasn't he?"

"The mark on his cheek." I said calmly.

"And upper lip." Richard added.

"Yes. No, very hard to miss indeed. Obviously I noticed and I also asked how he got them." I said.

Richard arched his eyebrows. "And?"

"The boy claims to have fallen against one of the doors in his house." I told Richard, which was the truth. Thomas had come up with that story himself. I very much doubted he wouldn't stick with it.

"He did?" Richard crossed his arms. "That is rather odd. Especially since the wounds weren't on the same side of his face."

I shrugged. "Don't know what to tell you, Richard. Perhaps he fell diagonally." I said it before I could stop myself. Richard threw me a weird look. But it seemed he wasn't planning on pushing the matter any further.

"If that's what the boy says, who are we to argue?" Richard concluded and I sighed with relief as he walked back to the door. But he halted just before stepping into the hallway.

"Funny thing, though." He raised his finger and turned around looking into my direction. "Rumour has it that he and Bruce Wayne had a bit of a falling out yesterday."

My heart started to beat quicker and I felt warm all of a sudden. I didn't say anything yet but waited patiently for Richard to continue.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything of this, would you, Rosalind?" He asked.

I had two options. One option was to lie about it, my other option was to not fully lie but slightly omit the truth. Seeing as I was a terrible liar, option two was the best choice.

"It's not a rumour. They did have a quarrel yesterday near one of the staircases, after school was finished. But none of them showed any evidence of being hurt."

"You did not report this?" Richard said to me. I was afraid this would come to the surface sooner or later. I had to be convincing towards Richard. Make sure he'd realize I solved the matter with finesse.

"Honestly, Richard." I laughed. "You know how boys can get at their age. They need to make sure who the alpha is in the group. I broke them apart, then escorted Bruce to his car and waved him off. This morning they seemed normal around each other. How Thomas got his bruises is unknown to me, but seeing as I was there to send Bruce off, I very much doubt he has anything to do with it." I eyed Richard expectantly.

"You could always call Bruce Wayne's guardian. He was there to pick Bruce up." I added.

Finally Richard's shoulders dropped and he sighed. "You're right. Boys will be boys, especially those with money in their pockets. I guess I can understand why you decided not to report it. But just in case, regarding Thomas, I'll contact Bruce Wayne's guardian."

I smiled. "Thank you, Richard. Please do so. Let me know how it turns out."

Richard nodded and walked out of the classroom. I waited until he was completely out of sight and slumped down into my chair. _I need a drink._

School was done but work wasn't over. I spent the rest of the afternoon reading and grading essays to the best of my abilities, but I seemed to lack focus. Nonetheless it had been a quiet afternoon compared to the morning. I hadn't seen Bruce or Thomas after first class and no sign of Richard either. I reckoned he'd gotten in touch with Bruce's guardian and that the squabble was now solved.

 _Unless..._

 _Unless the butler told the headmaster about,- No, no that's silly. I doubt he would want the school to know. Hadn't Bruce explicitly stated something like that?_

I cleared my desk and placed the essays inside my bag. Grading tests would have to wait. It was the weekend now and what better way to clear my head then to go out for a drink. I wondered if Kristen was done with her shift? I decided on getting home first, set down my bags and work before heading over to the GCPD.

::::::...::::::

* * *

 **The GCPD**

I placed my bicycle in front of the building and locked it tight. You'd think parking your vehicle in front of a police building meant the chances of it getting stolen was absolute zero but nothing was further from the truth. It wouldn't be the first time my bike got nicked right in this very spot and the cops were unable to do anything about a petty theft as that. _This is Gotham, ma'am. What do you expect?_ England really was a whole other country.

I removed my cycle helmet and walked into the GCPD. The centre room, where most of the desks and the captain's office was located, was a very dark and stuffy looking one. Every time I came by to meet up with Kristen this place gave me the chills.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Can I help you with anything?" A deep scruffy voice said to me. I looked at the man who'd addressed me. His dark blond hair was neatly combed back, blue eyes and a bit of a stubble. He wore a suit, indicated he was not someone of the regular force but a face I had not seen before either. HE must be new to the department.

I extended my hand. "Rosalind Wood. I'm a friend of Kristen Kringle. I came by to see if she would like to join me for a drink this evening."

"I see. James Gordon. Homicide." He said as he shook my hand.

"I take it you're new? I haven't seen you before." I inquired. He gave a short nod.

"I came back to Gotham after the army. I was raised here though. Joined the force a couple of months ago." James replied.

"In that case welcome back. If it's alright can I go up to meet Kristen in the archives?"

James was about to answer me when Harvey jumped between us. Harvey Bullock, quite the flirt but harmless once you've made your boundaries clear. He tipped his hat off to me.

"Rosalind." He smiled. "It's been a while."

I shrugged. "Teacher's life, Harvey. I'm here to see Kristen?"

Harvey waved his hand towards the door at the end of the room. "You know the way, dove." He soon turned his attention to James. "Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne are on their way here. They need a word with you."

I paused mid step as I caught the names of Alfred and Bruce. A shiver ran down my spine. This was ridiculous, were they following me? Was I cursed with being confronted by the name Bruce Wayne everywhere I went? _Keep walking, keep walking._ I placed one foot in front of the other and somehow made it to the back of the room. I headed through the door towards the archives. If I could get Kristen to finish up quickly we would be able to make it out of the GCPD without bumping into Bruce Wayne.

I knocked on the door waiting for Kristen to say enter. Only the word never came. I knocked again and waited. No luck. I placed my hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when a voice came from behind me.

"I'm afraid you just missed her, Miss. Wood."

The sudden noise practically gave me a heart attack. I jumped, quickly turned around and stared into the broad smiling face of Edward.

"Bloody hell, Edward." I gasped. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Technically, that's not possible. At least not at your age." The tall man said with a raised index finger, emphasizing his point.

"Right. Sorry. Kristen is out? Officier Bullock said she was in?" I frowned at Edward, who coughed into his hand.

"Ah, well not to diss on Officer Bullock's keen sense of observation,-"

I raised my hand to stop him. "Point taken. Will she be back?"

The usual broad smile on Edward's face faltered. I didn't know much about Edward Nygma, aside from his name, his function at the GCPD and the fact that Kristen felt a bit bothered by him. She stated that he always seemed to hang around the records though he really had no business of doing so most of the time.

"I'm not sure. She went out with Arnold Flass. I doubt you are familiar with the name. Miss Kringle, unfortunately, is not." He turned his gaze away as he said this. I wasn't a therapist, but I was a teacher and Edward's behaviour showed a lot of signals that he seemed to dislike the fact Kristen was having interactions with this Arnold Flass.

"I see." I said calmly. "That's too bad. In that case I'll head back."

I was about to walk past Edward but he step in front of me. "Miss Wood,-" He began. "Could you,- uh, I was wondering,- about Miss Kringle. You are her friend. Do you know her likes and dislikes?"

I guess my suspicion was right on the money. Edward had an interest in Kristen. I felt sorry for him, Kristen had never once mentioned any interest in him except for finding him creepy. What harm could there be from telling Edward what she liked? He seemed pretty harmless, more like a boy in love.

"She likes all the typical romantic stuff. Chocolates, flowers, poems, music and dancing." I watched the look on Edward's face change.

"That seems simple enough." He nodded. "Thank you, Miss Wood. I bid you a pleasant day." He was about to walk away but I stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Subtlety, Edward. She likes those things but don't overdo it. If you come across too fast too soon, she'll be turned off by it. No matter how well your intentions are."

Edward's broad smile reappeared on his face. "I'll make sure." And with that he walked out the corridor. I sighed. Guess I was going to stay indoors tonight.

I made my way out of the GCPD as quickly as I could. At least my time inside hadn't been that long, meaning I hadn't worry about bumping into Bruce Wayne and his butler again. I unlocked my bicycle and strapped the helmet on my head. Dark clouds had started to gather in the sky, if I hurried I would make it home in time before they would erupt.

An expensive car pulled up next to me as I swung my leg over the saddle. The door opened up and Bruce Wayne stepped out. Before I could rush off Bruce was already waving at me. "Mrs. Wood!" He exclaimed. _Oh for Pete's sake!_

"What are you doing here?" He asked with curiosity. At that moment the boy's butler stepped out of the car.

"Good day, Miss Wood. Fancy meeting you here." The man smiled a bit too cheeky if you'd asked me.

"I just came out of the GCPD, visit a friend of mine." I replied to Bruce.

"Oh, nothing bad I hope?" He frowned.

"Oh no, she works here. Alas she was out, so I'll just be on my merry way."

A thunder sound cracked through the sky and rain poured down. _Blasted. It had come down sooner than I expected._

"Hurry along inside, Master Bruce. I'll follow shortly." Alfred Pennyworth told him. _I'll follow shortly?_ _I sincerely hoped he wasn't expecting me to converse with him in the middle of a downpour._ Before I could comment an umbrella popped open over my head, held by Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce nodded and ran into the GCPD. The moment Bruce was gone Alfred turned his attention to me.

"Now, you and I are going to have a little chat. If you'd be so kindly to park your bicycle once more and follow me inside out of this downpour?"

"Excuse,-" But Alfred cut me off.

"I'm glad you agree." He placed his hand on my steering wheel. "After you."

* * *

 **Oh dear. What could this be about?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. Read and Review :)**


	3. Homeschooled Chapter 3

**Welcome back to this story, hope you're having a fantastic day. Christmas is approaching and I could not be happier to have the week off.**

 **Thanks for continuing reading, following and hopefully also reviewing this story :)**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

I could have yelled all sorts of indecencies at Alfred Pennyworth but decided against it. After all there might be a good reason why he wanted to talk to me and this was a more proper way than over the phone. Which reminded me that I also had to ask him if he could tell Bruce to never ring me again.

I parked my bike back in its original spot in front of the GCPD, all the time being watched by Alfred who still held his umbrella over the two of us. A good British gent always carried one around with him, in England that is, but somehow Gotham's weather wasn't any different. I followed Bruce's guardian into the GCPD and waited as he shook the raindrops out of his umbrella.

"Never did fancy the rain." He muttered as he closed the, still rather wet, umbrella. I looked outside at the heavy rain currently crashing down into the streets.

"Me neither." I agreed. "Now, if you wouldn't mind getting to the point of this conversation. I'd like to get home as soon as possible."

Alfred Pennyworth threw me a quick frown then politely nodded and placed his hands behind his back. "Right, wouldn't want to out wait the rain which will quite possibly give you pneumonia. In that case, I shall be quick about it."

I folded my arms at his extremely obvious sarcastic comment. I wondered if he was being rude purposely. Was he angry with me over something or just plain obnoxious because I happened to hail from the same country as him?

"Go on then." I urged him.

"Right." He said again as he cleared his throat. "Last night after you quite abruptly hung up the telephone, I imagined that the whole ordeal was settled regarding Master Bruce's incident at school. Imagine my surprise, however, when I received a call about a few hours ago from Master Wayne's headmaster."

I bit my lip as he mentioned Richard ringing him. I mean I knew he was going to, but I didn't think I'd have to be confronted with it again. Least of all by Bruce's butler.

"I take it by your reaction that you were already in the loop." Alfred arched an eyebrow but didn't await a reply. "Mr. Crown informed me of Mr. Elliot's physical state. A bruise here, a cut there." He emphasised this by tracing his index finger across his face. "He told me he was quite worried about this. He also told me that you informed him of the falling out which had occurred between him and Bruce yesterday."

Then he paused and this time did seem to want me to speak up. The way he was talking to me made it seem as if I ratted on Bruce and Thomas to the headmaster.

"I did because he confronted me about the matter. I also mentioned Thomas had no markings on his face whatsoever and that I guided Bruce to his car, where he was gathered by you." I stopped.

There was no need to tell more, really. This was where my side of the story ended. I may have left out certain aspects of the story to Richard Crown, but I did that in order to protect both Bruce and Thomas. I sincerely hoped Alfred had done so as well and that he had not mentioned how Thomas had actually gotten hurt.

"That is the whole truth, innit? Miss Wood?" Alfred said.

"My whole truth. As far as I'm aware, I did not see Bruce until this very morning. When damage to Thomas had already been done." I blurted the latter bit out before I could stop myself. The frown reappeared on Alfred's face.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked.

My jaw dropped. "Do not tell me you are unaware of what took place yesterday afternoon after you had left the school grounds."

Alfred cocked his head. "We went to Wayne Manor. According to headmaster Crown the young boy named Thomas Elliot fell into a door." He paused and stared me dead in the eye but the corner of his mouth slightly twitched. "Diagonally, was it?"

I pressed my lips into a tight line. Richard had literally told Alfred everything which had been said between the two of us. To make it worse it seemed as though Bruce's butler was actually mocking me.

"Well, if that's the case. I'm glad to see that it has indeed all been straightened out. No harm done. School will never have to find out what Bruce has actually done to Thomas." I lifted my chin defensively at Alfred. "Was that all or is there anything else you need me for?"

Honestly I had no idea why I was protecting Bruce Wayne at this point. Aside from the fact it could cause me my job, I was already breaking my own morals. Always tell the truth. Apparently neither him nor his butler had the same decency. Best to get out of this whole ordeal while I still could.

"There is one matter. Quite an important one actually." Alfred said.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. The way he spoke those words made my heart pace quicken. I was not going to like this.

"The headmaster asked me if there was any proof to show that Master Bruce and I were at Wayne Manor after school hours. You know, in case Thomas Elliot had not fallen against a door...diagonally."

"By all means, I'm all ears. Mr. Pennyworth. What was your reply?" I said through gritted teeth though I already knew what to expect. Somehow I would still be involved. Probably our conversation over the phone as well, but twisted in such a way that it would provide proof that Bruce had been home throughout the remainder of the day.

"Seeing as there is no proof on the estates security cameras to show, we are in need of another form of physical proof. That's when I mentioned you, Miss Wood."

That confirmed my suspicion. I licked my lips as my mouth had gone dry. "And in what sense was I mentioned? The late night phone call?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, the phone calls from Wayne Manor are actually secured. Meaning they are not traceable. I'm sure you understand, considering Master Wayne's heritage."

I did not like where this was going. Not one bit. If he had not mentioned the phone call, there was really no other option than me having been there in person. I rubbed my face and closed my eyes. "Please, do not tell me you,-"

"I informed Headmaster Crown you were present at Wayne Manor yesterday, up until dinner time. For extra curriculum activities, seeing as Master Bruce has missed a bit of school and is not faring as well with English literature has he should."

Alfred Pennyworth's words echoed through my brain. He did not. He had not. I couldn't believe this. Of all the things he could have said to Richard, he told him I was giving Bruce private lessons at his house? Without school's permission?!

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no,-"

"Miss Wood?"

"No,...NO! Why? Why, why...why did you tell him that?" I had to sit down. I was going to get fired. This was it. I had to find another job. I'd have to move. _Are there no chairs in this forsaken hallway?_

"Honestly, I thought it was the best option. The most realistic one." Alfred countered.

"Realistic?" I shrieked. "I've been Bruce's teacher for a fortnight. Why didn't you tell him the truth? I just talked to the man and I did not mention what you mentioned. He's going to think I purposely left that piece of information out!" I said trying to sound calm but I couldn't hide my true feelings. I was scared. It was my own fault, I should have just been clear about everything right from the start.

"In this case the truth will cause more damage than do good." Bruce's butler replied. "Not to mention, you could have also told him the truth. Why didn't you when you had the chance?"

"I told the truth."

Alfred frowned. "Did you now? From what Master Bruce has told me, you jumped to his defence in front of the headmaster when you found what had really taken place. You could have told the truth then."

He was right. I messed up as well and honestly I don't know why I didn't tell Richard that Bruce had clogged Thomas for real after school. It wouldn't have been traced back to me. In the end I was just as much at fault as Bruce was.

"I-I...,-"

But Alfred Pennyworth kept his piercing gaze on me, causing me to stumble over my words. "You're right, Mr. Pennyworth. I did. I couldn't tell you why. But I did defend Bruce when I could've spilled the beans." My head was pounding by now. All I wanted was to sit down on my couch with some dinner and a good old movie.

"And for that, Miss Wood, you have my gratitude." Alfred said as he stepped closer. "But I do believe we both know why you did it."

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him puzzled. "I beg your pardon?"

"Alfred! Oh, Mrs Wood. I thought you had already left." The voice of Bruce Wayne echoed through the hallway. _  
_

_Sadly, I had not left yet._ "I was just on my way."

"But the rain,-" He began and I turned my head to look outside. It was still as heavy of a downpour as it was a few minutes ago. I wrinkled my nose. Horrid rain. But it was better to head out into the nastiness which was the rain than standing inside the GCPD for another minute.

"That's all right, Bruce. I mean I might catch pneumonia, -" I threw a quick glance at Alfred Pennyworth. "But I'll be fine. I'm from England, remember? We were born in the rain."

"Alfred hates the rain." Bruce said and I chuckled as Alfred gave him a look.

"I'll see you next week, Bruce. Have a good evening. You too, Mr. Pennyworth." I extended my hand which he grabbed, rather tightly, and shook.

"Won't you join us for dinner?" Bruce asked. "I don't mean to sound impolite, but you did save my honour in front of the headmaster today. Let me repay you by inviting you over for dinner at the manor."

 _Oh dear Lord..._

"Master Bruce, I believe Miss Wood would rather go home and have some peace and quiet instead of spending her evening with an old man and her student."

"Come on Alfred, you are not that old. And I insist. Alfred can provide us with a real English meal and perhaps you can reminisce about England? Please, Mrs Wood? I promise that after tonight I won't cause anymore trouble for you at school."

This boy was going to be the death of me, or just maybe the death of my career. Still I made a promise to myself. No more interference. I was going to keep my distance between me, Bruce Wayne and anything or anyone else who was part of that world. But somehow I couldn't say it.

"One dinner as a thank you."

::::::...::::::

 **Wayne Manor**

It wasn't that long of a drive to Wayne Manor but most definitely a spectacular one. I kept staring out of the window as we drove up the hill towards the house. I watched in awe as the gates opened up and for a moment, just a moment, I thought I was driving up the path towards my old man's house. I leaned back into the seat and waited until we stopped in front of the door. Rather huge double heavy wood looking doors.

Alfred told me to wait after I unbuckled my seatbelt and was about ready to open the door. He stepped out of the car and let Bruce out first by opening his door. Then he walked back to the front of the car to open my door.

"Miss Wood." He said as he held the door open. I stepped out of the car, feeling a bit awkward with the whole situation. I just had a short banter with this man inside the GCPD and now he was opening doors for me. Not to mention I had actually said yes to having dinner at the house of one of my students. On another side note. The rain had stopped. It had actually stopped the moment we drove out of down-town Gotham. The world was cruel.

"What do you think, Mrs. Wood?" Bruce Wayne asked me as I looked up at the high walls of the manor.

"Definitely not bog-standard." I replied without looking at him. Someone then let out a short laugh, followed by a cough. I turned my head to Alfred who held his fist against his mouth.

"Pardon me." He apologized. "Miss Wood means she's rather impressed with the manor." Alfred translated to Bruce who obviously hadn't understood me.

Bruce nodded. "The inside is even more impressive."

"I bet it is." I said softly as I passed Alfred on the way up the stone steps which led to the doors. He didn't say anything but the corner of his mouth turned up.

Bruce waited for Alfred to unlock the door and inside we went. We enter the main hallway which was massive. A wooden floor but a large rug in the centre. Corridors beginning left, right and on both sides at the back. The staircase was something else as well. Broad and long and each step covered with carpet. I tried not to look at the chandelier or the other antique looking pieces standing in the room. It was all breathtaking.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor." Bruce exclaimed proudly. I couldn't blame him. It was very impressive.

"Remarkable." I uttered.

"Alfred, will you get dinner ready while I show Mrs. Wood around?"

"Certainly, Master Bruce." Alfred replied giving him a short nod. It somehow felt incredibly awkward seeing the interaction between Bruce and Alfred. He was Bruce's butler but also his guardian. One moment the man acted as the butler and the next he was talking to him like a parent. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Mrs. Wood?" I looked down at Bruce Wayne who motioned for me to follow him.

"Your coat, miss?" Alfred suddenly said standing behind me with a coat hanger. Hurriedly I took off my coat and handed it to him. "Still a bit damp. I'll hang it near the fireplace, it'll be dry in a jiffy."

I gave him a small smile and followed after Bruce.

We entered what appeared to be a study. A large desk at the back surrounded by large bookshelves adorning the back wall. In the centre of the room was a coffee table, a chair and two couches on either side. Behind it was yet again a fireplace, just like in the hallway. The ceiling of the room was quite high and the drapes which covered the windows from top to bottom were beautiful. One of them was pulled aside from the window. The window itself stood ajar.

"Huh, that's odd." Bruce said as he noticed what I'd been looking at . "I don't remember,-" He suddenly paused and peeked through. "Never mind." He shut the window and turned his attention back towards me.

"This used to be my father's study. He spent hours in here working for the company. Now I use it for school and,- well, school really." He explained.

I nodded and looked around the room, which contained yet another number of antique trinkets. I looked at the vase in the corner next to me. The elaborate colouring, the koi fish. If I didn't know any better I would say it was Qing dynasty from the looks of it. Without asking I stepped closer to look at the markings. I gasped.

"You like it? We've had it for years. My dad picked it up during one of his travels to China when I was little." Bruce said as he approached me.

"I don't believe it..." I muttered under my breath.

"Mrs. Wood?"

"Is this actual from,- it's not a replica?" I looked at Bruce, who seemed to not have a clue what I was on about.

"Bruce, this vase. It's Qing dynasty. If this is real, then your father found something quite unique and remarkable." I told him.

"How do you know about it?" Bruce asked me rather sceptically.

"My father." I said softly. "He was a, uhm, collector of sorts. An archaeologist. I used to watch him study and unravel the secrets of artefacts he would bring home."

"That sounds very amazing. Does he still collect things now?"

I shook my head. "No. He passed away a while ago. I was in my late teens."

Bruce's eyes widened slightly and he looked anxious all of a sudden. "I'm sorry for your loss. Mrs. Wood."

"Thank you, Bruce. I guess I never said it before, but I feel the same for your loss as well." I told Bruce sincerely.

* * *

A half an hour had already passed. After the study room Bruce showed me the living room and we were now sat in the kitchen, where Alfred Pennyworth was cooking up a storm. Not an actual storm, simply a British stew which he'd apparently started on earlier this afternoon.

"You are in luck, Miss Wood. This is one of my best recipes, beef stew." He lifted the lid of the pot and stirred the wooden spoon in it. "Have a whiff." He said.

I got off the stool and walked to the stove. Alfred waved his hand above the pot, sending the scent of the stew in my direction. I inhaled deeply and couldn't help but smile. "That smells divine." I sighed.

"Ah, well can't share the recipe I'm afraid. It's all in here in this old noggin." He tapped his index finger against his head. "Besides, my old mum would have a fit knowing I'd share her recipe to some stranger."

I laughed. It was nice to be in the same room again with someone from my own country. Even if it was Bruce Wayne's butler. The fact that I was in the house of one of my students shouldn't spoil the mood too much.

"Right, dinner is up. Master Bruce, the table, if you will." Alfred said to Bruce. The boy stood up and set the table. Three plates, three glasses but he was unsure which cutlery to get. I sat down on one side of the high table and waited until the two gentlemen were done with the work. Bruce sat down at the head of the table as Alfred took the seat across from me.

"I hope you don't mind having dinner in the kitchen, Mrs. Wood." Bruce said.

"That's quite all right. I like it. Very cosy. Very English." I added. Bruce smiled and blew at the hot stew in his bowl to cool it down.

The three of us sat there quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the stew Alfred had so deliciously made. I caught Alfred and Bruce glancing at each other every now and then as if they were having a conversation between themselves mentally.

"Would you like some red wine, Miss Wood?" Alfred suddenly asked me. "Forgive me, I should have offered you a drink earlier."

I shook my head. "That's alright, Mr Pennyworth. A red wine will do just fine."

Alfred nodded and went out to fetch a bottle of wine when Bruce turned to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Bruce?" I asked.

"Mrs. Wood, can I ask you a question?"

A bit dumbfounded by the sudden politeness of the boy, I nodded. "Of course. I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities."

Bruce sat up straight and placed his spoon back in his bowl. "What could happen to you? If Headmaster Crowne finds out you lied for me?"

Oh, this was a serious question. One I was actually afraid to answer because there were different outcomes should that event ever happen. I cleared my throat. "Uhm, well. For one thing, I don't think you should worry too much about me. I have to take responsibility for the choices I make."

Bruce nodded. "I understand, but hypothetically speaking...what could happen?"

I shrugged. "I could get a warning. I could get suspended for a short while. Worst case scenario, I could lose my job."

Bruce's eyes widened. "And if that happens?"

"Then I'll need a new job, soon. I do have bills to pay and despite what people think, a teacher's salary isn't that much. It just about covers living expenses and,-" I paused. "But as I said, that is only worst case scenario and not likely to happen."

At that moment Alfred walked back into the kitchen with two glasses of wine. He handed me one and I thanked him. Mentally I thanked him for coming back at just the right moment to divert the conversation.

"What about a husband?" Bruce blurted out causing me to nearly drop my drink.

"Master Bruce, for heaven's sake." Alfred said dismissively to the boy.

"I mean, should you lose your job, isn't there someone in your life who can take care of you?" Bruce explained but Alfred still looked at him with that disapproving look.

"If it should happen then I will manage on my own." I glanced at Bruce but I could tell he wasn't satisfied with my answer. I sighed and gave in. "But no. No husband, no boyfriend. It's just me."

Finally Alfred sat back down again and he took a big gulp from his wine. Honestly I was hoping he wouldn't drink too much as he still had to drive me back to the GCPD.

"Well, they would be rather foolish to fire you if I may say so, Miss Wood. You seem like a very capable young woman, teacher." Alfred said.

"Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth. I'll take that as a compliment." I raised my glass.

"If I may ask, how old are you Mrs,- Miss Wood." Bruce then asked. I frowned at him, not only because of his question but because this was the first time he had addressed me as Miss and not Mrs. Nonetheless the question, as the previous one was also out of line in my opinion.

"I thought I was here for a thank you dinner, not a twenty question interview." I smiled as I took a sip from my wine.

Alfred planted his now empty wineglass on the table and looked at Bruce and then to me. "Well, if everybody's finished, how about we clear the table?"

I stood up. "Let me assist you."

Bruce, however, stubbornly stayed in his seat and watched as I grabbed his bowl with only a small bit of stew left. "It was really nice of you to invite me, Bruce." I said to him. "But please don't worry. I'll be just fine. You just make sure you do all your homework for my classes." It seemed to work. Bruce nodded and slipped off of his seat to help clear the table.

The moment all the dishes were in the sink, I politely grabbed a towel and offered to help. Alfred, however, insisted on doing the dishes on his own. I counter argued.

"Please, as a thank you on my part." I stared at him, waiting for him to keel over. Then he sighed and I knew I had won.

"Fine." He replied.

We finished all of the dishes within ten minutes. Bruce had stayed with us in the kitchen throughout the entire time. He kept asking question, mainly about my profession and at some points how well versed I was in history because of my father. Alfred had frowned at this thus I explained to him what I'd told Bruce earlier.

Bruce kindly offered me an after dinner beverage or perhaps a dessert if I felt like it, but I declined. It was time to go home.

We walked back to the main hall where Alfred politely grabbed my coat and helped me into it. He told Bruce to stay home, do some training and he'd be back in jiffy. I said goodnight to Bruce and thanked him once again for dinner. Bruce stood inside the opening of the front door and watched on as Alfred held the door of the car open for me. I sat down and closed my eyes for a second. What a day it had been. But it wasn't over yet. Alfred stepped into the vehicle, fastened his seatbelt and started the engine.

* * *

 **And there you have it. A new chapter! R &R. :)**

 **Also Merry Christmas**


	4. Homeschooled Chapter 4

**Welcome back all, hope you had a brilliant Christmas!**

 **This story will probably be up in the new year, if so... Happy New Year!**

 **Enjoy chapter 4  
**

* * *

 **The Wayne car enroute to Gotham**

The closed door of the manor slowly moved out of sight as we drove on the gravel path towards the front gate. It had been quite the interesting evening with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth, an evening which would not repeat itself. I could still taste the beef stew on my lips when I licked them.

"Enjoyed that stew, Miss Wood?" Alfred said to me as he threw a glance my way, a smirk adorned his face.

I pressed my lips in a tight line and averted my gaze. "I did. Brought back memories of home."

Alfred nodded and seemed quite pleased with himself from the look of it. "So, your old man was an archaeologist?" He said after a minute. Apparently this wasn't going to be a quiet ride back to the police station.

"For years, even before I was born. He was hardly ever at home, but he had the best stories when he came back. Sometimes even a treasure or trinket here and there." I replied as I looked out the window.

The sky had cleared up but it was fairly dark. Honestly I quite disliked Gotham at night. It wasn't a safe city, but thankfully I didn't live in the worst part of town. Still the idea of having to cycle back home within a few minutes was not appealing at all.

"You must miss him." Alfred continued.

This was not the direction I wanted the conversation with Alfred to go. England, sure. British food, definitely. My family, however, I'd rather not discuss. "That's quite all right. It's been a long time. As I previously mentioned, I was only a few years older than Bruce when he passed away."

"I guess you and Master Wayne have that in common. He seems to be quite taken with you. Not many people as of late, let alone adults, have that effect on him." Alfred said in a low voice.

I gave him a weak smile. "It'll pass. We've had a fair share of interaction since he came back to school. I'm sure after a couple of weeks I will simply be Miss Wood his English literature teacher again and not the lady who protected him from getting suspended during the second week of school."

Alfred nodded. "Perhaps that is for the best. Though I still appreciate the trouble you went through for Master Bruce. I can hardly imagine what his dad would have thought if he had gotten suspended." A cheeky grin appeared on the butler's face. "Probably would have given him a pat on the back."

A quiet spell fell over us from that moment on, all the way until we reached the sign which read ' Welcome to Gotham'. The GCPD wasn't too far now. Unfortunately clouds had started to form the moment we entered the city. The universe was having quite the laugh, it would probably rain as soon as I was to cycle off with my bike.

"If you'd like,- "Alfred suddenly said. "I could try to write the recipe down for you. I mean I may look like an old codger, but my mind is that of a young lad. Though I have to warn you, it is quite tricky to follow."

That was the second time tonight he referred to himself as old. I wonder if he really was or if he had some sort of age complex. It didn't interest me really, but I felt it my duty to pay him a little compliment. I mean, he had managed to cook up one of the best stews I had ever had in my life.

"Your mind is tricky to follow or that amazing beef stew?" I arched an eyebrow. Alfred blinked and surprisingly didn't reply for a good five to ten seconds. I decided to continue.

"But to answer your question, I would like that very much, Mr Pennyworth." I smiled. "It really was the best stew I've had in many years."

"Mmm, thank you, Miss Wood. It gives me great pleasure to know someone, apart from me that is, who appreciates a good beef stew." Alfred replied.

"I'm sure Bruce will benefit from your cooking skills one day." I assured him.

"Perhaps, but until that day comes I'll treasure moments such as these."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that but decided to let it slide. We were near the GCPD and I began to mentally prepare myself for the fifteen minute bike ride home. But Alfred didn't stop the car when he was suppose to. In fact he even sped past the station. I turned my head and watched as the GCPD vanished from sight.

"Uhm, Mr. Pennyworth,-" I looked at Bruce Wayne's butler who didn't seem to realize we'd just passed the police station.

"Yes, Miss Wood?" He asked calmly.

"The GCPD, we just passed it." I told him. He nodded.

"I know."

"But,-"

"It's quite all right, I'm bringing you home." Alfred said.

"To my home?" I frowned.

"Is there another home of yours I should be aware of?"

"Well, no, but are you even aware of where my home is?"

Alfred threw me a quick glance, the corner of his mouth twitched. "I am."

"O, o." I uttered.

"When Master Bruce rang you up, he also had the details of your address." Alfred explained.

"I see." I muttered but felt rather betrayed by the system. The fact that Bruce had managed to get a hold of my phone number was one thing but seeing as he also managed to find my home address made me worry as to how much power the Wayne name actually held.

"You all right, Miss Wood?" Alfred asked.

I nodded. "Perfectly fine." I replied even though I wasn't. As it turned out I didn't even have to provide Alfred with directions to my house. He quietly took every proper corner and within five minutes he pulled to a stop in front of my house. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car before Alfred Pennyworth could pull his butler move on me. Frankly I'd had quite enough of this butler behaviour, it made me feel rather uncomfortable.

Alfred did manage however to close the door behind me as I stepped away from the car. He even walked me up to the steps of my house and to the very edge of my front door. Even though I had been a bit annoyed with Bruce's butler bringing me all the way home, the heavy downpour which had begun about two minutes ago somehow managed to wash all of those irritations away. I could always catch a bus tomorrow to the GCPD in order to retrieve my bicycle.

"Thank you for driving me all the way home, Mr. Pennyworth. Though I admit this is not quite how I imagined my day would go."

"Master Bruce has his ways, the boy is remarkably quite a lot like his old man." He then paused and scratched the back of his head. "If Master Bruce came across a bit eager during and after dinner, my apologies." Alfred suddenly said. "Usually the boy is a bit more reserved, but then again it has been a while since there was a woman in the house. If you excuse my bluntness."

Bruce had been quite adamant with asking me so many personal questions. At first I thought it was because he had felt awkward, at one point I even thought he was trying to set me up with his butler, but now that Alfred told me this I somehow realized I probably had it all wrong. Perhaps Bruce missed having a mother type figure in his life and because of our recent interactions, I came closest to this?

"Mr. Pennyworth, I understand. There is no need for you to apologize. Bruce was nothing, if not, but a true gentleman the entire evening. Eager with his questions, yes, but nothing too irrational. I'm sure soon everything will be back to normal. He probably still needs time regarding the loss of his parents."

Alfred gave me a funny look for a moment, but soon nodded instead. "In any case, it was a real pleasure having you as our dinner guest tonight. Not to mention, having someone around from my homeland made it all the more special. If I may say so."

I smiled in return. "Likewise. Goodnight, Mr. Pennyworth." I was about to turn around and grab my keys when Alfred cleared his throat.

"Alfred. Please." He said with a deep voice. I stared into his bright blue eyes as the upper right corner of his mouth moved up. I knew that look all too well. I hadn't seen the last of Alfred Pennyworth.

"Goodnight, Alfred." I told him as I opened the front door.

"Goodnight, Miss Rosalind." Alfred said again and I shut the door.

I waited behind the closed door, listening closely until I heard Alfred get into his car and drive off. I exhaled deeply and removed my coat and shoes. It had been a long day indeed.

* * *

 **The next day**

I finished my morning coffee and newspaper. It was my day off and I was going to take all the time in the world to relax. I still had to catch a bus to the police station today but in the end I did not mind. The rain was gone and so were most of the clouds. There was actually a bit of sunshine, something you did not often see in Gotham. Around noon I decided it was time to head out and retrieve my bicycle.

I stepped outside onto my porch ready to leave when something caught my eye. Some object which I was certain was not here last night. In fact Alfred Pennyworth and I had passed the area last night, and I couldn't recall seeing it then. I pressed my lips into a tight line and walked down the steps, towards my bicycle which stood neatly parked on the inside of my front garden iron fence.

This was unbelievable. Kind, perhaps from a certain point of view but not to me. By now the so called kindness of Bruce Wayne and his butler had reached a sense of meddling. Angrily I grabbed my mode of transport and lifted it up the steps and into my house.

I know, based on how last night went, that I had not seen or heard the last from Bruce Wayne and Alfred but this had gone too far. I honestly hoped I was wrong and this was in fact some last form of thank you but my gut feeling told me otherwise. Especially the moment my eyes caught sight of a note taped around the steering wheel. I gritted my teeth as I removed the tape and opened the note.

 _Dear Miss Rosalind,_

 _I took the liberty of retrieving your cycle from the GCPD. Do not worry about the lock, it is in top notch shape just as you left it._

 _Consider this one final act of gratitude for what you have done for Master Bruce._

 _Except for the beef stew recipe, which I will exchange with you on short notice._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Alfred Pennyworth._

I read the note one last time before folding it and placing it inside my coat pocket. I glanced at the lock hanging around the saddle of my bicycle. It did look exactly the same as I had left it, which made me wonder how on Earth had the man managed to unlock it in the first place? It was a question I didn't really want an answer to. The note had said consider it one final act of gratitude, except for the beef stew which I will exchange with you on short notice. Exchange meant some type of form which would require us to meet again. On short notice meant soon, but how soon? And would that be the end of it? My gut started to rumble again.

* * *

 **A few days later**

It had been extremely quiet on the Bruce Wayne and his butler front. Almost too quiet, especially as Bruce hadn't even been to school. I couldn't help but wonder if Alfred's beef stew had made the young Wayne heir sick. I didn't dare to ask any of the students or staff if they happened to know anything about it. Talk was already going around that I was giving Bruce Wayne homeschool lessons to help him catch up with classes. I had Alfred Pennyworth to thank for that, though it was beyond me how the other staff members knew about this. Aside from the fact that I wasn't even homeschooling him at all and I hadn't set foot in Wayne manor after last week. I honestly hoped this would all fly over soon.

I entered the teacher's lounge, ready to finish up for the day when Richard Crowne walked towards me.

"Ah, Rosalind. Ready to call it a day, I see?" He said with a broad smile, but I knew Richard and I knew that smile. He wanted something, but I couldn't determine if it was going to be good or bad.

"Quite so." It had been a long day, a long week in fact and I really wanted to get home.

"Before you go, I want you to do something for me." He began. "If you could come with me to my office."

 _Oh dear lord._

I grabbed my coat and bag and followed Richard out of the teacher's lounge towards his stuffy office. As soon as we entered he shut the door behind me and sat down at his desk. He motioned to the seat in front of me and I sat down.

"Okay, what exactly do you need me for?" I asked rather begrudgingly, obviously not wanting to do anything Richard had in mind.

Richard started to cough for a second and quickly took a sip from the cup in front of seemed rather nervous about something. "As you may have noticed, Mr Wayne hasn't been attending any classes this week and seeing as you tutor Mr Wayne outside of school I figured you might know something about this."

I frowned at this odd question, I thought Richard wanted me to do something for him, not answer a question about Bruce's well-being. I cleared my throat. "Uhm, you see, Richard. Unlike what some people here might think, I don't tutor Bruce Wayne on a daily basis. Not even a weekly basis. I really don't know anything more about this than you. Might I suggest you actually ringing the Wayne residence and ask about it?"

Richard gave me an odd look. Almost as if it was illogical for me to not know what was going on behind the scenes. "You really don't know anything about his absence?" Richard asked again.

"No, Richard." I tried to say as politely as possible.

"Well, nonetheless you have more of a connection with Wayne than any of us currently." It almost sounded as if he was disappointed with this and I didn't even want to have any connection with the Wayne family, at all.

"I wouldn't go that far,-"

"We're in a bit of a pickle at the moment." Richard continued, ignoring me completely. "A pickle which can only be solved with some funding. Now I know this is not your area of expertise and I wouldn't ask this of you, but frankly I don't see another way of moving this forward unless the school acts now."

Funding? Pickle? Was he going to ask me for money? He couldn't. For all he knew I was just a poor woman living from a teacher's salary. Unless,-

"No." I immediately said to him. Suddenly a beige coloured envelope appeared from behind Richard's back.

"No,-" I said again.

"Rosalind, listen. If Bruce had been here, I would have approached him and his guardian myself, but he hasn't been here for an entire week and time is running out." Richard practically pleaded.

I didn't understand any of this. Something was off. Asking me to this for the school was one thing, but Richard seemed to be panicking right there on the spot. Whatever it was I knew I did want to have any part in it. I stood up and slipped my arm into my coat, making sure Richard fully understood my point in this.

"Rosalind,-"

"Look, Richard. I don't know what the deal is but as you said, it's not my area of expertise. Therefore I don't want to have any part in this. Whatever 'pickle' the school is in, I'm not taking whatever is in that envelope to Wayne Manor for you."

"It's only an envelope, you don't have to know what's in it. All you have to do is deliver it and that'll be it." Richard tried. But I didn't sway. Everytime someone said the words 'and that'll be it' always means more trouble would follow suit.

"I'm not doing it." I said firmly and I made my way back to the door.

"Rosalind, if you walk through that door without this envelope, then,-" He paused. "Then you don't have to come back. Now, listen, I don't want to threaten you. You have worked here for a while now, and losing you would be a real loss,-"

I didn't stay and listen to the rest of his sentence. I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

::::::...::::::

I quickly made my way out of the building, feeling multiple things at once. Anger, resentment, fear, sad. I couldn't believe what had just happened. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I just lost my job. Over what? Because I wouldn't deliver an envelope shich probably held some sort of proposal for a funding? The Wayne name was one of the most important names in Gotham city but not the only one. I had no need to be used as a delivery boy, just because I was on a more familiar ground with Bruce Wayne, which wasn't even that interesting seeing as I had only been to Wayne manor once unbeknownst to what the school or anybody else may think.

I had to calm myself for a second, surely this would all blow over. Richard Crowne was probably nervous about something and he would come to his senses after the weekend. I'll just go to work on Monday act as if nothing has happened and surely Richard would have forgotten all about this. I grabbed my bicycle and went on my way home.

As it was a Friday around five p.m. the streets were extremely crowded. Cars, bikes, pedestrians. There were people everywhere and for a minute I contemplated to turn around and head to the GCPD over to Kristen. But ever since the last time I was reluctant to go anywhere near that building, fearing Bruce and his butler might pop up again. Thinking back to that day suddenly made my heart sink. Truthfully I had noticed Bruce's absent at school and I had found it rather odd that nobody knew where he was. The school must have reached out to him. Richard must have as well, it was his job, but his own peculiar behaviour today certainly suggested otherwise. I clenched my hand on the steering wheel and for a moment felt the strong urge to ring Wayne Manor myself.

Suddenly I clutched the brakes and placed my food on the pavement. I narrowed my eyes and stared across the street. There was a boy walking along side a girl. The boy oddly enough looked a lot like Bruce. But it couldn't be. First of all Bruce was dressed like, was it rude to say like a normal boy? He was without chaperone on Gotham streets and as far as I knew, Bruce was never alone. Not without Alfred in sight. He was always there to drop Bruce off at school, he was always there to pick him up. Clearly the boy was not sick, did that mean he was skipping school? Perhaps my eyes were deceiving me and this boy wasn't Bruce, maybe just a boy who looked like him. After all, teenagers nowadays all looked like one and other. Still I had to be sure, it was my duty as his teacher.

"Bruce?!" I yelled as loudly as I could. It was the curly haired girl alongside the boy who stopped, pressing her hand against her companion's chest. I shouted again and this time the boy turned his head in my direction, confirming my suspicion. It was Bruce Wayne. Angry and somewhat confused I turned my bicycle into their direction, turning my head from left to right as I looked for an opening through traffic.

I kept looking across the street to see if Bruce had noticed it was me. I think he did, only he wasn't planning on waiting. At least it didn't seem like it. The girl pulled on Bruce's arm whilst talking vigorously to him. Bruce shook his hand and pointed my way.

"Bruce, wait!" I yelled again. He glanced at me, threw me an apologetic look and ran off with the girl. For a second I couldn't move. One thing was clear, Bruce knew I had spotted him but still decided to run off. Was it against his will, or did he do so deliberately? There was only one thing for me to do, I didn't want to, but now that I had actually seen Bruce out on the street I had to take action. I needed to contact Alfred Pennyworth.

* * *

 **Rosalind's house**

The moment I entered my house I made my way towards the phone. Bruce Wayne's business card was tucked away inside the drawer beneath it. I took it out and searched for the home numbed Bruce had writte on the card. Nervously I tapped my fingers against the horn as I waited for Alfred or anyone in Wayne Manor to pick up the phone. I waited and waited and then the line went dead. I dialed again and listened impatiently as the tone continued to beep. After another minute the line stopped again. Apparently nobody was home. What was I suppose to do now?

I hung up the phone and paced around my living room. It would be dark soon and it really had seemed as though Bruce didn't want to be outside. Had I made a stupid mistake by going back home instead of trying to follow him? I guess the only thing I could do now was head over to the GCPD. But what was the point? Bruce wasn't officially missing, that would have been all over the news if he was. Alfred would have called them if anything bad had happened. The best option still was for me to somehow get in contact with Alfred, but I was I suppose to do that? They knew him and Bruce at the GCPD. Perhaps they could get in contact with Alfred? I ran my hand through my hair and groaned with frustration. Time to hit the road again.

* * *

 **So much happening at the moment. We all know what's currently going on in Bruce's life, but Rosalind of course doesn't.**

 **Hopefully you all liked this chapter so far!**

 **Don't forget to review ;)**


	5. Homeschooled Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 you are looking fine.**

 **At least I hope so...**

 **Hope you are all having a great first month of the year 2019.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **The GCPD**

As I made my way to the GCPD I kept my eyes on my surroundings hoping to spot Bruce again, though the chances of that happening were minimal. The GCPD was nowhere near located where I had seen Bruce and I very much doubted he was heading in this direction. Still, it didn't hurt for them to look. My house was in the district next to that of the GCPD which meant the ride didn't take that long, about fifteen minutes, even so I cycled as quickly as possible.

I reached the GCPD, parked my bicycle in the same spot as last time and locked it twice before making my way into the building. I wasn't sure who to look for in this situation, but my immediate thought went out to Harvey Bullock as he was one of the few people I sort of knew, aside from Kristen. I entered the main hall and started looking for Harvey, but unfortunately didn't see him anywhere. I walked down the steps towards someone sitting nearby.

"Uhm, excuse me, good man." I said politely. The man in question looked up and scanned me up and down for a minute.

"Can I help you, Miss?" He asked.

"Yes, please. I'm looking for Harvey Bullock. Is he in?" I looked at him expectantly. He didn't seem too bright somehow, which was probably rude of me to even think. He stood up and looked around the room.

"I'm not sure, Miss. He doesn't appear to be here." _Such a rocket scientist._

"Do you have any idea when he'll be back?" I asked, though I honestly doubted he would know this too.

"No clue." He replied with a shrug. _Incompetent little bugger._

"I see. Thank you." I sighed and with that said the man turned his back to me. I had to find someone in this building who knew where to find Harvey or anybody who could get in touch with Alfred.

I felt a tap on my shoulders and jumped about fifty feet into the air at the sudden and quite unwelcome touch. I swiftly turned my head and stared right into the face of Kristen's admirer. Edward Nygma.

"Miss Wood. Fancy seeing you here." Edward said gleefully with that broad smile. "Are you looking for Kristen?"

I exhaled deeply. "Mr. Nygma. No, actually. I'm trying to get in contact with Harvey Bullock or basically anyone who can help me get a hold of Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce Wayne's butler?"

Edward gave a nod. "I'm familiar with them. However,-" Edward's brow furrowed and he pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "You just missed them, they left the GCPD about five minutes ago."

I frowned with surprise. Them? "Them as in Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth?" _Had I come all this way for nothing? I honestly hoped that was the case, it would put an ease to my mind._

But Edward shook his head. "Bullock and Mr. Pennyworth."

My heart quickened its pace. If Alfred had been here, did that mean something was wrong with Bruce? I had to know. Hopefully Edward did. "Mr. Nygma, was Alfred Pennyworth here because of Bruce Wayne, by any chance?"

Edward's expression was all the response and confirmation I needed. At least now I was convinced that my information would be helpful. Highly unfortunate that I missed them by only five minutes, but if Edward could get into contact with Harvey that would suffice. I was highly grateful that Edward Nygma knew more about what was going on inside the GCPD than that idiot sitting at the desk in front of me.

"Mr. Nygma, do you think you can contact Harvey Bullock for me? I might have information regarding Bruce Wayne's whereabouts." I asked.

Edward rubbed his chin and threw me a highly amused look. "You seem to be a better detective than Bullock. Uh,-" He quickly looked over his shoulder. "Don't tell him I said that."

I smiled. Funny man. I didn't understand why Kristen just won't give him a chance, perhaps I should put in a good word for Edward after this Bruce Wayne business is solved.

"Come with me. I'll contact Bullock for you." Edward said as he motioned for me to follow him. I followed Edward to the back of the room, up a short flight of steps and then he stopped at two desks standing opposite each other. He told me to sit in the chair as he pulled the telephone on the desk towards him.

"This is detective Bullock's desk. The one over there belongs to Jim Gordon. Perhaps one day I'll have my own desk up here as well, I tend to help out a lot." He explained, a bit unnecessary, still it was nice of him to initiate a conversation. I felt rather awkward sitting in Harvey's chair. Edward started to dial what I suppose was Harvey's cellular phone number. It took a few seconds before Edward looked at me and gave a thumbs up, indicating someone had picked up the telephone.

"Detective Bullock, this is Edward Nygma. I have a woman here with information regarding the missing boy case?"

I sat up straight as Edward said 'missing boy' case. Bruce had been missing? Is that way he hadn't been at school? Was the girl I had seen him with his kidnapper? Somehow a billion of new questions seemed to emerge from this. I nervously eyed Edward as he nodded.

"Her name is Rosalind Wood, you know her I believe. She'll take it from here."

My eyes widened as Edward handed me the phone. I wasn't expecting this, I thought Edward would ask me for my information and then tell Harvey. A bit shaken I placed the handset against my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rosalind." Harvey greeted from the other side. "Wasn't expecting to hear from you regarding this. Ed said you have some information for me regarding Bruce Wayne?"

"Right." I cleared my throat. "I doubt it'll be very informative but I saw Bruce today. He wasn't alone, he was with a girl with curly hair. They were walking across the street. Bruce seemed rather anxious, I guess. He tried to cross the street towards me but the girl somehow convinced him not to and they ran off. I tried to follow, but unfortunately I lost them." I said with one big breath. My voice shook as I spoke, why was I so nervous?

"That's all right, Rosalind. Where did you see them?" Harvey asked calmly.

"On my way home from work. I'd just come from the Gotham Heights district and spotted them on the corner of Brook's book store. It's in the direction of the Narrows."

A silence fell. Bullock said something then, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Mr. Bullock?"

"Sorry, Rosalind. I was just telling Mr. Pennyworth we are on the right track." Harvey replied.

Alfred was there with him? Wait, I knew that. Edward did say the two of them left the GCPD together. But why was this information making me feel more nervous than I already was?

"Rosalind, thank you very much for coming to the GCPD and calling me. It gave us the confirmation we needed." A click noise sounded and he was gone. Just like that.

I handed the handset back to Edward who placed it back in its spot. He cocked his head and frowned. "Are you all right, Miss Wood?" He asked.

I looked up at him and blinked. I felt very confused. I wanted to know what was going on, even if it was not my place. I was just the boy's teacher. Nothing more, nothing less. It had been a long time since I'd felt this responsible for a student. Was it because of everything which had taken place from the moment we met, or because I'd been at the boy's house and seen a different side I would normally not see? _Too many questions._

"I'm not sure, actually." I told Edward honestly. "I think I'd better go home."

::::::...::::::

I took my time cycling back home. The sky had turned dark by now, meaning I had taken longer than I thought I had. I entered my house and locked the door firmly. Feeling a bit dazed I tossed my keys on the small table next to the door. They fell off and I left them as they were.

 _I wonder how Bruce is doing. Is he all right? Have they found him by now? Should I call the GCPD later tonight to ask?_

I couldn't help but feel odd at how this had all happened. Bruce had apparently gone missing according to Edward's phrasing, but for how long? The whole week as he was absent from school? Or was it later than that? If Bruce had been missing wouldn't Alfred had contacted the school to ask if we'd seen him? Something peculiar was going on and I didn't know how involved I wanted to be in this. The answer being I didn't want to be, but because I had seen him did that somehow mean that I now was?

I groaned and sat down on the couch. Why was I overthinking this so much. _Because I always overthink everything._

I closed my eyes and drifted off.

::::::...::::::

A loud buzzing noise echoed through the house and I yelped and jolted up from my position. I looked around me, breathing heavily as the annoying sound continued. I looked at my watch. I had been sleeping for at least three hours. The buzzing continued, deciding that I wanted the noise to stop, I stood up and walked towards the source of it. I peeked through the door viewer and saw the outline of a tall man. I narrowed my eyes, thinking the figure looked vaguely familiar.

"Miss Rosalind?" The deep voice of Alfred Pennyworth suddenly spoke causing me to jump back startled. I quickly reached for the keys only to not see them in their usual spot.

"One moment, please." I shouted as I crouched down on all fours to look for the damn keys. I found them, grabbed them and unlocked the door revealing a tired looking Alfred Pennyworth.

"Alfred." I breathed. He nodded.

"Rosalind." He said again, this time leaving out the Miss part.

"Is Bruce,-"

"Found him and have him. He's all right." Alfred said. "Taking a nap in the car, as we speak."

I sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

I looked at Alfred who didn't reply. He looked incredibly tired. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Uhm, how are you feeling?" I decided to ask, which actually was a dumb question. Obviously the man wasn't feeling all right from the look of things.

"I'm all right now. I uh,-" He paused and took a step closer towards the door. "I came by to tell you that...that Master Bruce is safe and sound."

"I'm glad he is." I said at the repeated statement.

"He also apologizes if he made you worry, he knows you saw him in town and tried to follow him." Alfred continued.

"Oh..." I felt speechless. "Was he in danger? Was the girl,-" but then I paused. It wasn't my place. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

Alfred nodded. "I guess you're right." Somehow hearing him agree with me made me feel hurt.

Perhaps Alfred noticed this as he said. "But I also wanted to thank you, in person. For being so alert and responsive and,-" He paused again.

"And?" I repeated. Alfred scratched the back of his head. That's when I spotted something on his sleeve. A different colour, in patches and a thick line. My eyes moved up towards his shoulder. There was a tear in the fabric.

"You got hurt." I stated.

"Nothing serious. It looks worse than it is." Alfred lowered his arm and placed it behind his back. That comment did not put my mind at ease but I decided to drop it. Something was obviously going on and it seemed as though Alfred wasn't planning on sharing details regarding the events of today. Still, there was another matter to attend.

"Alfred, as Bruce's teacher I have to ask. The reason for his absence this week, did it have to do with what occurred today?"

Alfred sighed, which meant yes. He cleared his throat. "I'd prefer it if this stayed between us, Miss Wood."

It was clear now that slowly but surely Alfred was putting distance between us. Using my last name all of a sudden, when it was him in the first place who wanted to speak on a first name bases. It hurt. Though it shouldn't, but nonetheless it did.

"Of course." I said with a nod. "Mr. Pennyworth." The upper left corner of Alfred's mouth twitched, not upward this time but down.

"Once again, thank you for your help. I wish you a pleasant evening." He said with his deep voice in a cool manner.

I was about to reply when a mop of dark hair appeared behind Alfred. It was Bruce.

"Hello Bruce." I said to him softly.

"Hello Miss Wood." He said with a small smile, looking just as tired as Alfred.

"Master Bruce, I believe it's best if you were to return to the car. Time to head back." Alfred told him firmly. Bruce looked up at his butler and then turned his gaze back to me.

"Did Alfred apologize on my behalf?" He asked and I noticed Alfred exhaling deeply.

"Yes, Bruce. He did and quite politely." I answered.

Alfred placed his hand on top of Bruce's shoulder. "Come along now."

Bruce gave a swift nod but stayed right in his spot. It was obvious he was reluctant to leave, unlike Alfred who seemed to wanted to get away as quickly as possible.

"Miss Wood, I owe you an explanation. At least a bit of it. Please come by the manor tomorrow? I know I promised to not invite you again but,-"

"Bruce,-" I stammered but Alfred was actually the one who cut me off.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but, the boy is right. A bit of explanation might be the right thing to do."

I was gobsmacked. Now all of a sudden he wanted to explain things, though earlier on he agreed that it wasn't my place. Alfred Pennyworth turned out to be just as complicated as Bruce Wayne.

"How about it, Miss Wood?" Bruce asked again.

"I-I,-" _Good grief, what was I going to do?_

::::::...::::::

 **On the road to Wayne Manor**

Of course I said yes, how could I not have? I deserved an explanation, even if I did not want to be involved any further. What surprised me the most was the fact Alfred Pennyworth supported Bruce's invitation. Before Bruce had appeared I was certain Alfred was about to turn around and leave, after greeting me so warmly and then suddenly turning 180 degrees on me with this cool, collected and distant attitude. I certainly did not understand the man at all and he was English for heavens sake. You'd think I would understand my fellow countryman. It puzzled me greatly.

Bruce had offered to let Alfred pick me up, but that I declined. Even though it would have been easier, I felt uncomfortable of having to sit alone aside Alfred for nearly twenty minutes. Especially after how the conversation last night had ended.

The bike ride would take up twice the time but I needed some air. Apart from the fact the whole Bruce situation had tired me out, it wasn't half as big as what was to await me next Monday. Had Richard Crowne been determined with his words and was I to be without a job or was it all a simple misunderstanding and the result of a simple outburst?

I finally arrived at the manor's entrance. A bit out of breath I stopped and took a sip from my bottle of water before unclasping my helmet. I walked through the gate with my bicycle in hand and took my time to think about what Bruce's explanation could be, because I had not even the slightest inkling of what it could be.

I parked my bicycle next to the stone staircase and walked up the steps to ring the doorbell. The chiming of bells echoed from within and my heart started to race. The door opened revealing Alfred Pennyworth. Still looking tired but less so than last night.

"Hello Alf,- Mr. Pennyworth." I greeted him politely, saving myself from calling him by his first name. After his name swapping routine last night he did not deserve it.

"Miss Rosalind. Welcome, again." His eyes hovered down towards my right arm where my helmet was pinned between said arm and my hip.

"You cycled all the way here?" He asked even though the answer should be obvious.

"I did. Thought the fresh air might do me some good."

Alfred arched an eyebrow. "Fresh air, you say?" Obviously if anything Gotham did not have fresh air.

"After you so graciously declined Master Bruce's offer of having me pick you up, I thought perhaps you'd take a taxi to come here." Alfred added.

"I don't think my wallet would have appreciated it very much had I done that." I replied shortly. Was the man unaware of the fare of Taxis nowadays. Also ignoring Alfred's obvious sneer at the start of that question. He seemed to be in a rather foul mood.

"Right, let's not keep Master Bruce waiting. He's in the inner parlour with some tea. I figured you might prefer tea over coffee." He stepped aside and let me into the manor. He wasn't wrong about the tea.

Quietly Alfred took my coat and helmet and hung them next to the door. He then guided me through the house to the parlour, an area of the house I had not seen last time. Even now that I saw the house for the second time it still managed to amaze me. All those artefacts, antique pieces and overall look of the house reminded me a lot of home.

"Master Bruce, Miss Rosalind Wood has graced us with her presence." Alfred said as soon as we entered the room.

Bruce stood up and greeted me warmly by extending his hand accompanied by a big smile. "Hello, Miss Wood. Thank you again for coming."

"Hello Bruce, thank you for inviting me. Glad to see you well today and safe and sound." I smiled as I sat down in the chair across from him.

Bruce nodded and sat down as well. "I understand that you must have some questions."

 _It felt like deja-vu all over again._

"Mostly regarding school." I said as Alfred came into sight and poured tea into our cups.

"Ah." Bruce replied. "Thank you, Alfred. You may leave now."

Alfred gave a short nod, looked at me for a second and walked out of the room. Now it was only Bruce and I. Honestly I hadn't expected Alfred to leave, actually I prefer it if he'd stay because as Bruce's guardian I needed his confirmation on things. Bruce was after all only a child, though sometimes he did not act like one at all.

"Uhm, Alfred, Mr. Pennyworth. I'd prefer if you'd stay." I said though it came out more as a stutter.

Alfred stopped and turned around with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You are his guardian, I need you to be here when we discuss the matter of Bruce's absence at school." I added as to avoid any confusion.

"I see." Alfred replied. "I don't think we have much choice than, do we?" He looked at Bruce who moved aside so Alfred could sit down next to him.

Alfred sat down and both boy and man looked at me expectantly. Apparently the table were now turned and I was suppose to start the conversation. It felt like an actual parent-teacher conference.

"First of all let me ask this, was your absence related to what occurred yesterday?" I decided being direct might be the best in this situation. Both of them looked at each other, this probably wasn't the question they had expected. It was Bruce who answered.

"In a way." He said glancing sideways to Alfred.

"I think what Master Bruce means, is that the reason for his disappearances yesterday had something to do with what occurred during the week." Alfred added.

I straightened my back and looked at Alfred sternly. "I can understand not wanting to inform the school if his absence was because of a very particular reason, that you wish to keep quiet. But Bruce was absent without a notice. You could have at least informed them that he was, I don't know, ill perhaps?"

Alfred cocked his head. "You're not suggesting we should have lied, are you Miss Rosalind?"

The man had me cornered. None of us had been completely truthful towards the school regarding different situations. Not only that, it was me who had told Alfred that being honest and truthful is the best way to approach a school. Now here I was actually suggesting they could have lied to the school. Had I become a walking contradiction?

"I, well, I,-" I caught Bruce looking at me with a grin across his face as I stumbled to find words to counter Alfred's comment.

"Truth is, Miss Wood, as I have told you before, sometimes the best solution is to keep others in the dark. In this case that means the school." Alfred continued. "But have no worry, I'll inform the school of Master Bruce's absence with a so-called white lie. I'm sure you understand, won't you?"

But I didn't. At least I didn't understand the reason why he was gone the entire week. Somehow I think they didn't want me to know either.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Miss Wood, please let me explain,-"

"Master Bruce,-" Alfred started but Bruce cut him off.

"No Alfred, I want her to know."

I shifted in my seat as Bruce said that, feeling incredibly uncomfortable again. More so than before. There was obviously so much more going on that I had initially thought, but what could it be?

"Miss Wood. I've been at the manor the entire week, investigating my parents' murder. Alfred has been giving me fight lessons in order to defend myself if necessary."

I looked over at Alfred who suddenly seemed to feel quite uncomfortable himself. _Serves him right._ Fighting lessons, his parents murder case. I guess Bruce had a lot going on in his life. But the reason why he'd gone missing was still unclear.

"The girl you saw me with on the street, she's a witness to the case. She'd been staying here for the past week for her safety. But then yesterday,-" Bruce paused and looked at Alfred.

Safety? The girl had been an acquaintance? A witness to the Wayne murder case. I guess I interpreted it all wrong. I thought she was the one who had kidnapped Bruce.

"Let's just say there are people out there who seem adamant in preventing Master Bruce from figuring out who murdered Mr and Mrs Wayne." Alfred said.

This was not the kind of information I was expecting. I knew something was going on but the actual reason for Bruce's absence this week was not what I had in mind. Still, the reason why Bruce actually went missing was yet unclear. I reached forward to grab the teapot to pour some more tea in my cup, but Alfred stood up and waved my hand away. He grabbed the pot and poured tea in my cup as I awkwardly retracted my hand.

As he sat back, after pouring more tea in Bruce's cup, I noticed something appearing on the sleeve of his left arm. He was wearing a white shirt which made the colour of the spot more obvious. Red. Blood.

"Uh,- Alf, Mr Pennyworth. Your arm." I uttered. Bruce and Alfred looked at the spot at the same time.

"Bloody hell." Alfred cursed as he grabbed hold of his shoulder and stood up. "Excuse me for a minute." He said and walked out of the room. I watched him as he disappeared out of sight.

"I knew it." I said softly.

"Miss Wood." Bruce said and I turned back around towards him.

"Yesterday morning a woman came to the house. Pretending to be hurt. She spotted my friend and immediately attacked Alfred. My friend and I made a run for it but more men came into the house. We escaped the manor and headed to the city." He paused for a second before saying. "We heard gunshots."

He looked over my shoulder into the direction of which Alfred had gone. "Alfred got hit. The bullet didn't go in, but still,-" Suddenly he stood up and walked over to me. "Miss Wood, when I saw you yesterday I couldn't get to you because we were being followed."

I looked up at him as he stood in front of me. "I understand, Bruce. I'm glad you are safe now. Though I wish I could have helped in some way."

Bruce shook his head. "But you did. You contacted the GCPD. I know, I overheard detective Bullock talking to Alfred about it after they'd found me." He suddenly extended his hand to me. I frowned at the gesture. "You looked out for me. I want to thank you for that." He explained.

I didn't know what to say. I only went through all that trouble because I thought the way Bruce behaved was weird. When Alfred didn't pick up the phone I only went to the GCPD because my gut feeling said something was off and it wouldn't hurt to look into it. Then as it turned out Bruce was actually reported missing. After that I couldn't rest easy until the matter was solved. Wasn't that what every normal person would have done?

"Teacher's instinct, that's all." I smiled but nonetheless I took Bruce's hand and shook it. "Off the record, you really are a most troublesome student. But I'm glad you confided in me. I'll have your back regarding school."

Bruce nodded and returned the smile, but then his face turned serious again. "Could you do something for me? Regarding Alfred?"

I cocked my head. _Regarding Alfred?_ "What's on your mind?" I asked.

* * *

 **And that's where I'm cutting this chapter off.**

 **No worries, the next chapter will be up soon!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and hopefully there was a little hinting at romance, if not...well the next chapter will contain more ;)**

 **Let me know in the reviews if you want some more of that :)**

 **Have a great weekend!**


	6. Homeschooled Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

 **Bruce wants Rosalind to do something for him regarding Alfred. What could his request be?**

 **Read it and find out!**

* * *

I walked through the hallway towards the kitchen. Bruce reckoned this was the place where Alfred would be tending the wound on his arm. I wasn't sure how exactly I let Bruce talk me into this, but his request was simple enough and actually not that odd.

 ** _Five minutes earlier_**

 _"Alfred stitched his arm up last night after we got back home. I didn't help him, I would have, but I almost passed out when he told me I had to stick a needle into his arm. He eventually did it himself. I think the stitches came undone, could you perhaps check on him and help him out? Only if you don't mind and aren't as uncomfortable with blood as I am."_

 _He looked at me expectantly, apparently thinking I wouldn't get queasy from stitching up a man's arm. Which I wouldn't, but Bruce didn't have to know that. I sighed._

 _"All right. I guess I can help."_

 **Present**

I peeked into the kitchen to see if Alfred was there. On one of the high stools at the kitchen table, a first aid kit in front of him, with a needle stuck between his teeth sat Alfred Pennyworth. I guess Bruce was right and the man really needed some help. I snorted at the sight and Alfred swiftly looked up, causing the needle to drop from between his lips.

"Bloody hell." He cursed again as he looked at the ground for the dropped needle.

I walked towards him and bent down to pick the object up. "Bruce suggested you might need a little help." I said holding the curved needle in front of him.

"Did he now? How convenient of him." Alfred grunted. "I'll manage, thank you."

"Didn't look that way from where I was standing." I retorted. Alfred threw me a look and I quickly clasped my hand in front of my mouth.

"I apologise, that was rude of me." I looked at his uncovered arm. The shirt he was wearing earlier lied crumbled up on the corner of the table. All he wore now was a sleeveless under shirt.

The wound on his arm was clearly visible, nothing too bad but it definitely needed stitching. From the look of it a bit of cleaning was also in order. When he showed up last night with blood on his sleeve and a tear at the shoulder area, I admit I worried a little. He seemed so collected though, as if it wasn't the first time he'd gotten hurt. I never could have imagined the tear had been from a gun shot. It made me wonder in how much danger him and Bruce had actually been in. But now I knew, thanks to Bruce, that the people after them weren't afraid to do someone in. And they almost had.

"You are certain me helping you won't do you any good?" I asked again.

"Well, that depends, Miss Wood. How squeamish are you?" He countered.

I narrowed my eyes at his daring comment. "How about I stick this needle in you and we'll find out, shall we?"

He smiled as I said that. I had no intend of humouring the man, this was not a joke. Alfred turned his upper body towards me to give me a better view of his arm. It surprised me how fit the man looked. Beneath that suit and tie, I never would have thought he looked like this. I set the needle back on the table and went over to the kitchen sink.

"Towels are in the upper right cabinet." Alfred said as if having read my thoughts. I opened the door, took a towel out and wetted it in the sink. First step, cleaning the wound. Second step, anaesthetic. Which was always the fun bit. But I had not seen any of it on the table. I slowly made my way back to Alfred, grabbed his arm and started to dap the moist towel on the wound. Not too roughly but not too soft. Neither of us spoke as I cleaned the wound to the best of my abilities. I put the towel aside and looked at the contents of the first aid kit.

"You won't find any." Alfred said. "I'm afraid you'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Tough as nails, are you?" I replied as I reached for the needle but it was no longer on the table. I looked up at Alfred who held the needle in front of me.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

I reached out at grabbed the needle from him. Something happened as my fingers grazed his. It wasn't my intention but a weird tingling feeling went through me.

"Thank you, Alf,- Mr Pennyworth." I said correcting myself as I retracted my arm.

Alfred looked at my hand, it trembled slightly. "Have you done this before?" He asked.

"Actually, I have." I replied trying to hide my nerves, swallowing the lump which had formed in my throat. "Ready?" He nodded.

With my left hand I held his shoulder and with my right I carefully but swiftly pierced his skin with the needle. I glanced quickly at Alfred who was staring back. He seemed to be doing fine. I, however, wasn't. I felt rather warm all of a sudden. Must be from the lamp hanging above the table. I moved the needle back and stuck it through his skin again.

"You all right, Rosalind?" Alfred asked, his deep voice held a hint of laughter. Was he enjoying this? The fact that he used my name instead of calling me Miss Wood, suggested he probably was.

"I see you decided to call me by my name again." I countered as I looked at him again but this time he averted his gaze, which surprised me.

"I guess I owe you an apology." He said softly after another moment of silence.

I sighed, a bit annoyed but also relieved he acknowledged the fact that he had treated me a bit rudely.

"I'm sure you had your reasons." I said. "Though might I remind you who suggested conversing on a first name basis?"

"You don't have to. I'm fully aware." He replied quickly turning his eyes back to mine. "My apologies."

I shook my head. "It's all right." I took a deep breath and continued fixing his arm.

"I'm guessing Master Bruce informed you further on the matter?" Alfred asked. I nodded.

"Quite the story. I knew something was off, but what Bruce told me, I,-" I paused and looked at Alfred. "I'm glad nobody got hurt. More hurt." I added as I tucked on the needle a bit to tighten the thread.

I meant it. Bruce's explanation had only worried me more. This wasn't over yet or perhaps it was for now. I hadn't been informed about what happened to the people who tried to stop Bruce's friend from testifying, but seeing as they were willing to go as far as murder, who knew what could happen next. I think Alfred and Bruce were happy to be back home safe and sound but they were both still on edge. I know I would be too.

"Last night when I came by to thank you, I deliberately avoided the topic regarding Bruce's disappearance. I don't know how far those people are willing to go. Who they might go after." Bruce's butler sighed. "I was trying to,-"

"Protect me?" I suggested.

Alfred's mouth twitched. "No sense in denying it."

I was about to stick the needle through his skin again but waited. "You're not saying this because I'm the one holding a needle, are you?"

He chuckled. "Perhaps a tad bit."

As he said that I pierced his skin with said needle. This time it caught him off guard and Alfred let out a loud. "Oi."

I pressed my lips together, holding back the laugh which was trying to burst out. After the last stitch I pulled the thread out of the needle and cut it short. I leaned in to inspect my work. It looked quite well if I may have said so myself.

"All done." I set the needle and loose thread aside to grab the towel once again. I started cleaning the remaining drops of blood from Alfred's arm, when he suddenly moved and grabbed hold of my wrist. I remained still and quiet, feeling far to anxious to look at him.

"Thank you, Rosalind." He said warmly. A shiver ran down my spine. _What was going on here?_

"I, uh,-" My heart pounded and that same weird feeling from earlier started to resurface in my stomach. "I'm glad you let me."

His thumb moved for a moment, a small caressing touch, then he let go and I could breathe again.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Alfred asked. "I could show you how to make that stew you fancy so much." He glanced at his shoulder. "Might be helpful as well considering the circumstances."

I was about to say yes, but the idea of staying in the manor any longer somehow made me feel very anxious. I don't know if his touch had just been meant as a thank you or if he was chatting me up. Whichever it was, I might have overstepped some boundaries without realizing.

"Honestly, I would love to but,-" I hesitated as the look Alfred was currently giving me made forget every thought in my mind. I cleared my throat. "Yes. Yes, I will."

::::::...::::::

Bruce kept a close eye on everything Alfred and I were doing in the kitchen. He'd walked in almost immediately after I had agreed on staying for dinner, which gave me the slight suspicion he might have been eavesdropping on our entire conversation. Aside from the fact he, quite innocently, asked. "What's for dinner, Alfred?" As he had entered the kitchen.

The boy might be polite and well spoken but he lacked greatly in the playing coy department. Nevertheless Alfred told him and added I would be the one making it. Which magically made a smile appear on Bruce's face. Alfred cleared the first aid kit and pointed me towards the refrigerator.

When Alfred was out of sight Bruce leaned across the table and said with a whisper. "Thank you for helping Alfred." He then not so subtly added. "I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time."

And that's when suddenly I remembered why I was reluctant to stay for dinner in the first place. "I'm sure you manage to get him to smile too, Bruce." I told the boy. This type of conversation is one I wanted to avoid, especially with a student.

Alfred came back wearing a new shirt with the top three buttons undone. He looked rather dashing. I caught Bruce staring at me and swiftly turned around to the kitchen counter.

"Right then. Ready, Rosa,-" He coughed. "Miss Rosalind?"

A boyish laugh came from the table and I saw Alfred throwing Bruce a look. This was going to be a long, long afternoon if Bruce continued this behaviour.

We started by cutting up the vegetables, at least I was. I noticed Alfred grimace every time he tried to put too much pressure on his left arm. I told him to sit and just give directions, but the man was stubborn. The kitchen was obviously his territory and he seemed quite reluctant letting someone else handle the cooking. He stood next to me the entire time, thankfully not critiquing my every move otherwise he had a whole other thing coming.

After the cutting was done, all put in the pot on top of the stove and the counter cleaned, I sat down at the table. "Job well done, Miss Rosalind." Alfred said as he sat down next to me.

"Thank you. How long until it's ready?" I asked.

Alfred leaned back and looked at the clock. 'Three hours from now, should do it."

I couldn't help but groan. Bruce jumped up from his seat. "I'll be back in a minute." He said as he disappeared out of the kitchen. Alfred sighed the moment he was gone.

"Very dodgy behaviour Master Bruce is displaying today." He noted.

"Thirteen year old boys tend to be that way." I told him. "The whole lot of them, especially in the classroom."

"About that,-"

I turned my head to Alfred who folded his hands together and placed them on the table. "You were right about informing school of his absence. I should have, the boy is my responsibility after all. I guess I was just as caught up with all of this as much as he is." He huffed. "I don't know how to do this. I've been the boy's butler since he was born."

I gave him a supportive smile. "I think you're doing a great job. Proper English education."

"Kind words. I hope you're right, Rosalind." He unfolded his hands and moved one towards mine.

"Found it!" Bruce's voice came from the hallway. Alfred quickly stood up and went towards the stove.

Bruce crashed back into his seat and handed me a silver box. It was oval shaped. Engraved with to resemble an oyster. The engravings were actually carved in what had to resemble the inside of an actual oyster.

"This is beautiful, Bruce." I said as I turned the object around and looked at the bottom. No engraving there except for a tiny stamp in the corner.

"It was my mother's." The boy exclaimed. A loud clattering sound filled the room. Alfred had dropped a spoon. The man turned to us and glanced at the object in my hands.

"Any reason you brought this into the kitchen, Master B?" He asked.

"I thought Miss Wood could tell me something about it. She knows a lot about antique objects. Like the koi fish vase? Qinq dynasty." I lowered my head as Bruce continued explaining to Alfred the details of said Qinq dynasty koi vase.

"In that case, I wouldn't mind hearing some information about this silver box. Care to elaborate, Miss Rosalind?" Alfred sat back down again.

I was right. This was going to be a long, long three hour wait.

::::::...::::::

I must have appraised over five different objects. Each of them just as interesting and sometimes even more so than the previous one. I don't know whether Bruce had done this to make the time pass quicker or because he was genuinely interested. As Alfred had noted earlier, Bruce's behaviour was a tad dodgy today and the day wasn't done yet, who knows what else the boy had in store.

"I'll set the table, Alfred." Bruce said after I had given the fifth object back to him. A 17th century snuff box, which caused Alfred to tell the most interesting story about having come across one of those back in the day.

I filled the bowls with the stew and placed them in front of Alfred and Bruce. "Bon appetit." I said with a French accent.

The stew was good, though it tasted slightly different than the one Alfred made the first time I was here. Still, for a first try at his version of the stew, I thought I did rather brilliant. The two gentlemen across from me seemed to enjoy it too.

"This is great, Miss Wood." Bruce said as he took another spoonful. "Juft af guff af Afred."

"We are not a cow, are we, Master B?" Alfred said as Bruce swallowed the stew.

"Sorry, Alfred." The boy apologised.

"Thank you, Bruce. I'm quite pleased with the result. Good teaching is half the work." I said the latter bit to Alfred.

"I admit it is rather tasty. Perhaps we should swap jobs." Alfred joked. Bruce laughed, as did I.

"Miss Wood, I have a question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I was wondering. How long has it been since your father passed away?"

I nearly choked on my stew as he asked that. A question I was definitely not expecting. I coughed a couple of times. Alfred looked at Bruce. "A different subject if you will." He said sternly to him.

"It's all right, Mr. Pennyworth." I said before taking a sip from my water. "It was a very long time ago, Bruce. But to answer your question, It happened about seventeen years ago."

The Wayne heir kept quiet for a minute and I could tell from his expression that he was thinking deeply. "And you were about my age, right?"

I shook my head. "A bit older than you, I think."

Again Bruce seemed lost in thought but I noticed his fingers moving behind his bowl, as if he was counting. Then it struck me, he was calculating my age. _Cheeky boy._ It had been one of his questions the first time I was here and back then I never gave him an answer. Now he knew. I glanced sideways at Alfred who was already looking at me, shaking his head. He'd noticed it too.

"I suggest we continue this lovely dish in silence. How about it, Master Bruce?" Alfred suggested and Bruce's head jolted up looking from Alfred to me and back to Alfred.

"Fine." He replied begrudgingly.

But he couldn't after exactly one minute he placed his spoon back in his bowl, peeked from the corner of his eye at Alfred who took a spoonful of the stew and said. "Miss Wood, did you know Alfred was in the army?"

This time it was Alfred who threw coughing fit. I snorted, I couldn't help it. Bruce was a perfect example of how young enthusiastic boys acted when in the company of people they liked.

"I did not know that." I said to Bruce who nodded vigorously.

"He's great at fighting."

"Master Bruce,-"

"He's been teaching me some moves for protection, maybe he could teach you some,-"

"Master B!" Alfred said with his voice raised. Bruce stopped immediately and pushed his empty bowl forward.

"I think I've had enough." He stared at Alfred who sank back in his seat.

"You're excused." The butler replied. Bruce smiled, stood up and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Dodgy." Alfred muttered under his breath.

"Tough as nails." I said at the same time.

Alfred looked at me and arched an eyebrow. "Aren't teachers supposedly poised and stuck up?"

I stood up and grabbed Bruce's, Alfred's and my own bowl. "Only when the sun is up." I countered and I could hear Alfred chortle as I walked to the sink.

 _What was I doing?_ I knew perfectly well what I was doing, the worst part was it happened so naturally but it was way out of line. I had to stop this flirtatious behaviour before I gave him the wrong idea.

"I'll take care of that." Alfred said from behind me which scared the living daylights out if me. "Jumpy, are we?" He smirked.

He was standing quite close, a safe distance but nearer than what was acceptable between a butler and his master's teacher.

"Alfred, I,- uhm. I want to thank you for today. It was lovely and I'm happy I was able to help out. But I think it's time for me to head home." I said softly. Alfred blinked and took a step back.

"You're right. Let me fetch Master Bruce for a moment and we'll meet you outside." He was about to turn but stopped and looked at me with an expression I could only describe as intense.

"You're a remarkable woman, Rosalind. I'm glad I've gotten to know you better today." He didn't wait for me to reply which I couldn't have. He walked out of the kitchen and I leaned back against the counter, feeling more flustered than ever.

::::::...::::::

I walked out of the front door and down the stone steps whilst trying to get my helmet on. The cool night air would do me some good, I had to get out of here as fast as possible. I reached into my pocket to fetch my keys. I turned to the left, ready to unlock my bicycle. Only there was one problem. There was no bicycle to unlock.

"You have got to be joking!" I exclaimed loudly as I walked around the bottom of the staircase in search of my bicycle. Perhaps Alfred moved it? I couldn't imagine he would without consulting me. Or perhaps Bruce?

"This is not funny." I growled .

"What isn't?" Alfred's deep voice sounded behind me.

"Blimey." I jumped back at the unexpected appearance. I quickly gathered myself and unclasped my helmet. "I don't intend to sound accusing, but did you per chance move my bicycle?"

Alfred glanced over my shoulder then looked back at me. "Oh dear."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you having a laugh? Because I most certainly am not."

Alfred raised his hands in defence. "On my mother, I swear I have nothing to do with this."

At that moment Bruce came walking down the steps, when he reached the bottom I crossed my arms and looked at him. Luckily Alfred started talking before I could, fully understanding I was about to ask Bruce the same question.

"Master Bruce, Miss Rosalind's bicycle seems to have vanished into the dead of night. You don't happen to know where it has gone, do you?"

Bruce frowned at Alfred before redirecting his gaze at me. "You rode your bicycle all the way out here, Miss Wood?" Bruce sounded genuinely surprised. I sighed and uncrossed my arms. If he hadn't taken it and Alfred hadn't either, then who did?

"Miss Rosalind, I assure you I will find out who has taken your mode of transportation." Alfred pointed up at one of the surveillance cameras hanging from an arch. "Until then I'll arrange for a taxi to take you home."

This is not how I wanted the night to end but a taxi would be the best idea considering I would hate to impose yet again on Alfred's kindness, especially after how this day had gone.

"Thank you." I said.

"Alfred, why not bring her home? I'll be fine on my own, it's the gentleman thing to do." Bruce then said. I was about to oppose his suggestion but Alfred was already one step ahead.

"After what happened yesterday I am not leaving you alone in the manor." He paused and turned his eyes towards me. "I'm sure Miss Rosalind agrees. Miss Rosalind?"

I quickly nodded. "I do indeed. A taxi is fine with me Bruce. I'll see you next week at school?"

For a moment Bruce averted his gaze. Within a second it was gone and he extended his hand to me. "Thank you for coming, once again, Miss Wood. I,- I hope this won't be the last time." He shook my hand quickly and rushed back inside leaving me standing right next to Alfred.

"Thank you for understanding." Alfred said to me. "Had the circumstances been different I would have, but because of yest,-"

I waved my hand to cut him off. "You don't have to explain. Bruce's well being is priority. I wouldn't feel comfortable either knowing he was alone."

"I'm glad we understand each other." Alfred smiled. "I'll fetch that taxi for you." He turned on his heels and went back inside.

I pursed my lips and exhaled deeply. _I would have to take the bus on Monday, ugh._

* * *

 **Monday morning**

It was Monday morning and today would be the day I'd figure out exactly how serious Richard Crowne had been from firing me from my job. I hadn't heard back from Wayne Manor regarding the disappearance of my bicycle. The fact that someone might have stolen it was frankly absurd. Wayne Manor was outside of town, secluded and with security all around the building. Why anyone would go through the length of nicking my bicycle and not one of the Wayne cars was beyond me.

The other matter at hand now was that if I was indeed without a job and I would run into Bruce today, how was I going to explain it? The reason why he fired me was because I refused to deliver a money proposal to the Wayne doorstep. Absolutely bonkers.

The bus stopped in front of the school building. It was still early, not even eight o'clock yet. If I hurried I could catch Richard before the bell would ring. I got off the bus and calmly walked into the building. Within a minute I reached Richard's office. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Enter!" Richard said from the other side. I turned the doorknob and stepped inside. The surprised look on Richard's face wasn't what I'd hoped to see. Meaning I would probably be walking out of this building with more bags than I brought with me.

"Rosalind, I'm surprised to see you. Shouldn't you be in Switzerland?" He sneered as he stood up.

"I'm from England, Richard, not Switzerland." I retorted.

Richard walked around his desk towards me. "Didn't I fire you?" He sounded way more confident than he had last Friday. I guess he meant every word he said to me that day.

"I honestly thought you were having a laugh with me. I didn't think you'd actually let me go because I refused to do something you could have done yourself."

Richard crossed his arms as he leaned against his desk. "If you want I can write it down for you with my signature?"

Obviously coming here was a mistake, perhaps I should have just stayed at home and called the information desk to make sure if I was allowed back. "Are you saying this is it, Bob's your uncle?"

Richard frowned at me. "Bob?"

I shook my head. I'd done it. How could I have let this happen? "I'll grab my things. What will you tell the students?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll think of something." Richard replied. He nodded at the door and I quickly made my way out of his office. But before I was out of the room I heard Richard say. "Have fun in Switzerland."

I shut the door behind me, not knowing why on Earth he kept referring to Switzerland.

* * *

 **Well Rosalind is officially without a job. Of course the whole Richard Crowne plot isn't over.**

 **Also Switzerland? I know why he referred to that country, do you guys know?**

 **Let me know in the reviews. Hopefully you also enjoyed the last little bit of Alfred and Rosalind bantering with each other.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Homeschooled Chapter 7

**Did you all guess who took Rosalind's bicycle from the Wayne manor? No? Must have been a cat burglar...**

 **This chapter Rosalind finds out what's up with the Switzerland remark and she isn't happy about it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

I double checked my bag to see if I had everything with me. Kristin and I were meeting up later this afternoon, but first I had other business to attend. I'd waited exactly three weeks until I decided that enough was enough. I still hadn't heard anything from Wayne Manor regarding the status of my bicycle and I was still without a job. Somehow it was impossible to get a teaching job here in Gotham, so I was hoping Kristin might have some suggestions for me.

I half expected to have gotten a call from either Alfred or Bruce regarding my own absence from school, but that hadn't happened either. I couldn't believe it myself but I actually felt neglected, especially after everything that had occurred. Perhaps this was their way of letting me know that everything had gone back to normal. Rosalind Wood, Bruce Wayne's English literature teacher nothing more nothing less. Even though I even wasn't that anymore.

But I didn't like the quiet and it made me worried that perhaps something bad had happened again. I called them throughout the duration of the week but not once did I get through. I had enough of it and now I was on my way to Wayne Manor. Perhaps it was considered rude of me, but frankly I didn't care at this moment.

The bus didn't take me all the way to Wayne Manor, its final stop was at the edge of Gotham city, where I got off and took a taxi for the remainder of the journey. Once we pulled up in front of the iron gates, I asked the driver to wait for me in case they weren't home. I walked up to the gates which were closed. Last time they had been unlocked. I pressed the button next to the gate and waited.

After a minute I spotted someone in the distance. He paused and then turned my way. The man increased his speed but it was more of fast walk with a hobble than actual running. The man was around my height wearing a sun hat and holding a pitchfork in his hand. He stopped at the other side of the gate and looked at me. "May I help you?" The man said as he moved his hat back.

"Yes, I'm looking for Alfred Pennyworth." I told him.

The man cocked his head. "Who's asking?"

"Rosalind Wood." As I said my name the man's eyes widened.

He snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "I got something for you. Come along."

He opened the gates but didn't let me in just yet. "Tell the cab to leave, this might take a while."

I glanced back at the taxi driver, feeling a bit unsure with letting him leave, but seeing as this man was inside the gates of Wayne Manor and he looked like a member of staff, what could go wrong? I went back to the driver and told him he could return to the city. The man sighed and without saying another word closed his door and drove off.

"We haven't met before, the name is Abe Rubens. The Wayne's family groundskeeper. Have been for about ten years now." The man grabbed my hand and shook it. "Alfred Pennyworth informed me a lady might stop by. He didn't say when though." He continued. "After everything that happened three weeks ago,-" He suddenly paused. "You aware of what occurred at the manor three weeks ago?"

"The attack?" I asked carefully. Abe nodded and continued walking.

"My poor cousin, those damn rats. It was my day off that day, if it hadn't been I might have been gone as well." His voice cracked but he kept going nonetheless.

"Here we are." He stopped in front of the main entrance to the manor. "If you'll give me just a minute." Abe stuck his hand in his pocket and took out a large collection of keys. Shakily he opened the doors and pushed them aside.

"Come in." He motioned for me to enter. The moment I stepped into the house however I knew something was missing. The place seemed dark, cold and quite deserted.

"Wait here." Abe said and he hobbled to the right through a door.

I pursed my lips and looked around the room. _Why was I here again?_

It didn't take long for Abe to return and when he did he was holding something in his hands. A little out of breath he handed me the envelope he'd brought back with him.

"Here you go."

The envelope was heavier than a normal, as if something was inside the envelope aside from a letter. I looked at the front of the cream coloured envelope, my name was written on it with bright red lettering. _Rosalind Wood._

I opened the envelope and found two things inside. A set of keys and a letter. I sat down in the chair next to the door and started to read the letter. Abe stood perfectly still, eyeing me quietly.

 _Dear Rosalind,_

 _By the time you're reading this letter you might have noticed the absence of Master Bruce and I._

 _I apologize for not having you informed earlier, but I didn't want to ruin the evening. Master Bruce was unaware of my plan to leave the country.,-_

The absence of Master Bruce and I? I stopped reading and looked up at Abe. "They left the country?"

Abe nodded but then frowned. "They left about three weeks ago. You sound surprised, Miss. I reckoned you were aware?"

 _I was most definitely not_... I shook my head and went back to reading the letter.

 _,- Do not worry, I'll inform the school where we are. In case they'll object I'll mention you will provide us with extra work to make sure Master Bruce won't fall behind._

 _I know how this might come across, but rest assure it has nothing to do with you. The attack on the house made me aware of certain things and for the sake and safety of Master Bruce I made this decision._

 _I'll contact you the moment we are to return. I don't know when this will be, but until then please make usage of one of the cars. I'm afraid the status of your bicycle will forever remain lost._

 _I hope this won't change anything between us._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Alfred Pennyworth._

I folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. The key within my hand. I looked up at Abe who was still there.

"Where are they exactly?" I asked him.

"Switzerland, Miss." He quickly answered.

 _Switzerland_? I blinked. What was it that Richard Crowne had said to me three weeks ago? _Have fun in Switzerland._ He had said. The man knew Alfred and Bruce were gone and somehow he also had thought I was suppose to be with them. Did this also mean that Richard had informed Alfred about my job circumstances? The letter didn't seem to say anything about it. Judging by the way the letter was written, Alfred probably wrote it the very same day I was here or perhaps the day after.

I didn't want to think about that. Nor this, for that matter. Alfred had included a key to one of the cars. The man manage to reel me into his shenanigans every time. I stood up and extended my hand to Abe. "Take the key." I told him firmly. Abe raised his hands.

"I can't do that, Miss. Mr Pennyworth gave me clear instructions to not take anything from you."

I wrapped my fingers around the key. "Oh he did, did he?"

"Mr Pennyworth was very adamant. I was to deliver the letter, answer a question here or there and that was it." Abe said nervously. "Please Miss, you're making this very difficult for me. I'm just the groundskeeper. I keep the yard and the outside areas in top condition. This family has always gone out of their way for me, do not make me dishonour that."

I bit my lip and retracted my hand. Poor bloke. I shouldn't have come here. Me and my blasted sense of responsibility. For heaven's sake, they were in Switzerland! I actually felt insulted that Alfred had not mentioned it, especially after,-

I shook my head. I had to leave the manor before I would go absolutely mental.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rubens. I'm a little upset. Thank you for answering my questions. I'll let myself out."

Abe moved in front of me and shook his head. "Let me take you to the garage."

::::::...::::::

Here I was driving back to Gotham City in a mini. I'd actually driven around the Wayne manor a couple of times before leaving the grounds. It had been over five years since I'd driven a car. Somehow driving on the wrong side of the road gave me the jitters. Imagine if I were to crash the moment I reach the city. I didn't want to imagine.

I drove through Gotham towards the GCPD to meet Kristin. She was going to have a laugh once I'd tell her where I'd had gotten this car. I shook the thought away. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell her. I reached the GCPD but parked the car down the block. I did not trust this area and especially now that I was driving someone else's car, I was determined to keep it intact.

I walked back to the GCPD and entered the building. I went up to the main desk sergeant and told them I was here to see Kristin Kringle. He directed me to the records annex where Kristin currently resided. As I walked through the main area of the GCPD I noticed there were a lot more people here than usual and not all of them were from the force. I opened the door and almost collided with someone.

"Oh, geez, watch where,- Miss Wood?"

I straightened my jacket and nodded at the man I had nearly bumped heads with. "Mr. Nygma. Sorry, I'm here to see Kristin." As I said her name Edward Nygma's expression changed from a smile to a deep frown.

"Oh." He said shortly. "I hope she'll be happier to see you than she was to see me."

"No luck still?" I asked carefully and Edward sighed.

"Am I doing something wrong, Miss Wood? Or is there something fundamental unlikeable about me?" His big brown eyes seemed to search for an answer, one I couldn't really provide him with, but there was nothing wrong with rising his spirits a tad bit.

"Mr. Nygma. I don't know you but let me tell you this. Out of all the man I've seen who have shown interest in Kristin, you are my favourite." I watched him closely and after a few seconds his frown turned into that wide smile once more.

"I won't give up then." He said with confident.

I nodded. "Good man. You might want to try some poetry, as I said before she is quite the old romantic soul."

"I'll certainly keep that in mind. Thank you, Miss Wood." Edward turned his head for a second to look over his shoulder before he walked past me. I released a big breath of air and headed into the corridor towards Kristin.

I knocked on the door. A loud voice boomed from the other side. "Damn it, Nygma you perv, I thought I told you she doesn't,-" The door flung open, revealing a police officer with blond hair to his shoulders and a scruffy beard.

"Good evening to you too." I said at the obviously angry looking fellow.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were somebody else." The man apologized as he stepped back.

"I hope you did, indeed." I walked into the room not waiting for him to invite me in. At the desk in the back, a bit caught of guard, stood Kristin. Her glasses sat a bit crooked on her face. She adjusted them and cleared her throat.

"Rosalind." She smiled. "I'm sorry, have you met Arnold Flass? Arnold, this is Rosalind Wood."

I looked at Arnold Flass who grabbed my hand with an incredibly tight grip and shook it. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Naturally." I replied quickly trying to get my hand out of his grasp. I turned my back on him and looked at Kristin. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh," She said quietly before licking her lips. _I know that look, she's standing me up again._ "Rosie, I'm sorry. Arnold asked me out on a date for tonight." Her cheeks turned red.

"Sorry, Rosie. You know the saying, friends can wait when you have a date." Arnold Flass said from behind me. Did he just call me Rosie? I frowned at him and he simply shrugged.

"Well, we have a saying too in England." I huffed as I adjusted my the strap of my handbag. "And you are both full of it.'

Kristin called out my name as I walked out of the room, back through the corridor. I was about to open the door which led back to the main room of the GCPD when suddenly the lights on the ceiling started to flicker. I looked up at the one above me as it kept doing that. Suddenly the distinctive sound of eletrical sparks came from the light bulb. Startled by the eerie sound I grabbed hold of the door handle and opened it.

I can't recall what exactly happened next, other then that the sound got louder, every light within the main hall started to go wild and then that odd sensation went through my body. I remember hitting the ground and after that complete darkness.

::::::...::::::

I rubbed the back of my head as Harvey Bullock helped me up on my feet. _What on Earth had just happened?_ I squinted my eyes as the lights turned back on. Multiple people lay scattered on the floor of the GCPD. Some not moving and others pulling themselves up using either a desk or a chair for support.

"Harvey, what,-" I uttered as my knees buckled and I almost fell down again.

"Some weirdo with an affinity for electricity." Harvey replied as he caught me. "Everybody got knocked out due to some weird type of power surge. But don't worry, Jim beat the guy and we're all safe now."

At the mentioning of the name Jim I frowned at Harvey. "Who?"

"Jim Gordon? The guy who worked on the Wayne murder case? He helped find Bruce Wayne when he went missing. You met him once." Harvey explained. I honestly had no recollection of it, but who was I to not believe Harvey?

"Will you be alright on your own?" He then asked.

I nodded. "I'll be fine." A flash of light suddenly erupted in front of me and I raised my hands in front of my eyes.

"No pictures please!" Harvey shouted at the photographer who had found it apparently necessary to take a picture of this eventful moment.

Harvey moved away as an incoming mob of reporters made their way into the GCPD. Another officer soon directed me to stand behind a group of people for a check up. I felt fine but it couldn't hurt to get checked.

After twenty minutes the wait was over and the check revealed I was in perfect condition, I could feel a bit shaky the first couple of days but that would also pass. I walked back to the car and drove home as fast as the speed limit allowed me. Even with Alfred and Bruce gone life still managed to throw surprises at me. One thing was certain, it would be a long while before I would contact Kristin or go the GCPD willingly again.

* * *

 **A few days later**

It was incredibly unflattering, but there was no doubt about it. That was most definitely my face. Another thing I would be able to cross off my list, appearing on the front page of a newspaper. With big bold letters it read;

GCPD UNDER ATTACK.

Followed by a picture of me being held by Harvey Bullock when he helped me up after the attack by that lunatic.

I read the article though it didn't mention anything specific about the picture, it was merely used as an example that there had been an attack at the police station. I tossed the paper aside and continued eating my breakfast and drinking my coffee. Getting help from Kristin was out of the question. After the way she behaved last night, not to mention that disgusting figure she was with, I felt no need to see her again anytime soon. Besides there were more important matters to attend. I needed to get a job. It had been three and a half weeks now since I was laid off and nothing had popped up so far. The other high school in Gotham city wasn't hiring anybody aside from their interest of getting a new biology teacher, with which I couldn't help them out. Gotham museum had been my next option but unfortunately they found me unqualified for the position of curator as I had no documented experiences to show for.

I pushed my chair back and headed to the bathroom after having put my plate and cup in the sink. I glanced at myself in the mirror and touched the bags underneath my eyes. How I managed to look more tired as I was without a job than when I had one was a real mystery. I pulled my long hair back into a ponytail, got undressed and stepped into the shower. No matter what I was going to get a job today, even if it meant working in a diner.

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY**

I stepped out of the diner and glanced down at the bag in my hand which held my new uniform for my new job. I looked back up over my shoulder at the building behind me. This was going to be a disaster, but I should be thankful for at least having a job now even if they had given me a month trial to prove myself.

I stood on the edge of the sidewalk, holding the bag pinned between my arm as I searched for the car key in my purse. A car pulled up next to me with screeching tires, one of the wheels crashed into a puddle next to the sidewalk causing the water to splash over my shoes.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" I cursed jumping back from the edge.

The car which had so rudely and abruptly pulled to a stop looked incredibly expensive. Not only did it look posh it also looked familiar. The window of the passenger's seat rolled down revealing a boy staring at me with wide eyes. A face I hadn't seen in almost a month.

"Bruce Wayne." I breathed.

The door opened on the other side and Alfred Pennyworth stepped out. Bruce followed suit. I was overwhelmed by multiple emotions, joy, anger, neglect. I felt the need to walk away but that would surely make things more awkward in the long run.

"I see you've returned." I stated as Alfred made his way around the car towards me.

Alfred smiled though he came across a bit twitchy. "Noticed our absence, have you?" He said.

I turned my head away from him to smile at Bruce. "How was Switzerland?" I asked.

"Quiet." He replied with a soft voice, he didn't come across as the happy boy he was the last time I'd seen him. "But it is rather beautiful." He added.

I could only imagine it was. In my mind Switzerland was surrounded by high mountains. Green with grass in summer and covered under a blanket of snow in winter. "It's nice to see you." I said to him. Bruce looked up and a small smile appeared on his face. That's what I wanted to see.

"How have you been?" Alfred asked me. Somehow hearing him talk made me feel warm but when I saw his face I could feel the anger resurfacing for their sudden disappearance.

"Busy." I answered coolly. "When would you like to have the car returned?" I then asked and Alfred's expression changed.

"Ah, I see." Alfred muttered. "Today, if that's convenient for your ever so busy schedule."

He then placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Come along, Master Bruce. I believe we're done here."

"It was good to see you again, Miss Wood. I'm glad to see you're alright." Bruce said to me as he turned back to the car and got in.

I watched quietly as Alfred shut the door behind Bruce and went back around the car to the driver's side. He glanced at me once more before opening the door and stepping inside. I waited until they were out of sight. Finally I could breathe normally again. It had only been a month but things had certainly changed. As I raised my hand and placed it against my chest, I kept seeing Alfred's face before me as he had stepped out of the car. I thought back to the sentence he had written in the letter, _I hope this won't change anything between us._ But something had changed and I still wasn't sure what it was exactly.

* * *

 **WAYNE MANOR**

The gates were open today and I smoothly drove towards the manor in a straight line. Funnily enough I'd gotten used to driving this car and I actually felt sad having to leave it behind. Just like the last time I was here I felt nervous again l. Only this time I knew Alfred and Bruce were home. I actually wondered how Abe was doing. The old man had actually left an impression on me.

I drove past the stone steps which led to the front door and instead went up to the garage. The garage door was open as if they somehow knew I would pull up here instead of up front. I parked the car back in its original spot and locked the door securely. In the garage was a door which I figured led onto the house but for argument's sake it wasn't my house therefore I didn't go through it. Instead I walked back up to the front door of Wayne Manor and rang the doorbell.

It didn't take long for the door to swing open, revealing Alfred Pennyworth wearing an apron. I pressed my lips in a tight line as he stood there with a bread knife in one hand and the denim styled apron covering the front of his body. Of course he noticed my amusement immediately.

"Never seen a man adorn an apron before, Miss Rosalind?"

I couldn't reply, instead I snorted and Alfred took a step back. "Right, if you're quite done, follow me into the kitchen. Master Bruce is currently occupied."

Deep down inside I thought Alfred had dressed up purposely like a kitchen maid to clear any tension. Even if he hadn't, it did work. I felt more at ease than I had on the way up here. But the moment I entered the kitchen my eyes fell on something which was spread open on the kitchen table. It was yesterday's paper with my picture clearly visible and out in the open.

Alfred walked past it as if it wasn't even there. On the other side of the table lay a cutting board, a knife and various food items. He caught me eyeing it.

"I was busy making Bruce a couple of sandwiches. Have you had lunch yet?" He asked.

My head shot upward at the sudden question. "What? Oh, no, actually. But I'm fine, really,-"

"Sit then, please." Alfred motioned at the chair next to me. I did as he asked and sat down on the chair. The uneasiness had once again returned.

Alfred walked back and suddenly leaned over me. A whiff of his aftershave hit my nostrils and the pleasant scent caught me off guard as my stomach started to tingle.

"Wasn't expecting to see you on the front page." Alfred said not leaning back. "You have been quite busy indeed." He eyed me with curiosity. Perhaps expecting me to comment on the article or the picture even.

I cleared my throat. "Not my best picture, I'd say." I managed to get out. Alfred moved back this time with the paper in hand and folded it neatly.

"Something we agree on." He said as he tossed the newspaper into a box in the corner. "Cheese?"

I blinked at the rapid change of subject. "Please." I replied. Alfred went back to slicing tomatoes and cutting lettuce in silence.

"So, when did you return from Switzerland?" I asked feeling very uncomfortable at the current atmosphere.

"This morning actually. Master Bruce was adamant on returning." Alfred said, not looking up as he kept on preparing the sandwiches. "I would have preferred on staying there longer, clearly the city is still unsafe."

I frowned at the latter comment. Was he referring to the article? "You mean the attack on the GCPD?"

Alfred quite roughly set the knife down and looked at me. "You should know, right? You were there if I were to believe that picture of you and Detective Bullock."

If I didn't know any better it almost seemed as if Alfred was bothered by the picture and not really the article or the attack on the GCPD. The way he practically spat out Harvey's name made it seem that way.

"I-I don't know all the details." I stuttered. "Everyone who was there got electrocuted to a certain degree and passed out. Detective Bullock was the one who woke me up, told me someone named Jim Gordon had apprehended the crook when someone snapped a picture of us."

"Did they now? And why, exactly, were you there in the first place?" He said, his deep voice coming across incredibly accusing.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" I replied raising my voice. "What is with this hostility?"

Alfred blinked at my outburst. For a second he stood perfectly still. The pause took too long. He seemed completely caught off guard. My heart pounded in my chest. If I wanted answers to all the questions which had formed in my mind during the past month, now was the perfect moment. I stood up from my seat and stepped in front of him.

" _You_ leave without any indication. You don't contact me regarding my bicycle or your sudden disappearance. Instead you write me a letter, with very little explanation I might add, as it didn't even include where you were. Not to mention I didn't even receive this letter in the post, but it was handed to me by your groundskeeper. After three weeks!"

I don't think I've ever risen my voice this high before and I wasn't done.

"Then you come back out of the blue after a month, somehow acting as if everything is fine and dandy. And now you are interrogating me on a random picture in the newspaper instead of asking me how I'm feeling? If I'm alright? And what about this key?" I reached into my pocket and held the key in front of Alfred. "A peace offering?"

"What would you have done if I had never gotten that letter? If I had never gotten worried about where you two were?!" I smashed the key on the table next to me. I don't know how I managed to get all of those sentences out in one breath. But I did and Alfred still wasn't moving. He just stared at me intensely. Then his lips moved.

"But you did get worried."

"What?" I huffed. "That is not,- You're missing the point,-"

"No..." He breathed softly as he stepped closer and raised his hands. "I think you are,-"

He cupped my face and pulled me to him. His lips brushed against mine and then he closed the gap between us.

* * *

 **And….There you go!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Review! :)**


	8. Homeschooled Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is here.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter  
**

 **Especially that ending.**

 **What will this sudden turn of events bring about?**

* * *

 **Wayne manor's kitchen**

His lips were rough but his touch was soft. Warm and demanding. His hand moved behind my head deepening the kiss which was already pushing me over the edge. Then he let go, slowly, with his hand still resting behind my neck.

I opened my eyes and his face was so incredibly close. His bright blue eyes piercing into my soul and his lips slightly coloured from my lipstick. _Had this really happened? The sheer audacity of him!_ I had to tell him off, I wanted to tell him off. My mind started going through multiple insults and curses but none were be able to cross my lips. Alfred Pennyworth had managed to leave me completely and utterly speechless.

"Rosalind,-" He breathed heavily.

"Am I still missing the point?" I whispered.

Alfred chuckled against my lips. "Let me check to make sure."

He leaned in and captured my mouth again. This wasn't what I was going for. I had been serious with everything I had told him. But as it turned out so was he. The way he grabbed me, touched me, it all felt serious and also incredible. I couldn't deny that. The tingling sensation inside me continued to wreak havoc. I wanted to pull back but at the same time I didn't. _What was the matter with me?_

The sound of glass shattering which followed shook me awake. We both looked simultaneously into the direction where the sound had come from. Was that a sign that this should not have happened?

Alfred licked his lips. "I have to,-"

"Go on." I said gently pushing myself away from him.

I watched as Alfred disappeared out of sight and nervously twirled a strand of my hair between my fingers. I sat down on the chair and touched my face. My cheeks were warm, I must look incredibly flustered. I felt flustered. The only thing I could now do was gather myself. I stood back up and took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. The feeling didn't subside.

It was staying rather quiet, had something happened to Bruce? It was probably nothing but I guess Alfred was still on edge even if the attack on the manor had been a month ago. I couldn't blame him, even I started to feel anxious.

I slowly made my way through the hallway searching for Alfred. I found him in one of the corridors. He stood next to the door which led to the study room of Bruce's father. I approached Alfred who turned his head my way and placed a finger against his lips. I quietly stood next to him and listened.

The distinct sound of someone crying was coming from the room. But only Bruce was in the house, wasn't he?

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Some bird." Alfred replied in the same hushed tone. "Stay here." He stepped into the room and I placed my back against the wall, listening in on them. I could still hear sobs coming from inside.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said. I closed my eyes and focused on their voices. It was Bruce who was crying.

"She was lying." Bruce's voice cracked. _She? Who was he referring to? Alfred's bird reference apparently had not been about poultry._

 _"_ Oh, I see." Alfred replied. For a few seconds neither of them spoke, I reopened my eyes as Alfred started to talk again. "Shall I get a broom then? Or would you rather stay crying over the shattered...fragments of your young dreams?"

Honestly I did not understand what they were on about. I moved closer towards the door post and placed my hand against it.

"Yes, Alfred." Bruce then said. "A broom."

"Very good, Master Bruce."

"I'll find other leads!" Bruce replied loudly but his voice carried and was followed by footsteps. I removed my hand from the door and took a few steps back. It didn't take long for Alfred to come back into the corridor. I looked at him questionably.

"He'll be all right." He told me. "I, however, have got to fetch a broom." Alfred grabbed my shoulder and steered me back towards the kitchen.

I glanced over my shoulder for a moment before redirecting my attention back to Alfred. "When you said bird,-"

"Not the winged kind." Alfred sighed. "The girl who stayed here. I think he's been made aware of her true colours."

"Ah." I replied, still not completely understanding what actually had occurred. At least it was clear why Bruce was upset.

Alfred opened a closet and started rummaging through it. Perhaps this was a good moment for me to head back to the city. I would have to call a taxi first in order get there. Alfred found what he was looking for. He closed the closet door and walked back to me whilst holding a broom in his hand. I looked down at it and then back at him. His eyes were already fixated on mine.

Alfred opened his mouth. "Rosal,-"

"Maybe it's best if I went back home." I quickly said before he could finish his sentence. Alfred blinked and his lips parted slightly.

"Right." He mouthed.

"It seems as though Bruce really needs you right now." I added, trying not to make it sound as if I was blowing him off. "And that broom."

It seemed to work as his mouth twitched slightly at the latter comment. Still he emitted a sigh. "About what happened," He began grabbing my hand. "If you have any regrets,-"

 _Regrets?_ I thought I would have. He had taken me by complete surprise, but now that he asked me I couldn't recall any feeling of regret or anger.

"Hush." I exclaimed. I squeezed his hand. "No regrets. It was just...just,-"

Alfred raised his other hand and moved a loose strand of hair behind my ear. The broom hit the floor. My stomach fluttered and I wetted my lips.

"Unexpected?" Alfred said.

"I don't like to be caught off guard." I admitted.

It had been quite some time since a man made me feel like this. I wasn't sure what to do or how to act. The fact that he was Bruce's guardian, one of my students, made things different. _But he wasn't anymore now, was he? I was no longer his teacher and they both didn't even know this yet. Should I say something?_

"Use the car you came with." Alfred suddenly said. "At least I'll know you'll get home all right, please."

I frowned at him, after yelling at him earlier about that car, he was now offering it to me again. Only this time it was for a different reason and seeing as a taxi would be a bit too expensive for me I saw no harm in not taking him up on his offer.

"Or I could take the broom." I joked.

"Funny." He snorted. He leaned forward but Bruce shouted from the study that he'd cut himself.

"Bloody hell." Alfred cursed against my lips. He pulled back and stared into my eyes. "If you'll excuse me, Miss Rosalind." He said mockingly.

"I'll see myself out. Give my regards to Bruce, would you?"

He nodded before bending down to pick up the fallen broom. He walked back to the room where Bruce was as I headed into the kitchen to grab the keys from the counter.

* * *

 **The next day**

I double checked myself in the mirror. The diner outfit didn't look half as bad on me as I initially thought it would. My first job ever as a waitress. This could either go very well or incredibly bad. That wasn't the only thing which could go incredibly right or wrong today. There was the certain matter of Bruce finding out I wasn't a teacher at his school anymore. Even if he did, there was no way for him to figure out where I was working now. Downside was he knew where I lived and knowing Bruce he would either head over to my house or inform Alfred immediately. And then there was the matter of Alfred.

He was one of the few men in the world who managed to act and behave more dominant than myself. And I utterly disliked him for it. My heart started to quicken it's pace, contradicting my thoughts. The kiss he had given me had haunted me throughout the night and it raised more questions than giving me any actual answers regarding how I felt about all of it.

I left the car in front of the house and took the bus to work instead. Not wanting the risk of Bruce nor Alfred finding out where I was working now. Especially because it was my first day on the job. I simply knew that if they found me, they would either get me fired or offer me all sorts of advice. I would have to tell them soon, but not today.

The diner was located in the upper west district, the same area as the GCPD and Wayne Tower. Which I had chosen initially considering it was one of the more safer areas, not realizing that now it was probably no longer such a smart choice.

I shook my head and grabbed my coat and handbag. I took one last deep breath before locking the door behind me. Feeling nervous regarding what today could have in store for me.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Each time the bell rang, indicating a new customer had entered, my heart jumped expecting a couple of certain someone to walk in. So far so good. I glanced up at the clock above the door which read three p.m. school was out and I figured by now Bruce was fully aware of the fact I wasn't to be found in or near school grounds.

I walked around the diner holding a pot of coffee, ready to refill the cups of those in need of it. There weren't many people in the diner at the moment. Lunch break was already over and I was told dining costumers usually wouldn't come in until five o'clock. Even though the number of people inside was about obsolete I still had to walk around, just in case. I had the strong feeling this job was going to bore me out rather sooner than later.

"Rosalind Wood, is that you?" I turned my head at the mention of name, apparently I had missed the sound of the bell chiming.

Harvey Bullock removed his hat and next to him stood someone else. A face I vaguely recognized but couldn't exactly place.

"Good afternoon, Detective Bullock." I said with a smile. "Coffee?"

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asked as he sat down at the bar.

"Taking the piss out of myself obviously." I replied rolling my eyes.

Harvey shook his head and looked at his friend. "British people, I can never understand them."

The man next to Harvey smiled awkwardly before greeting me politely. "Miss Wood."

I set the coffee pot back in its original spot and took out a pencil and notepad. "What can I get you two?"

"It's really not a joke? You actually work here? What happened to your regular job?" Harvey asked pushing the menu in front of him aside. "Teaching kids how to read thingy."

 _Imbecile._ I sighed and scratched the back of my neck with the pencil. "I'd rather not discuss it and it wasn't teaching them how to read." I turned my head to Harvey's colleague. "I taught English Literature at Anders Preparatory Acedemy."

The man pursed his lips. "Impressive."

"Thank you, Mr,-?"

"Detective Jim Gordon." He extended his hand and I shook it. "We actually met about a month ago?"

I thought for a moment, thankful I wasn't barmy for thinking I'd seen him before. "Right, aren't you working on the Wayne murder case currently?"

The moment I mentioned the Waynes, Detective Gordon immediately perched himself and arched an eyebrow at me. "How do you know?"

"I am,- was Bruce's teacher. He mentioned a thing or two about it." I said after having cleared my throat at his sudden defensive attitude. Jim's posture changed, though he still managed to eye me with a tad of scepticism.

"I'll have some bacon and eggs, Rosalind. Scrambled and the bacon extra crispy." Harvey said as he nudged Jim in the ribs. "He'll have a bowl of grumpy cereal."

"Har har." Jim replied. "Just some coffee for me."

 _What a duo._ I was rather happy that they were here though, even though I only knew Harvey to a certain degree and Jim Gordon not so much. It made me feel far less nervous at the first day of my new job.

* * *

 **The next day**

There had been no sign of Bruce or Alfred throughout the entire day. Not even a missed message on my machine when I got home late last night. Could it be that Bruce still hadn't been to school? I couldn't imagine that scenario but considering how they dealt with Bruce's education in the past, anything was possible.

"Miss, can I get a refill?"

I blinked and looked at the customer who sat all the way in the back of the diner. I raised my arm and gave him a thumbs up, indicating I would be with him shortly.

Noon had just passed meaning the diner would soon fill up with business people coming in for lunch. Even a couple of police men from the GCPD would come by, mostly for coffee and a light snack, if the donut shop across the diner was too crowded.

As I walked to the customer with a freshly brewed pot of coffee, I decided that I would contact Wayne manor today if I hadn't heard anything by the end of my shift.

I wondered if I would contact them at all if Alfred hadn't kissed me that evening when I came by to return the car. Which now stood conveniently parked in front of my own house.

"Miss?" The man at the table called out to me again, only now I was already standing at his table not realizing I had just been staring into oblivion lost in my own thoughts.

"Pardon me, Sir." I said politely as I poured his coffee.

He shook his head. "That's all right. You new?"

"Second day." I replied as I returned him his cup.

The man nodded. "You'll get the hang of it."

Whether he meant it as a supportive compliment or critique I went back to the counter, ready to wait on more tables for the rest of the afternoon. With a smile plastered on my face I looked at the entrance even though on the inside I was anything but smiles. As I had told the gentleman this was only my second day and by now I was already contemplating running out of the diner screaming all the way to my house.

::::::...:::::::

I watched the clock above the door eagerly. Only ten more minutes until I was done for the day. No sign of any familiar face crossed the threshold of the diner today. I felt a tad of disappointment bubbling up. It would have been great for my mood if at the very least Harvey would have walked in. Even Kristen would have been a thankful sight, though her and I were still not on speaking terms after she blew me off last time.

"Almost time for you to head home, Rosalind my dear." I glanced over my shoulder at the woman who'd spoken from the kitchen. The wife of the diner's owner was a sweet, elderly woman. She worked the kitchen along with her daughter during lunch time. During dinner her husband would pop in and take over.

He was a grumpy old git compared to her, but perhaps that was just a wall I had to tear down if I were to stay working here. Though at the first sign of another teaching job opportunity I would leave here in a second.

"Almost, Greta. I do apologize again for dropping that plate of eggs today." I said to her but she waved her hand.

"It happens, you ain't the first." She smirked.

The door chimed behind me and even though I wouldn't be serving this customer I still had to give them a warm welcome. When I turned my head to greet the new guest, a genuine grin formed on my face. It was Harvey Bullock.

"Evening, Harvey." I said smiling. Harvey however didn't smile in return. I didn't know Harvey well enough to understand what each of his expressions meant, but the one he was currently wearing seemed to say he was utterly annoyed with something or someone.

"Rosalind." Harvey said with a nod before looking over his shoulder. "She's right here. You satisfied now?"

"Hardly." A deep English and familiar voice said. My eyes widened as Alfred Pennyworth appeared next to Harvey in the diner. "You can bugger off now, mate." Alfred said to Harvey.

I arched an eyebrow at the exchange between the two. I thought Harvey and Alfred were friends, considering they were together searching for Bruce when he'd gone missing. Perhaps I was mistaken.

"Don't mate me around, pal." Harvey countered. "Rosalind, you good?"

I nodded. "Quite all right, Harvey. Thank you."

Harvey took off his hat and waved goodbye, but not before throwing a glare at Alfred has he passed him out of the diner. Alfred looked at me, his lips pressed in a tight line. I may not be able to read Harvey's expressions well enough, but this was not the case with Alfred. I knew exactly what his look meant and that he was going to cause a scene.

"Well, this certainly isn't,-" He began but I shushed him.

"Not here." I grabbed my coat and walked around the cash register. "Outside."

I crossed my arms over my chest. It was quite nippy even with my coat on and without a scarf around my neck the cold air was very noticeable. Now that we were standing outside in the evening air, across from each other, Alfred appeared to look less angry than a minute ago.

"Good thing Bullock knew where you were. Saved me a trip from going on a wild goose hunt." Alfred sneered. _Great, guess I was wrong about the anger bit._

"I've only been working here for two days." I replied glancing down at my feet. "Harvey happened to drop in yesterday, otherwise he never would have known."

"Well, the diner is only a couple of bloody feet away from the GCPD, innit?" Alfred retorted.

I rubbed my arms as he said that. This was not how I had wanted this conversation to go. I didn't even think I was going to have this conversation with him out in the cold, let alone at the place of my new job. I hadn't even gotten the chance to inform him of it myself as I had planned to do so tonight. Alfred had gone quiet and when I looked back up he had stepped closer. He seemed different all of a sudden.

"You lost your job then?" He asked. I nodded averting my gaze from his.

"When?" He continued.

"The day you left for Switzerland." I replied and I could actually feel his demeanour change.

Alfred parted his lips and sighed. "Oh, bloody hell."

"Bloody hell indeed." I repeated.

"You know,- you could have told me?" Alfred said.

I threw him a dumbfounded look. "You were gone!" I blurted out. "But that's beside the point, isn't it? Because I didn't even knew that you were gone. Also why would I have told you in the first place? You being my student's guardian and me, I am,- was his teacher. It wouldn't have made any sense."

A look fell over Alfred's face. A look of hurt. Certainly he understood my reasons for not informing him back then? Even if I could have, I probably wouldn't have. _I think..._

"You're right. It wouldn't have made much sense... _back then_." He said softly, emphasising the two latter words. _Back then._

"I was going to tell you. I wanted you to hear it from me. Especially after last,-" Then I paused and eyed him quizzically. "Wait, how did you find out?"

Alfred scratched the back of his neck. "I uh, Master Bruce actually. Initially he thought you were ill because of your absence at school yesterday. But when you were absent again today, he got worried."

I frowned at Alfred even though the story sounded legit and quite likely to have happened.

"Ah." I replied. "And how did you find me here?"

"Harvey Bullock." Alfred said placing his arms behind his back. "You weren't at home, therefore I figured out of all the people you know, he might know where you were. So I paid the GCPD a visit."

"Right. Let me translate that." I wetted my lips as the cold air was drying them out. "You went to Harvey, because you think him and I are close friends. Is that it? Or because he is a detective?"

"Rosalind,-"

"No, no. Let me go on. There is no reason you would think or know the type of relationship between me and Harvey Bullock. The only time you saw any of that was with that picture in newspaper article. Otherwise why would you go directly to him for answers regarding my absence? To top it off you were also incredibly rude to him just now, instead of thanking him for bringing you to where I was."

Alfred shook his head. "All right, I admit it. I did think something more was going on between you two. Clearly I'm wrong, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Is that a question?"

"My God, woman. You are insufferable." Alfred exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"For the record, Harvey and I are not friends. We just treat each other in a kind and respectful manner whenever we accidentally bump into each other." I ignored the face Alfred made as I said that. "You could have called me at home if you were worried about me."

Alfred scoffed and placed his hands in his coat pockets. "I wasn't _that_ worried."

I shrugged and crossed my arms again, my breath creating small clouds of air whenever I exhaled. It was getting colder by the minute, unlike our heated conversation, which seemed to only increase instead of cooling down. Alfred removed his hands from his pockets and started to unwrap the scarf he was wearing around his neck. Quietly he placed it behind me head and slowly wrapped it around mine.

"Thank you." I said softly as Alfred's hands rested on my shoulders.

"Well, wouldn't want you to catch a cold for real now, would we?" He replied.

I stared into his blue eyes, knowing perfectly well that he in fact had been more than just a tad bit worried about me. The way he acted whenever Harvey's name popped up, how his emotions flipped from anger to hurt to worry and then suddenly caring. It was exactly like three days ago when I was at the manor. _We started of kindly, then had words and then he kissed me._

"I'm sorry for not telling you when I last saw you. There were enough opportunities for me to have done so and I didn't. I don't know why. Even with the distractions,-"

Alfred cut me off. "Distractions? Do tell."

I huffed. "Really, Alfred. Here I am apologizing and you,-"

He cut me off again. Not with words but with the warmth and roughness of his lips. He dropped his hands and wrapped them around my body pulling me closer. He dipped his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't hold back the moan escaping from me. I grabbed the front of his coat and held it firmly as I kissed him back. We both stopped for a breathe of air, our chests heaving and our noses almost touching. I licked my lips before looking up at him.

"And you call me insufferable?"

"Very much so." He breathed against my lips. We leaned back more to properly look at each other. This was the second time we had kissed and I knew _, you just knew sometimes,_ that it wouldn't be the last time.

"Alfred, I-I would like to explain to you what happened. But out here, in the cold, not the best place for it." I told him and he nodded with understanding.

"We could meet up when Master Bruce is in school?" He suggested. "Go out for a bite?"

I smiled at his offer. "I have the morning off tomorrow."

"Good. I'll pick you up after I drop him off at the school." He said. Even though we both had mentioned Bruce during our conversation, I somehow now realized what this could mean in the long run and I wasn't sure how to feel about it. But now wasn't the time to over analyse as I always did. It didn't seem like Alfred was.

"Wait, where is Bruce currently?" I asked, it was rather unusual seeing Alfred without Bruce.

"Master Bruce is at home. Trying to find leads regarding his parents' murder. He, uh, he laid Jim Gordon off this morning. Boy made a fair point if you ask me. There really hasn't been any real progress and the girl who supposedly knew something turned out to be pulling our leg." Alfred explained.

"I see. Perhaps it's best if you went back to him then." I raised my hands to removed Alfred's scarf from around my neck but he grabbed my hands in the process and pulled them away.

"Keep it. It's probably quite cold on the bus." He said with a wink. A blush crept over my face. He bend his head once again and placed a quick but firm kiss on my lips before walking off towards the GCPD.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this interaction between Alfred and Rosalind. He doesn't know the details but he will soon.**

 **Surprises are afoot!**

 **Let me know in the reviews if there is something you readers would like to see happen next :)**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Homeschooled Chapter 9

**Chapter nine  
**

 **Get ready for the conversation between Alfred and Rosalind regarding Richard Crowne.**

 **Hopefully you will love it :)**

 **Also thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **I would like to thank Rebecca for saying how you thought the banter between them was perfection!**

 **As well as Ivymoon, for telling me it was an amazing chapter.**

 **I appreciate it so much you all taking the time to write such a kind review.**

 **Enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **The next morning.**

I didn't sleep well at all last night. I was nervous for my meeting with Alfred which somehow felt like a date, even though it wasn't. The real reason was, in a way, actually more nerve wrecking. I was going to tell him why I lost my job. How on Earth was I going to be able to tell Alfred that Bruce Wayne was part of the reason? Actually he was the entire reason, not even him perse, but his name and wealth.

I had tried coming up with different scenarios. Something that would make sense as to why I got laid off. But, in the end, all of those ideas would be traceable and then revealed to be untrue, if they were to contact Richard Crowne. I know I had to be honest and simply tell the truth and then I would probably have to convince Alfred not to go after Richard Crowne.

Alfred came across as a man of action, not afraid to let others know what he really thought of them. Something he had most definitely proven to me, prime example being Harvey Bullock. Not to forget the fact that he had allowed Bruce to clog Thomas Elliot. Alfred had also managed to fight off assassins and even stitched himself up after being shot. What was it that Bruce had said that one night? _Alfred was in the army?_

"Bloody hell." I groaned as I continued brushing my hair in front of the mirror. After I was satisfied with the way I looked, I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. I checked my watch every minute or so, knowing Alfred arrive here between now and approximately ten minutes. School always began at half past eight and I knew the estimated time it would take for him to get from Anders Preparatory Academy to here.

Five minutes later the bell rang and I jumped up, a bit too quick but the head rush vanished by the time I reached the door. Taking a deep breath I opened it. There stood Alfred Pennyworth looking proper as ever. The familiar suit which he always wore only this time the tie was missing and the top button was undone. A bit more casual then what I was used to seeing. Aside from that one time when he only had his under shirt on when I helped stitch his arm up.

"Good morning, Rosalind." Alfred greeted warmly.

"Hello, Alfred." I replied softly. "Let me grab my coat." I walked away from the door and into the hallway to take my coat off the hanger, when I turned back around however, I was no longer alone. Alfred had let himself in and was now examining the paintings I had hanging on the walls.

"I see you're very fond of William Shakespeare." Alfred noted as he pointed to a painting of the Rose Theatre.

I stepped next to him as I slipped my arms into my coat. "Not necessarily, but I do enjoy the theatre. A picture of London most famous and oldest playhouse could not miss from my collection."

Alfred nodded and took a step back. " _Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._ "

I frowned as Alfred quoted a classic line from a very well known book. "Emily Brönte." I said.

"I know my classics. Shall we?" Alfred raised his arm and offered me his elbow. I couldn't help but smile as I accepted it, feeling less nervous now than I had this morning.

* * *

 **Full Monty Café**

I had never been to this cafe before, though Kristen mentioned it once before. She had actually asked me if this is what the English cafés were really like. I couldn't answer her question has I had never set foot in this one.

Alfred pulled my chair back once we reached a table at the front of the café. Even though I felt a bit awkward, it was also refreshing to see someone treating me incredibly politely. I sat down and glanced around the room. The café looked like any other café, the only difference was the insane amount of objects which all seemed to have been pulled out of down town London. There was even an underground sign on the wall which read 'Covent Garden'.

Alfred sat down across from me. "Hope you don't mind. It might seem a tad bit tacky, but they serve the best builder's tea in Gotham."

I shook my head and laughed. "If you say they serve the best tea, I have no reason to dislike it."

"I'm glad you agree." He replied.

As Alfred ordered the tea and a couple of scones I drifted off in thought about how to tell him about the school. I still had no other story than the simple truth and yet I had no idea how or where to begin. Perhaps I should talk about other things first before getting to the point of this whole meet up.

"Rosalind?" Alfred asked. I looked at him and noticed the frown on his face. "You all right?"

I folded my hands and placed them in my lap. _Calm down, nothing will happen._ I cleared my throat.

"Did you tell Bruce about yesterday?" I asked. Alfred cocked his head and leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table.

"I told Master Bruce I'd found you. That you weren't missing. Other than that, nothing. I wanted this morning's meet up to happen prior to informing him of any details regarding your absence at school." Alfred explained. "With that said, he also doesn't know I am here."

Perhaps that was for the best. Bruce was a very nosey boy. Chances were he would rather approach me himself to ask his questions than let anyone else do so. Which would probably make any conversation much harder and the situation more difficult to explain.

I nodded "Thank you for not telling him. I reckon if he knew, he would have,-"

"He would be sitting here, most definitely." Alfred chuckled. "That boy has his ways."

He was about to say something else but the waiter came back with our tea and scones. I took this opportunity to take a quick breather, knowing very well in which direction this conversation was about to go. I glanced back at Alfred who had taken matters into his own hands to pour our tea.

If he kept behaving like this we might as well have stayed at my house or even had gone to the manor. But somehow, as the butterflies in my stomach began to emerge, I knew how that scenario would play out. In this case a neutral ground was the best location for the time.

"Sorry about that. Can't shake some habits." Alfred said explaining himself for pouring the tea instead of letting the waiter handle it.

"Perhaps I should take the time to redecorate this place." I grinned.

"They've really gone all out, haven't they?" Alfred stated as he threw a quick glance around the room. "Still, feels like home."

"That it does." I sighed.

"So. I hate to be the one pushing the matter, but we both know why we're here, don't we?" Alfred turned his eyes back to mine and held them there.

I took a deep breath and pursed my lips together. "I wish I could show you through an imagine on the telly, as I don't know how to start."

Alfred leaned forward and pushed the plate of scones out of the way. "How about you start when you first heard you got let go?"

I raised my hand and rubbed the back of my neck. That was actually the only part I was dreading to tell, as it would immediately reveal all the reasons why Richard fired me.

"I got let go because the headmaster and I had a disagreement. He gave me the option to either cooperate or I was not to return." I took a sip from my tea which, as Alfred had foretold, tasted brilliantly.

"This happened when Master Bruce and I left the country?"

"The same day I came to the manor and stitched your arm." I nodded my head into the direction of Alfred's shoulder. He moved his left hand and for a second let it linger on his sleeve.

"That was before we left."

"I know."

"You didn't say a thing." Alfred lowered his arm.

"You know why I didn't and truthfully I thought he was joking. I couldn't possibly imagine he would actually fire me because I refused to do his bidding." The moment I said that I mentally slapped myself.

"His...bidding?" Alfred narrowed his eyes. "If that man treated you indecently or touc,-"

I practically jumped out of my seat as Alfred spoke those words. "No, nothing of the sort. Alfred, please. Nothing physical, I assure you."

Alfred's face had turned slightly red, he sat back and gritted his teeth. I guess there wasn't much else to do but be entirely truthful.

"He wanted me to contact Bruce and ask for a funding."

Alfred blinked. He probably wasn't expecting something such as this. "A funding?" He repeated. "What sort of funding?"

I shrugged at his question. "I don't know. He said it was school related, but I didn't believe him. I thought it was extremely unethical to ask a mere employee to do this, instead of doing it himself. So, naturally, I declined because I thought the whole thing smelled fishy." I shook my head and leaned forward.

"I've worked under this man for about five years and this was the first time ever he asked me to do anything for him. He barely even spoke to me during all those years. That was how it had always been until." I paused and looked Alfred in the eye.

"Until he found out that I was tutoring Bruce Wayne at Wayne Manor after school hours."

Alfred arched an eyebrow. "You have never tut,-"

"I know that, but you told him that I did!" I blurted out. "Or have you completely forgotten that you used me as an excuse to hide the fact that Bruce beat the absolute shit out of Thomas Elliot?"

I had not planned to fall out against Alfred. I didn't want to, he didn't deserve my anger. Though a part of me did believe that if Alfred had never told Richard I was tutoring Bruce, that none of this would have happened. I mean it was also partially my fault because I never denied it and I kept defending Bruce even though I found out about him hitting Thomas.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I hid my head inside the palms of my hands. I exhaled deeply before removing them. "It's not your fault, I didn't mean it like that. I should have,-"

Alfred shoved his chair back and without speaking put his coat on.

"Alfred?"

He grabbed his wallet and threw a twenty dollar bill on the table. This was it. I had blamed him and he accepted that, everything was over before it had even began. He was obviously cross with me.

He looked at me and pointed his finger at the floor. "You stay put, you hear me? I'll contact you later."

 _Wait, what? I'll contact you later? Did that mean he wasn't upset with me? Did it,- Oh no..._

 _"_ No, No. Alfred!" But he was already on his way out of the café. _What for goodness sake was he thinking?!_

"Alfred, get,-" I quickly gathered my handbag and coat and stumbled after him.

By the time I reached the door he was already at his car. I rushed over to him, avoiding the crowd of people on the sidewalk as best as I could.

I made it just in time before he could step inside the vehicle. I grabbed hold of the car door and closed it by pressing my back against it.

"Alfred, stop." I said to him a bit out of breath.

"Get out of the way, Rosalind." He ordered. I shook my head.

"Not before you tell me what you are planning on doing." I countered.

Alfred crossed his arms. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to go to Anders Prepatory Academy and give that headmaster a piece of my mind."

"Really? Just your mind, then?" I scoffed. "I don't believe that."

"Fine. Yeah, all right." Alfred unfolded his arms and placed them on either side of me against the car. "You tell me what you think I should do, then?"

I was at a loss for words. Aside from the fact I wouldn't mind it if Alfred clogged Richard Crowne, I also knew it wouldn't solve anything. No matter what course of action was to be taken, I would never be able to work at that school again. Not as long as Richard was Headmaster. It had already gone too far and all things aside I wouldn't even feel comfortable anymore working there.

"Just,-" I slumped back against the car. "Just leave it. There is no way to go back to how things were before."

"He had no right to fire you because you refused to do his dirty work. And you might be right, perhaps it won't get you your job back." Alfred said through gritted teeth. "But I,- I did this to you."

I shook my head as he said that. "That was unfair of me. I could have told the truth as well."

"Bloody hell, Rosalind." Alfred moved his arms and turned away. At least by that remark I was certain he would leave Richard Crowne alone, at least for today and hopefully forever.

::::::...::::::

I didn't hear from Alfred anymore that day after he had dropped me off at the diner. There were no missed calls when I got home or any phone calls during the rest of the evening. I started to worry for him. Worried if he had done something because of our conversation earlier that day. But Alfred didn't strike me as a daft man. Except for that time he used me as an excuse to protect Bruce. Or that time where he got shot and stitched himself up instead of letting someone else do it. Or when he left me a message but didn't send it and instead waited to see if I would look for him.

Perhaps I was wrong and he was in fact a bit daft. That or incredibly selfish now that I thought about it. With that in my mind I had crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke with a jolt the next morning. Something rang in my head. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. It was actual ringing coming from the living room. I slipped out of bed, grabbed my robe and groggily walked towards the telephone.

"Hello?" I said hoarsely.

"You're not just waking up, are you?" A familiar Cockney accent said from the other side. "I've been up since dawn."

I pursed my lips and dropped myself on the couch. "I'm going to hang up now." I replied. "You may try again later."

Alfred chuckled. "Well, now that we've established that you are not a morning person, I'll get to the point. I need to have a word with you."

 _A word with me?_ I opened my eyes and sat up straight. "What kind of word?"

"Could you come by the manor tomorrow?" Alfred continued, not answering my question.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and thought for a moment. I had to work tomorrow, not the whole day but it would be a busy one as it was a weekend.

"I'll be at work until four p.m." I told him. "Can't we discuss this over the phone?"

"No, actually."

"Care to amuse me and tell me what it is exactly that you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

The line went quiet for a second.

"Alfred, you there?"

"Sorry, Rosalind. I have to take Master Bruce to school. I'll see you tomorrow." A click sounded and he was gone. I stared at the phone for a few seconds. Completely baffled that he had actually hung up on me.

* * *

 **The next day**

I honestly don't know why I had said yes to Alfred. I was completely drained already and I still had an hour to go until it was four o'clock. Working at a diner was more tiring than I'd initially thought. It was just as tiring as my former job, the only good thing about it was that I didn't have to do stuff for this one once I got home. No lesson planning, no papers that needed grading or phone calls with obnoxious parents and Anders Academy had a lot of those.

"Rosalind."

I looked up from the table I was currently cleaning. Harvey Bullock stood in front of me along with his partner Jim Gordon.

"Harvey." I smiled. "Jim." I gave him a nod.

"I know you're working but I have a quick question regarding a case Jim and I are working on." Harvey said as Jim reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a photograph. He handed it to me.

The picture was that of a middle-aged man, glasses which seemed to sit a bit crooked on his nose. I thought the face looked familiar but I couldn't really place it.

"Do you know this man in the picture?" Jim asked me.

"Uh." I glanced at the picture again. "I'm not sure, he looks familiar but it's definitely not someone I know." I gave the picture back to Jim.

"This man is Gerald Crane. He is a biology professor from Aquinas High School. I know it's a long shot, but I was wondering if you know him?"

I arched an eyebrow at Harvey's question. "Because I was a teacher?"

"Like Harvey said, it was a long shot." Jim sighed as he threw his partner an angry glare.

"It is. I don't know him, only by name. He has written some interesting stuff regarding phobias, but that's all I can tell you. Although,-" I thought for a second. "When I went to Aquinas a few weeks ago to ask if they had need for an English Literature teacher they told me there was an opening for a new biology teacher. They mentioned Crane's name as the absent teacher."

Harvey and Jim looked at each other, but neither of them seemed pleased with my answer.

"Thank you though, Rosalind." Jim said. "Let's go, Harvey."

Harvey groaned. "I hate cases like these. Goodbye, Rosalind. Have a good evening."

Both men turned around and walked out of the diner. I hoped as well that I was going to have a good evening and that I wouldn't fall asleep on the way over there.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

After the clock hit four, I immediately went outside to the car and head over to Wayne manor. But it wasn't until about halfway during the ride that I realized I was still wearing my diner outfit. The dark egg yolk yellow dress and a white apron adorning the short skirt wasn't flattering at all. I honestly didn't dare to look in the mirror, having left in such a hurry, who knew what the rest of me looked like. Flustered with probably a food stain here and there.

I finally reached Wayne manor with its front gates open. I drove up the path all the way to the garage where I parked the car in front. Before stepping out I quickly glanced into the rear view mirror to see if there were no bits of food in my hair. I glanced at my bag on the bag seat. There was a clean pair of clothes in there. Perhaps I could swiftly change in the car?

"Good day, Miss Wood." A voice said from next to me.

I accidentally beeped the hooter on the steering wheel which emitted a loud, and quite high, honky sound. Abe stepped back from the door, his hands raised. The old codger had managed to scare the living daylights out of me. I stepped out of the car.

"Geez, Abe." I said to him. "You sure gave me a fright." I opened the door to the back seat and grabbed my bag. "How have you been?"

"Not bad. Planted some new bushes yesterday. Just wainting for a couple of bags of manure to arrive for them. I was just about to head home." His eyes lowered for a second and stopped when the reached my right hand. The hand which held the bag.

"You're staying here?" He asked carefully.

I could feel my face starting to flare up and blushed. "No,no. Uh, I. I just finished work and didn't have time to change." I said.

Abe tilted his head sideways. "Oh. I thought you were wearing just a regular outfit. Back in my days women wore that most of the time."

I pressed my lips in a tight line, not needing Abe to remind me I was dress as someone from the 50s. "Well, I think I'd better get to the front door. Have a good evening, Abe."

Abe gave a short nod. "See you around, Miss Wood."

But before he walked away he pointed to the door at the back of the garage. "If you go through that door and then the second door on the left you'll enter the manor."

"Thank you, Abe. But I think it's a tad bit inappropriate for me to enter the manor through the back door. I've only been here,-" I stopped to count, but I wasn't sure how often I had actually been here. It couldn't have been more than four times.

"Not enough times to go in through that door." I then said.

Abe shrugged. "Then I shall take my leave. Good night, Miss." He walked off and I went into the other direction, back to the front of the manor.

As I went up the steps I started to think, for the millionth time that day, whatever it could be that Alfred wanted a word about. Something important as Alfred said it couldn't be done over the phone. Perhaps it was about Bruce. Maybe he wanted me to explain more to Bruce about what had happened?

I stopped in front of the door and didn't ring the bell yet. _Could that be it? Did Alfred want me to explain the situation to Bruce?_ I sighed deeply and dropped the bag from my shoulder. _I sincerely hoped that this was not the case. He wouldn't do that to me would he?_ With Alfred you never knew. That man was incredibly hard to read.

With hopeful judgement from my side, I rang the bell and waited patiently for someone to open the door. Of course it would be Alfred. It was always Alfred.

It took a while frankly before the door finally opened. Revealing Alfred, as I'd anticipated. But something was different. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit. No shirt, no tie, no waistcoat. He was wearing a woollen sweater, dark olive green of colour.

"Evening, Rosalind." He greeted me warmly and stepped aside to let me in.

"Good evening." I placed my bag on the floor and looked at him. "I don't believe we have met. Have you seen Alfred Pennyworth anywhere? We have an appointment."

Alfred shook his head and closed the door. "Funny. I do happen to have other clothing than my regular...suit. This here is my outdoorsy look."

I cocked my head. "Outdoorsy? I thought something more along the line of...normal."

"Cheeky minx." His eyes fell on the bag next to my feet. He cleared his throat and suddenly seemed a bit nervous. "Did I miss anything?"

This damn bag would be the death of me. I should have just left it in the car. "Just a pair of clean clothes. I wanted to change in something more casual instead of,-"

"Late 50s pin up model?"

My jaw dropped. "Alfred!" I shrieked. He smirked mischievously.

"That is,-" I could feel the blush erupting on my cheeks. "What if Bruce hears you?"

Suddenly I realised there was no sign of Bruce. I had half expected to see him almost as soon as I walked through the door. Perhaps he was in his father's study, he was there the last time I was here.

"Where is Bruce?" I asked Alfred, who'd stepped closer.

"Not here." He said softly.

"Not here?" I repeated.

"He's hiking." Alfred continued.

I blinked and frowned. "Hiking? Whatever for?"

"Tradition." Alfred lowered himself and grabbed my bag from the floor. "Him and his dad always went on a hike once a year. This very day. Master Bruce packed a bag this morning to go on the hike himself."

"Alone?"

"Completely solo. But he said he'd be back before dark. They used to stay up on the hill throughout the night and watch the sunrise. I reckon Master Bruce is not comfortable with that part of the tradition yet." Alfred eyed me for a moment and then walked away with my bag in his hand.

I went after him but when he started to ascent the staircase I halted. "Alfred, I thought I came here because you wanted to have a word with me?"

Alfred stopped halfway up the stairs and turned his head. "I do."

"Well, if I may say so, it doesn't... it doesn't seem like it,- why are we going up the stairs instead of, for example, the kitchen?" I licked my lips and could feel my heartbeat increasing its pace.

"Honestly, Rosalind. I don't know where your mind is at." He turned around and continued his tread up the steps.

My eyes followed him all the way to the top. The heat in my face intensifying. He just made it very clear that I apparently was the one thinking he had different intentions than a simple conversation. Not only that, but also very obviously mocking me for even thinking that way. I stomped after him. If he wanted me to be serious and play coy, then that is what I was going to do.

Once I reached the top of the staircase I spotted Alfred further down the hall in front of a door. I caught up with him and looked at the closed door. He handed me my bag and pushed the door open. I looked with surprised at the creme coloured bathroom. He was giving me the opportunity to change clothes.

"I thought you might liked to change into your 'casual' outfit." He said. "After that we'll have our talk."

I turned to look at him. "Will it take that long that you find it necessary for me to change?"

Alfred chuckled. "Knowing you, Rosalind, it will take a long time. Also,-" He grabbed my upper arm, pulled me closer and leaned forward towards my ear. "There's food in your hair."

He let go and with a lopsided grin walked out of the hallway.

 _Damn that man!_

* * *

 **Go on and guess, what do you think Alfred wants to discuss with Rosalind?**

 **I haven't really given any hints I think regarding it, but let me know in the reviews what you think :)**

 **Thank you all so much for the continuing support!**


	10. Homeschooled Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

 **Welcome all!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and liking and following this story :)**

 **Big thanks to Madeline and Ruby for your reviews! Seeing as I can't reply via pm, I'll simply thank you here ;)**

 **Now enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

There was food in my hair! The moment I saw my reflection in full view it was pretty hard to miss it. The other thing which was also obvious to spot was my dishevelled look. The bun on top of my head had come partially undone, which didn't necessarily look bad, but the piece of scrambled egg which had gotten in one of the strands wasn't very flattering. The coffee stain on my collar had also apparently managed to escape my earlier inspection.

"Bloody hell." I cursed as I plucked the small piece of egg out of my hair. How it had even gotten in there was beyond me.

I looked around the bathroom and noticed a towel hanging on a hook above the bathtub. I wondered if Alfred would mind if I took a quick shower? At least to get the egg and probably also bacon smell out of my hair and body. Since Alfred felt the need to make a fool if me before, I felt it only fair if I were to make proper use of this bathroom. I undressed myself, stepped into the bathtub and turned the shower on. The warm water felt good cascading down my body after the long and busy day. I hoped the conversation with Alfred wouldn't take too long as I was positively knackered.

After a few minutes I turned the water off and stepped out of the tub. I should thank Alfred, I really needed this shower. I got dressed in fresh clean clothes, tried to towel dry my hair as much as possible and grabbed my bag to put the dirty clothes back in. There was only the small problem of locating them.

I remember getting undressed right in front of the sink, but my work clothes were no longer on the floor. For a moment I stared at my reflection in the mirror, soon realizing it was pointless to continue the search. There was only one other person in the manor aside from me.

I dropped the bag and lowered myself onto the floor, feeling complete and utter embarrassment beyond reason. Alfred Pennyworth had taken the liberty to walk in on me, without as so much a sound, and take my smelly clothes with him.

"I can't believe he did this..." I mumbled under my breath as I closed the bathroom door behind me. With my bag clutched in my arms I quietly walked down the stairs, wondering where Alfred could possibly be. Somehow he always did stuff like this to me. Things which would either embarrass me or would get under my skin. And I started to think he might be doing these things on purpose for his own amusement.

First area of search was the kitchen, the room where I'd been every time I set foot in the manor. Only this time it was vacant. No sign of Alfred or my diner outfit. The only other room I'd ever really set foot in was the parlour and the study room of Bruce's father. The latter seemed highly unlikely for Alfred to be in. The room came across as almost sacred for anyone, aside from Bruce, to be in. But as luck would have it when I finally did find the parlour and peeked inside, there was no sign of Alfred.

I was too old to play hide and seek like this. Again it felt as though I was being toyed with. This talk he had in mind better be worth it. I turned the corner and headed into the hallway which led to the study room. I cautiously opened the door and saw the room was lit. In the middle of the room on one of the couches sat Alfred, quite casually, reading a book. He lifted his head when I entered.

"All done I see." He shut the book and placed it on the table. "I took the time to catch up on some reading."

I walked towards him and glanced at the book on the table. ' _Pride and prejudice.' How fitting..._

"That's not all you took, though." I said mildly irritated as I opened my bag and showed it to him. "Mind telling me where my clothes are?"

Alfred sat up straight and looked into the open bag. "Not in there by the look of it."

 _Insufferable man!_

"Alfred, I don't have time for this nonsense." I dropped the empty bag on the floor. "Just tell me where you took them and in the meantime why you wanted me here?"

He must have sensed that by now I was already incredibly annoyed for multiple reason. Alfred stood up from the couch and adjusted his jumper. "Your short 50s egg yolky dress is in the washer." He said as he walked around the table towards me.

"Furthermore, there are two reasons why I wanted you here. But one is more important at the moment, which we will discuss right now." He moved his arm and motioned for me to sit down.

 _Two reasons?_ With a frown on my face I sat down on the couch.

"Now, would you like some tea or coffee?" Alfred asked politely.

Again I threw him a confused look. He knew I preferred tea over coffee. But I went along with it. "Tea, please."

Alfred gave a short nod and walked out of the room. Once he was out of sight I shook my head. _What was going on here?_

I glanced around the room, which never stopped to amaze me. All of these old objects collected from around the world. The walls at the back of the room covered from top to bottom with wooden bookcases which were filled with more books than I have ever owned in my life. Except if you count my father's collection as my own.

One wall however was covered with something else. No books, no cases but what seemed to be collections of paper, adorned with red string across it. If I didn't know any better it looked exactly as one of those detective boards. The one you see in movies when they try to make sense of a crime in order to catch the culprit.

I got up from the couch and walked over to it. The moment my eyes read the headlines of the newspaper article pinned in the centre I knew what this wall meant. It was about Bruce's parents and who murdered them. But there were other articles too, articles about the company, about projects. Some were quite recent. I took a step back and looked at the whole image of the wall.

"Extraordinary." I said softly.

"Yes it is, innit?" Alfred said from behind me. I jumped up.

"Gosh, Alfred,-" I breathed. "Must you always do that?"

He placed the tray he was holding on the desk behind us. "No. But you make it quite easy somehow."

"What do you think of it?" He then asked.

I looked back at the wall. "It's really something. Quite a collection of various things. Has he had any luck?"

Alfred let out a deep sigh. I guess this bothered him just as much as it did Bruce.

"About the murder, not so much. But he has made some pretty chilling discoveries about other things over the last couple of weeks."

I nodded, understanding more about matters such as these than Alfred probably thought I did. "That tends to happen when you're investigating something close to you. Sometimes you discover things you wish you hadn't."

I pressed my lips in a tight line, threw one last glance at the wall before walking back to the couch. Alfred caught my arm in the process and I stopped.

"Rosalind?" He asked.

"Shall we have that talk then?" I replied hoping he understood I had no desire to discuss anything else regarding the comment I'd made.

Alfred let go of my arm and picked the tray with the tea up again. "Yes. It's taken long enough."

We walked back to the table and the two couches. I sat down on one and Alfred sat down across from me. As he started to pour the tea he began the conversation.

"I'll keep it as short as possible and if you have any questions feel free to ask them." He set the tea pot back down and handed me a cup. "Just promise me you'll hear me out first."

"What the devil are you one about?" I asked as I took the cup from him. "Did you murder someone?"

"Not recently. Came pretty close two days ago." He winked at me as he sat down and I felt my stomach tingle.

He leaned forward and folded his hands together against his lips. Perhaps I had been wrong and this talk was something very important. Alfred seemed to think so, his demeanour had certainly changed from his tease full attitude.

"I've given this a lot of thought. Actually it has been on my mind for a couple of weeks but due to recent events I gave the matter even more thought." Alfred began.

I took a sip from the tea, slightly irritated that he was still rather vague about whatever it was that he really wanted to say. Therefore I kept quiet and waited for Alfred to continue.

"I haven't discussed this with Master Bruce yet. But seeing the way he talks about you and behaves around you, I'm even more certain that this is the proper course of action."

Even more riddles. I lifted the cup against my lips again only to notice I'd apparently managed to already finish its contents.

"Alfred,-" I said, interrupting him as I set the cup back on the table. "Can you just tell me? You're beginning to frustrate me. It feels like I'm about to get laid off by my employer."

A lopsided grin appeared on Alfred's face and then he barked out a laugh. "You're not far off." He said.

I crossed my arms and leaned back. "How do you mean I'm not far off? Wait,-?" My eyes suddenly widened and I jolted forward. "You're letting me go?" Is that why I was here? Did he want to cut ties with me? Not that we were officially dating, but it still sounded as though he meant he was not planning on letting our encounters go any further.

"Go?" Alfred arched an eyebrow. Then he seemed to understand what it was I was thinking. "What? No. For Pete's sake, Rosalind. How could you even,-" He ran a hand through his hair and stood up.

I watched him as he came around the table and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Are you mental?" His eyes smiled. "I could have done that via the telephone."

 _Leave it to Alfred to joke about that._ I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry. What is it that you are trying to say then?"

He took a deep breath. "Are you willing to homeschool Master Bruce?"

I cocked my head. _Homeschool Bruce?_ "As in become his personal teacher? You mean here? In the Manor?"

Alfred nodded. "You'll get the exact amount you earned at your former job. I'll make sure you get all the supplies you need. You can,-"

"Wait, you're serious?" I jumped up and looked down at Alfred. "You're offering me a job?"

"Well, yes. Isn't it obvious?" Alfred frowned.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" I exclaimed loudly. "I can't homeschool Bruce. I'm a literature teacher, I can't teach Bruce the basics of science or maths or,-"

I walked away from the couch and stopped in front of the fireplace. Alfred had lost his marbles. Offering me a job I wasn't even qualified enough for. He probably meant it as a kind gesture considering how I lost my job in the first place. But this was a bad idea and I wouldn't participate in it.

"Listen, Alfred, even if I could do it...He needs to go to school. He needs to socialize with his friends. I mean don't get me wrong, it's a generous offer but I,- I just..." I sighed. "It's not right. I'm sorry."

I turned around and found Alfred standing right in front of me.

"Don't be." He said softly as he stared at me intensely. "I guess you of all people should know the value of proper education, being a teacher and all."

"To a certain degree." I agreed. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind at all to teach him. But to provide him with a full education which covers every basics, that's something I can't do."

"I understand." Alfred replied softly and took a step forward. "I'll have to think of something else then. I have homeschooled him before, I could do that again."

I blinked at his remark. Didn't he hear a word I just said? About Bruce needing to be with people of his own age. How did he expect himself to be able to teach Bruce all of those things? Surely he was joking.

"You?" I said with disbelief. "Teach him?"

"Look, I'm not sending him back to Anders Preparatory Academy, not with _that_ man in charge, especially considering after what he's done to you."

I bit my lip, the man had a point about not trusting Richard Crowne. But Richard wasn't Bruce's teacher, he was only the Headmaster. I doubt Richard has the guts to approach him on his own, otherwise it made no sense he tried it through me in the first place.

"Alfred. I don't think you have anything to worry about when it comes to Bruce going back to school and I should most certainly not be the reason you want to withhold Bruce from getting a normal school life."

Alfred said nothing and kept his lips tightly pressed together as I spoke. Clearly he disagreed with me on this.

"Is this why you wanted me to come by today?" I asked. "Because you knew Bruce would be gone? Because you didn't want him to hear about your plan before discussing it with me?"

"Bloody hell." Alfred shook his head. "This would have been a lot easier if you had just said yes, and gone along with it."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I guess he didn't completely disagreed with me on the homeschooling subject. "So, did you?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Lure you here? You think so negatively of me."

I gently smacked his chest with my hand.

"All right. The truth is, no." Alfred then said. "At least, I didn't know with certainty if he would actually go on the hike, not until this very morning. I took a long shot and thought to myself, if he doesn't go it might be easier to convince you to work here."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he did. Somehow throwing Bruce into the equation would raise the chances of me actually going along with his ridiculous plan. "I guess you now wish he hadn't gone on the hike then?"

"Well, no, actually." Alfred muttered with his deep voice. "Because then I wouldn't be able to use my other method of persuasion."

He glanced down at my lips for a swift second before he traced my jawline with his fingers. I didn't even get the chance to catch my breath from this subtle yet erotic touch as he dove in for a warm and passionate kiss.

Three times. Three is the number of times this happened between us. Three kisses. And every kiss made me weak in the knees. Alfred pulled me closer, his hand firmly pressing against my lower back. His other behind my head, tilting it and deepening the kiss.

I pulled him with me as I stepped back towards the couch, certain my legs would give away if he kept kissing me like that. I could feel Alfred smile against my lips as my knees hit the couch. He stroked my cheek before he pulled back to look at me.

"Is this how you hire your staff?" I joked.

"Considering the only other 'member of staff' is Abe. Then no." Alfred grinned. He lowered his arm and all of a sudden lifted me from the ground. I shrieked at the unexpected movement and threw my arms around his neck.

"Where to, Miss?" He asked.

"Alfred," I laughed. "Put me down this instant."

"What? Afraid I'll hurt my back?" He started to walk, with me, around the table towards the other couch. Then he halted directly in front of it.

"Now, about my offer,-" He said and I frowned.

"Will you reconsider?" He asked, only this time his voice sounded different. Almost pleading, which I thought was rather odd. I thought I'd made myself perfectly clear about taking Bruce out of a school environment, or was there more going on which Alfred wasn't telling me? I was about to reply but Alfred cut me off.

"Sorry, that took too long." And without warning he dropped me on the couch.

I yelped as I bounced once when my body hit the cushions. I glared at Alfred who crouched down over me, sending shivers through my body. I found myself falling more and more for this man. Never in a million years I would have guessed this would happen to me again.

I remember it as if it was yesterday, when I first saw him get out of the car to pick up Bruce. It had been the first day for me meeting Bruce and also the same day he'd been harassed by Thomas. Alfred never even bat an eye at me, but I noticed him. The way he stepped around the car, not really stopping to fuss over Bruce who had obviously been distraught, then he opened the door and let Bruce in. He carried himself with such grace. His greying hair, his sharp features.

And then I met him for a second time, when I was running after Bruce because he had gotten physical with Thomas, and again Alfred stood there with such grace and poise. Once he opened his mouth it was clear we both hailed from the same area of England. Albeit that he sounded more Cockney than me. All that grace suddenly melted away like snow in the sun. I guess that is also exactly when all of the trouble started. It was a tiny connection, not even that significant, but clearly enough to eventually throw everything out of balance.

 _And now here we were_. I leaned forward and captured his lips. Four times. I slipped my tongue over his bottom lip and into his mouth, hungrily kissing him and not wanting to stop. The space between Alfred and the couch got smaller and I pulled back before getting completely squished between the two of them.

"Sorry." Alfred breathed against my lips. "You hurt?"

I shook my head as Alfred moved back to sit up straight pulling me with him in the process. He looked at me all serious but held me close.

"We need to talk." He said. "About the other reason why you're here."

I wasn't sure what he meant with that, but I got the feeling it had something to do with this. With us.

"Go on." I said as I positioned myself more upright.

"I have to know how you feel about this." He began. "I'll be honest, I hadn't expected this to really happen and I tried very hard to step back. To ignore it. But I found myself each time looking for excuses to get in touch with you. Even when we were in Switzerland, I thought being there would clear my thoughts, make me change my mind on what I was starting to feel."

I cocked my head. "And?"

"It didn't change a bloody thing. Instead, it made matters worse. Bruce was miserable most of the time and then we heard about the attack on the GCPD and we saw you on the front cover." Alfred suddenly averted his gaze.

"Then we come back and you had actually gone and collected that bloomin' letter I wrote."

"I thought you wanted me to get that letter?" I said with surprise. "If we're being honest here, I thought you were setting me up for some sort of test. To see if I would try and get in touch with you?"

Alfred sighed and turned his head back to me. "Would you think less of me if that turned out to be true?"

"Alfred..."

"I had no expectations, only a hope that on some level you were interested. Not in Bruce, because you had already shown that you care for the boy." He placed his warm hand on top of mine. "But in someone such as me. The man you stuck a needle in, without so much as batting an eyelash."

I couldn't help but smile. I thought at the time, that Alfred had simply been trying to chat me up. At least I initially thought that, especially during the evening where I stitched up his arm. But after they had returned from Switzerland something had already changed.

"Is that when you knew you wanted to kiss me?" I chuckled. "Because I threatened you with a needle."

Alfred shook his head. "Actually it was the day that Bruce had gone missing. Everything you did that day, trying to go after him, going to the GCPD to try and get in contact with me, simply because your gut feeling said so." He took one of my hands in his and pulled it to his lips.

"And the making that stew together, of course." He added before gently kissing the palm of my hand.

"To get back to my initial question. I want to know. How do you feel about this? About me?" Alfred placed my hand against his chest, right over his heart.

"Alfred..." I whispered softly. "Do you even need to ask?"

Alfred's expression softened. "I suppose not anymore."

::::::...::::::

We went to the kitchen to get prepare some dinner, but the problem was that it was already getting dark and still no sign of Bruce. He had told Alfred that he would be home before dark. I could tell Alfred was starting to worry, the most obvious sign were the bags in the hallway, one of them was clearly that of a tent.

"How often has he gone on this hike?" I asked Alfred as I took three plates out of the cupboard.

"Enough to know his way." He shook his head and set the knife back down. "I think I'll head out and look for him."

"Maybe he decided he wanted to see the sunset, like he did with his father?" I suggested.

"Might be. But he hasn't gotten anything with him to spend the night there." Alfred replied.

I glanced down at the plates in my hands and decided to agree with Alfred. I placed them back on the shelf and walked over to Alfred.

"I'd say, you are fully prepared for a night out in the woods."

A grin appeared on Alfred's face. "I can make a very witty pun about that."

I rolled my eyes. "If you do, I will never let you enter at all."

"Oi." He chuckled for a second before realizing this meant I would have to go home.

"Rosalind, would you mind waiting around? In case he gets home and I somehow missed him?"

I frowned, a bit taken back by his question. "You won't miss him. But if it will make you feel better, I'll wait a bit."

Alfred nodded. "Good, good. Help me with the bags, would you?"

Together we carried the bags back to the garage and placed them on the backseat. Two backpacks, one tent. I didn't have a clue what was in the rest of the bags, but I reckoned it was enough for the two of them to spent the night outside. After that was done Alfred turned to me before getting into the car himself.

"You know,- I wouldn't mind if you would still be here when we return." He said with a wicked grin.

"I'm starting to believe you only wanted to hire me so it would be easier for you to see me." I crossed my arms and tilted my head back.

"Cheeky." Alfred said hoarsely as he placed his arms on my waist. "But, I still think it wouldn't be such a bad idea if Master Bruce does get a bit of tutoring on the side. You've seen the board in the study. He is very preoccupied at the moment with multiple things. His folks and now the business as well."

I wasn't aware of the latter part, though I had seen news clippings regarding Wayne enterprises on the wall behind his father's desk. Alfred suddenly leaned forward and gave a quick kiss on my lips. "I'll see you around, Rosalind."

"Don't get lost." I smiled.

"Don't you worry about that, love." Alfred stepped into the car. "At the moment only one type of Wood has that effect on me." He winked and closed the door.

I watched as he drove out of the garage down the path, until the lights and gone out of sight. Something inside me told me to go back into the kitchen and prepare something in case the two of them did return, but the other voice inside me said to go into the study and take a look at that wall. I ran my hand through my hair and went back into the manor.

I clearly overestimated myself in this matter, thinking that because of past experiences I would be able to decipher what was going on with this whiteboard and thus at the same time maybe find a clue regarding the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Alas figuring out this wall had taken up most of my time and an hour had already passed. No sign of Bruce nor Alfred, meaning they had probably found each other and decided to stay out in the woods.

The sound of thunder and flashed of lightning began about half an hour ago and finally seemed to be calming down. I hoped they were all right wherever they were out in those woods. But Alfred had been in the military as I recalled Bruce telling me, therefore surely both of them would be fine.

I looked back down at the pages before me, where I had written down keywords regarding the notes and articles on the wall. Most of it didn't make any sense as to what they were. Terms such as, Wellzyn and Arkham Project. There were many articles regarding Wayne enterprise and recent attacks in Gotham city. The vipor virus incident I had read about in one of the tabloids. Even the article about the attack on the GCPD adorned the wall, alongside with it's front cover image of me with Harvey Bullock. Though Harvey's face was hidden behind the corner of a different article.

Currently there was more stuff on this wall regarding Wayne Enterprise than things about Bruce's parents. Alfred said he was preoccupied with this, too busy to focus on anything else. But if I didn't know any better I reckoned this was becoming more of an obsession. I know all to well what that would result in.

 _Perhaps coming here a few times a week wouldn't be such a bad idea._

I placed the notes on the coffee table and grabbed the book Alfred had been reading with me. I hadn't eaten since three p.m. and according to the time it was already eight at night. I went into the kitchen to take some of the food I had made for the two men of this household. With a plate in my hand and the book clutched between my arm and chest, I went to the parlour to sit back and enjoy myself before heading back home.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Chapter 10 and now it is official between the two of them.**

 **Well...official as in they're dating? Let me know in the reviews what you think about this build up, too quick or too slow? just right?**

 **I hope you liked the way that went. :)**

 **Have a great day!**


	11. Homeschooled Chapter 11

**Happy weekend everybody!**

 **Last chapter we left Rosalind all alone at Wayne Manor after she and Alfred confessed that they like each other.**

 **Time to see what will happen this time!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Miss Wood?"

 _What?_

"Miss Wood, are you all right?"

Something shook my shoulder and I groaned before opening my eyes. Yesterday had been quite a long one and all I wanted was a good night sleep. Who in their right mind had the audacity to wake me up during my slumber? The thing which had shaken me was actually a someone. Someone with dark hair, and dark eyes. I recognized that boyish face immediately. It was Bruce Wayne. _What was Bruce Wayne doing here,-...Oh no_.

I jolted forward and what followed could only be described as a dizzy spell accompanied by tiny specks crossing my vision. I closed my eyes as I rubbed my temples as the head rush slowly subsided. _This was not happening, this was a dream. Please let it be a dream or a nightmare._

"Stay here, I'll go get Alfred." I heard Bruce say.

"What?" I opened my eyes but he was already gone. I was still in the manor. I glanced around me and spotted the book on the floor. When I looked back up I noticed the plate with a couple of crumbs on the table. Thus only one conclusion was possible, _I had fallen asleep._ How on Earth was I going to explain this to Alfred?

 _'I'm sorry, Alfred. I fell asleep on the couch after having stayed here longer than you told me to._ ' I had to come up with something better than, I simply nodded off. Also how was I going to explain my being here to Bruce? He doesn't know about my talk with his butler, or anything beyond that for that matter. Maybe I should let Alfred do the talking.

 _No, we all know how that usually turns out. I always get the short end of the stick._

I didn't have time to think of any good reasons or excuses for me being here, for Bruce came back into the parlour followed closely by Alfred who seemed just as flabbergasted as I was to find me sitting here on the couch.

"See, Alfred? I told you I wasn't making it up." Bruce exclaimed looking up at Alfred.

"You're right, Master Bruce. I apologize for doubting you. Good morning, Miss Rosalind." He said politely followed by a quick bob with his head.

I honestly couldn't tell by now what was going through his mind. A minute ago Alfred appeared quite taken back that I was still here, but now there was no trace of that to be seen on his face. This man could hide his emotions quite well. I had to gather myself. Teacher's face as we called it.

"Good morning, Mr Alfred." and I grimaced internally as that sentence crossed my lips. I never said his name like that before. _Bloody hell that sounded terrible._ Even Alfred thought so for he covered his mouth with his hand, no doubt hiding a mischievous grin.

"Is everything all right, Miss Wood?" Bruce said with a genuine touch of concern. "What are you doing here? How did you get inside the manor?"

All very good questions to which the answer for the latter two were, Alfred Pennyworth. I glanced over Bruce's shoulder at Alfred hoping he'd get the hint I really wanted him to step in. Which he didn't, he gave me the exact same frown Bruce was giving me. Bruce hobbled over and sat down on the couch next to me. It was then that I noticed the limping in his hobble.

"Bruce, are you hurt?" I asked glancing down at his leg.

Bruce blinked at stared down at it as well. "It's nothing. I slipped and twisted it in the process."

"Actually he rolled down all the way from the very top of a rather large and steep hill." Alfred added and Bruce threw him a look. Almost as if he was embarrassed with the whole matter.

"That sounds painful. Did you put any ice on it?" I asked Alfred, who shrugged it off.

"It happened quite a few hours ago, I honestly doubt putting ice on it now will hold off any further swelling."

"Oh for Pete's sake." I huffed and stood up. "Bruce, put your legs up on the couch for me, would you?" Bruce frowned but still obeyed as he lifted his left leg. He grimaced when he moved his right one.

"Good, I'll be right back." I turned around and made my way over to the kitchen, thankful to finally be out of that room. Noticing that Bruce was hurt was really a good excuse for me to divert his attention from questioning me. Knowing Alfred he probably wasn't far behind and would walk into the kitchen right behind me any minute now. I opened the freezer and pulled out what seemed like a bag of frozen peas. _That should do well enough, now for a towel._

Right on cue when I shut the door of freezer, Alfred appeared right behind me. And he didn't look very happy.

"May I ask what it is you're still doing here?" He whispered with his deep voice.

I let out a sigh and pulled a towel out of the cupboard. "I fell asleep." I whispered back.

"You did what?"

"I'm embarrassed enough as it is, don't have me repeat it." I replied shortly whilst wrapping the towel around the bag of frozen peas. "Just give this to Bruce and I'll sneak out."

"You fell asleep?" Alfred arched an eyebrow, scepticism written across his face.

"No, I danced on the table throughout the night with some of the mice." I retorted as I tried pushing the ice cold towel into Alfred's hands, but he stepped back with his hands raised.

"All right, we can sort this. We'll say that you came here to drop something off and when you couldn't find us you decided to wait?" It could be a plausible story if Alfred told it a bit more convincing. But honestly it only made it sound as if we were trying to hide something even more so.

"Right, how about I'll think of something?" I grumbled walking past Alfred back to the parlour.

I had to be smart about this, Bruce was no fool. I realized this more than ever after looking through his notes last night. He was on to something regarding his company and even though I didn't quite get all of the details, it was clear his company was into some nasty business. If Bruce were to one day take over the company he would need to figure out what to do with that part.

I entered the parlour and crouched down next to Bruce, who had taken the liberty of rolling his pant leg up for a better view of his sprained ankle. It looked rather ghastly. The bruise on his ankle was larger than I expected and more darker than I hoped it would be. The red dots surrounding the blue and purple mark indicated he had really twisted it properly.

"How did you manage this?" I said as I pressed the towel against his ankle.

"I slipped." Bruce said again.

"Down a hill." I added recalling Alfred's earlier comment. I leaned in closer and noticed pieces of wood on his leg. I picked one of them off and held it in front of Bruce's face.

"You tried to tie twigs around your ankle?" I asked. Bruce's cheeks slightly coloured red.

"For support. It was a long climb back up that hill." He shifted in his seat and winched for a second. I tossed the piece of twig on the table.

"Bloody hell, Bruce." I sighed. "Weren't you scared?"

The boy sat up straight and shook his head. "Not for a second. But the climb was tiring. I was rather happy to see Alfred once I reached the top of that hill."

At that moment Alfred re-entered the parlour, carrying a tray of teacups and a teapot. I guess Alfred's gut feeling had been right regarding Bruce last night. I could only imagine what might have happened if Alfred hadn't gone looking for him.

"It's a good thing he got there right on time then." I smiled, but Bruce didn't return the smile.

"It would have been nicer if he'd helped. Apparently he had already been there for an hour." Bruce complained throwing Alfred a look.

"Well, you got yourself down that hill, only reasonable I'd wait and see if you could get yourself back up." Alfred replied with a grin on his face. "Which you did."

I shook my head. "All the more reason you need this on your leg." I flipped the towel over as the bag of peas was already starting to cool down on one side. "Nothing else you can do but keep it cool for the next couple of hours and then wrap it tight with some bandages."

Bruce nodded. "Thank you, Miss Wood."

"You're welcome, Bruce. Now if you two gentlemen will excuse me, I think it's time to head back home." I smiled at Bruce and swiftly stood back up on my feet.

"Come now, Miss Rosalind. Can't let you leave without offering you at least one cup of tea?" Alfred said coolly and already he began pouring the tea. My jaw dropped. Was he deliberately trying to keep me here?

"There must be some important reason why you came here, Miss Wood." Bruce said as he moved aside to make room on the couch. "Please, tell us. Is something troubling you?"

Multiple things were troubling me and one of them was currently pouring tea. I remembered that Bruce probably had no idea yet about my new job. If my memory was correct, didn't Alfred say Bruce was unaware that he had gone looking for me? I never asked Alfred how much he had already told Bruce about my work at the diner. One thing was certain, and that was that Bruce did not know I was coming by yesterday. Somehow yesterday still felt like today. _I still couldn't grasp the fact I had actually fallen asleep on their couch._

"Nothing is really troubling me, but I feel like I owe you an explanation regarding my absence at school." I looked down at Bruce trying to figure out from his expressions how much he might know already. Alas it didn't reveal much, he had an incredible poker face. "I take it you noticed I was gone?"

Bruce nodded. "I did. When you were still gone the second day I tried to figure out where you were. But Headmaster Crowne has made that rather difficult."

I frowned at his revelation. I had no idea, Alfred hadn't mentioned this before. I glanced sideways at Alfred, but from the look of it he hadn't known either. At least the surprised look on his face seemed to say so.

"Did you talk to Mr. Crowne?" I asked. Thankfully Bruce shook his head.

"No. It's odd, but I get this feeling that he is avoiding me. It doesn't matter anymore, I'm glad Alfred got a hold of you this week." Bruce looked up at his butler as did I only I frowned at the man. _So he has discussed my situation with Bruce? I wonder what he told_ _him._

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Miss Wood. Will you be coming back to school soon?"

 _What did he just say?_ I turned my head towards Alfred and gave him a puzzled look. _Obviously he hadn't been honest with Bruce at all._

Alfred cleared his throat and sat down on the armrest of the couch. "About that. I believe I owe you an explanation, Master Bruce."

 _He owes Bruce an explanation? What about me?_ Nonetheless I sat down on the couch and crossed my arms, very interested to hear what Alfred had to confess.

"I told you I'd found Miss Rosalind at her home with a very heavy flu." He began.

"Which is why you stayed with her for a while to help her out, I know." Bruce added.

Alfred looked at me with a very apologetic look. He had actually lied to Bruce about my well being, I couldn't believe it. Him and I were going to have a talk later.

"Actually, Miss Rosalind wasn't ill." Alfred said and Bruce immediately turned his head to me with a frown. Probably wondering if I was aware of this lie Alfred had told him. Which I obviously wasn't, but I couldn't shake the feeling I was about to be pulled along with it.

"When I got to her house, she wasn't there." Alfred continued. "Naturally, I got worried and went to the GCPD to ask if there had been a report of her missing."

"Detective Bullock knew where she was and that's when I found her." Alfred said and then he paused.

He seemed quite lost with his story, not really knowing where he was going with this. It probably was foolish of me, but I felt guilty somehow. When it comes to Bruce, Alfred always tries his best to keep the boy from harm or worry. Considering what Bruce was currently dealing with, I couldn't blame Alfred from telling a lie. If anyone could save Alfred's face at this moment, it was me.

"Bruce,-" I began and I lightly placed my hand on his leg. "I got fired from the school. Alfred found me at the diner across from the GCPD, I've been working there since you two got back from Switzerland."

Bruce blinked and looked from me to Alfred then back to me. "What?"

"The reason why Alfred didn't tell you this, is because,-" I quickly glanced up over his shoulder at Alfred and hoped I wasn't going to regret what I was about to do. "Is because I asked him not to."

"Why?" Bruce asked with a frown. "If I had known I could have perhaps done something."

I shook my head. "That is exactly why I didn't want you to know. Because I knew you would try to help and that is not your job."

"But why? I mean how did that happen? And it also doesn't explain what you are doing here."

Of course this was to be expected. A bombardment of questions from Bruce Wayne. This was bound to happen sooner or later. Even if Alfred hadn't lied to Bruce, at some point he would have noticed I was never to return to Anders Academy and then we would be back to this exact moment. I figured I might as well take it all over from here, with or without Alfred's consent. He did start this after all, even if it was with the best of intentions.

"Alfred confided something in me and I hope you don't mind or that you'll blame him for doing this. But he told me of your research. That you're researching obscure plans and suspicious money transfers regarding Wayne enterprise." I didn't dare to look at Alfred as I said this. He did tell me about Bruce's investigations but he never told me not to let Bruce know I was aware of it. Bruce turned his head to Alfred and I couldn't tell if he was angry with him or upset.

"He asked me to come by today, because...because of something he asked me a few days ago." Well that was also a lie as he asked me this yesterday. I took a deep breath. "You see, Alfred's worried you'll fall behind on school if you are set on continuing this investigation. So he asked me if I was willing to lend a helping hand."

Suddenly it wasn't Bruce but Alfred who had the confused look on his face. If he wanted to stop me it was already too late. Perhaps he realized what I was about to do. Perhaps he knew and disagreed with the plan entirely, even though it was the same plan he proposed to me yesterday.

"I'm willing to homeschool you, two days a week." From the corner of my eye I could see colour draining from Alfred's face. "How would you feel about that?"

There, I'd said it. I mean two days a week seemed reasonable, didn't it? Even if I initially had no intention of accepting Alfred's proposal, things were different now.

Bruce didn't reply. He turned around and looked at Alfred. "Why didn't you tell me you were worried, Alfred?"

Alfred hadn't spoken a single word since I took it over from him. Now that Bruce had asked him a question I was rather curious to see what he was going to say. I sincerely hoped he wasn't cross with me for saying the things I had to Bruce. Even if every word, well almost every word, I said was the truth.

"You know how it is, Master Bruce. Sometimes it's easier to confide in someone else than the person you're worrying about. They can give you a different perspective in how to handle the situation."

I couldn't help but smile as Alfred said that. He was being honest about how he felt about Bruce and everything he was currently going through. I was certain Bruce could see this as well. But Alfred didn't stop there.

"I asked Miss Rosalind if she was willing to help out. If she can help you with school work, then I can focus on other matters." He placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I kept it from you because I wanted Miss Rosalind to decide for herself and I knew if you knew, you would meddle. Because you, Sir, can meddle very well."

A big grin formed on Bruce's face and he smiled warmly at Alfred. I grabbed a cup of tea from the table and placed it against my lips. Glad that was over with and it seemed as though we managed to divert Bruce's attention from the other question he'd asked regarding me getting fired.

"So, how about it, Master Bruce? Do you think you are in need of a tutor? Or will you let me handle that as well?" Alfred asked catching my eyes in the process. I quickly averted my gaze and sipped my tea.

Bruce turned his head to me and extended his hand. "Miss Wood, I accept your employment as my private teacher. Two days a week. Alfred, you'll handle the rest?"

Alfred smirked at me. Not at Bruce, but at me. "Not to worry, Sir. I'll make sure to handle Miss Rosalind with the utmost care." My cheeks burned and butterflies fluttered inside my stomach. _Honestly what have I gotten myself into._

* * *

 **Monday, the diner.**

Now that I was under contract with Bruce Wayne, there was still the tiny matter of discussing this with the Diner. I could only hope they wouldn't mind if I took two days off instead of the one I currently had. I was still on a first month trial with them, which meant they could easily get rid off me if they weren't satisfied. I didn't know to what extend there would be consequences regarding my new employment, but today I was sure to figure this out.

There was also the matter of payment, I had only given Bruce my verbal consent regarding tutoring him yet I had no idea how much I was going to earn. Something I would have to discuss with Alfred. I didn't get the chance to have a proper conversation with him yesterday after Bruce had agreed to employ me. The other thing I'd also forgotten to do was get my outfit back which Alfred had so conveniently managed to nick from the bathroom floor whilst I was in there, another matter I hadn't really addressed yet. Luckily I had an extra outfit.

I came into the diner through the back door, hoping to catch Greta as quickly as possible before my shift would start. Out of everyone she was the easiest to approach when it came to anything and everything. I was hoping she could give me her consent regarding recent developments in my work life. I was afraid if I asked her husband he would immediately shut me down and point me out the door. Sadly, Greta wasn't in the kitchen but Graham was. Greta's husband and owner of the diner. He only hired me because they were short handed and Greta told him to give me a chance. I wasn't expecting must chance this time however if I discussed anything with him.

"Good morning, Graham." I said politely.

Graham looked up with his good eye. The other one was always shut tight and a scar sat vertically over its lid. Graham grunted and went back to slicing tomatoes. I slowly approached him, feeling more nervous each time his knife hit the cutting board.

"Is Greta coming in today?" I asked nonchalantly.

Graham shrugged. He wasn't much of a talker but he seemed extra quiet today. I decided to let it slide for now and get back to Graham later unless Greta would show up, because then I would make sure to avoid her husband like the plague.

I began my morning round by making coffee and sweeping the outside area around the diner. It was rather chilly this morning even with my coat on. For a moment I contemplated on dropping the broom and simply quit my job all together, a thought which crossed my mind at least every day since I started working here. Now that I had taken on Alfred's offer of homeschooling Bruce, I was even more reluctant than ever on working at the diner. Some part of me hoped Graham would kick me out, but then would I still be able to make ends meet? I sighed and continued sweeping, wishing Greta would come by today.

* * *

 **FIVE O'CLOCK**

Greta never showed up for work today, nor did her daughter. I was actually starting to worry for them a bit. So eventually, around noon, I had asked Graham where his wife and daughter were. He told me they were off to the hospital for some check-up for Greta. It came across as nothing too serious, but then again the man rarely showed any emotion. I guess there was no other choice than to discuss it with Graham. It was the end of my shift meaning there was no sense in delaying it anymore, now was as good a time as any.

"Graham?" I called as I popped my head into the kitchen. Graham stood behind the stove. "Do you have a moment? There is something I need to discuss with you."

"No raise." Graham replied grumpily, not looking up from his station.

I groaned softly and completely entered the kitchen ready to step up to him, but at that moment the bell above the door chimed. Graham raised his head and nodded in the direction of dining area. I gritted my teeth and angrily got out of the kitchen, making sure my heels clicked extra loudly on the black and white tiles.

When I came through the door I was greeted by two familiar faces. Two faces I was not expecting to see today or at this place for that matter. Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth.

"Hello, Miss Wood." Bruce greeted. He glanced around the room. "So this is where you work."

"Welcome, Bruce." I smiled. "What are you two doing here?" I motioned for them to sit down. "Can I get you anything? Or is this just a short visit?"

Bruce looked at Alfred. "Alfred?"

He nodded. "We've got time." Bruce immediately sat down on one of the high stools and grabbed a menu. Guess I was working overtime today.

I walked around the counter towards Alfred who was carrying two large bags. "Done some shopping, have you?" I said when I reached him.

"Yes. Master Bruce has an appointment tomorrow with the board of Wayne Enterprise. He was in desperate need of a new suit and insisted on shopping in this particular area." Alfred said and he plopped the bags on the ground beneath one of the stools.

"You serious?" I frowned and glanced over my shoulder at Bruce had his nose buried in the rather large menu. An appointment with the board? I wonder if this had anything to do with his research.

"Also, I've been meaning to give you this." Alfred pulled something out of his pocket and stepped closer.

Before I knew what he was doing he tucked the piece of paper in the pouch of the apron I was wearing.

"You left this on the table in the study room. I thought I'd give it back to you before Bruce found it."

I didn't have to look at it to understand what the piece of paper contained. They were probably the notes I'd written down based on Bruce's wall of investigation.

"Thank you." I whispered at him. Alfred nodded and took a seat next to Bruce.

Though not much was written on the note it was best if Bruce didn't get a hold of it. I'd written down multiple theories regarding Wayne Enterprises along with some personal notes as to how I could be of help given my own past experiences. I paused my thought for a moment. _Had Alfred per chance read the note? He must have. No doubt that was one day going to come up in a conversation._

I got back behind the counter and walked over to Bruce and Alfred. "Are you gentlemen ready to place an order?"

Bruce nodded and traced the menu with his index finger. "I would like a chocolate milkshake and some French fries with a cheddar and bacon burger."

I smiled and looked at Alfred. "And for your tough looking friend?"

Bruce covered his mouth with his hand and snorted.

"Easy, Master Bruce." Alfred said with a roll of his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have any pies, would you?"

"Sweet or savoury?" I asked leaning forward. Alfred's eyes lowered for a second and then he averted them swiftly.

"Savoury." He answered.

"Well, you do strike me as the salty type." I smiled before standing upright again. "You two handsome men wait right here."

I walked into the kitchen with a broad smirk plastered on my face. It felt good to tease Alfred. He deserved it and then some more. "Graham, can I get a plate of fries and one cheddar bacon?"

Graham raised his hand and gave a thumbs up, which usually meant yes. I shook my head, took one of the quiches out of the fridge and placed it in the oven before heading back to the dining area. I looked over at Bruce and Alfred who seemed busy discussing something, huddling over a notebook spread open in front of them. I prepared Bruce's milkshake, with some cream and a cherry on top. When it was done I set it in front of him.

"Enjoy your drink, Sir." I said as I started to untie my apron.

"Are you finished with work, Miss Wood?" Bruce asked me. He took a sip from his milkshake and smiled. "This is delicious. Try it, Alfred!" He pushed the drink to his right and Alfred placed the straw between his lips.

He nodded with approval. "Delicious indeed."

"I'm glad you like it, Bruce. And yes, officially speaking my shift is over. But I still have to discuss something with the owner, so I'm afraid I'll have to leave you two for a couple of minutes."

"Will you join us afterwards?" The boy asked to which I replied. "I would enjoy that, thank you."

I went back through the kitchen door and walked through another door on the left, which was where the changing room was located. I hung my apron on the hanger and took the note out of its pouch. But before I could unfold it someone knocked on the door.

"Graham?" I asked and the door opened up. However it wasn't Graham. It was Alfred. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Alfred? What are you doing back here?" I frowned with surprise.

But Alfred didn't reply. With a couple of big strides he closed the space between us and captured my lips with his. Completely unexpected but entirely welcome I kissed him back. He slanted his mouth over mine and deepened the kiss. We started to move but to where I had no idea, until my back hit the wall behind me did I realized Alfred had managed to manoeuvre me all the way to the back of the room. I broke the kiss and stared into Alfred's blue eyes.

"Oh, I see." I breathed heavily, my chest heaving and legs trembling.

"The service here is awful. I still haven't received my order." He said hoarsely.

"Having a laugh, are you?" I giggled and gently pushed Alfred back before adjusting my dress. "If Graham finds you back here I will for sure get kicked out of this job."

"Well, in that case. I'll stay here a bit longer then." Alfred smirked deviously. I honestly couldn't tell if he was joking just then or if he was serious about it.

"So this thing you have to discuss. It wouldn't happen to be about your new job, would it?" He then asked, though he must already be aware of the answer to that question.

"I haven't yet. It is something I wanted to discuss it with his wife, due to the fact that him and I don't get along." I sighed as I grabbed my jacket and tucked the note inside one of the pockets. "But seeing as she isn't here, I don't want to wait any longer. But there is the small problem of that I don't know where to begin actually..."

Two warm hands suddenly came to rest on top of my shoulders. Alfred turned me around and grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger. "If you're having second thoughts about this,-?"

 _What? How could he think that?_ "Hush. No second thoughts, never." I stood on my toes and planted a swift kiss on his lips. "Let's go, Bruce is probably waiting for his fries and I still have to talk to Graham."

With my jacket in one hand and my handbag in the other, Alfred and I made our way into the kitchen. But Graham wasn't there. I told Alfred to head back to Bruce while I would get his pie and Bruce's order. Once Alfred, a bit reluctantly, had gone through the main door I headed towards the oven to get his pie. The pie was nowhere to be seen. Neither were the fries or Bruce's burger. _Odd. Had Graham taken them to the front?_

I hurried towards the dining room and when the doors swung open my heart almost immediately stopped. There were Bruce and Alfred sitting at the counter and next to Bruce stood Graham. I could hardly believe my eyes but I'm sure I saw it correctly, the old git was smiling. I made my way over to them and stopped at the other side of the counter. The food Bruce and Alfred had ordered was already in front of them.

"Miss Wood, there you are. I was just having a talk with your employer." Bruce said with a smile and I could not bring myself to look in Graham's direction. _He was having a talk with Graham? If I could vanish right here on this very spot I would welcome it wholeheartedly._

"I wasn't aware that you were acquainted with each other." I replied.

Bruce shook his head. "We're not, my father however was. According to Mr. Tennant he used to come by the diner sometimes during lunch."

"I had no idea." Great, this was just great. But maybe this could work in my advantage. "Graham, if you have a moment? There is something I really wish to discuss with you."

Luckily for me Graham nodded and before following me into the kitchen, he patted Bruce on the shoulder. It was slightly irritating how well Bruce got along with Graham within five minutes of them meeting and I could still only get grunts and hand signals after having been here for over a week. Graham calmly walked into the kitchen, not at all in a hurry. I opened my mouth to begin the conversation but he cut me off.

"So, you're familiar with that boy." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen counter. "He told me you are his teacher?"

 _Oh dear lord_. I cleared my throat. "Ahum, yes. I was his teacher." Although technically it was no longer past tense. I would be his teacher again, albeit for two days a week, if Graham was willing to let me.

"Oh? He tells me you are his teacher at the moment. So which is it?" Graham frowned.

"Well, that depends. I can only be his teacher if you allow me two days off every week instead of one day off." There I finally said it. I pressed my lips together in a tight line and hoped Graham would agree on it. The frown still adorned his brow and his arms were still crossed. He watched me closely with his one good eye. Then the right corner of his mouth twitched and a lopsided grin formed.

"Ai, I can't say no to that boy. If he needs you then you go. But only Monday and Tuesday. And you are still on one month trial." Graham said pointing his bony finger my way.

I nodded vigorously. "Thank you ever so much, Graham."

The old man waved his hand. "No, no, you just teach that boy. Make him smart like his papa."

"I'll do my best." I replied and with that finally resolved, Graham walked away and I was left alone in the kitchen. I moved over to the side of the kitchen where we placed the ready to be served plates for the dining guests. From there I could peek through the opening in the direction of Bruce and Alfred.

Both of them were eating quietly, not conversing. I couldn't help but get the distinct feeling that Bruce might have something to do with the fact that Graham agreed as quickly as he did. I wondered if he still would have said yes, if Bruce and Alfred hadn't shown up. It was something I would never know, but did it really matter? Suddenly Alfred turned his head my way and he caught me staring at them. I smiled at him and he smiled back, followed by a wink which in turn made me blush.

 _One thing was certain, this could either go incredibly well or incredibly wrong._

* * *

 **Homeschooling it shall be. Only for two day and we all know Rosalind will mostly keep check on things he has to do for school than teach him things. Apart from Literature because she will have an opinion about matters related to that.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review and let me know :)**

 **Thanks for all the love, until next time!**


	12. Homeschooled Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Here is a new chapter, a long one, just for you!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The telly was on, but I wasn't paying any attention to what was currently happening on screen. I sat on my couch, legs up, a glass of wine on the coffee table and a piece of paper in my lap. Not any piece of paper, the paper I'd written Saturday when I was at Wayne Manor.

These were my notes based on the theories and articles Bruce was currently investigating regarding his parents' murder and shady business dealings by Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce and Alfred brought me home after the dinner at the diner. It was on route towards the manor which made it convenient for me to come along instead of taking the bus. As soon as I got home and locked my door I dropped everything and took a shower. After that I was ready to spend the rest of the evening peacefully in front of the telly with a drink. But then I recalled my note Alfred had slipped me and went back to the hallway to retrieve it from my jacket.

I unfolded the note and glanced at what I'd written down. It wasn't until I reached the last couple of sentences when I noticed there was more writing on it. With a different colour and a different handwriting from mine.

When Alfred handed me the note I'd already theorized there was a slight chance he had read it. Seeing this unfamiliar handwriting scribbled at the bottom of the note could only mean that my hunch was correct and that Alfred had not only read it, but felt the need to reply on it. I grabbed the note for the tenth time that evening and reread the entire thing.

 _"Wayne Enterprise funds a project known as the Arkham project._

 _"Wellzyn, a pharmeceutical company owned by Wayne Enterprises. Connected to the Viper venom article from a few weeks ago?_

 _"How far was Thomas Wayne aware of company involvement regarding the Arkham project? To what extend?_

 _"How far can Bruce research this_ _inconspicuously and safely? (people at the company will ask questions)._

 _"Is any of this related to the murder of his parents? If so where to begin?_

 _"Was the attack on Wayne manor related to any of the theories regarding Wayne Enterprises? or only the murder of his parents?_

 _"Only said witness was a girl who later claimed she lied about seeing the murdered clearly._

 _"Could I use my past experience with my father's death to help with Bruce's research?_

 _"Should I help with homeschooling him or would that be a waste of time?_

 _"But time is exactly what he needs..._

This had been my bit. All of my writing and theories and questions. Then there it was, at the bottom of the page. Written in a clearly with dark red colour, a message or a reply on my notes.

Dear Rosalind,

You are quite something, do you realize that?

I knew there was more than one reason why you showed so much interest in Master Wayne's investigation and now I know it to some extend.

The way you handled yourself Sunday morning in the parlour was truly a sight to behold.

I would be lying if I told you I wish you hadn't lied for me.

You helped me save face during a difficult moment and that's not something a lot of people have done for me.

On top of that you surprised me twice, first by doing that and second by having a change of heart regarding my offer.

I guess unlike you, I like to be caught off guard. You seem to be quite good at that even without realizing it.

There is not a lot of space left on this note to continue but I want to thank you for this weekend.

You're on my mind.

A. P.

...

Even reading it again and again still caused my heart to burst and my stomach to tingle. I guess this was one thing I didn't think through. Whenever I would be at the manor, Alfred would be there as well. Even if I knew very well how to behave myself professionally, I got the feeling that this time it was going to take a lot more effort on both our parts. Especially since I got the feeling that Alfred didn't want Bruce to know about what has been happening between the two of us.

I leaned forward and grabbed the glass of wine from the table. _This was going to keep me up all night, wasn't it?_

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprises**

"Remind me again why I am here?" I asked Alfred as I stepped out of the car.

"Mental support." He replied closing the door behind me.

"How will I be able to give Bruce mental support when I'm not even going to be at the meeting?" I asked with a frown whilst Alfred stepped towards the door of the backseat.

"You'd be surprised. Besides, who said the support is for him?" Alfred opened the door and out stepped Bruce dressed in a dark suit with a tie. He looked like a miniature version of a business man. Oddly enough it suited him quite well.

"Here we are, Master Bruce."

"Thank you, Alfred. And thank you Miss Wood for coming along." Bruce said to me. He seemed nervous, but then why wouldn't he as he was about to talk to the entire board of Wayne Enterprises.

We went up the steps into the tall building that was technically Bruce's company. Until the time and age was right for him to take over the position his dad once held. The building gave me the creeps and I was pretty sure the people inside would have the same effect on me.

The entrance hall of Wayne Enterprises was incredibly large with the ceiling going up higher than I was able to see. We walked up to the circular desk in the center of the room. The woman at the desk stood up and gave a quick bow as Bruce approached her.

"I'm here for the board meeting." Bruce said confidently.

"Of course, Mister Wayne." The woman replied. "I shall take you there myself. But before we do, I need to give you these."

She held, what seemed to be, two ID passes in her hand. Each of them attached to a lanyard. She handed one to Bruce and the other one to Alfred. Then she looked at me and eyed me from head to toe before directing her attention back to Bruce.

"I was told to expect only two people?" She asked.

"Miss Wood is a friend. She will not be joining the meeting, however I would like for her to be treated with the same respect as you show me. Perhaps you could give her a tour of the building?" Bruce suggested.

This was not something we had discussed and I glanced sideways at Alfred to see if he knew anything about this. But he was not looking in my direction, in fact it almost seemed as if he was purposely looking 180 degrees the other way. In any case I might as well make use of this opportunity and see if I can get any kind of interesting information from this tour.

The woman went back behind the desk and after a few seconds pulled out a pass for me. It read "VIP VISITOR" in bold letters. The v.i.p. part didn't sound so bad. The three of us followed the woman to the back and into a lift. I didn't dare to look at the number of floors this lift had the ability to reach.

I glanced up at the ceiling and fidgeted with my fingers hoping we would soon reach our destination. Finally a ping sounded and the doors opened up. The woman stepped out first, followed by Bruce. Alfred leaned over to me.

"Fear of heights, Miss Rosalind?" He smirked.

"And small spaces." I huffed as I hurried out of the box of death.

One of the annoying things I immediately noticed on this floor was the lack of visible walls. Each so called room was divided through the use of glass doors and windows. No walls of solid wood were to be seen only those walls of glass. The board of Wayne Enterprises, which Bruce was about to address, were already seated at a large oval table.

"This is it, Master Bruce." Alfred said as he placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Keep your chin up and emotions under control."

Bruce nodded and looked up at me for a second. "Any tips, Miss Wood?"

I thought for a second and then lowered myself to his eye level. "Once you walk through that door, you'll no longer be a boy. But those people in there will see you as one, prove them wrong."

As cliché as that may have sounded, it had worked for me in the past and perhaps now Bruce could use the same speech. He took a deep breath and walked through the door which the woman from the information desk held open for him. Alfred followed him closely and I watched them walk all the way to the back of the room towards the window and the head of the table. _Do a good job, Bruce._

"Miss Wood, if you'll follow me? I'll show you the building." The woman spoke and she motioned for me to follow her.

First she took me back to the lift and we went up two more floors. This was the floor where originally Thomas Wayne's office was situated. But now that room belonged to Bruce Wayne, though so far he'd never set foot inside it. I never entered the room, even though I was VIP I was technically still a visitor and the Wayne room was off limits.

We went down several floors and I was shown a cafeteria, a couple of meeting rooms and some very fancy looking bathrooms. This was where we halted and the woman excused herself for a short bathroom break. I waited until she vanished out of sight before turning on my heels and slipping away back to the elevator.

My initial instinct was to head back up to Thomas Wayne's office, but instead I pressed the button which read basement. The only reason why I did this was because earlier on the woman had told me certain levels were uninteresting and off limits. The word off limit usually meant the opposite of uninteresting. The lift stopped and I stuck my head over the threshold to see if the coast was clear. I stepped out of the lift and casually walked around the area.

There were more hallways and turns then I could count and after five minutes I was starting to believe this area must be as the desk informant had claimed. Uninteresting. That's when suddenly I heard a couple of voices heading into my direction. I turned my head to quickly look for a place to hide. There were only two doors at the end of this hallway, one of them was inaccessible. I could tell from the key scanning mechanism which was set next to the door. The other door however moved the moment I touched the handle.

I basically threw myself inside the room and shut the door behind me. The room was dark but I didn't dare to turn on the light due to the round window in the centre of the door. I pressed myself against the door and listened closely to the voices approaching this very door. My heart practically pounded itself out of my chest as the voices became clearer.

"How can we possible manage clearing this out?" One of the voices said.

"Stuff is harmless unless, you moron."

"Yeah, well if you ask me we shouldn't be doing this. I mean this isn't our jobs, It isn't even suppose to be did they transport it here?" The voice who had spoken first now had a slight tremble in his voice.

"Because of what happened at you know where." The other one snapped. "Now hurry up and open that door."

I waited and waited until I heard a buzz followed by a click. I carefully looked through the window to find both of the men were gone. _That's enough investigation for one day._ The hall was empty and I had no desire to stick around and wait for those two men to return, even if I could simply claim that I was lost it would obviously be bad for Bruce's reputation. Luckily for me it didn't take long to find the lift and I quickly stepped inside and pressed the button which would bring me to the main hall.

But the lift stopped one floor above where I had stepped in. _Oh, shit._ I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest, hiding the all too obvious visitor's badge. I could only hope whoever was to step inside would not ask any questions.

"Hello." A deep voice said.

"Hello." I replied automatically. Before I knew it the man who the voice belonged to appeared in front of me. A chat was something I might have expected but this man had actually walked over to me.

"Do I know you?" He asked. I glanced up at him through my lashes. The man had dark hair, dark skin and dark eyes. A thin trimmed circled beard adorned his face. "You just came for the basement, do you have clearance for that?"

There was no way for me to get out of this, I had to pretend I did the colour of my hair justice. "Oh, uh. No. I don't know what went wrong. I was on my way to the main hall but I must have pressed the wrong button." I showed him my pass which he grabbed a hold of.

"VIP, huh?" He said as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, though I'll admit I feel more like the latter bit." I pulled on the chord and the pass slipped out of his hands.

"I'll have to ask you who you came here with. I assume you came here with someone?"

The lift then stopped but I was too afraid to move, especially as this man was blocking the way out and it would only arouse more suspicion. I felt rather stuck in this box of death. The man was still looking at me and I started to feel rather warm.

"Would you mind if I answered that on the other side of the doors? I'm not very comfortable with lifts." I asked. No response. "I won't run, if that's what worries you." That seemed to do the trick. He stepped aside and allowed me to get out first. I quickly made my way out of the lift.

"All right, I'll ask again. Who did you come here with? You don't appear as the kind of woman who would accidentally press the wrong button in an elevator."

"I came here with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth. They're both currently in a meeting with the board of Wayne Enterprises." I said ignoring his latter comment even though it had sounded a bit like a compliment. He eyed me with even more scepticism now. "You can ask the woman at the front desk, she gave me this pass."

"I will most definitely check that. But if you are indeed a quest of Bruce Wayne then I feel the need to introduce myself." He extended his hand towards me. "Lucius Fox. I'm the junior executive of Wayne Enterprises."

 _Well, shit..._ If he is the junior executive he might know something about the meeting Bruce was currently having, which made me wonder why he wasn't there.

"Rosalind Wood." I said and I shook his hand. "If I may, how come you aren't at the meeting?"

He smiled awkwardly before releasing his firm grip on my hand. "Embarrassing enough, I guess the board found it unimportant for me to grace the meeting with my presence." Mr Fox crossed his arms and gave a jerk with his head. "How about you? Any reason why you aren't there? Being Bruce Wayne's VIP visitor?"

This man most definitely did his name justice, he seemed just as sly as a fox. "I am Bruce Wayne's teacher. On Monday and Tuesday I homeschool him. Which will continue once he is done with his meeting." I quickly added.

Lucius Fox nodded and uncrossed his arms. "I see. Well, if you'll excuse me. I will check with the front desk, to make sure who you say you are. If you wait here, please." He walked away to the centre of the room where the woman who had guided me earlier stood.

The moment he reached her and started talking I could see her head shoot up in my direction, she seemed to sigh with relief. I guess I managed to spook her with my sudden disappearance. _Poor girl._

Lucius Fox spoke to her some more before tapping his hand on the desk and coming back my way. He appeared to be in good spirits, I guess the woman cleared his suspicion of me being some kind of infiltrator.

"So I guess you were telling the truth." He said the moment he reached me. "I apologize if I've offended you in any way."

I shook my head. "Not at all, Mr Fox. Corporate policy, I understand."

For a moment it looked like Lucius intended to continue the conversation but he abruptly shut his mouth and glanced over my shoulder.

I followed his gaze and saw Bruce and Alfred walking out of the lift. "I guess this is where I take my leave." Lucius Fox said from behind me.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr Fox." I said politely before extending my hand to shake his.

He shook it firmly and gave a short nod. "Pleasure indeed. Perhaps until next time, Miss Wood." He threw a quick glance at Bruce and Alfred before walking away in the other direction. Compared to everyone else I'd seen so far in the building, Lucius Fox didn't seem as stuck up compared to them. Hopefully he didn't think too much of finding me in the basement and would drop any further thought on it.

"Hello, Miss Wood." Bruce said. He had quite the positive attitude, I guess the meeting had gone well.

"Glad to see you've made it out of the meeting in one piece." I smiled and winked at him.

Bruce nodded and exhaled deeply. "How about we go back to the manor? Have some dinner?" He suggested looking up at Alfred.

"Excellent idea, Master Bruce. Lead on." Alfred replied and Bruce walked ahead of us.

Usually when Alfred told Bruce to go on ahead or lead the way, it meant he had something to say to me. Something he didn't want Bruce to hear, though I very much doubted it worked that well. Bruce was still a child meaning he had perfectly good hearing and knowing Bruce he was also perfect in feigning that he hadn't.

"Who was that man you were with?" Alfred asked as I felt his hand on my lower back.

"He works here." I whispered back.

"I figured that, but what was he doing talking to you?" The tone in Alfred's voice made it sound like he wasn't really curious as much as either worried or maybe even jealous.

"He just wanted to know who I was and whom I was with." I said as I took the visitor's pass from around my neck and shoved it in my pocket.

"To which you replied?"

"Queen Victoria."

Alfred gritted his teeth and I swear I could hear him curse me from under his breath. He removed his hand from my back as we stepped outside into the bright sun. Bruce was already at the car waving.

"I was honest with the man. I told him my name and that I came with Bruce Wayne." I said in hopes to wipe the grim look off of Alfred's face.

"Still, why did he approach you in the first place?" Alfred continued. I frowned at him but realized he wasn't about to drop the matter any time soon. He opened the car door for Bruce, shut it and then opened mine.

"I'll tell you later. But not here." And I nudged my head into the direction of the back seat where Bruce currently was. Alfred sighed but nodded. This was something I did not want to discuss with Bruce. Who knew what the boy was going to do once he found out there was something going on in the lower basements of Wayne Enterprises.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

Bruce was back in his study, pinning new ideas and theories on his investigation board. During dinner we talked about the board meeting. Unfortunately there wasn't a lot to go on. The board members had simply brushed every question Bruce had asked them as mere rumours. Some even wondered why he was worrying about these accusations and perhaps he should let the board handle things for him. Bruce had not wavered for one minute and stood up to each and everyone of the members throughout the entire meeting. Apparently he had even gone as far as threatening them, something I had no expected at all from him.

Alfred and I sat in the kitchen at the high table, both enjoying a cup of tea as I had to drive back to Gotham later tonight. It was nice to sit together for a moment. It had been three days since we had a private moment together, not counting the sneak up Alfred had done yesterday at the diner. I smiled at Alfred who sat across from me on one of the high stools. He smiled back though he still had that worried look on his face, which had been there since we'd gotten back at the manor.

I still hadn't told Alfred, or Bruce for that matter, about what I'd been doing at Wayne Enterprises while they were at the board meeting. Even though theoretically I hadn't really discovered anything. All I'd really discovered was more speculations which created more questions. But nonetheless I had to tell Alfred.

"I've been meaning to tell you something." I started and Alfred raised his head. "It's about the tour I had today at Wayne Enterprises."

"Ah, yes. The tour." Alfred responded. "I've been wondering about that myself."

"Oh?" That was a rather unexpected answer. Throughout the entire afternoon he hadn't given a single hint that he was interested in what I'd been up to at Wayne Enterprises. I figured both him and Bruce had been too busy with the board meeting to bother with anything else.

"About halfway through the meeting a familiar woman popped up on the floor." Alfred said. "Normally I wouldn't think too much of it, but, she had quite the bewildered look on her face."

I pressed my lips in a tight line as Alfred mentioned the woman who had given me the tour. The woman I had so bluntly left behind without a saying a single word. I bet she must have felt rather embarrassed, angry and worried all at the same time.

"She practically searched in every corner of the floor, including staring into the meeting room, her eyes scanning every nook and cranny." Alfred continued and I could feel my face starting to heat up. "You wouldn't happen to know why she was acting like that, would you? You don't strike me as the type of woman who would sneak out during a tour, getting herself into who knows what sort of mischief. "

I scratched the back of my neck and cleared my throat. "Well, maybe said woman got lost?"

"And where would said woman get herself lost?" Alfred arched an eyebrow and leaned forward on his elbows.

This was a trap. I knew it. This was how Alfred always lured me in. Acting all calm and poised and then without warning the trap snapped shut. Like a mouse in a small box filled with cheese. Deep down I knew he was actually upset with me. Getting myself into unnecessary trouble, trouble which could probably harm Bruce's reputation.

"Somewhere beneath the building. Dark corridors. Key card scanners. Inaccessible rooms where secret things are hidden and a couple of people were about to clear them out." I eyed Alfred closely as I revealed what I'd been doing and what I discovered.

He still appeared rather calm which I was certain was still all pretend and he was about ready to burst into flames or something else highly combustible.

"It could be nothing, but I thought it was rather peculiar. I hid in a broom closet and once they had disappeared through the door I got out and went back up." My voice slowed down as I could see the look on Alfred's face change. This was it. There was the box, I could see the cheese, I went in and now the trap was shut.

"So where in this story does the gentleman fit it?"

I blinked. "What?"

"The gentleman you were with when Bruce and I returned from the board meeting. I have the unnerving feeling that he did not just simply walked on by and chatted you up."

 _Oh good grief._ I groaned and leaned back on the high stool. Was this the trap I had fallen into? Even though Alfred was right with his assumption, it did not sound as though he cared very much about me roaming about the basement corridors of Wayne Enterprises.

"Fine. You know what, you're right. He did not walk idly by or chatted me up, for that matter, he was actually standing in the lift when I tried to get out of the basement."

Immediately Alfred sighed and shook his head. "For heaven's sake, Rosalind. What if he had been security? Or, or...I don't know. Why didn't you just stay on the tour?"

If the trap had not been shut before, it most definitely was tightly shut by now. I sat up straight and planted both of my hands on the table.

"Because it's not who I am. I simply roamed through the building, and would pretend to be lost if someone were to find me where I wasn't suppose to be. I'm not thick, Alfred. I knew what I was doing."

I stared at Alfred and he stared back at me. I hadn't intended to raise my voice but obviously that was unavoidable. "I'm not going to apologize for worrying you. I had an opportunity to help out with Bruce's investigation and I took it. Can you really blame me?"

Alfred ran his hand over his face and down his neck. He didn't reply immediately which either meant he agreed with me or that he was unsure of how to express himself. He then lowered his face and averted his eyes from mine. "No. I guess I can't." He quietly said.

The mood had once again shifted though not as bad as I thought it would. There was still a slight tension, but at least I had managed to come clean on what occurred today, something I think in the end Alfred appreciated. Perhaps now was a good time to bring something else up. Something which might cheer him up.

"So, last night,-" I began and Alfred's brow moved. "When I got home, I sat down on my couch and took out the note I'd written when I was here."

Alfred started to shift on his stool and turned back my way.

"I started to reread my jotted down thoughts, and that's when I noticed there was more written on the paper than there had been before. The other peculiar thing is that it wasn't in my handwriting."

The upper right corner of Alfred's mouth twitched and a lopsided grin formed. He leaned forward to grab his tea and placed the teacup against his lips.

"How peculiar." He replied.

"Indeed." I said with a serious tone. "Want to know what it said?"

"I don't know. Is it something worth to repeat?" Alfred arched an eyebrow. I guess this time I was the one holding the box of cheese and Alfred was the mouse.

"Mmm." I hummed, pretending I was thinking about it, and started tapping my fingers on the table surface.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Alfred asked lowering his cup.

I shrugged and stood up from my seat. "Quite poetic actually." I smiled as I made my way around the table. "Something about being on someone's mind. I'm going to pour myself some more tea, would you care for more?"

As I casually walked past Alfred he turned in his seat and grabbed hold of my arm. I smiled as he pulled me towards him and positioned me between his legs. "You, good woman, have got to stop your cheeky ways or I swear,-"

"You swear?" I snorted which caused Alfred to place his arms around my body, keeping me completely trapped.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He growled deeply.

I chuckled and placed the cup back on the table before placing both my hands on his shoulders.

"Trying to make you smile, Alfred. You've had a long day. Filled with a business meeting, making sure Bruce was ready for it, protecting him from all those people."

"And you thought winding me up would get a smile out of me?" Alfred cocked his head and I could feel his hands subtly moving down my back.

"I had no intention of winding you up." I rolled my eyes. Which was true, I wasn't trying to tease him at all. Alright perhaps a little bit but not in a negative sense. After the more serious conversation it was time for something lighter.

"No, you're right. I think it was more along the lines of tantalising." Alfred rapidly moved his eyebrows up and down in a teasing manner. My jaw dropped and I gently hit his chest.

"You are terrible." I laughed. A genuine smile formed on Alfred's face and then his hands stopped at the base of my lower back, right on the edge of my behind. He started to move his hands in concentric circles.

"Am I?"

He really was terrible, if anyone was purposely tantalising someone it was currently Alfred doing that to me. I could feel my face heat up and heartbeat increasing. My body automatically leaned further into his. Alfred placed one of his legs behind me and locked me in completely this time. This was getting out of hand, what if Bruce suddenly decided to walk in?

I licked my lips and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Alfred,-" I breathed.

"Rosalind,-" He said just as hoarsely as me. I couldn't handle it any longer and captured his lips hungrily. The groan which escaped Alfred's throat urged me on ever more. I kissed him with all the passion I had inside of me. I slipped my tongue into his warm moist mouth and touched the edges of his lips, slowly and softly but with commitment.

Too much commitment as suddenly we started to both slip and before I knew it we were on the floor. A bit bewildered I tilted my head and looked up at Alfred who seemed as much out of sorts as I was.

"Did we just fall?"

"I believe we did." Alfred replied. Then he looked at me before he suddenly barked out a laughter. I shook my head and joined in. We helped each other back on our feet. One of the teacups had also somehow managed to hit the floor on our way down.

"I'll clear that up." I heard Alfred say from behind me as I was about to bend over to pick up some of the broken pieces.

As if on cue something, or rather someone, walked into the kitchen. Bruce looked around the room before pausing at the sight of his butler sitting on all fours on the floor.

"I,-" He cocked his head sideways. "I heard a noise. Is everything all right?"

"Just a cup, Master Bruce." Alfred said to him.

Bruce watched closely as Alfred picked up the ceramic shards from the floor and dumped them in the bin. A couple drops of the tea which had been in the cup, were still on the floor.

"I don't recall you ever being clumsy, Alfred." Bruce said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Alfred stopped what he was doing and glared at the boy.

"I never said I was the one who dropped the cup." He grinned and he nodded his head in my direction.

I crossed my arms and frowned at the two men looking my way. "Me?" I scoffed and shook my head. "Gravity, Bruce. That's the true criminal in this household."

"What were you two doing anyway?" Bruce asked as he took a seat on one of the high chairs at the table.

"Well, that's quite obvious isn't it?" Alfred arched an eyebrow as he turned to the kitchen counter to grab the tea pot. "Tea?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, I've had enough for today. I'm actually thinking of going to bed. School tomorrow and today was very...exhausting."

"Would you like me to run a bath for you first?" Alfred asked and Bruce nodded.

"I'd appreciate that Alfred. Thank you, I'll be right up."

Alfred walked out of the kitchen and I was left alone with Bruce. I somehow got the distinct feeling this is exactly what Bruce wanted to happen but that would mean Alfred was in on it as well considering he was the one who suggested Bruce to take a bath before going to bed. Somehow both of them were quite capable of awakening the paranoid side of me.

"Miss Wood?" Bruce said and I turned to look at him. "Can we talk for a minute?" He motioned for me to sit down.

A bit puzzled I sat down in the seat across from him. He seemed almost as grim as Alfred had been earlier this evening, though given the day Bruce has had I couldn't blame him.

"What do you want to discuss Bruce?" I asked curiously.

Bruce fidgeted with his fingers, coming across as if he was suddenly rather unsure what it was he wanted to talk about.

"Bruce?"

A nervous laugh escaped him and he placed his hands on his lap. "My apologies. I'm not sure how I should start this. I had it all worked out in my mind but now that it's actually happening I'm nervous."

It amazed me every time how well spoken Bruce was for a boy his age. If anything it actually made talking with him much easier as there was less effort needed to explain things.

"Should I be worried?" I frowned.

"No. No of course not." He quickly replied.

"What has gotten you so worked up? Is it the company?"

Bruce shook his head and then inhaled deeply. "It's Alfred, actually."

Alfred? This was a surprise. I was not expecting Bruce to have worries about him, let alone even wanting to talk to me about his worries. "What about Alfred?" I asked.

"Things hasn't been exactly easy around here. With Wayne Enterprises, the board meeting and various other things. Did you know he was against me meeting with the board?"

On some level I knew this, but for the moment I pretended to be oblivious to the fact. I cleared my throat. "Well, I can certainly imagine it."

"I'm afraid I've been asking a bit too much of him. He still came through and supported me with arranging the board meeting. Preparing me for it aside from teaching me other thing. I want to do something in return."

"Maybe you can set aside a date and do something with him. Something he likes? As a thank you for supporting you." I suggested and Bruce gave a swift but firm nod.

"That's a good idea, Miss Wood. But,-"

"I know he would appreciate it a lot if you told him how thankful you are and that you appreciate him. I'm sure he'd love to hear those words coming from you."

"And obviously I'll make sure he knows this. But, Miss Wood, I'm not looking for suggestions or ideas."

"Oh?" I gave him a puzzled look and leaned back. "What are you looking for then?"

Bruce's demeanour changed and he appeared very nervous all of a sudden. He scratched the back of his neck and shifted in his seat a couple of times before opening his mouth again.

"Is it wrong of me to think that you and Alfred get along?" He asked.

A bit taken back by his question, which may have sounded blunt but probably wasn't intended that way, I answered. "You're not wrong. We get along in a civil manner."

Of course it was more than a civil manner, but I had no intention of being the one to tell Bruce that I had been kissing his guardian ever since they returned from Switzerland.

"Good. That's good." He said with a boyish smile. I had no idea what was going on but it seemed the conversation was far from over.

"That actually brings me to my next question. Would you consider...or are you willing to,-"

"Bath is ready, sir." Alfred walked into the kitchen causing Bruce to abruptly stop talking.

We both stared at Alfred who gave us a funny look. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

I could actually hear Bruce groan as he slid off the high stool.

"Wait, Bruce, you had a question?"

Bruce shook his head at me. "It'll have to wait." He glanced at Alfred from the corner of his eye. "I'll see you soon, I hope. Have a good evening." He hurried past Alfred and vanished out of sight.

Alfred stepped up to me with the same puzzled look I had since the start of my conversation with Bruce.

"What was that all about?" Alfred asked me.

I shrugged. "Honestly? I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

 **Oh dear... What could Bruce have wanted to ask Rosalind?**

 **Any ideas?**

 **Always happy to hear what you readers think :)**

 **Leave your thoughts in a review.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Homeschooled Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Trigger warning!**

 **Nothing bloody or gore, but if you have trauma regarding car crashes you might want to skip over the end of this chapter.**

 **crztchigurl343, you get the award for guessing what Bruce was about to ask Rosalind!**

 **Ruby, glad to read you're feeling a bit better thanks to your best friend! It's always a good idea to spend time with someone you care about and who cares about you when you're going through a rough time.**

 **Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **The Diner**

I never realized how hot the kitchen could get. It was my first time being on the other side of the door which connected the kitchen to the dining room area. Greta was ill and Graham asked me to help out in the kitchen so the new girl could work the front. I wiped my brow with my arm. _This was insane, how did Graham do this every single day?_

"Rosalind?"

I looked up at the sound of my name being called. It was the new girl Graham had hired yesterday, sticking her head through the service window.

"Any chance you can help me out for a second? There's a man here who's,-" She paused and quickly glanced back over her shoulder.

"He scares me and I can't understand him at all."

"What do you mean you can't understand him?" I asked as I wiped my hands clean on my apron. "Doesn't he speak English?"

The girl bit her bottom lip. "Not my type of English." She then said. "Please?"

I sighed and walked away from the stove. As I went through the door Amanda smiled at me. "Thank you, I'll watch the kitchen for you." She quickly rushed past me.

I observed the man sitting at the counter. He was wearing a suit, but seemed out of sorts. His hair was combed back and a scruffy greying beard adorned the lower half of his face. His cheeks and nose were rosy coloured, almost the sort of colour you'd see on people who've had a drink or two. I approached him with a smile.

"Hello, sir. My name's Rosalind. Anything you'd like to order from the menu?"

The man looked up at me and chuckled. "I must have given the lass quite the fright that she'd gone and fetch somebody else."

 _Scottish. Bloody brilliant._ When Amanda told me the man didn't speak her type of English, she was basically insulting one of the countries her English originated from.

"Do the Yanks have trouble understanding you as well?" The Scotsman asked me as he slapped his hand on the surface of the bar.

I cleared my throat and pulled a notepad and pencil from the pocket of my apron. "Hardly ever. Can I get you something to drink?"

The man must have understood the message about me not wanting to talk about the language differences between the Queen English and American English for he retracted his hand from the counter to straighten his jacket.

"You wouldn't happen to be serving pints at this hour, would ya?" He asked carefully.

"It's nothing like a pint, but if you're in desperate need of having an alcoholic beverage at this hour, I can get you something similar."

The man ran his hand through his oily and sleek looking hair. "I'd appreciate it. Had quite the morning. I don't normally dress up like this, ya know."

"I never would have guessed." I lied with a smile. From the moment I took a gander at him I had the feeling something was a tad bit off. Especially now that he asked for a pint at one o'clock in the afternoon. He must have had a terrible morning.

"You just have a look at the menu and I'll be right back with your drink." I said pointing at the laminated menu in front of him. As I walked away I could feel his eyes burning in my back.

The man didn't frighten me one bit. I guess Amanda just wasn't used to the way these type of folks from back home behaved. Rough around the edges, but if you treated them right, soft like nougat on the inside. For a moment I thought of Alfred who actually was the perfect example of that.

I grabbed a beer from the fridge and leaned through the service window over to Amanda. "I'll take his orders, but you can go back to serving other people now, all right?" Amanda nodded and trotted out of the kitchen in her high heels.

I turned back to the Scotsman and placed his beer in front of him. "Here you are. Anything else you'd like to go with your beer?"

The man placed the menu aside and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good for now but I'm telling you, the type of people I was with this morning makes you want to dunk back several pints all at once."

He grabbed his beer and took a swig. He then smacked his lips. "Not too bad."

"Would you like a second one?" I asked even though I felt rather reluctant to give him one. Getting drunk people out of the diner was something that hadn't happened so far and I honestly did not want that to happen at all.

"Perhaps in a bit. I'm Reginald, by the way." Out of the blue he extended his hand over the counter.

"Rosalind." I swiftly shook his hand.

"Do you ever get any of those toffee nosed people in here?" Reginald asked.

"You have to be more specific, we are near the business district." I replied.

He turned his head and pointed out the window towards one of the tallest buildings in the area. The building with a familiar name adorning the top. A building I'd recently been in. Wayne Enterprises.

"Oh, uh, no. Actually those people never come here, at least not that I'm aware of. That's the people you were with then?"

Reginald nodded.

"Job interview?" I asked.

"Not as much but I did dress up to impress or at least to make them think I wasn't some poor twat." He gritted his teeth and pushed the empty beer bottle my way. "One more will do."

I went back to the fridge and when I returned Reginald was loosening the noose of his tie and took it off.

"Thanks, lassie. To continue on your earlier question, they asked me to do a little thingy for them. Sort of like a postman. Collect something and bring it to them."

"Doesn't sound so hard, if I'm being honest."

The expression on the Scotsman's face changed, it almost seemed like a frown or at least a look of concern accompanied by guilt. He looked up at me and exhaled deeply. "I hope yer right."

"Rosalind, order from table twelve." Amanda shouted at me from across the room. I began to wonder if I had been like that when I started working here three weeks ago, but I doubted it as I was about a decade older than her.

"If you need anything, ring the bell over there." I told Reginald before heading back into the kitchen.

He never rang the bell. I don't know when he left exactly but by the time Graham's shift started he was gone.

* * *

 **Friday afternoon**

An unexpected face turned up on Friday afternoon. Familiar, but on his own. No sign of an escort and with escort I meant his butler. It was Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce? What are you doing here? Where's Alfred?" I asked after I'd cleared a table for Bruce to sit at.

"Oh, he's around the neighbourhood, went to the bank for something." Bruce rubbed his hands together. It had been quite nippy lately, though in Gotham it was usually cold most of the time. "Can I have one of your famous milkshakes?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Famous? Well, don't let me burst that bubble for you. Chocolate?"

"Please." Bruce smiled friendly.

I fixed Bruce's milkshake for him and when I walked back there was someone standing at his table. Two people actually. Harvey Bullock and Jim Gordon.

"Here you are, Bruce." I said as I set the shake in front of him. I turned my attention to the two detectives. "Gentlemen."

"Hi Rosalind." Harvey said as he lifted his hat from his head. Jim simply gave a nod.

"Can I help you two gents with anything?"

"Actually,-"

"Actually, no. Thank you, Miss Wood." Jim immediately replied. Harvey quickly shut his mouth. "We're scanning the area for witnesses. there has been a another robbery near here."

"I see." I said. For the last couple of day there had been a number of armed robberies at several of Gotham's banks. The police still hadn't caught them and the local newspapers were making a joke out of it. The Red Hood Gang, they were called by the journalists.

"Have you seen anything or anyone suspicious?" Harvey asked. I thought for a moment but shook my head. The only odd bloke who popped up in my head was the Scotsman who was here yesterday, what was his name again? Ron? Roger?

"Can't help you today, Harvey." I shrugged. Both men sighed and placed their hands in their coat pockets.

"We'll be off then. Goodbye, Miss Wood. You as well, Bruce." Jim walked out of the diner. Harvey however lingered behind.

"Say, Rosalind. Can I ask you something?" Harvey asked. I furrowed my brow and crossed my arms.

"Sure,-"

"Are you by any chance off tomor,-"

"Harvey!" Jim Gordon yelled from the door. Harvey gritted his teeth and muttered something under his breath.

"Never mind. Have a good day." And with that he took off as well. That was odd, if I didn't know any better for a minute there I thought he was going to ask me out. I glanced down at Bruce who also had a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, that was awkward." I said to him.

"Miss Wood, are you close with Detective Bullock?" He asked me out of the blue. It wasn't weird he asked me this especially after what just happened but the thought was simply ridiculous. I actually started to laugh.

Bruce gave me a funny look. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, Bruce. For heaven's sake." I chuckled. "No. No, Harvey and I are just acquaintances. Maybe friends to some degree, but nothing more than that, I assure you."

Bruce leaned back and smiled. "I see. I thought so." The boy almost sounded relieved.

I narrowed my eyes at him. There was that suspicious look again. The same look he'd given me a number of times but a lot more recently.

"Something wrong, Miss Wood?"

"I'm not sure, actually. Frankly I feel as if I should ask you that question?"

There was that awkward nervous shifting again. Bruce took a sip from his milkshake before looking back at me. "There is something I wanted to ask you."

The bell above the door chimed behind me and Alfred Pennyworth walked into the diner. A dark red scarf wrapped around his neck. "Dear lord, why is it so nippy outside?"

He then spotted me and Bruce at the table near the door. "Ah, there you are, Master Bruce. I figured you'd be here. Good day, Miss Rosalind."

"Good afternoon, Alfred." I replied but gave him an odd look. "I'm sorry, for a minute there it sounded as if you're surprised to find Bruce here?"

Alfred looked at Bruce as he spoke. "I had been under the impression he was going to hang around, guess I misunderstood."

When I glanced down at Bruce he already had his head turned in the other direction. He knew fully well he was in the wrong by leaving Alfred without a warning, luckily for him Alfred didn't seem to care too much.

"You had something to ask me, Bruce?" I said to him.

But Bruce shook his head. "That's all right, Miss Wood. I'll finish my milkshake."

I stared back at Alfred who motioned for me to follow him. We headed over to the counter. Alfred halted, rested his elbows on the surface before speaking.

"He sneaked out the bank before I realized it. I automatically figured this is where he'd gone as he mentioned he had to talk to you about something. I honestly didn't think he meant to actually leave in that very moment."

I glanced over Alfred's shoulder at Bruce, who was still staring out the window, sipping on his chocolate milkshake. "Whatever he wanted to discuss he didn't get his chance. I bet it's some sort of big secret you're not allowed in on."

"Charming." Alfred said. "Any idea what's it about?"

"I'm guessing it's about you as he stops talking the moment you show up." I winked at him.

Alfred smirked and for a second brushed his hand against mine. "Cheeky minx."

"I also have a question actually." He then said.

"Oh?" I replied.

Alfred removed his arms from the counter and sat down on one of the stools. "Last night someone from my past popped up on our doorstep. A friend from the SAS. He's been through some things and came to see me to clear his mind. And now my question is, would you mind stopping by tomorrow? To meet him?"

I blinked and cocked my head sideways. "He popped up out of the blue?"

"I know it's a bit odd, but he's actually one of the few blokes from the service who always had my back."

"You don't have to convince me, Alfred. Of course I'll come. Though it might be a bit late, I have to work until nine. If that's too late I can come by the day after?"

"No, no. Tomorrow is good. But,-" Alfred paused and scratched the back of his head. "Actually there is another reason. But if you are against it, just let me know and I won't bring it up."

I frowned at him again. What was up with everybody having all secrets or things they wanted to discuss but somehow couldn't. I could only hope that whatever it was Alfred had to tell me would actually happen and not yet again get interrupting by something or someone.

"Are you worried I'll say no?" I asked.

"Right, now you're making me more nervous." Alfred chortled.

"You?"

"Sorry. I feel that it's time to tell you know who,-" He nodded his head in the direction of Bruce. "How do you feel about that?"

"Telling him, that his guardian and his teacher fancy each other?" I said and I couldn't help but smile as I said it.

"Is that what they call it these days?"

My jaw dropped and I playfully smacked his arm. "Oh, I am not going to have you tell him Cockney nonsense."

"Are you challenging me?" Alfred grinned.

Suddenly he turned around, revealing Bruce already standing behind him.

"Master Bruce." Alfred said to him. "Ready to go?"

Bruce had quite the cheeky expression on his face. I doubt he heard much as I saw him leaving the table only a couple of seconds ago.

"That's all right, Alfred. If you want to stay here longer I don't mind. But we do have a guest at the house, perhaps it's time to go back? I'm sure Mr. Payne is wondering what's keeping us."

Alfred straightened his coat and motioned for Bruce to lead the way out of the diner. "Let's go."

Bruce walked away and Alfred turned to me quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll give Reggie a head's up that you're stopping by."

"Reggie?"

"Reginald Payne. He's my friend I was telling you about."

"Right, sorry. See you tomorrow."

For a moment we lingered. Both hesitant to say goodbye and holding ourselves back from leaning in and give each other a proper farewell as Bruce Wayne was watching us rather closely from the entrance. I think I could actually hear Alfred groan under his breath as he turned around and left the diner.

As I walked behind the counter the name of Alfred and Bruce's quest kept echoing in my head. _Reginald Payne. Reginald... Why did that name sound so familiar?_

* * *

 **The next day  
**

 _Was I suppose to bring anything for this guy? He was after all a friend of Alfred and it sounded as if he meant a lot to him._ I stood behind the register and tapped my fingers on the cold white tiled surface of the counter. I could pop into the liquor store after work or perhaps during break time? I doubt the man would want flowers as a gift.

When it was time for my break I phoned Wayne manor to ask Alfred what he thought would make a nice gift for his friend. It took longer than normal for someone to answer the phone. Usually it was Alfred but this time it was Bruce who picked up.

"Wayne manor." He said shortly.

"Hello Bruce, It's Miss Wood. I'm looking for Alfred is he around?" I asked politely. Alfred wanted to keep it a secret from Bruce that I was coming over tonight. I had to make sure not to say anything which would arouse suspicion.

"I don't know." Bruce replied. "If you'll call again, I'll make sure not to pick it up this time." Then I heard a click and the line when dead. He'd hung up on me.

I stared at my mobile phone. _What on Earth was that all about?_ Extremely confused with Bruce's behaviour I redialled and waited for someone to pick up again. After what seemed like forever it was finally Alfred who answered.

"Wayne manor." His deep voice send shivers down my spine.

"Yes, is this the handsome butler who works at Wayne manor?" I said to him as I tried to stifle a giggle.

"Handsome, ey?" Alfred laughed. "You sure you got the right number?"

"Actually I'm not. I called about a minute ago and this normally polite young man quite rudely hung up on me." I sat down on the chair in the diner's changing room. "Did you two have an argument?"

I could hear Alfred exhaled deeply from the other side. Apparently something had happened. I thought it was odd for Bruce to be that short with me, it's not how he usually behaved.

"We may have had a tiny bit of a falling out. I disagreed with my friend's training method and Bruce didn't quite see eye to eye with me on it. I might have managed to upset both of them."

"I'm sure it'll blow over soon." I smiled. "Knowing you, you probably had the best intentions at heart."

"Yeah well, I'm just glad you're coming over tonight." A pause fell. I blinked and looked at my phone to see if we were still connected.

"Alfred, you there?"

"Sorry. You are still coming tonight, aren't you?" He asked quietly.

"I am. I'm simply calling because I wanted to ask you what your friend would like as a gift. There's a liquor store near here and I figured I could just pop in and buy something for him."

Alfred chuckled. "I'm sure he'll appreciate some good liquor. He's a true Scotsman so I guess that'll give you some ideas?"

A Scotsman? That was the first time Alfred mentioned this, I automatically assumed his friend was from England considering they were in the army together.

"I had no idea he was from Scotland. What was his name again?"

"Reginald Payne." Alfred replied.

"All right. I'll get him something. I'll see you tonight, Alfred. Give my regards to the handsome butler."

"Cheeky."

As I hung up I thought about how much of a coincidence it was that I was going to meet yet another man from Scotland this week. Reginald this evening and the man who was in the diner a few days ago. Ron, Ronald something. I shrugged it off and placed my phone back in my purse.

* * *

 **On the road towards Wayne Manor**

It was raining cats and dogs. Lightning cut through the sky and lit everything up for a second. It took only a couple counts until the thunder echoed all around. Even though I promised Alfred I'd come over to meet his friend Reginald, this weather actually made me want to turn the car and drive back home.

It had been quite the day, not as tiresome now that Amanda had been hired, but the weekends were always busy and today had been no exception. The last time I'd driven over to Wayne manor after a late night work shift I hadn't bother to changed. Actually that day I'd forgotten, but today I was feeling lazy and was wearing my diner dress.

My shift originally ended at nine but the last few customers were in no hurry to leave. By the time they finally did it was half past already. I'm sure Alfred wouldn't mind if I showed up late but I doubt Bruce would still be up. I glanced at the seat next to me. On it sat my purse and coat. I hated wearing a coat while driving, it made me feel as if I was wrapped in fancy gift paper and the seatbelt was a ribbon.

On top of my coat inside a wooden box was a bottle of whiskey. A drink I was sure, or at least I hoped, Reginald would appreciate. I wondered if Alfred and Bruce had made up by now. I'm sure the little tiff they'd had, according to Alfred, wasn't worthy to linger for long.

The rain pounded heavily against the windows and the top of the car. It sounded incredibly eerie, almost as if the raindrops had turned into stones and could go straight through the roof. To make things even more frightening, my phone went off all of a sudden. I couldn't tell who was ringing me, but hardly anyone ever called me. Whoever this was might be someone important.

I pulled over, stopped the car and quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

No reply and I couldn't hear anything, not even static from maybe a bad connection.

"Hello?" I said again. Then I heard a faint noise in the distant. It was small and it quivered.

"Can you hear me?"

"M-miss W-wood..." It was Bruce.

Immediately I sat up straight and clasped my free hand around the steering wheel. I never heard his voice tremble like this.

"Bruce, what's wrong?" My heart pounded rapidly. Sometimes you just knew in your gut when something was off and this was one of those moments.

"Alfred. It's Alfred." He cried. _Alfred?_

"What about Alfred, Bruce?" I asked. This wasn't a random call or a call to complain. It sounded as if he was scared for him.

"He's bleeding. I don't know, I...Miss Wood?"

 _Alfred's bleeding?_

I needed to calm Bruce down, I wouldn't be able to know what to do or how to help if he got to the point of becoming hysterical. I had to get over there as quickly as possible. I was about ten minutes away from the manor. I pushed the gas pedal and went back onto the wet road.

"Bruce, did you call an ambulance or the police?"

"Y-yes. They're coming. What do I do?" His voice cracked.

"I want you to tell me where he's bleeding and keep talking to me." I held the phone between my ear and shoulder, uncomfortable but I needed both hands to focus on the road.

"He got stabbed, somewhere around his stomach...Miss Wood, his eyes are closed and he's not talking,-"

 _Stabbed, stabbed, stabbed..._ My hands started to shake. Bruce said stabbed. Stabbed around the stomach. I felt nauseous. This was bad. What had happened at the manor?

"Bruce, what about his friend? Reginald? Where is he? Let him help you."

The answer Bruce gave me almost made me swerve off the road.

"He stabbed Alfred. He did this!"

Reginald had stabbed him? His Scottish friend from their time in the army. Too many questions which did not need any answering at the time. I had to get to that house. I cursed at the car under my breath for not being able to go any faster than it already was.

"Is he still in the house? Bruce, are you safe?"

If Reginald was still in the house, I wouldn't know what to do. In that regard I was still too far away from the manor and even if he was still there what could I do? I didn't have a weapon, I wasn't a good fighter and Alfred was apparently bleeding to death. I clenched the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white from the grip.

"He- he left. I heard a car leave." Bruce said.

 _A car?_ If he took a car, that would mean he was on this road and heading straight for me.

I hit the breaks and the car stopped. This road wasn't broad enough for the two of us to traverse would have to slow down in order for the other person to drive by without scratching the car.

I could get a good look at his face, he didn't know who I was which would give me the opportunity to take in more details. I slowly started to move again, making sure I was driving right in the middle of the road so he could do nothing else but slow down when he would approach me.

"Bruce, listen to me. Make sure the front door is unlocked so the paramedics can come in and help Alfred. Next I want you to apply pressure on the area where he got stabbed, look for a tear in his clothing that's the place where you want to put a towel and press down as firmly as you can."

"I-...okay, I can do that. Where are you, Miss Wood?" Bruce sounded more gathered than earlier, but nothing was certain and I didn't have time to slow down to focus on my own emotions. I had to make sure Bruce was all right.

"I'm near, Bruce. I have to hang up now. I'll see you soon, I promise." I didn't wait for Bruce to respond and quickly threw the phone back on the seat next to me.

It didn't take long before I spotted two headlights in the distance. They were approaching me. Coming closer and closer. As they did, my heart pounded faster and faster. I gripped the steering wheel even tighter than before. This was it. I had to get a good look now.

The car was moving at a regular speed, which made me wonder if it was even him. But who else could be coming down this path? The crossroad which led to one of the other houses in the area was just behind me.

We were right in each other's path and he slowed down even more. He had to because he couldn't get past me the way I was standing in the middle of the road.

Then he pressed his horn and it echoed loudly causing me to jump in my seat. This was the moment of truth. I started the engine of the car and slowly turned the wheel to the right, making a bit of room for him.

Reginald moved his car alongside mine and then he stopped. He had his window rolled down, probably to either yell or ask me why I was heading towards the manor. I hadn't thought this through, what if he was set on not letting me get to the house?

With his window rolled down I could see his face in full view, but the moment my eyes met his my heart skipped a beat. I knew him. We were only a couple of feet apart, but there was no doubt that in his gaze that he recognized me as much as I did him.

 _The Scotsman from the diner._ _He and Alfred's friend were one and the same_.

I didn't get the time to think about anything else or piece the puzzle bits together. I couldn't hear what Reginald was saying but I was pretty sure he mouthed 'Oh shite.'

My blood boiled, my body started to tingle. I felt anger. Anger at him for hurting Alfred. At myself for being such a fool for not having seen the obvious connection. I mean what were the odds of meeting two Scotsmen within a span of three days?

I hit the gas and shot forward with screeching tires and drove partially off the road to get around Reginald. One thing was certain, I had to get to the manor.

I could see Reginald approaching me from behind fast. The headlights were getting bigger in the reflection of the rear view mirror. Then they were out of sight and I fell forward on the wheel. He'd hit me from behind.

"Son of a,-" With my jaw clenched I kept looking back and forth to my left and the mirror. One thing was certain, Reginald wasn't going to let me get to Bruce and Alfred. Another bump came and I hit the horn on the wheel. The lights of the manor were getting in sight, I was almost there.

I had no idea on how to shake him off. There were no other roads to travel on from here. I looked into the rear view mirror once again, only this time he was actually gone. The moment I turned my head to glance over my left shoulder it was already too late.

Reginald's car was faster than mine and he gained on me and then it happened. He slammed the car against mine and I couldn't control it. I could feel the car tilting towards the right as I was already heading off the road. The car flipped and all I could do was wait until it was over.

* * *

 **It's never easy to write things like this...considering Gotham has a lot of traumatic things happening something was bound to happen in this story sooner or later.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon!**


	14. Homeschooled Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**

 **Last chapter ended on a bit of a dark note.**

 **This chapter will start with where we left off.**

 **Also for the first time ever I'll be writing from a third p.o.v. Simply because I wanted to show a bit of insight on how Bruce is dealing with Alfred being hurt and Rosalind being lost.**

 **Hopefully you'll still enjoy the story :)**

 **Reply to reviewers: Ruby, thank you again for your review (you skipped bits because you got excited? hehe, glad you went back to reread it :) hope all is well with you).**

* * *

 **Dawn**

The first thing I noticed once I regained thought was the throbbing feeling in my head. Accompanied by a stinging sensation in my arm and the difficulty to breathe. I opened my eyes and it took a while to adjust to the light. _There was light._ _I was alive._ Everything was sideways. The car had landed on its side. I had to get out of here. Ugh, m _y head._ So far the throbbing feeling was the worst.

With trembling hands I searched for the buckle to unclasp the seatbelt. _There it was._ I clicked it and the seatbelt flung open and my body slid downward. I took in a big gulp of air but the feeling of pressure was still there on my chest. I lied on my side for a couple of seconds trying to gather my thoughts of what had exactly happened. I knew what happened, the car flipped over after I'd been run off the road. I probably tumbled down a slope, but how far?

I had to get to the manor. I had to get to Bruce and Alfred. _Oh God, Alfred!_ Stabbed, bleeding, dying. What if he hadn't made it? What if he was,- No. I shouldn't think it. If I thought about it now I would never be able to make it to them. _My mobile phone._

I looked up at the other side of the car to the seat where my coat and purse had been, but I couldn't make heads or tales from what I was seeing. By the way the car was positioned everything would have slipped off of it anyway. I had to find it. I placed my hands beneath me and tried to push myself up.

"Ai, God." My hands got cut on pieces of broken glass. "Bloody hell."

There was only one way out of this car. I had to climb up to the other side and then somehow pull myself out through the window. I doubt I would be able to open the door and push it all the way open.

It took a lot of effort and a lot of effort but I managed to finally find a good footing. I reached the passenger's door and took a minute to catch my breath. Pieces of glass stuck out on the sides of the window. There was nothing to do about it. I took a deep breath, clenched my teeth together and climbed out through the window.

A loud scream escaped my lips as I climb over the car and dropped myself onto the ground. My chest heaved up and down as I lied on my back and looked up at the grey sky. I'd come to a stop thanks to a tree apparently. Also lucky enough the car had hit the tree sideways and not collided with the front of the car.

Every movement took a tremendous amount of energy, I was I even suppose to get to Wayne Manor. I didn't even know where the house was. A chill ran over me and it was then I realized how cold it was.

I rolled over onto my stomach and slowly crouched upward. There was no way I'd be able to get back into the car and search for my coat. There was a blanket in the boot of the car. I made my way to the back of the vehicle, at least my legs seemed to function, though my left leg stung like hell.

 _Please be open, please be open._ I pleaded in my head as I rounded the car. "Oh, thank goodness." I exclaimed. I reached into the opening and managed to pull the blanket out. Quickly I threw the red plaided blanket around me. I started to shiver more than before but at least I felt a bit warmer.

No mobile phone, no coat, no sense of direction and plenty of pain. It wasn't the first time this had happened to me, but this time I felt more lost. I tried to not think of Alfred and what could be happening as of this moment. If I were to stop and think about that I would most certainly break down. A sob escaped my throat.

"Stop it and start walking." I muttered to myself. I tilted my head and looked up at the hill in front of me. It wasn't steep at all and I realized I had been incredibly lucky. There were plenty of steep hills in this area and if I'd tumbled down one of those...

I shook my head and started the climb.

* * *

 **The Hospital**

 _Why wasn't she here? Why wasn't she answering her phone? She promised she was going to come but she never showed up._

Bruce sat on a chair next to a hospital bed. He looked at the person sleeping in the bed. Needles sticking into his arms. Some weird plastic device with a tube attached, covered his mouth. They'd cleaned him up and stitched his wound together. The surgery took over an hour. It had been a deep and large cut, intended to cause serious damage. He hadn't opened his eyes since they left the manor and now he was asleep, getting support from a breathing machine but the doctors still were unsure if he would make it.

Bruce rest his head against the palms of his hands. What was he going to do if Alfred never woke up? Who would take care of him? Rosalind? Maybe Jim Gordon? None of them were Alfred.

Bruce retracted his hands and looked at his friend again. _Don't do this to me Alfred._

Jim Gordon walked into the room and Bruce jumped up hopefully.

"And?" He asked.

Jim shook his head. "She isn't at home or at the diner. Harvey is on his way to the manor, seeing as this is where she was headed those are our best options to search."

Bruce gritted his teeth and sat back down on the chair. Alfred was dying, Miss Wood was missing and Reginald was still on the run. Reginald wasn't the priority now. Alfred had to get through first and Miss Wood had to be found. She was on her way, she had said so herself. So where was she?

"She told me what to do. How to keep Alfred safe and now she's gone? She promised she was going to be there." Bruce exclaimed and his voice trembled.

"Bruce, do you think it's possible that whoever did this to Alfred might have gone after Rosalind?" Jim suggested carefully. Immediately Bruce's head shot upwards and he gave the detective a confused look.

"I- I don't see how that's possible. Miss Wood is my teacher, a friend perhaps even, but nothing more than that." Bruce replied.

"And what about her and Alfred?" Jim nodded in the direction of the butler.

This was yet again a question Bruce could not get a grasp on. "What about Miss Wood and Alfred?"

"Well, I,- I mean, I thought... Aren't they together?" Jim asked.

Bruce blinked and turned his head to look at the face of his guardian. "I,-...I don't know. I don't think so. Alfred would have told me." He turned his gaze back to Jim Gordon. "Wouldn't he?"

Jim shrugged, unsure of how to answer this. When it came to relationships he was not an expert. Heck, his own relationship with Lee was a roller-coaster of emotions most of the times. Not to mention they both were very opinionated and never wavered from their own views. Actually that was not true, out of the two of them the one who usually gave in was Jim himself.

"Knowing Harvey, he will do everything to make sure Miss Wood is found. Even if he has to walk every inch around the Wayne Manor area, he is sure to find some hint as to where she is.

* * *

 **Somewhere near Wayne Manor**

By now I was crawling my way up the hill. Halfway up my left leg gave up and I couldn't go on any further. I was almost at the top and I was certain the road would be near there, it had to be. I stopped again for what felt like the hundredth time today. By now everything hurt, even my ears and tip of my nose. I shivered and wrapped the blanket tighter around me as I pulled my legs up against me.

My left leg was bleeding at the back of the knee. My hands were scratched and torn from pieces of glass. My head was throbbing more and I was seeing stars, but I had no idea if this was from the lack of energy or from a head injury. I know I could make it to the road but I was incredibly tired and cold. _Why was I even complaining? Compared to Alfred, I..._

I started to cry and I couldn't stop. The tears were a warm comfort against my cold cheeks. I don't know how long I sat there crying but at one point another sound managed to slip its way into the area. It was soft at first and I swallowed my cries and tears away as the noise became louder.

"Rosalind!"

My name. I turned my head. _Had I heard it correctly?_

"Rosalind Wood!"

It wasn't my imagination. I moved and tried to get up but dropped down in vain. It didn't matter, all I had to do was shout back.

"I'm here!" I yelled with all my might. "Down here!"

"Rosalind!"

That's when the owner of the voice calling my name appeared at the top of the hill. Harvey Bullock.

"Harvey!" I cried out.

He looked down and spotted me. When our eyes met, I could feel the weight being lifted from my shoulder. Harvey awkwardly rushed down the hill towards me.

He crouched down and looked me over a couple of times. "My God, Rosalind. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you hurt?"

"All over." I sighed and exhaled deeply. "I'm so glad you found me."

"Here, let me help you up."

Harvey grabbed my arms and helped me on my feet. I collapsed against him, luckily enough he didn't falter and managed to keep a steady hold.

"We've got to get you to a hospital. You're as cold as a popsicle." Harvey exclaimed.

"Thank you." I said with chattering teeth. With Harvey's support I managed to hobble to the top of the hill and the road.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

Harvey stopped and pointed at the road. "I saw those."

I followed the direction of his hand and noticed the obvious marks on the road my car had created. You could tell from their position that something had bumped against the car. The tracks turned a sharp right at one point. That's where I'd gotten off road.

In my mind I could see everything again. Reginald's look as he recognized me as the woman from the diner. How his car got closer and closer in my rear view mirror and then the first bump. Then the second. Then the third bump from the side followed by the car being lifted.

"Rosalind?"

The pressure on my chest was back. I took in big gulps of air but somehow it felt as if I was breathing in water instead. Something moved me and before I knew it Harvey had set me on the chair in his car. Harvey stepped in front of me and shook his head.

"You look terrible. We're leaving. Now." He said.

"Thanks, Harvey." I replied as I turned my head towards him. I felt even colder than before. Every part of my body was trembling by now. I could feel my mind fogging up and all I wanted was to close my eyes. But first I had to ask Harvey something important before I would.

"Harvey." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Alfred...Did the police get to Alfred in time?"

Harvey frowned at me with concern. "He's in the hospital. But that's all I know. Jim is there. He called me a couple of hours ago to tell me that according to Bruce you were missing since late last night."

"So he's not dead?" I asked and I could hear Harvey sigh with annoyance.

"Will you stop and focus on yourself for a minute? You were in a car accident, you've got blood everywhere and all you care about is the butler." Harvey sounded rather upset that I didn't seem to care about my own well-being. Truth is I didn't any more because Harvey had found me, I now had the time to worry about other things.

"Sorry, Harvey." I closed my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

 **The Hospital**

Jim Gordon walked into the new room the nurses had placed Alfred in. He was officially out of danger but they still wanted to keep him overnight just to make sure. Jim placed his phone back in his jacket and gave Alfred a polite nod.

Alfred sat upright in the bed, upright as far as he was able to sit. Bruce sat beside him on a chair. ever since Alfred had woken up and had been disconnected from the breathing device, the boy had not left his side.

Jim, however, had come to the hospital initially because Bruce had called him to tell him what happened with Alfred. When he got to the hospital, it became clear Bruce had also called him to ask for a favour. Rosalind Wood had gone missing.

Usually the police would not set out for a missing person until twenty-four hours had passed. But in this case things were different. Rosalind Wood had already been on her way to Wayne Manor but never arrived. According to Bruce she had been nearby, closer to the manor than the ambulance had been. The fact that she never arrived before them didn't sit well with the young Wayne heir.

But because it was still to early, Jim could not get a clear order to set a search team in motion. Luckily Harvey Bullock volunteered, pretty much immediately after Jim had called him, to search for Rosalind. Jim felt rather bad for his partner. It was obvious Harvey had a certain interest in Rosalind, but Jim got the feeling there was something going on between her and Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce didn't even seem to be aware of it.

"I got a call from detective Bullock." Jim said and he looked at Bruce. "Will you step outside for a minute?"

"He found her? Is she okay?" Bruce blurted out and Jim's eyes quickly diverted towards Alfred whose eyes widened.

"Her?" Alfred asked jolting forward. "What are you,-" He suddenly flinched and grabbed his stomach.

"We'll be right back." Jim quickly pulled Bruce with him to the hallway, grinding his teeth as they walked out of the room.

"Did you tell Alfred Rosalind was missing?" Jim asked Bruce before telling him anything else.

Bruce furrowed his brow and shook his head. "No, I thought it was better to wait until we heard some news."

"Good, because if we're not careful it might do him more harm than good." Jim replied glancing over his shoulder through the glass windows at a confused looking Alfred.

"You said you received a call about Miss Wood?" Suddenly Bruce's expression changed and he grabbed a hold of Jim's sleeve. "Tell me what happened!"

Jim sighed and placed his hand over Bruce's. "She was in a car accident. Detective Bullock found her and is bringing her into the hospital as we speak. You might want to,-"

Before Jim could finish Bruce had already let go of him and was running in the opposite direction.

"Bruce!"

::::::...::::::

Sometimes when you are about to drift off into slumber, you get this feeling of weightlessness. When this happens two things usually occur. You either continue down the path of falling asleep or you suddenly get this feeling that you're falling and wake up with a jolt. That was the exact feeling I got the moment Harvey Bullock touched my arm. I gasped loudly and frantically looked around me.

"Easy, easy." Harvey placed his hand on my arm once more. "We're here. Sit tight, I'll take you inside."

We're here? I peeked out the window and looked up at Gotham's hospital. Alfred and Bruce were inside, and I still didn't know anything about Alfred's condition. I abhorred hospitals greatly. The smells, the colours, the feeling of multiple diseases clutching their claws in you when you waked through the door. Not to mention death. People died in hospitals all the time. Even though a hospital is meant as a place of healing and repair, to me it never came across as that.

Harvey unbuckled his seatbelt and went around the car to open the door for me. I tried to swing my legs out of the vehicle but an immediate jolt shot through them. I cursed and Harvey threw me an angry look.

"Honestly." He tsked. "You're unbelievable."

"Thanks." I replied groggily as Harvey bent down and lifted me out of the car. I had no idea how he managed to do that, I never expected Harvey to be able to do something like that. He definitely was stronger than he looked.

"Let's get you to a doctor, asap."

"Wait!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to see a doctor, I needed to see Bruce and Alfred first. I needed to be sure they were fine, since even Harvey didn't seem to know. "Take me to Bruce and Alfred."

Harvey rolled his eyes and the noise he emitted told me he was starting to get really annoyed.

"If that's what you want, walk there yourself." He said without looking at me. "They probably won't even recognize you, Rosalind. You're face is caked with dried up blood and your lips have lost their colour. Not to mention you're shaking like a reed at a lake. If I were Bruce of Alfred you'd scare the shit out of me."

That shut me up. I licked my lips and turned my gaze forward. He was right, I was being selfish and also a complete idiot for thinking I was invincible. I had been unconscious for a very long time. That was never good.

"Glad to see you agree." Harvey muttered under his breath. He carried me through the hospital entrance and the moment we entered the centre room Harvey started to yell out loud. "I need a doctor over here!"

I didn't get the time to cover my ears as his booming voice rang through my head. _Bloody hell, Harvey._ The throbbing sensation in my head seemed to return and I raised my arm to press my hand against my temple.

"Get me a doctor!" Harvey shouted at the nurse at the desk. "She's been in a car accident and needs immediate medical attention."

The nurse jumped back and nodded before running off as quick as she could.

"Thanks, Harvey." I said softly.

"Don't mention it, Rosie." He sighed. "Now let me set you down here, before I break my back." I emitted a low chuckle as Harvey laid me down on some sort of stretcher which stood against a wall.

"Miss Wood!"

Harvey and I both looked up at the sound of my name being called. Though unknown where the voice was coming from, it was clear who the owner was.

"Miss Wood!"

I was too exhausted to be able to yell back to him, but I didn't have to. Bruce Wayne appeared around the corner. His face pale, his eyes wide open frantically searching and his chest heaving from being out of breath.

"Bruce, over here!" Harvey shouted at him. _Thank the world for Harvey Bullock._

Bruce turned his head and when he saw Harvey he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "Detective Bul,-" Harvey stepped aside and I could hear Bruce gasp.

"Miss Wood?"

"Oh Bruce." I exclaimed and before I knew it Bruce threw his arms around my upper body. He was trembling, or perhaps that was actually me, though soft sobs escaped his throat.

"Miss Wood,- I..." But he couldn't finish his sentence.

I wrapped my arms around him to the best of my abilities. "It's all right, Bruce. I'm here."

The boy swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up at me. His eyes red and filled with tears. "Yes." He said.

::::::...::::::

 **Alfred's hospital room**

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Alfred Pennyworth said to Jim Gordon. "Either you do know and you're not bloody telling me, or you know shit."

"In that case, I know shit." Jim replied as he looked into the hallway from the doorpost.

"Perhaps you should go after him and find out, right?" Alfred retorted.

Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. After he'd told Bruce that Harvey was coming into the hospital with Rosalind Wood he hadn't expected the boy to run off like that, leaving him all alone with the boy's butler who demanded immediate answers. Answers he could not give him. Jim had no idea what was going on with Rosalind Wood, other then that she'd been in a car accident and Harvey was bringing her to the hospital because she needed immediate medical attention.

Bruce was obviously on his way to the entrance of the hospital, probably hoping to catch Harvey and Rosalind on their way in. And now here Jim was, standing inside one room with a worried and recovering Alfred. The British man sure didn't give him a moment rest after Bruce had run off. Jim could only hope the boy would soon return, him or Harvey Bullock. It didn't matter who as long it was someone who could provide Alfred with answers to his questions.

Jim waited quietly in a chair whilst Alfred kept staring to the other side of the room, obviously hoping to see Bruce reappear. Then someone did show up, but it wasn't Bruce nor was it Rosalind. It was Harvey Bullock. Jim jumped up from his seat and walked over to his partner who had already reached the door to the room.

"Harvey." Jim said all too happily.

Harvey nodded at his partner before redirecting his attention at Alfred Pennyworth. "Alfred, how's the stomach?"

Alfred didn't seem to appreciate Harvey's interest in his well being, almost as if he knew Harvey hadn't meant any of it. Jim threw his partner a look of frustration.

"How is she?" Jim asked, not caring how Alfred would respond, which of course he did.

"She? You're not talking about Rosalind, are you?" The man asked as he moved up a bit. "Where's master Bruce?"

Harvey stepped to the edge of the bed and grabbed hold of its frame. "We came across him when we entered the hospital. He's with Rosalind now."

He placed the red plaid blanket at Alfred's feet. The blanket she had wrapped around het when Harvey found her. It was cold and damp from the morning air. covered with dirt from the earth and blood from its wearer.

This was the first time any of them had mentioned Rosalind and a sudden quiet tension filled the room, causing Jim Gordon to feel extremely uncomfortable. It didn't seem to have any effect on Harvey and Alfred. The two men stared at each other, waiting for the other to continue talking. Jim gritted his teeth and stood next to Harvey.

Alfred extended his hand and grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed. He placed his hand on the dried up blood scattered patches. All the colour drained from Alfred's face. He didn't even look at Harvey, instead he kept his focus on the blanket in his hands.

"What did you do..." He said through clenched teeth.

"Tell him, Harv." Jim ushered his friend. He could tell there was no reasoning with the wounded man sitting in the bed. He needed clear answers, no diversions.

"Fine." Harvey replied and he looked at Alfred again. "Rosalind Wood has been in a car accident. I found her halfway down one of the hills near Wayne Manor. Apparently she'd been there since late last night. I brought her here for examination and she ain't looking so good. I carried her inside and that's when we ran into Bruce."

Jim listened closely to his friend as he continued telling him and Alfred about the state of Rosalind's car and her injuries. When Harvey paused Jim took his chance. "Did she tell you what caused the accident?" He asked.

"No." Harvey said shortly. "But she didn't have to, the tracks on the road tell the whole story. The car which came from the manor made a turn and went after her. She was deliberately knocked off road and I bet it's the same person who did this to you." The latter part was directed at Alfred.

Jim and Harvey looked at the butler in the hospital bed, but Alfred wasn't looking at them. He didn't appear to be looking at anyone in particular. He just sat there, quiet and unmoving. But the fists his hands were making and the knuckles turning white told a different story.

It therefore caught both detectives off-guard when all of a sudden a loud roar escaped Alfred as he threw the blanket on the ground. Somehow he managed to grab and threw the heart monitor, which stood next to his bed, and knocked it onto the floor.

Harvey and Jim grabbed hold of Alfred and both needed to use all their might to get the British man back into bed before his wound would open up again. The two men exchanged looks with each other and decided after this they would get back to the GCPD as soon as possible.

::::::...::::::

 **Two hours later**

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

I turned onto my side into the direction of that awful beeping noise. It kept on beeping and I begrudgingly opened my eyes. The noise was coming from a monitor. It didn't take long for me to realize where I was. The last thing I remember was seeing Bruce's face. I must have passed out after that. I removed the clip on my finger and the beeping stopped, instead a more annoying sound came from the machine and I reached over to press the off button on the side.

I glanced around the room, but there was nobody there. I threw the covers from me and examined my body. There were bandages wrapped around my left knee and both of my hands. That was as far as the bandages went, I had not idea what my face looked like, according to Harvey it had been quite unrecognisable. I moved my legs over the side of the bed, set them on the cold floor and tried to wiggle my toes. They seemed to function well enough. The throbbing sensation in my head wasn't as present as it had been before but it still lingered in the background.

Now came the real test, standing up without falling over. I scooted to the end of the bed and grabbed hold of the frame for support. I pushed myself up and placed weight on my right leg. _So far no tumbles._ There was a mirror on the other side of the wall, my goal for this little walking experiment. I was now standing upright and moved my legs forward. I could feel balance taking hold, but my left leg disagreed with that idea and I stumbled sideways. Bumped into a chair and would have fallen on my behind had there not been a wall next to the chair.

At least now I knew it was currently not possible to put a lot of weight on the left leg. I hobbled, using only my right leg, towards the mirror. I reached it and leaned on the sink below it for support. The reflection in the mirror wasn't what I had expected to see. Harvey had obviously exaggerated. There were no traces of blood but there were traces of cuts and scrapes. No bruises at least not on my face. I remembered the pressure on my chest and breathing difficulties.

I grabbed the hem of my hospital dress and lifted it up. Compared to my face, this was not a pretty sight to behold. The mark on my abdominal was worse than the one crossing between my breasts. A clear red mark was visible on my collar bone and it vanished just above my left breast, it became prominent again on my right hip and across the abdominal. No wonder I'd felt out of breath. I quickly pulled the dress back down and hobbled to a door on the other side of the room. Behind the door was the bathroom and a robe hung on a hanger on the inside of the door.

With the white robe wrapped around my body I made my way out of the room. I had no idea where I was exactly in the hospital, but I felt well enough to search for Alfred and Bruce.

I'd been limping around the corridors for a couple of minutes with basically no idea where I was going. I figured if I were to find a desk anywhere I could get information from a nurse.

Finally I found one and a nurse reading through paperwork. She didn't seem aware of me even when I practically bumped against the desk she was sitting at. I cleared my throat and waved my bandaged hand at her. She looked up and gave me an up and down look.

"Yes, Miss?" She said.

"Hello,-" I glanced at her name tag for a quick second. "Nurse Sutton, I'm looking for Alfred Pennyworth."

Nurse Sutton arched an eyebrow and looked at the screen on her right. "And what is your relation to Alfred Pennyworth?"

"Relation?" I asked.

"Yes. Only family members are allowed to visit this patient."

 _Shit. I hadn't expected this to happen._ "I,-"

Suddenly someone appeared behind Nurse Sutton, asking her for immediate assistance. Nurse Sutton ignored me completely and moved away from her desk. I watched as the two disappeared into one of the adjacent hallways. I took my chance and leaned over the desk to glance at the screen, hoping she hadn't locked it off. Which she hadn't.

 _Alfred Pennyworth, stab wound. Room 302._ There was a whole bunch of text I couldn't make heads or tails of, but I didn't need to know anything else. I now knew where to find him.

This hospital was enormous or perhaps it simple felt like it to me in my current state. The lift doors opened and I wasn't limping as I'd been before. I was practically dragging myself forward. Using any object I could find for support. I'd found a wheelchair earlier but when I'd tried to move one whilst sitting in it my hands immediately began to shake. One of them had even started to bleed and I had no choice but to get out of the chair and keep on hobbling. At least I'd now reached the third floor and was closer to my destination as ever.

 _Room 302. That couldn't be too far, could it?_ Hospitals were fickle when it came to room numbers. The only certainty in this case was that the first number meant the floor. The later number could be at the very start of the lift or all the way at the back. In this case I could only hope it was right around the corner.

I glanced up at the wall in front of the lift. Rooms 300 - 320 to the right. This was it, Alfred had to be there. I could feel a lump forming in my throat and my heart beat increasing by the second. I reached the corner and turned, first room number was 300. I sighed with relief and continued. 301, 302. I stopped. There was a voice coming from Alfred's room.

"Love her, love her, love her! If she favours you, love her. If she wounds you, love her. If she tears your heart to pieces – and as it gets older and stronger, it will tear deeper – love her, love her, love her!" It sounded like Bruce. _Was he reading to Alfred?_

I took a deep breath and stepped in front of the glass window. Alfred was in the bed, attached to a monitor as I had been. He was asleep. Bruce sat in a chair right beside him, reading aloud. My eyes started to burn and I pressed my lips in a tight line. I couldn't let Bruce see me cry. I blinked the upcoming tears away and knocked on the window.

* * *

 **So mean for me to end it here, but obviously I want to keep you all in suspense.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time :)**


	15. Homeschooled Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**

 **Actual meet up between Alfred and Rosalind will take place now.**

 **Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 _Great expectations._

That was the name of the book Bruce was currently reading to Alfred. A classic by _Charles Dickens_. Why he was reading this to Alfred, however, was a mystery. Was it a novel he had to read for a school assignment? Or was it a book he or perhaps Alfred loved? It was a question for another time.

I knocked on the window and Bruce jumped in his seat, startled from the unexpected sound. But when he saw me, he dropped his book and it hit the floor with a loud thud. He hurried away from Alfred's side and stopped in front of me.

"Miss Wood." He said with a smile. He took a good look at me, specifically the areas which were covered with bandages. "You've woken up."

"I have and they patched me up rather nicely." I said before nodding in the direction of Bruce's sleeping butler. "Do you think Alfred would mind it if I sat down at the end his bed?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, please, come on in." He stepped aside to let me in but I was rather hesitant. Now that I'd finally found Alfred's room, my body began to acknowledge it had pretty much used up most of its energy and crossing the small distance from the door to the actual bed felt almost impossible.

"Would you mind helping me? I'm afraid I overestimated my capabilities of walking around on my own strength." I let out a soft laugh.

Without question Bruce grabbed my arms and allowed me to lean on him as we slowly made way to the bed. I sat down carefully as to not wake Alfred. Seeing him safe and sound is what I had hoped to see and now that I had, I felt a big weight being lifted off of my shoulders.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, Miss Wood." Bruce apologized. "I wasn't allowed by the nurses. They told me they'd alert me the moment you would wake. I guess they must have forgotten."

 _Or I might have left without anybody realizing I was awake._ I thought to myself after hearing Bruce's heartfelt apology. He stared at my face, a bit too long, I could tell he was taking in all of the visible cuts and scrapes from the car crash.

"Is anything broken?" He asked.

I chuckled and leaned against the frame on the end of the bed. "No. As you can see it's mostly superficial. However, my left knee might pose a bit of a problem for the next couple of days. I was lucky, I guess. I think I had a guardian angel on my shoulder last night."

I paused and turned my head towards Alfred. "I guess we all had one, wouldn't you say so?"

"Probably. I mean if I hadn't gone downstairs when I did, I,-" Bruce stopped and I could see his eyes glistening.

"Well, you did. You saved him." I extended my arm towards Bruce and grabbed his hand. He didn't pull away, but I could tell he didn't want to linger on the subject.

"Miss Wood, Harvey Bullock told me what happened to you last night. At least in small detail." He averted his eyes. "This is all because of me, isn't it?"

I didn't quite understand what he meant by that. His expression had changed within a second. From a small boy into a worrying adult. A burden he should not bear.

"Bruce, look at me." I said firmly. "This isn't your fault."

Immediately Bruce jumped up from his seat and raised his voice. "But it is, Miss Wood. I went to Wayne Enterprises, I asked them those questions and they send Alfred's friend to spy on my work. They must have! I don't know how they managed to do it. It's obvious that whatever I'm on the verge of discovering is a big secret which they don't want me to find out about. I mean, why else would Reginald Payne have taken some of my files?" He blinked and sat down again.

"I'm sorry." He added softly. "You've already been through enough. I shouldn't have risen my voice like that."

Bruce didn't have to be sorry, for he was more than right about the whole thing. I thought back to my first encounter with Reginald Payne. This was before I knew he was Alfred's friend. The Scotsman had practically revealed his main reason for being in Gotham to me. He had obviously thought I was just a random waitress.

 _'They asked me to do a little thingy for them. Sort of like a postman. Collect something and bring it to them.'_

Those had been his exact words. Wayne Enterprises had reeled him in to find out things about Bruce's investigation. It was the perfect plan, only what they had not anticipated was that it could backfire. Bruce may have suspicion that Reginald was delivering the files to someone who is involved with the Arkham Project. But I knew with certainty the order had come from Wayne Enterprises.

Apparently I hadn't been on their radar. Reginald wouldn't have approached me in the diner if he'd known of my connection with Bruce and Alfred. But once he would get to Wayne Enterprises, he could very well tell them about me. Because he now knew who I was, at least that I was connected to Bruce and Alfred. _Not to mention he knows where I work._

"Shit!" I exclaimed loudly. _I had been such an idiot. I shouldn't have driven away last night, I should have been the one to run him off the road._

"Miss Wood, are you all right?" Bruce asked with worry and he gently grabbed my arm.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. God, you're absolutely right, Bruce. Not that it's your fault. But it is obvious who the real bastards,-" I stopped before I was about to curse out loud in front of Bruce. "Sorry, let's just say that I agree with your theory on who might be behind this."

"Thank you, Miss Wood." Bruce smiled.

I said might even though I knew fully well it had been the company, but I couldn't tell Bruce that. The boy was adamant on bringing Wayne Enterprises to justice and if I told him what I knew it would only throw more coals on the fire. Not to mention it would probably endanger him and Alfred more. I would have to wait and tell Alfred first, he'd know what to do.

I turned and looked at him, still fast asleep.

"Miss Wood, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Actually I've been trying to ask you this for quite some time now."Bruce said and I frowned at him.

I remember him trying to ask me things the last couple of meetings we had but I had no clue what it could be about. The boy always had a lot of questions.

"It sounds quite serious."

Bruce gave a short nod. "Do you think...and please don't let Alfred's current situation influence your decision, but would you mind going out on a date with him?"

I blinked and stared at the boy before me. I opened my mouth but had no idea what I wanted to say. His request was endearing to say the least, and unnecessary but Bruce didn't know that.

"Does Alfred know about this?" I asked. Something moved behind my back and I glanced over my shoulder to see Alfred was stirring in his sleep. Was he about to wake up? Had we been too loud?

"When I came back here, after having found you, Alfred was sleeping again." Bruce said softly. "I don't think he knows you're here. I mean I told him and yes, I also asked him the same question, but...how much does a person hear or remember when you tell them things in their sleep?"

It was a genuine question to which I sadly did not have an answer. At least Alfred hadn't told him a single thing about us. But I doubt with current events going on it would be a secret much longer.

"So how about it, Miss Wood? Would you like to go out on a date with Alfred after you've both healed up?"

"Oh Bruce." I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I for one would like to hear that answer as well." A deep voice spoke next to us.

Bruce and I turned our heads at Alfred who'd decided now was the right time to wake up.

My heart jumped with joy and I leaned towards him as Bruce got up from his seat.

"Oh, Alfred." I said softly and I placed my hands over his.

"Hello, love." He replied.

Something wet rolled down my cheek. A tear. I looked at the man before me. His blue eyes pierced through mine. He was all right.

"Am I dreaming?"

I smiled softly at him. "No..." I whispered. "I hope not."

Alfred began to move and as he held my hand he sat upright. For a moment he looked at Bruce. "Nice reading, master Bruce."

"Glad to see you're awake again." Bruce said smiling brightly as he moved his chair closer to the bed before sitting down again. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll manage. Better now than earlier." Alfred replied as he looked at me when he said the latter bit. "Would you might giving us a moment? Find something to eat, perhaps?" He then asked, looking at Bruce once more.

For a moment Bruce looked from Alfred to me and then back at Alfred. The upper right corner of his mouth rose. "Sure." He said cheerfully. With a couple of strides he was out of the room and out of sight.

Alfred and I were alone now. Alone and finally together since the attack and accident.

"I'm so glad to finally see you." I said to him. "After Bruce told me what happened I,-"

Alfred pressed his finger against my lips. "Don't. Last night was,-" He paused and sighed. "I don't recall anything after Reginald attacking me. I remember Bruce and I remember waking up in the hospital. I also remember everyone trying to hide from me any information regarding your whereabouts and well-being."

"Alfred,-"

"Do you know what that did to me? How it made me feel?"

I shook my head but I could feel Alfred tremble beneath me.

"Nobody was willing to tell me anything because they were afraid of my reaction. I was treated like a child because they thought I wouldn't be able to handle it. And the worst bit is, that they were right."

I frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Detective Bullock was the one who told me what happened to you. How he found you, where he found you, the condition you were in. I snapped. The fact that Reginald,- The fact that you could have,-"

Alfred stopped and stared deeply into my eyes. "I was already set on going after Reginald, but now,-" Alfred placed his hand behind my neck. "Now he really made it personal."

He pulled me towards him and placed his chapped lips against mine. Even though his touch hurt a bit because of the cuts I couldn't stop. To feel him against me finally, kissing me and holding me, it was the only thing I wanted.

::::::...::::::

By the time Bruce had gotten back, I was still in Alfred's room only this time I had taken the liberty of sitting down on the chair instead of the bed. More accurately Alfred's body. We didn't have a lot of time to talk about what had exactly happened, not that we would have as Alfred already previously stated he was not in the mood to be reminded what could have happened, what almost happened. The information I had regarding Reginald Payne would have to wait until later.

Alfred had taken a good look at my hands, both of which were heavily bandaged with one of them stained with blood again. He didn't ask me about it, but he held them for a long time as he stroked my fingers with his thumb. He tried his best to avoid talking about it but that didn't keep his eyes from lingering on other parts of my body. Such as my face, which he kept staring at, longer and differently than he normal did. He seemed hurt, guilt ridden almost, even though none of this had been his fault.

"I think it's time for me to head back to my room." I said after a few minutes since Bruce's return. "They probably figured out by now that I'm no longer there."

A chuckle sounded next to me and both Alfred and I threw Bruce a puzzled look. The young boy looked very proud of himself, but why was certainly a mystery.

"All right, what's gotten you so chuffed?" Alfred asked him.

Bruce placed his arms behind his back and the smile on his face was definitely one of pride. "I spoke to the head nurse and she's willing to move Miss Wood to this floor. Into the room next to us to be exact."

My mouth dropped open. _He'd done what now?_ I looked over at Alfred who had the same surprised look on his face.

"I hope you don't mind, Miss Wood." Bruce continued as neither me nor Alfred knew how to respond to this. "I'd feel better knowing you're near us. After everything which had happened I don't think it's safe for you to be alone."

In all fairness Bruce had a point, a point I hoped would not come true, it probably was a lot safer to be near them. Aside from the fact it would definitely save me the trouble of using a wheelchair to get down here. I doubt I could make it all the way back to the room without help.

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you, Bruce. I hope it wasn't any trouble."

Bruce shook his head. "It pays off being a Wayne at times like these."

I inwardly sighed and turned my head to Alfred, who simply shrugged. He was probably used to this after all these years. I reckoned Thomas Wayne probably acted the same way as Bruce did, how else would he be able to use this form of persuasion? Name dropping sure came in handy in certain situations.

It didn't take too long for the nurses to come through on Bruce's request. Within fifteen minutes the person who stayed in the room next door was moved out and chart with information was set in place. But the fun didn't stop there.

The nurses were not amused I had managed to slip off their radar. It's been quite some time since I got scolded by someone. In this case two people to be exact. Both nurses had been looking for me throughout the hospital after they'd found my room empty. I could only hope that Alfred or Bruce weren't able to hear them telling me how unprofessional it was of me, a teacher, of putting myself in danger.

After they'd left I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes. Hoping soon everything would turn back to normal.

::::::...::::::

 **Later that night**

I awoke with a jolt and sat up straight in the bed. The room was dark and quiet, even the hallway outside the room appeared darker than usual. I rubbed my eyes and reached for the cup of water next to the bed. Then I stopped.

In the corner of the room stood a sofa chair. It wasn't necessarily the object which caused me to stop reaching for my water, but the shadow sitting in it. I blinked, but whatever or whoever was in that chair didn't disappear. I quickly turned around and reached for the lamp on the night stand behind me. A small light filled the room and I looked back to the seat in the corner, only this time the shadow was gone.

 _Had it been my imagination?_ I exhaled with relief and was about to close my eyes again when someone appeared right in front of me. A tall, broad hooded man who covered my mouth with one of his hand and used the other one to hold me down.

I tried to scream but only muffled sounds came through. The man was stronger than me by a mile and twisting and turning proved pointless. At first I thought that perhaps it was Reginald Payne, coming back to finish the job by killing both me and Alfred. But then he spoke and I knew for sure that Reginald would not be able to mask his Scottish tongue.

"They know." He said. "They know who you are, but they don't know more than that. But keep low, you've seen what they're capable of and they are watching you."

 _What?_ Who was this man?

"Miss Wood, are,- Who are you?!" The sound of Bruce's voice came from across the room. The man who was holding me down swiftly glanced over his shoulder at the boy standing in the door opening.

"Let her go!" He yelled loudly. Immediately the man released me and ran over to Bruce.

"Bruce!" I shouted. But the man wasn't going for Bruce. He knocked him over and the boy hit the floor. The stranger ran off into the hallway and vanished out of sight. Bruce crawled back on his feet and was about to run after him.

"No, Bruce. Stop. Don't, don't go after him."

"But, Miss Wood, he hurt,-"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I'm,- just don't go after him, all right? It's too dangerous."

Bruce threw one last glance down the hall before turning back around and walking over to the side of my bed.

"Who was that?" Bruce asked me and then his eyes widened. "Was it Alfred's friend?"

"No, no it wasn't. I don't know who he was. But I don't think he had any intention of hurting me." Which was the truth as weird as it may sound.

At first I felt scared, fearful for my life even. Then he when he started talking the feeling subsided. He hadn't been trying to attack me, he was warning me. The stranger didn't have to mention who he was talking about because there was only one answer. Wayne Enterprises.

"I have to get to Alfred, I'll be right back." Bruce said. He was about to turn around and head back to the room next door, but there was no need. Alfred was already standing in the door frame.

"No need." He said hoarsely as he hobbled over to Bruce and I. "Are you all right?" He asked as he trembled sitting down on the bed.

"You should be in bed, Alfred." Bruce said to him.

"Well, if you hadn't shouted 'let her go!' from the top of your lungs, I wouldn't even have woken up." Alfred retorted as he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"I'm fine, really." I replied as I returned the squeeze.

"No, you're not and I most certainly am not." Alfred sighed.

A quiet spell fell in the room. Alfred was looking at me while Bruce, the young boy appeared to be lost in thought, his gaze switching between me and his butler. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"I have a solution." He said. "Temporarily, of course."

 _Whatever was he on about?_ I tried to read Alfred's expression but he seemed as baffled as me.

"A solution for,-?" He asked with a frown.

"This." Bruce exclaimed, spreading his arms to emphasise. "You can hardly stand on your feet and won't be able to anytime soon. Miss Wood is hurt as well and it's apparent she isn't any safer than we are."

"Fair enough, and your solution is?"

Bruce licked his lips and looked at us. "Wayne manor is big enough for one more person. Until everything has calmed down, I believe it's safest to stay with us for as long is needed."

My mouth dropped. _He was suggesting I'd stay at the manor? The young boy was absolutely out of his mind. What was he thinking. Surely Alfred wouldn't agree with it either._ But as I looked at Alfred I knew I'd spoken too soon.

"Boy's got a point." Alfred then said and inwardly I let out grunt.

"Excuse me?" I blinked.

"Think about it, love." Alfred began as he shifted on the bed. "Twice now someone's come for you. This time I was adjacent in the room next to you."

I raised my hand to stop Alfred from continuing. "Don't tell me you agree with this plan?"

The look Alfred gave me spoke a thousand words. Actually it only spoke one, it said 'please'. I knew very well that Alfred had no alternative motives, or perhaps he did, but protecting someone was what he always did and what he has always done with Bruce. It seemed as though this was the only way in his mind how he could protect both me and Bruce. I hated feeling dependent on somehow and this situation was making me feel exactly like that.

"Bruce, can you give as a moment?" I asked him politely.

"But, Miss Wood,-" He started to object.

"Please." I added sternly.

He didn't like it. He listened nonetheless, but the way his face turned was obvious. With big strides he walked out of the room, leaving me and Alfred alone. Knowing Bruce he wouldn't go far. He would probably try and eavesdrop from around the door.

"Rosalind,-" Alfred began the moment Bruce had left the room.

"Alfred, please. Don't make this more difficult." I interrupted him.

"Difficult? Darling, you were attacked. Twice now, and yet again I could do nothing to prevent it. Why are _you_ set on making this difficult?" Alfred arched and eyebrow.

"Me?" I huffed. "Look, I... I understand you both think it's safer, but is it really? I mean do you honestly think it will matter where or with who we are? If they want something to happen, it'll happen. That much should be obvious."

Alfred stared at me, his mouth slightly agape. He then licked his lips and grab hold of both my hands. "I know, you're right. People like that always find a way. But,-" He sighed. "I'd feel much better knowing you're near. I don't want to fail again, do you understand that?"

It actually hurt me seeing him like this. He felt as if he had failed me, failed himself with protecting me. But if I was being truly honest with myself, hadn't I felt the same way yesterday? When Bruce called me about Alfred being hurt and on the verge of dying, I felt a tremendous amount of guilt and failure.

If I had only remembered Reginald's name, if I had gotten to the manor earlier, if I had had the day off even, I could have prevented everything which had happened.

All of these if-scenarios made me feel like a failure too.

"Rosalind?" Alfred said again.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. _Why was I overthinking this? It would only be for a little while._

I exhaled deeply and retracted my hands from Alfred's grasp. His head immediately shot up and his demeanour froze, but I took any doubt he might have felt at that moment away by covering his mouth with my own. I kissed him gently yet with determination.

"You're right. I'm so foolish. I'll come to the manor." I said softly against his lips.

Alfred's strong arms wrapped themselves around me and he pressed me tightly against his chest. "Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

 **Okay, so Bruce still hasn't gotten an answer to his question...**

 **But should he though? What do you guys think?**

 **Should we allow Bruce to set up a date for Alfred and Rosalind? Or should they simply tell him what's been going on all along?**

 **Let me know in the reviews :)**

 **Have a great day!**


	16. Homeschooled Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
**

 **First a message to the reviewers:**

 **Littlefirequeen - Thank you so much! I'm happy you like the story :) and I agree, Bruce should set up a date between them.**

 **Lovelykiller45 - Thank you!**

 **In this chapter Rosalind is moving into Wayne manor for a short while until Alfred is back on his feet and everything has calmed down. But will she survive her short stay or is it a recipe for disaster?**

 **Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Bruce was, to say the least, overcome with excitement when Alfred told him I`d agreed to stay at the manor for a couple of days. The small jump he did was rather unnecessary, but adorable nonetheless. The hospital released me the next day, but not Alfred. They wanted to keep him overnight just to be sure.

However, Alfred Pennyworth had no intention of agreeing with them. It took some convincing, something I wisely stayed out off, but eventually Alfred's doctor caved and he allowed Alfred to leave the hospital but only if Alfred would report back to the hospital before the end of the week for a check up.

Neither of us could drive in our current state, Bruce offered to do it of course. To which Alfred replied. "You bloody well will not." Thus left us with a grumpy Bruce throughout the ride to my house to pick up some essentials. Alfred stayed in the taxi as I stumbled into my house together with Bruce, who was to carry my suitcase back to the car.

Bruce had never properly set foot inside my house, so when I opened the door he eagerly slipped past me to take in all of the new surroundings. He stopped in front of every painting in the hallway. He eyed every trinket he could find in my living room and even up stairs as after he'd helped me up the steps.

"I understand now why you were so interested in the antiques at the manor." Bruce said after he carefully placed one of the vases back on its shelf. "You have quite the collection yourself."

"Yes, well,-" I cleared my throat. "When your old man is a treasure hunter, you tend to take some liking to some of them."

"Treasure hunter? I thought he was an archaeologist?" Bruce questioned as he let his index finger trace the outline of a very old book.

"He was a lot of things, but they all had to do with secrets, myths and dangerous adventures." I smiled.

"Like Lawrence of Arabia?"

 _Dear Lord._ I shook my head but couldn't help let out a soft chuckle. "Not quite, he wasn't exactly in the British forces nor did he fight in any war, perhaps the only thing they have in common is their love for history and archaeology."

We entered my bedroom, where I asked Bruce to pull a suitcase from under the bed. The boy started to cough heavily as he pulled the big old brown suitcase from dust which collected under there from time to time.

"Sorry about that." I told him as he opened it for me and placed it on top of my bed.

"Perhaps Alfred should offer his services to you once he's feeling better." Bruce replied.

While his comment was obviously an innocent one, I couldn't help feel a bit flustered as my cheeks heated up. I wonder how Bruce would feel once he knew Alfred and I had been,- I wasn't even sure what to call it. _Are we a couple? We did reveal to having feelings for each other and that we were going to continue on said feelings. Though, a real date has never occurred but was that truly necessary to define us as a couple?_

"Miss Wood?" Bruce waved his hand in front of me, apparently I'd been lost in thought.

"Bruce, would you mind heading across the hall into the study? There are a couple of books I'd like to bring to the manor for our literary study."

The surprised look on Bruce's face made me laugh. As if he'd forgotten all about that. He had hired me to homeschool him for English and English literature.

"You didn't honestly think my accident was going to hold me back from tutoring, did you Bruce?" I arched an eyebrow as Bruce vigorously shook his head. "Great. Just choose whatever sounds interesting to you."

Bruce walked off and I started to pack clothes which would be enough for about a week or two. I honestly couldn't imagine staying longer than that and I certainly had no intention of doing so.

After a couple of minutes I closed the suitcase and shut the clasps on it. Bruce came back with a couple of books in his arms. He set them on the bed and placed his hands on his hips.

"That should be enough for a few weeks." He said proudly. "I'm especially interested in that title."

He pointed to a leather bound book, a rough sketch of a mask adorned the cover. _The man in the iron mask._ I picked it up and held it in my hands.

"This is a French book, Bruce." I said.

Bruce looked at me a tad bit confused. "But the title is in English?"

"Oh, I know. But the author is French." As I looked down at Bruce a sad expression fell over his eyes. "But it doesn't matter, it's quite the interesting story. But, if you want to read this one I think you should grab the other books which were standing in front of this one. Because this is the last instalment of the series."

"What series is that?" Bruce asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Bruce, have you ever heard of d'Artagnan?"

::::::...::::::

We walked back to the car. One big brown suitcase, one bag filled with books and another bag filled with fruits, vegetables and other products. Alfred gave us quite a frown as we placed it all in the boot of the car.

"Gone shopping, have you?" He said once we sat back down in the taxi.

"Couldn't leave all that food to rot in my fridge, now could I?" I replied as I carefully pulled the seatbelt over me.

I never would have imagined I'd feel uncomfortable stepping into a car after the accident, but truthfully it bother me a great deal. I felt nervous, sweaty and couldn't help but look through the rear window during the drive to my house. Even now that we were heading to Wayne manor I couldn't help but pulling the same routine of glancing over my shoulder and staring through the rear window. Anything to make sure we weren't being followed by anyone.

The warning the stranger from the hospital had given me kept repeating in my mind. _They know who you are. You have seen what they are capable of and they are watching you._

I slightly jumped in my seat as I felt Alfred's hand gently squeeze my knee. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to, he was probably just as worried as I was. I still hadn't told him what the man had said to me last night, but I'm sure Alfred would agree with the stranger's warning.

Within fifteen minutes we were driving up the road towards Wayne manor. In the distance I could see the marks from my car where I fell of the road down the hill. I started to feel very warm and the tips of my fingers began to tingle.

"Stop the car." I shouted at the driver.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He questioned.

"You heard me, stop this car." I repeated.

The driver, quite reluctantly, hit the brakes and I unbuckled my seatbelt. Alfred didn't have the energy, nor the power, to get out of the car but Bruce did. The moment made my way out of the vehicle he followed me, as I could hear Alfred shouting at us from the background.

I hobbled towards the markings and glanced down the hill for any sign of the mini or possible debris. Alas the car wasn't there any more, they must have towed it yesterday or perhaps today. The one thing you could see were pieces which had come loose from the car. Pieces of metal, shards of glass and if I didn't know any better I was certain that black thing near a tree was a tyre?

"That's a long way down." Bruce said next from me. He then paused and gave me a guilty look. "I'm sorry, Miss Wood. I didn't mean to sound so inconsiderate."

I shook my head. "That's quite all right, Bruce. I hardly remember any of it. But I must have,-" I carefully walked to the side and began descending down the hill. "Must have flipped over at some point. The car was on its side when I woke up."

Bruce grabbed my arm firmly and gave it a short pull. "I think it's best if we got to the manor. You'll give Alfred a heart attack if we descend down there without him."

I blinked at the boy. Wise boy for his years. He was right, now wasn't the time to get sentimental. There was no hurry to return to the scene of the crime. I sighed and allowed Bruce to help me get back to the car.

Alfred's expression was one of thunderclouds, his lips pressed tightly together and his brow furrowed. "If you two are quite finished." He grumbled.

"Sorry, Alfred." I apologized as I crawled into the seat next to him once more.

Alfred shook his head and ran a hand through his greying hair. "Forget it. Driver, if you'd be so kind?"

The taxi driver gave a nod in the rear view mirror and restarted the car.

Abe greeted us when the taxi pulled up at the manor. Bruce must have called ahead to let the groundskeeper know that he and Alfred were returning.

"Ah, young Master Bruce and Mister Pennyworth, glad to see you two back." Abe smiled as Bruce got out of the car, followed closely by Alfred.

Alfred nodded at Abe before winching as he tried to climb out of the vehicle on his own strength. I got out from the other side and made my way to Alfred's side.

"Honestly and you dare to call me stubborn." I tsked at him. "Bruce, will you get the things from the taxi? Abe, if you could help me get Alfred inside?"

Abe frowned at my sudden appearance, obviously not having expected me to be there, but he didn't object and immediately used his strength to support Alfred.

Once we reached inside, Abe and I set Alfred down on the couch in one of the living rooms. Abe took his cap off, wiped his brow with his arm and set the cap back on his bald head.

"I'm not as strong as I look." He joked with an added wink. "Will you manage, Alfred?"

Alfred waved his hand and grunted as he leaned back on the couch. Even that short amount of walking had tired him out completely. I could see that agreeing with him to stay at the manor for a while might not have been a terrible decision after all. How were they going to manage with someone keeping an eye on them? Abe had his own life and family to think of. Besides, he was indeed quite too old to be on standby day and night.

"I'll see you to the door." I smiled politely at Abe.

As we started to walk away, Abe pointed at his own face and made a gesture. "What on Earth happened to your face, Miss Wood?" He asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd taken a tumble into a thorn bush."

"You're not far off, Abe. I'd rather not discuss it to great extend, but let's just say it was indeed quite the tumble." I replied quietly.

Abe nodded and left it at that. He said goodbye to Bruce, who we encountered along the way, clutching multiple bags against his body.

"If there is anything you need from town, let me know. From the look of things I reckon both of you won't be able to drive anytime soon." The old groundskeeper said as he carefully shook my bandaged hands.

"I will. I'll only be staying here until Alfred's able to take care of things himself. After that I'll be going back to Gotham city."

Abe grinned a lopsided smile. "If you say so."

* * *

 **Alfred's bedroom  
**

He just couldn't believe it. Any moment now he expected to wake up and find out that everything which had happened over the past months had all been a joke. Then he wouldn't be in the situation he was now. Stuck in a bed or on a couch if he managed to get to one, unable to do the things he wanted to do and unable to take care of those he wanted to care for. There were moments he wished that those thoughts were true.

He would be Alfred Pennyworth. Butler to the Wayne family. Friend to Thomas and Martha Wayne. Confidant to Bruce Wayne. There would have been no deaths. There wouldn't have been any gunfights. No attack on the manor or their lives. He wouldn't have become a guardian or a substitute father. His hair wouldn't be going grey as swiftly. He wouldn't have been visited by a friend from the past who then betrayed him by plunging a knife into his guts. None of that would have happened. Everything would have been quiet and just the right amount of eventful. But then again, if those things hadn't occurred, then he would never have gotten to meet her.

Rosalind Wood. English. A teacher. A woman who had managed to change his world within a split second. _Well, maybe two seconds. He was professional after all._ Not in a million years he would have thought something like this could ever happen to him again. That someone like her could be interest in this old codger. Though not that old, there wasn't even a decade between them if he were to believe her. Fighting is feelings was pointless, though he did try. Never could he have imagined that his feelings would be accepted and returned.

No, of that Alfred was certain. Even with all of the bad things which happened since the death of Thomas and Martha, he did not want to change a thing. Not with all the power in the bloody universe.

* * *

 **Guest room**

It was all so familiar, yet not quite the same. The size of the room, the size of the bed, the colours of the drapes and even the wooden floorboards. If I blinked fast enough it would almost seem as if I was back in London in my parents' house. The canopy king sized bed was quite the welcome after the last few days and a vision of falling down upon it and drifting off into a deep slumber was everything I wanted at the moment.

I still couldn't grasp the fact that I was going to stay here for the next couple of days. There were many things that had to be done. I had to call Graham and tell him I wouldn't be able to come to work for a few days. I had to take care of Bruce for a bit, apart from his schoolwork, and then there was Alfred Pennyworth. The damage which Reginald had inflicted upon him went deeper than the actual wound, but there was nothing I could do about that. I couldn't help but think what my life would be like if I'd cut ties during the Bruce and Thomas Elliot matter from the very beginning.

I would still have my job, no working at a diner and smelling like greasy burgers. Everything would have been peaceful and quiet, probably also very uneventful but that's a life I left behind a long time ago. Meeting Bruce and Alfred could have gone much simpler and more professional. They wouldn't have blackmailed me, used me as an excuse for situations and I wouldn't have been the target of a billion dollar company. But then again, I wouldn't have been touched. Kissed.

Slowly I raised my hand and touched my bottom lip. For a minute I let my mind wander to the sensation and feeling of Alfred's lips over mine. His tongue exploring the inside of my mouth. His fingers stroking my skin and his voice sending shivers down my spine. If I had to be honest with myself, I wouldn't change the past. Not for a minute.

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. With burning cheeks I opened the door of the quest bedroom and looked down at Bruce Wayne.

"Hello, Miss Wood. I hope you're settled in all right. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Bruce had all the manners a teacher could only dream of, a parent as well. He was overly concerned with making sure everything was in order and comfortable. I gave him a smile.

"I'm not sure to be honest. It will take some time to adjust to these new surroundings."

"Oh, I fully understand. How about we go downstairs to the study? I'll make some sandwiches for us and bring some to Alfred later." Bruce said. "He's sleeping again." He stepped aside to allow me to walk out of the room.

After Abe had brought Alfred into the living room, he immediately tried to spring into action and start checking on the manor to make sure everything was in order. If I had known he'd been planning on doing this I would have ushered him straight into his room. Unfortunately I did not know. Therefore it had been quite the surprise when I came into the living room, after saying goodbye to Abe, to find Alfred on the floor with a very worried Bruce next to him.

After a firm scolding Bruce and I helped him up to his bedroom where he refused to let me in. To this moment I still did not know why he wouldn't let me. Luckily Bruce could handle it from there. Afterwards Bruce showed me to the guest room which was only two doors away from Alfred. Bruce thought it convenient if one of us was near him in case something would go wrong. On that I couldn't agree more, as Alfred had continually proven over the past few months, the man needed a firm hand when it came to dealing with his stubbornness.

"If you wouldn't mind helping me down the stairs?" I asked. Getting up on them whilst supporting Alfred had been quite a struggle, Bruce did most of the work. Somehow ascending the staircase with my wounded leg was easier than descending it. Thankfully I accepted the arm Bruce offered me and together we ventured down the steps.

"You're much lighter than Alfred." Bruce commented as we slowly descended.

"Right. Thank you, Bruce. I'm glad you approve of my weight." I replied pretending to feel insulted.

"Oh no, no, I didn't mean it like,- you're not fat, Miss Wood. Far from it actually,-" Bruce stammered. _Poor boy. He always meant well, didn't he?_

"Relax, Brude. I'm only teasing." I laughed.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and Bruce ducked away from under my left arm. Luckily the kitchen was that far away and we quietly walked, well, Bruce walked and I hobbled, into the kitchen.

"Alfred usually makes a sandwich with cheese, tomato, lettuce and some type of sauce. I think he keeps it in the fridge."

I sat down on the high chair and watched the young Wayne heir as he started collecting the items needed to make us a sandwich. Honestly, he did quite a good job prepping the kitchen counter and placing each needed ingredient in a neat row across a cutting board. It was when he grabbed the large knife from its block that I felt the need to interfere.

"You sure you're all right handling that knife, Bruce?" I asked.

"No worries, Miss Wood. I've seen Alfred do this a lot of times." But as he said that he waved the bread-knife around so much I was afraid it was going to fly right out of his grasp.

"All right, if you think you can manage." I replied with no hint of confident whatsoever.

Bruce started to set down three plates. One for me, one for himself and one for Alfred. He then stopped and turned around to face me.

"Miss Wood, I've been meaning to ask you. Have you told detective Gordon or detective Bullock about Reginald Payne?" It was a normal question, but the expression on Bruce's face worried me. It almost seemed as if he was nervous about my answer.

"Do you mean a description of what he looks like?" I asked and Bruce gave a short nod.

"Yes."

I folded my hands together. "How so?"

Bruce set the bread-knife down and walked away from the counter. "Well, Alfred and I, we- uh, we didn't."

My eyes widened and my brows shot upwards with great surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"I mean I initially wanted to, but Alfred he...he insisted on not telling. He said, 'you don't put coppers on your mates.' I'm not that familiar with its meaning, but I figured it meant that he wants to settle things himself."

The latter sentence repeated in my head a couple of times before I could speak up. And even then I had trouble expressing myself with words. My mouth was open but nothing came out. Bruce was right about what Alfred had meant with that idiom. Alfred was playing on settling the score with Reginald on his own. Even though it did not come as much of a surprise, I still didn't like it. Though I was more worried with Alfred getting hurt in the process than his plan. Alfred probably knew what he was doing, but lying to the police about this was something else entirely.

I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "I guess we're lucky then that I haven't been questioned yet."

Bruce eyed me with suspicion. "Does that mean you're okay with this?"

"Oh no, I'm definitely not okay with it. But, with that said, I will go along with it for as long is needed." Not that I wasn't going to talk to Alfred about this. I needed to give him a piece of my mind.

"Thank you, Miss Wood." Bruce smiled.

He went back to the counter and continued preparing the sandwiches, but any appetite I may have had was now gone. The reason why both Bruce and Alfred kept information about Reginald Payne hidden from Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock troubled me deeply.

::::::...::::::

As I lied in bed that night, I couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was the room or perhaps it were the thoughts of recent events haunting me. Though the unknown visitor at the hospital had no ill intent, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched yet again.

I turned on my side and listened to the emptiness of the room. But the room wasn't quiet. In fact, if I focused I could hear the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway. Suddenly they stopped. I sat up straight and glanced over at the door. It was to dark to tell if there was someone on the other side, as no light came from the hallway.

A paranoid feeling fell over me and I slid out of the bed. As quietly as possible I made my way to the other side of the room and waited next to the door, listening if the sound of footsteps would continue. It could very well be Bruce roaming the manor at night, it was his house after all, but why would he? At that moment the house felt too big for comfort.

A new sound made its way into the room, the sound of the doorknob turning and the door slowly opening up. I pressed myself further into against the wall as the owner of the footsteps made its way into the room. I looked around me, trying to locate anything to defend myself with, but aside from a chair there wasn't anything else. I could hardly lift a chair in my current state.

The figure came into the room, but his movements were awkward. He walked incredibly slow, dragging his feet almost, which produced the exact same sound as the steps in the hallway. Then it occurred to me that this man was no stranger. Aside from me, there was only one other person in the manor who currently had trouble moving about.

"Alfred?" I whispered audibly.

By the reaction the shadow produced I knew I was right. Alfred cursed as he nearly toppled over. He grunted and clutched his stomach with both of his hands.

"Rosalind? What in blazes are you doing over there?"

"Trying to prevent some nutter from attacking me in my sleep." I replied closing the door behind me. "What are you doing sneaking up on me?"

Alfred made his way to the bed and sat down on the end before replying. "Coming to see you, obviously. Could you turn a light on?"

I hobbled over to the bed and pressed the switch of the bedside lamp. A soft light illuminated the area. I stared at Alfred's tired looking face, though I was greeted with a lopsided grin.

"Nutter, ey?" He smirked.

"You're not funny, I was about to whack you over the head. Luckily for you, I recognized your limp." I replied.

"My great physique, you mean."

"Limp." I repeated. "You should be in bed."

Alfred waved his hand. "I've seen enough beds today. Frankly, I was hoping that a certain someone would come visit me tonight."

The underlying message in his voice was obvious and though a part of me wanted nothing more than to give in, I knew it wasn't the best idea considering his current state.

"As I recall, I wasn't allowed in your room earlier today." I reminded him. Alfred cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, well, it wasn't proper for a lady to enter." He explained.

I couldn't help but laugh. "The butler's room, a mess?"

"You're very lucky that I'm not able to give you the punishment you deserve." His voice sounded husky and suddenly the room felt more like a bedroom than it had done before. I felt warm and could sense a blush creeping over my cheeks.

"If anyone is currently being punished, it most certainly isn't me." I chuckled. "One wrong move and we'd have to call an ambulance."

Alfred exhaled deeply, clearly frustrated with the entire matter. He looked at me with desire nonetheless as he moved closer and placed one of his hands on top of mine. "And what if I was able to move the way I wanted to?"

Images of Alfred against me crossed my mind. Skin against skin, finger stroking, moist lips kissing areas which were in desperate need of touching.

"Now you're just torturing both of us." I smiled sweetly. Alfred grinned in return.

"How about I get us some tea?" He suggested.

I threw him an odd look. "You?"

Alfred paused and blinked. It was too natural for him to serve and move about that he constantly kept forgetting he wasn't able to just yet. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind,-?"

He didn't have to finish his sentence as he soon realized that neither of us was in a good position to walk the stairs with a tray filled with boiling hot tea.

"Well, shit." He exclaimed.

* * *

 **And on that note I'm going to end it there.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Now, suggestion time! Bruce will set up a date between the two adults, but what will that be?**

 **Let me know in a review or a pm.**

 **Have a great day!**


	17. Homeschooled Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
**

 **Thank you all for the reviews :)**

 **Glad to see you all seem to still enjoy the story!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Guest room, Wayne Manor**

"Bruce said what?" Alfred frowned as he positioned himself on the right side of the bed.

Tea or no tea, I'd decided now was as good of a time as any to inform Alfred of the things Bruce had told me earlier today. Topics regarding Reginald Payne and how we were going to lie to the police about it all. Not to mention Alfred's desire to apprehend and question his former friend himself. Though how he would be able to do this in his current state was an entirely different matter.

"He told me it was your idea."

Alfred turned his head away, which could only mean Bruce had been telling the truth regarding the subject.

"Rosalind,-" Alfred began.

"Yes?"

He sighed. "Look, I know what this might look like to you. But I have thought this through."

"I think you have to try better than that." I told him as I crossed my arms.

Alfred's head shot back in my direction, he didn't look angry but to say his emotion was a happy one was farfetched. "Well, what would you have me do? Let the police settle this? Reggie was my friend, my mate, he'd do anything for me back in the day."

I stared at Alfred as he went on a full spread rant and when I didn't reply Alfred continued once more.

"I want to be the one to confront him. No police, nothing and no one else except for me and him in one room."

When Bruce told me about Alfred and how strongly he'd felt about dealing with Reginald Payne on his own, I knew there wouldn't be anything or anyone who could persuade him into letting officials handle this. The way Alfred was currently going on about his former army friend made that perfectly clear. Now, Bruce knew where I stood with this, but I got the feeling that Alfred didn't. It seemed as if he was set on convincing me that this was the best course of action, even though there was no need for him to do so. It might have been a bit cruel but letting him go on like this was quite a sight to see.

I pressed my lips in a tight line. Alfred arched an eyebrow as he tried to read my face.

"All right, I'm taking the bait. What you say to him then?"

"Well," I began and cleared my throat. "Aside from the fact that on some level I really don't agree with this. But, nonetheless, I told Bruce I'll go along with it."

Alfred cocked his head and his eyes widened with surprise. "Oh."

He really did seemed surprised by it. Almost as if he thought I would fight his choice every way possible. Of course as I said, I still didn't fully agree but that had more to do with the fact I worried for his safety. If he got hurt again or worse, if Reginald managed to actual kill him this time. I reached out and grabbed a hold of Alfred's rough hand.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful. That you won't go until you've healed completely. Can you promise me?" I searched his eyes for a flicker of understanding regarding my worries. Alfred blinked and then gave a small smile.

"It's nice to see you worry about me." He admitted.

Somehow as he said those words a pang hit my heart. For a moment my mind went back to a few days ago. The day that Reginald Payne waltzed into the dinner and ordered a pint, early in the day. All dressed up because he'd just had a meeting with the board of Wayne Enterprises. A meeting to retrieve something and deliver it back to them. It was a good pay so he didn't mind.

"You okay, love?" Alfred squeezed my hand. I had to tell him now, if I waited any longer I would only feel worse about it.

"Alfred, I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you at the hospital." I began. "It's about Reginald."

I couldn't really describe the look Alfred was currently giving me. Suspicion, angst, worry, a mix of all of those crossed his face.

"A man came into the diner a few days ago..."

I told Alfred everything which happened from that moment on, up until the point Reginald mentioned he had been given a job for Wayne Enterprises. Alfred could only stare at me as I finished the story. Disbelief written on his face at first, but then his expression changed.

"I don't believe it." He muttered under his breath. "I can't,-"

He released my hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "You'd already met him?"

"I didn't put the two together until it was too late. Believe me, Alfred, if I'd known the man from the diner was your friend then I,-"

"When did you find out?" Alfred asked. A valid question.

"On route to here. Bruce had just called my mobile to tell me you'd been stabbed,-"

"Hold on." Alfred suddenly said interrupting me. "Bruce rang you?"

Right, I guess neither Bruce nor I ever told Alfred about that. Alfred mentioned he only remembered seeing Bruce's face and then waking up in the hospital.

"He did and he told me that Reginald had taken off with a car. Seeing as I was near the manor, I knew I'd run into him. I drove the car in the centre of the road, hoping to catch a glimpse of him."

"Why for heaven's sake would you do that, Rosalind?" Alfred exclaimed.

"Because I thought if I saw him, I could describe him to the police," I sighed and shook my head. "It seemed like the most logical thing to do at the time. But when he came into view and actually rolled his windows down to yell at me, I recognized him immediately from the diner."

I thought right then that Alfred would probably start to curse or tell me how much of an idiot I'd been. But he didn't. In fact he looked more as if he was about ready to curse himself.

"Alfred, what is it?"

He blinked as he looked at me, not sure what to say. "I told Reggie you were coming over. Told him you worked at the diner across Wayne Enterprises."

I shook my head, not understanding where he was going with this. Obviously he caught my puzzled look as he started to explain.

"Think about it, love. Even though he recognized you from the car, it would have made no sense to go after you unless he knew you were connected to me."

That made my mouth drop. Alfred was right, there wasn't a valid reason for Reginald to have done to me what he did, if he thought me to be just a random waitress he'd met in a diner.

"I thought he went after me because the road only led to the manor. That he was afraid I would find you and Bruce,-"

Alfred started to move away from me and wobbly stood up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I also stood up.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing, I'm getting out of this room and I'm going to get dressed and start training." Alfred replied.

"Have you gone completely off the wall? Training?"

Miraculously Alfred managed to make his way to the door already before I had the chance to block his way. He hobbled down into the corridor, but his strength seemed to waver quicker than expected. I caught up with him before he reached the door leading to his room.

"Will you please step aside?" Alfred asked waving his hand.

"I most certainly will not." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "I didn't tell you this, just so you could make an idiot of yourself."

"Pardon me?" Alfred arched his eyebrows.

"You're not being noble, you're being an,-"

"Idiot." He repeated.

"Yes."

"This has nothing to do with bloody nobility. Knowing Reggie, he'll probably leave the country within a week and I need to get to him as soon as possible."

I honestly didn't understand why Alfred was raising his voice. If he kept going on like this Bruce would soon hear it and wake up. Perhaps he should, he could tell Alfred he was being ridiculous and should be in bed.

"So, you're saying if I hadn't told you about that particular night. You would still be in my bed, quietly discussing,-"

"What are you two shouting about?" A young voice suddenly emerged from around the corner.

 _Oh no, oh no, no, no, no._ I turned my head away from the approaching Bruce Wayne who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. My face started to heat up. Could he have heard me talking about Alfred being in my bed. I looked at Alfred from the corner of my eye who appeared to be red in the face as well. Though I couldn't be certain if it was because of Bruce's sudden appearance or being exhausted from walking.

Somehow both of us weren't quite sure what to say to Bruce. Alfred stared at me and I stared back at him. One of us had to speak up, say something in the very least.

"I,-"

"We,-"

Bruce moved his head between the two of us. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Master Bruce." Alfred began. "Miss Rosalind and I just met up in the hallway. We didn't mean to wake you. My apologies if we did."

Alfred paused and nervously exchanged a glance with me.

"Yes, I went over to check on Alfred. To see if he needed anything." I added.

Bruce frowned at cocked his head. "How come you're standing in front of Alfred's bedroom and he is in the hallway?"

 _Oh for Pete's sake._ I couldn't seem to win with both of these men. If Alfred wasn't being difficult, it was Bruce who would be.

Suddenly Alfred let out a loud groan and doubled over, clutching his lower stomach in the meantime.

"Alfred!" Both Bruce and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Hurry, Bruce. Open the door." I told the boy.

Bruce quickly opened the door of Alfred's bedroom. Together we walked Alfred to his bed and laid him down.

"Do we need to call a doctor?" Bruce asked me worriedly.

"No, no doctor." Alfred immediately replied. "It's all right. I simply underestimated myself, I reckon."

Bruce and I looked at each other. "You sure, Alfred?" Bruce asked his butler.

"Nothing that a good night sleep won't fix. You better hurry off to bed, mate. It's late and you do have to attend school in the morning." Alfred continued.

"He's right, Bruce. Let him rest and we will both go back to our rooms." I fluffed up Alfred's pillow for him to sit against before moving Bruce in front of me towards the door.

"Ah, Miss Rosalind, a moment if you will after you've put Master Bruce to bed." Alfred suddenly said.

 _Put Bruce to bed? What was he on about?_

"That's all right, Alfred. I can see myself to bed." Bruce quickly replied. "Goodnight, Miss Wood.

I watched quietly as Bruce made his way out of Alfred's bedroom and shut the door behind him. When I turned around to look at Alfred, the most obnoxious grin was adorning his face.

"Well, that worked." He said deeply as I made my walked over to him. I stopped at his side of the bed and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't tell me you just pulled one over on me?"

"Technically I was pulling Bruce."

I stood there gobsmacked. He'd faked his sudden pain attack. I slapped his knee as hard as I could, but ended up hurting myself more because of my wounded hand.

"Sorry, love. Couldn't think of anything else." Alfred apologized, though he seemed anything but sorry about it.

"I think I'm going to leave you now. You totally deserve that."

Alfred however grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "All right. But just for tonight."

"We'll see." I replied.

He pulled me completely against him this time, for someone who was wounded he seemed to get these insane surges of strength every now and then. Alfred captured my lips and kissed me gently. My skin tingled as his tongue entered my mouth.

I couldn't help but let out a soft moan and as I did Alfred let go.

He stared at me and smirked. "We'll see indeed."

* * *

 **Wayne Manor, the next day**

"Bruce?" I waved my bandaged hand in front of his face. The Wayne boy blinked and looked up from his desk. A piece of paper lied in front of him with only a couple of written lines on it.

"What?" He sounded confused.

I sighed and gently took the pen out of his hand. "You've been neurotically tapping this pen on the surface of your father's desk. Unless you plan on ruining it, I suggest you use your fingers instead."

Bruce glanced down at the location where he'd almost created a small hole in the dark oak desk.

"I guess my mind was somewhere else." He gave a small smile and pushed the paper away before standing up. "Would you mind if I finished this later."

The paper with the few scribbled lines was actually an essay Bruce had to do for school. An assignment given by his new English literature teacher. It stung a great deal to know I'd been so easily replaced but then again it was a job many people wanted, especially at Anders Academy.

"Well, I can't force you to actually make your homework." I exclaimed with defeat. "How about we,-"

A loud ring interrupted me. The doorbell echoed from the hallway into the study room. It was still quite early, around eleven o'clock. Bruce frowned and walked out of the room. As quickly as I could I hobbled after him. I doubt Bruce was expecting anyone and the fear of people still coming after Bruce lingered in my mind. By the time I reached the hallway Bruce had already opened the door revealing Jim Gordon of the GCPD.

"Detective Gordon." Bruce greeted him.

"Good morning, Bruce." He glanced over Bruce's shoulder to acknowledge me. "Miss Wood." I gave him a nod.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Bruce continued.

It was obvious Jim Gordon hadn't dropped by for simple pleasantries, he was the GCPD's detective after all, and judging by the serious expression on his face he truly was here on business.

"I uh,- I came by to ask you a couple of questions regarding the attack on Alfred. If you've got time?" He asked the boy.

It didn't take long for Bruce to step aside to let the man inside. He extended his arm and motioned for Jim Gordon to enter. "Please."

"Thank you." Gordon replied as he stepped over the threshold. "This will only take a minute."

"That's alright. Would you like anything to eat, detective? I was just about to prepare a sandwich." Bruce said.

 _A sandwich?_ It had only been little bit over an hour since Bruce finished breakfast and now he was already talking about having an early lunch. Surely he could not be hungry already?

"If it's not too much trouble." Gordon smiled and Bruce shook his head.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting in the study? Oh, Miss Wood, if you'd join me in the kitchen?"

I followed Bruce as Jim Gordon headed into the corridor which led to Thomas Wayne's study room. The moment I entered the kitchen I caught Bruce leaning against the counter, biting his thumb. Apparently the sandwich deal had been a bit of an excuse to get away from the detective for a moment.

"He's here about Reginald." Bruce said immediately as he saw me. "He must be, but I don't know why. Alfred already told him about how it all happened and that we don't know who attacked us."

I calmly sat down on one of the chairs as Bruce began to pace.

"What if he knows we're lying about it? Do I tell him the truth?"

I'd never seen him this nervous before, not even when he was unsure on how to deal with Thomas Elliot. My advice had not been of any help back then, I wouldn't be here if it had.

"What should we do, Miss Wood?" Bruce halted in front me and looked at me with his eyes wide, desperately needing me to provide him with a solution for this.

"I can't decide for you, Bruce." I replied shortly. He made a face as I said that.

"Why not?"

"Because it's up to you. I know very well what I would do in this situation. But I think it's not up to me to decide for you which option to pick." I explained.

"What are my options?" Bruce crossed his arms and suddenly the nervous young boy had disappeared again.

"Either you tell detective Gordon the truth who attacked Alfred or you keep your promise to Alfred and let him deal with it instead of the GCPD."

Bruce pressed his lips in a tight line and walked away again. I was starting to get rather upset with how Alfred had decided to deal with the matter. It placed a certain type of pressure on Bruce which he did not deserve. He was still only a child.

"Alfred feels really strongly about this." He said softly. "But what if he gets hurt again or worse?"

Bruce and I were actually on the same page regarding Alfred's personal vendetta against Reginald. We supported him completely but at the same time didn't, because we were both worried he would come close to death again.

"We have to make sure that he won't then." I replied.

"All for one and one for all." Bruce muttered and I gave him a funny look.

"I began reading one of your books." He explained.

I couldn't help but smile. "Ah."

::::::::….::::::::

Eventually I didn't join Bruce in the study with Jim Gordon, instead I stayed in the parlour reading the newspaper. It was actually Bruce who insisted on taking care of it on his own. He thought it would come across more convincing this way, but how capable was Bruce at convincing someone of a lie?

A knock on the parlour door made me turn my head, behind the glass stood Jim Gordon. I tossed the paper aside and opened the door for him.

"Mr. Gordon." I smiled. "May I help you?"

Jim Gordon placed his hands behind his back. "Mind if I'd have a word with you, Miss Wood? It's about Bruce."

 _Bruce?_ I motioned for Jim to sit down on the couch as I took the chair across from him.

"Let me just cut to the chase here." He began the moment he sat down. "In my line of business we are taught how to able to see when someone is telling a lie." He paused and stared at me. "As I'm sure you are aware off."

I furrowed my brow and replied. "Quite aware."

"Then if I were to ask you if you know anything about Alfred's attacker, what would your answer be?" Jim asked, his expression stern and eyes narrowed.

"Didn't you just tell me you wanted to discuss something about Bruce?" I arched an eyebrow.

"I'd rather you answered this question first."

If Harvey Bullock had been here, I'm sure Jim Gordon wouldn't push the matter as much as he was currently doing. Maybe that's why he stopped by because he had his mind set on interrogating me as well.

"It's the same man who pushed me off the road." I answered honestly, but somehow that answer seemed to annoy the detective.

"I'm aware of that, but what else?"

I cleared my throat and leaned forward. "You're not being very specific. Aside from the fact that we aren't even discussing Bruce, you are also not 'cutting to the chase'. Now unless you care to enlighten me on what this is really about, I don't know what else I can tell you."

Jim let out what could only be described as an annoyed sigh, but he straightened himself nonetheless. "I know Bruce is lying to me about the attacker. What I don't know is why he is, and frankly I also don't understand why you and Alfred are as well."

Earlier on I wondered if Bruce was able to be a convincing liar, based on Jim Gordon's outburst I now knew the answer to that question was a definite no. Bruce was not a convincing liar.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. Bruce is lying? What exactly is he lying about?"

"That he didn't see the man who attacked him or why Alfred is set on going after the man himself?!" Jim raised his voice as I feigned shock and disbelief.

"What are you on about? Alfred wants to go after the man who stabbed him?" I jumped out of my seat. "He would never. He's hurt. He may be a soldier, but his mindset isn't. I can assure he would not do such a thing."

I took a deep breath and strolled over to Jim Gordon. "And how dare you accuse Bruce of lying. He cares for Alfred and he would do anything to keep him from harm. He would never do anything like that." I lifted my arm and pointed in the direction of the door. "I suggest you leave the manor."

Jim stared at me with a surprised look but stood up nonetheless. I watched closely as he walked out of the room before following him to make sure he would head straight for the front door and not take another detour. I opened the front door as Jim put on his coat. He walked past me but at the last step, before exiting the manor, he stopped and turned around.

"Look, I'm didn't come here with the intention of accusing or judging Bruce or you for that matter regarding the attack on Alfred. But,-" He placed his hand against the door, preventing me from closing it.

"If something happens and it turns out everyone in here lied to the GCPD, then,-"

"Has anyone ever told you, Mr. Gordon, that you are quite the walking contradiction?" I interrupting him.

"Miss Wood, I,-"

"Good afternoon. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" A deep voice sounded behind me and I glanced over my shoulder as Alfred appeared next to me and slipped his arm around my waist.

"Alfred." Jim nodded though he lowered his eyes for a quick second.

"Detective Gordon was just leaving." I explained to Alfred. "And what are you doing up?"

Alfred wasn't actually dressed in his normal wear. He was currently dressed in a dark grey bathrobe, tufts of his chest hair showing through the upper area. He squeezed my side gentle.

"Can't a man walk around whenever he pleases?" Alfred chuckled. "But you're right. It was nice to catch you for a minute there, detective."

Jim smiled awkwardly, gave a final nod before turning around and walking back to his car. I shut the door quickly and exhaled deeply. "Dear lord. I thought he'd never leave."

Alfred slithered his arms around my body from behind and pulled me against him. "I could hear you all the way upstairs. Had no idea you were so vocal."

"Vocal." I huffed. "That's basically saying I'm loud."

"Boisterous." He tried.

I rolled my eyes. "That's the same thing, Alfred."

"You know, I can't help but wonder if I can make you be even more,-"

I turned around in his arms and pressed my hand against his mouth. "Okay, that's quite enough, thank you." I could feel him smile beneath my touch.

As we walked back to the study, Alfred told me how Bruce had come upstairs only a couple of minutes ago to tell him about his conversation with Jim Gordon. Alfred appreciated the gesture that Bruce as well as myself were willing to lie for him regarding Reginald, but he also started to feel guilty for it.

"If only this wound would heal up. The quicker the better, I need to find Reg before he leaves Gotham for good."

"Do you need my help with anything? I mean I am more mobile than you at the moment. Surely there must be something I can do?" I offered but Alfred shook his head.

"If you think I'm letting you anywhere near Reggie or the type of neighbourhood he might be in currently, you are very much mistaken. I mean it, love."

I sighed but let it go. He was adamant about it and if I was in Alfred's position I would feel the same way about it.

"I do think detective Gordon saw completely through Bruce's lie. I don't think my overdramatic display of shrieking helped much either."

Alfred started to laugh and not a little, if anything he was the one being loud at the moment. He placed his arm around his stomach and stopped for a moment. "Shit. It was very valiant of you. Ever thought of a career in theatre?"

" _Stars, hide your fires. Let not light see my black and deep desires_." I bowed.

"I could help with that." Alfred chortled and he wiggled his eyebrows. _The man was insufferable._

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **In the next one we'll be back to it being action packed.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Have a great day!**


	18. Homeschooled Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
**

 **Thanks so much everybody for sticking with this story, following it, reviewing it, alerting it. Makes my heart flutter every time.**

 **Therefore I'll keep this intro short and let you all get on with the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

Rosalind had left the manor this morning. Her leg was fine, not fully healed yet, but good enough to get back to work and drive again. Alfred was still asleep when she took off. Bruce doubted Alfred wouldn't had allowed her to leave or take the car he usually drove into the city, so when she informed him that she was heading into town he didn't question it. Besides Alfred was in no condition to drive yet. At least that's what Bruce thought, so when he walked into his father's study before noon, he was quite surprised to see Alfred standing there and fully dressed.

"Goodmorning, Master Bruce." Alfred said to him.

"Alfred? What are you doing up? Are you going somewhere?" Bruce asked him.

"Into the city, Master Bruce. It's about time I went after Reggie before he manages to leave the continent. Knowing him, he's probably in a ditch somewhere doing lord knows what, drinking whatever he can find. Moving on to the harder stuff once the bottle has run dry." Then the butler paused and looked at Bruce with his brow furrowed.

"You wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of Miss Rosalind, would you?"

Bruce knew where she was. He figured Alfred must knew on some level as well, but he seemed quite worried about it all therefore Bruce told him immediately.

"She went into the city."

"The city? Whatever for?" Alfred's eyes widened. "She hasn't gone after Reginald herself, has she?"

"What? Of course not. She went to the diner."

For a moment Alfred looked relieved, but then he swiftly turned around and checked the box which stood on the desk. This particular box was the same from which retrieved a car key for Rosalind earlier.

"She took the car." The butler muttered under his breath.

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "I thought it wouldn't be a problem, in fact she insisted it. She was worried if she didn't try again soon she might be afraid to step into a car on her own."

Alfred's shoulders dropped and he sighed loudly. "She's not wrong there. Doesn't matter, I can take the Royce."

"You're not actually planning on going? You're in no condition to be heading out on your own." Bruce argued.

"Now look here, I'm perfectly capable of,-" But then Alfred suddenly paused and within a second he was clutching his stomach while groaning. He removed his hand from his lower body and both him and Bruce gasped at the sight of blood dripping from the butler's hand.

"Oh, dear." Alfred exclaimed.

* * *

 **The diner**

"You look like shit, Rosalind."

To say I missed the diner would be a huge exaggeration. To say I especially missed Graham would mean I belong in Arkham Asylum. The man greeted me with the warmth of an ice cube.

"Thanks, Graham." I smiled after I'd rolled my eyes inconspicuously.

"You'll scare the customers, you can't work up front." Then he glanced down at my leg. The bandage, which was wrapped around my leg, clearly visible beneath my knee high skirt. "How long can you stand?"

I gritted my teeth as multiple curses flew through my mind. "Long enough." I quickly hid my hands behind my back, knowing he'd no doubt say something about them the moment he'd see the cuts and scrapes.

"I came by to see how everything was going and to discuss when I can come back to work?" Graham was a grumpy old codger, I preferred talking to his wife but she was currently up front serving the customers. But he was the one who made the decisions in the end, even though I honestly believed Gretha could persuade him.

"When your face is fixed and when your hands function properly again." Graham nodded at my desperate attempt to hide them from his view, one of them was still wrapped in bandage.

"Next week?"

Graham shrugged which usually meant, do what you want. I counted it as a yes. I guess this meant that my visit into the city hadn't been completely pointless, but still there was nothing left for me to do but to go back home. _Home._ Wayne manor wasn't my home. My home was in Gotham city itself. But after having been a week at the manor it felt a bit like a home. Was that because of the people who lived there or because it reminded me so much of my parents' house back in England?

I decided to go back to my home for the moment and then later return to Wayne manor. I doubt Bruce and Alfred would miss my presence for another few hours. I said my goodbyes to Graham, who only grunted in reply and made my way out the door. Amanda suddenly appeared in front of me looking rather out of sorts.

"Am I glad to see you." She exclaimed. Even her voice sounded off.

"Are you alright, Amanda?" I frowned at her. She quickly glanced over my shoulder towards the kitchen, probably hoping Graham wasn't watching.

"Remember that man with the weird accent?" Amanda said quietly. With weird accent she could technically mean any customer, but seeing as Amanda hadn't been working here that long and the only time she ever referred to a customer with a _weird accent,_ she could only mean one specific person.

 _Reginald Payne._

"The Scotsman with the suit?" I asked and Amanda nodded.

"He wasn't wearing a suit though when he came by a few days ago. But it was him, I still couldn't understand him. It's like he's from a different planet or something the way he kept asking and talking,-" She had begun to ramble now. I grabbed hold of her arms and squeezed her gently.

"Amanda, tell me what happened." Amanda blinked, realizing she wasn't making any sense and I needed her to make sense. "What did he ask?"

"He asked about you. I told him you weren't able to come back to work at the moment and then he looked worried. So I told him what happened." As Amanda explained I slowly let go of her arms. Reginald had been back to the diner looking for me. Probably to check if I was still alive? At least that's what I thought. _Why else would he come back here?_ The hospital would have been too dangerous as well as Wayne manor. The best option to make sure I'd gone to the sticky end was to check the diner.

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"That you'd been in a car accident and had been in the hospital, but wasn't anymore. He asked me for your address because he wanted to give you flowers. He was going to go back to, wherever it is, and he wanted to say goodbye."

The moment she said that I felt my body tense up. Even though I never told Graham or Amanda where I'd been after the hospital, the fact that Reginald could know my home address frightened me.

"Did you tell him?." I raised my voice. Amanda bit her lip and that unsettling feeling burst through the surface. "Amanda?"

"I take it you never got flowers from him?"

I didn't even bother to answer her question, I had to check my house. I ran out of the diner whilst Amanda called out my name. Who knows what Reginald had done with this information. What if he had gone to the board of directors at Wayne Enterprises? What if he had gone to my house himself because he wanted or needed to finish the job? It was impossible to think straight causing me to drop the keys to the car onto the pavement.

"Miss Rosalind." A deep voice said and my heart stopped. I didn't dare to look up to see who it was that said my name.

However the man crouched down in front of me and I sighed with relief at the familiar face, though I couldn't remember his name. He had dark skin, dark brown hair and a scruffy beard.

"You alright?" He asked with concern, he extended his hand and grabbed the keys of the ground for me.

"I'm not sure actually." I confessed as I gratefully took the keys from him. "I'm sorry, I honestly can't seem to recall your name."

The man chuckled and shook his head. "That's alright, we only met twice. Lucius Fox."

I blinked at his comment. _Twice?_ I don't recall seeing him after that one time at Wayne Enterprises.

"I can tell you're confused. We did meet twice, but the second time you didn't know it was me." Lucius said.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to remember where on Earth it could have been that I'd seen him again. Lucius opened the car door and motioned for me to get in.

"How about we take a short drive? Wherever it is you were going. There is something important I need to talk to you about. It's about Bruce Wayne."

My heart pounded in my throat as I stepped in Alfred's car. I didn't know Lucius Fox, but something told me it was safer for me to be with him than anybody else from Wayne Enterprises.

* * *

 **Rosalind's house**

I got out of the car followed closely by Lucius Fox. I still couldn't believe what he had told me and what he wanted me to do for him. The man who had broken into my hospital room turned out to be him. The warning he'd given me was for my protection and now he had told me in detail the information Reginald had provided to the board of directors.

Which turned out to not be as much as Alfred and I had originally expected. They knew my name, my former profession, that I used to be Bruce's teacher, and current job. Which made me think that perhaps returning to the diner wasn't such a good idea.

This was the only information Lucius knew they had about me, which left more questions out in the open. Did they know I was sort of involved with Alfred? Did they know where I lived or that I was currently staying at Wayne manor?

Those questions had to wait because Lucius had a request. Which was quite unexpected and also rather odd. I told him I'd think about, even though I was very thankful for the information. Now we were standing in front of my house.

I told Lucius about how Reginald was aware of my home adresse and I worried he'd been there or perhaps even still was. He offered to join me.

"This is it." I said to him as I rummage through my pocket for my keys.

"It looks fine from the outside." Lucius noted glancing up and down.

"Let's hope it's the same on the inside." I took a deep breath before turning the key in the lock and opening the door.

Rather courageously Lucius entered before me, acting as a shield to defend me from the unexpected. The hallway seemed to be in one piece, the lock on the door didn't show any signs of being broken. Maybe Reginald never went to my house. Perhaps when he noticed I wasn't here he left.

"Looks good so far." Lucius said softly.

We entered the living room and that's when the truth revealed itself. Drawers were pulled open. Cabinet doors were open, pillows covered the floor and books had been pulled from the shelves.

"Well, shit." I groaned.

"I gather you didn't leave it like this?"

I didn't reply to Lucius's comment. The answer was obvious. I knew Reginald would be looking for me, based on Amanda's story, but why he had felt the need to rummage through my belongings. Without telling Lucius I ran back into the hall and rushed up the stairs. There was only one room in this house which held the most valuable trinkets, my study.

I always kept the door closed, not locked just closed, because of the old books and antiques I kept in there. When I saw that the door was open my heart sank. I stumbled into the room and immediately looked around to see the damage Reginald had done to it.

He'd treated this room the same as the living room. Doors were left open, drawers were open, books spread across the floor. He had made a good mess. I couldn't tell if Reginald had taken anything, I doubt he knew the true value of some of the items I had stored in this room.

"Anything missing?" Lucius voice sounded from behind me.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. I honestly can't tell if he was looking for something specific or simply looking for something valuable to sell." I sat down on top of my desk and quietly glanced at the mess.

"Do you want me to call the cops?" Lucius asked.

It was a good question, but was it a smart move? I vouched to Alfred to keep Reginald a secret from the police and there wasn't any real proof that it had been Reginald who'd broken into my house. For all I know it could have been some random burglar. Though that seemed very unlikely.

"No." I replied and Lucius gave me a puzzled look.

"Just...just leave it."

"Do you want me to help you clean up?" He then offered.

I smiled but shook my head. "Thank you, Lucius. But I'd rather do this myself. Delicate documents and such."

Thankfully he nodded understandingly and stepped back. "I'll see myself out."

I waited until I heard the front door close before crouching down and gathering my books.

* * *

 **Wayne manor**

The house was quiet when I entered with a box filled with books. I carefully set it down on a nearby chair and stretched my back afterwards. Boxes with books were incredibly heavy, I wasn't a weakling but even a box as this was heavy for me. I honestly hoped neither Alfred nor Bruce would mind that I'd taken some things with me for safekeeping, I'm sure they'd understand after I told them what had happened.

I went back to the car about three times, grabbing a few smaller boxes with trinkets and placing them in the entrance hall, before parking the car back in the garage. As I got out I waited for a minute, letting everything which happened today sink in and contemplate what I was suppose to tell Alfred about this. He was going to have a fit about it all. Bruce would probably tell me I could live here from now on, which was out of the question. The other problem was my job. How exactly was I suppose to start working there knowing Reginald could pop up at any moment or even someone from Wayne Enterprises.

I shook my head. _No._ They probably wouldn't. As Lucius had said, they didn't have any proof about how far Bruce's research is. They only knew he was still investigating them but nothing more than that. I gathered myself and went into the manor, searching for a sign of Bruce or Alfred.

When I entered the study I was half expecting to find Bruce sitting there behind his father's desk or on the couch. But the boy wasn't sitting behind the desk nor was he sitting on the couch. However there was something else on the couch, sleeping rather peacefully. His broad and muscular chest slowly rising up and down. I smiled softly as I lowered myself to the floor and sat down on the carpet next to a sleeping Alfred.

Carefully I placed my hand against his cheek and slowly rubbed my thumb against his skin. He grunted softly and his eyelids fluttered open revealing his bright blue eyes.

"Rosalind?" He whispered. I furrowed my brow, he didn't sound very good.

"Hi there. What are you doing down here? How come you're not in bed?" I asked as I lowered my hand from his cheek. He grabbed a hold of it before I could pull away. Alfred turned his head and pressed a kiss against the palm of my hand. I bit my lower lip and the gesture.

"Where's Bruce?" He asked instead of answering my question.

"I don't know, I just got back from the city. Isn't he here?" I replied and immediately Alfred began to move and sit upright. He groaned and collapsed back against the pillow.

"Check the manor. Please. Every room." Alfred said sounding extremely worried. I nodded and left him alone in the study to search the entire house. _What on Earth happened while I was gone?_

::::::...::::::

"It's not your fault."

"How can you say that? I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"He still would have found a way to leave the manor sooner or later. But this was the best opportunity he had."

Alfred fell silent and stared at me.

"What?"

"That's not helping, love."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Right."

"I just can't believe this. If only this bloody wound would stop bleeding none of this would be happening, would it?" Alfred hit the desk angrily with his fist.

When I returned to the study to tell Alfred I couldn't find Bruce anywhere in the manor, he immediately knew what was going on. Bruce had taken the moment Alfred had fallen asleep as an opportunity to leave the manor and head into Gotham city. Though he wasn't sure why but, he was certain it had to do with Reginald. Alfred thought this because he himself was planning on leaving the manor without a word only problem was that Bruce had caught him in the act. As Alfred still tried to leave his wound began to bleed again, which kept him from being able to leave for the city.

"Well, I for one am glad it did." I crossed my arms and sat down on the desk. "Because if you had left without a word, both me and Bruce would have been worried sick about you having gone off like that."

"Don't do that. Reggie is my responsibility, I'm a grown,-"

"Ah." I huffed before he could finish his sentence.

"Better it be me missing than Bruce, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh no, no comparisons, Mr. Pennyworth. Because in that case you two are both off the wall in my book."

I didn't like this, raising my voice at Alfred. It happened too often, actually from the moment we met we tended to act like this towards each other. Somehow we couldn't help but rile each other up. Whether it had been through a telephone, at the GCPD, through a letter, the manor, even at the pub and in the middle of the street. Alfred Pennyworth made sure I did not get a moment's rest. And now here I was completely infatuated by the man who made me weak in the knees every time he locked eyes with me or touched me.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

Alfred cocked his head. "You're sorry? Whatever for?" He asked.

"For,-" But I paused. _What was I sorry for? For hinting that I'd never forgive myself if anything had happened to him if he'd gone after Reginald?_

"You're right. You have known Reginald for quite a long time and have experience with other things in that regard. But Alfred, if something happened to you, I just...I just,-"

Alfred stepped closer closing the gap which had been between us a second ago. "Say it." He whispered.

I stared deeply into those blue eyes and felt my body heating up. Heart pounding in my chest ready to burst out, skin tingling as he raised his hand and placed it against my neck tracing my jawline with his thumb. I licked my lips.

"I,- I,- I don't know what I'd do."

I don't know what Alfred was expecting me to say. I wasn't even sure of it myself. Nonetheless he stared at me, seemingly pleased with my answer. He towered over me, his thumb still caressing my skin.

"Good."

And then he kissed me. Gentle and slow, ever so slow. It was extremely intoxicating. His left hand travelled down my waist and towards the outside of my upper leg. He stopped when he reached my calf and pulled my leg around his body, closing the space even further. His kiss deepened and I started to moan. Before I realized it Alfred had stopped and that look of seriousness had come back.

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear?"

"I may have said something to Bruce about Reggie. That he would rather likely be hold up at a shooting gallery."

 _Shooting gallery._ "And Bruce knows what this means?" I asked.

"God, I hope not. I doubt it, to be honest, but,- What are you doing?"

I pushed Alfred back and got off the desk. Someone had conveniently left a phonebook on the desk, which I now realized was probably left there by Bruce himself.

"How many gun ranges does Gotham have?" I flipped through the yellow pages which had been left on the desk and stopped at the letter G. Gun ranges. Then my eyes landed on the notepad next to it. I picked it up and angled it in such a way to see if there were any pressure traces left on it from Bruce's writing. There were.

"Gun ranges?" Alfred arched an eyebrow.

"If there is anything I've learned over the years, is that children tend to take words literally instead of knowing the idiom or expression of it."

I grabbed a pencil and carefully rubbed it over the paper, hoping Bruce had pressed the pen in hard enough so that I could decipher the places he was going. "Bingo." I exclaimed showing Alfred the notepad.

He glanced down at it for a mere second before locking eyes with me. "Woman, you are a godsend." He took my into his arms and planted a firm kiss on my lips. I smiled gleefully.

"How about you give each of these a ring and I'll take the car and search for him?" I suggested but as expected Alfred shook his head.

"Bruce is my responsibility."

"Alfred, I thought we've been over this? Or have you forgotten what happened to you earlier today?" I tilted my head and looked at him. "Honestly, you are stubborn as a mule."

"Well, this mule will be going with you whether you like it or not, love." Alfred let go and began to walk away. "I'll get our coats. Write down those addresses, will you?"

He was gone and there I was standing behind the desk with a notepad and a pencil, flabbergasted. Even so I scribbled down the addresses more clearly, hoping we'd find Bruce at one of them. I was almost done when suddenly Alfred had reappeared in the study, but without our coats. _Was he hurt again? Did the wound reopen?_ I couldn't imagine it would for the second time, but he stood there rather dumbfounded.

"Alfred?"

"You wouldn't happen to know what all those boxes are doing at the front door, would you?" He asked with a frown.

 _Oh right, I didn't get around to telling him what happened today in the city._ I placed the pencil back on the desk and kept the notepad clutched in my hand.

"I do, but I'll tell you once we'd found Bruce." I said as I approached him. "I do believe finding him is more important at the moment then telling you why I brought all these boxes with me, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well normally I would, but you being rather defensive about it which makes me think there is more to it."

Alfred was right. Of course he was, the man always managed to see through me. Well, most of the time but that didn't make it less annoying.

"Please don't fret, it's only a simple precaution." I said and I walked past him.

I stopped suddenly and looked down at Alfred's hand holding my arm in his grasp. "Precaution for what, exactly?"

I opened my mouth to answer but got distracted by the sound of a door being shut. Alfred and I looked at each other with a confused look. That sound had been the front door. Without continuing the conversation we made our way to the entrance. Alfred walking in front of me of course. But when we saw who it was who had shut the door we both relaxed. It was Bruce.

"There you are, master Bruce." Alfred said extremely composed even though I knew he wasn't. Despite the fact that Bruce was here safe and sound did not change Alfred's current emotional state.

Bruce practically jumped back, scared, his face white as a sheet. "Alfred? You're up? Miss Wood, you're back. How long have you been back?" He paused and looked down at the boxes next to the door. "What's with the boxes?"

 _For Pete's sake._ I watched Alfred make his way to Bruce, who in turn cowered back a bit.

"Never mind the boxes, where in blazes have you been?" Alfred's voice came across as calm but the undertone was stern and cool.

"I,- I,-"

"I would sincerely advise you to be honest with me, Master Bruce." Alfred added narrowing his eyes.

For a moment Bruce's eyes diverted in my direction. I crossed my arms and tilted my head sideways, physically signalling him to answer Alfred.

"I went to the city." Bruce said. That was obviously not a lie.

"And what pray tell did you do in said city?" Alfred asked.

"I,-" He looked at me again and then I could have sworn I could see something click in his mind as his eyes landed on the notepad I held in my hand.

"I went looking for your friend." He turned his head to Alfred again. "I didn't find him."

Alfred took a deep breath and stared long and hard at the young boy in front of him.

"Alfred, I know I shouldn't have. But I wanted,- I had to help. It's the least I could do. All of this is because of me and the company. I had to do something."

Bruce's words softened Alfred. His shoulders relaxed and he placed both of his hands on the boy's shoulders. I took this as my own cue and made my way over to them.

"I appreciate it, truly I do. But don't ever do that again. If something happened to you,-" He cleared his throat. "You could have at least left a note."

Bruce didn't reply. Instead he spread his arms and hugged Alfred tight. The look on Alfred's face was priceless and I smiled a small smile. The problem of the missing Wayne boy was now solved, but the main issue wasn't resolved. Call it a female's intuition, but somehow I didn't believe Bruce had told the entire truth. His stance and entire demeanour contradicted the words he spoke.

"How about you two continue this and I'll carry these upstairs?" I said as I bend down and picked one of them up. "I'll explain later." I added before leaving the two gentlemen alone at the door.

::::::...::::::

 **Guest room**

It's been an hour since I left Bruce and Alfred downstairs to discuss today's events, because even though Bruce had come back in one piece there had to be consequences to his actions. It took me three trips up and down the stairs to get the boxes into the room, but aside from a throbbing pain in my hands everything had gone all right. Now I had to check everything to see if nothing got torn or broken during moving.

A knock sounded at the door and I looked up from the pile of books and notes scattered around me in a circle on the floor. "Come in." I shouted.

The door opened revealing Alfred, still dressed in his black pants and white shirt with the top buttons undone. I guess the conversation with Bruce was finished.

"Hi there." He smiled as he shut the door behind him. His eyes scanned the floor around me and he cocked his head. "Books?"

I nodded. "And documents and a couple of trinkets."

Alfred walked over and sat down next to me on the ground. "You went on quite the shopping spree, didn't you?"

I guess now was the moment to inform Alfred about everything which happened today. I wasn't sure how he'd take it. _Actually that's not true, I was almost certain he wouldn't take it well._

"Not quite actually." I said as I placed the document I had in my hands aside and turned to Alfred.

"No, I know. You said it was a precaution." The smile he had earlier was now gone. "I don't like the sound of that."

I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands. "I reckon you're definitely not going to like what I'm about to tell you ."

And then I told him. I told him about how Reginald had gone to the dinner to check on me. How Amanda had given him my home address. I made the rash decision to go back to my house and when I got there almost every room had been turned upside down. Even some antiques were missing.

I looked at Alfred who had listened quietly to my story all the while, not revealing his feelings about it until I'd finished.

"Christ almighty." He exhaled.

"Alfred, I'm incredibly sorry. I know I don't have any actual proof that it was Reggie who,-" But Alfred shook his head. He was as convinced about it as I had been.

"No. I know Reggie. Probably better than anyone. From what you've said, I know it to be him." He placed his hand on top of mine. "Did you call the fuzz?"

"No." I replied. "I imagine it would only stir more things up."

"I agree. Thank you, Rosalind. And,-" He moved closer. "I'm so sorry for all of this. Truly I am."

I smiled at his kind words, which of course were entirely true. If I'd never fallen in love with him I wouldn't be here. _But it doesn't matter, because this is exactly where I want to be._

"I sincerely hope you don't mind me bringing all of this back with me. Perhaps I should have asked first. I didn't want to leave some of my possessions behind in case he decides to come back. But if you want I can take some back-" I stopped talking as Alfred cupped my face with his hands.

"You are not returning to your house, do you hear me?" His tone of voice was firm, deep and serious. "You can move everything into the manor, for all I care. You are not going anywhere without me until I find Reggie and set the records straight."

Valiant, bold and heroic Alfred Pennyworth. I leaned into his touch and sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Good." He grinned pulling my face towards his and kissing me fiercely.

"Alfred, stop." I gasped as he broke the kiss and ventured down my jaw towards my neck.

I could feel his lips curl against my skin into a smile followed by a hoarse. "No."

"Yes, ah, ALFRED!" I giggled. His kisses practically pushing me over the edge. I didn't want him to stop, if anything I wanted to be the one to take control of him. But in the back of my head I couldn't forget about his wound and how he apparently bled again this morning.

I pushed him back and panted heavily. "If you don't stop now, I'll guarantee you, we'll be going to the hospital later tonight."

Alfred smirked and leaned in again. "That a promise, Miss Rosalind? Let's find out shall we?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that!**

 **Keeping it T rated guys. Well, for now at least.**

 **Leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Until next time!**


	19. Homeschooled Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
**

 **In this chapter we get a sneak peek of Rosalind's past.**

 **In the earlier chapters I dropped a couple of snippets, but I felt it was time to reveal a bit more.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Go on, say it."

I pressed my lips in a tight line, shook my head but then let out a loud snort. Alfred whimpered and leaned back against the headboard, his hand resting on his lower abdomen.

"Don't hold back on my account. Put me out of my misery, would you?"

I chuckled before taking a deep breath and said. " _I told you so."_

Alfred groaned and his tongue fell out of his mouth. I cocked my head and look at him from head to toe. "Finally." I pretended to move as Alfred's hand clutched my wrist.

"What, no tears for this dead man?"

"How about a scream? Dead men are not suppose to speak." I retorted and I moved back against him.

"Frankly, I was hoping for a scream. Not one of fear, mind you." Alfred grinned.

I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I had warned him, but the man was too stubborn to listen to reason and set on finding out for himself how far he could go. He made it to the bed, with me in his arms. After that it all went downhill pretty quick. Really quick. His new clean shirt soon adorned a fresh red spot of blood as did the bed sheets. Not exactly how both of us had wanted the night to go, though I had warned him this was likely to happen. Thankfully this time the pain wasn't all too serious compared to earlier today. I could only take his word for it.

::::::...::::::

After the whole bloody incident I sneaked into Alfred's room, quietly trying to avoid an encounter with Bruce, grabbed a clean shirt for Alfred and hurried back to my room. Alfred had already removed the blood stained shirt and hung it over a random chair, assuring me he would be able to get the stain out which I somehow very much doubted.

I carefully checked and cleaned the wound on Alfred but had to agree with him that it indeed did not look as bas as it had done the last couple of days. It seemed as though he was finally getting his wish and the wound was starting to heal better with each passing day. Still, straining himself or putting to much pressure on his waist and upper leg area could cause the wound to reopen, even if it was only for a tad bit.

For now we decided, much to both our frustration, it was better to just spend the night talking or sleeping. But Alfred had no desire to leave my room for the time being and I didn't mind. After today I had no desire to be alone.

I went downstairs to make us some tea and a late night snack. On my way to the kitchen I stopped at the study, wondering if Bruce was still up and working on his parents' murder case. I glanced into the room, but there was nobody there. However a light had been left on. Bruce had probably already gone up to bed without us noticing and forgot to shut off the light. I switched it off and went back on my way to the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes later I carried a tray with tea and two plates of sandwiches back up the stairs. Slowly but steady. Even though my left leg still felt sore at times at least my balance had finally returned. With my food I pushed the door to the guest room open. Alfred was no longer sitting on the bed. I looked at the spot on the ground where I had been when he first entered the room tonight, in the midst of all the books and various documents. There he stood, still shirtless and holding a document in his hands.

At first I didn't think to much of it but when I came closer I spotted the headline of the article he was currently reading.

 _xoxoxox_

 _Charles Wood, British archaeologist, found beheaded during excavation.  
_

 _xoxoxox_

I almost dropped the tray I was holding. Quickly I placed it on the table next to the door but somehow I was unable to move forward. A lump started to form in my throat. It was pointless to pull the document away from him, I'd been gone for fifteen minutes. Knowing Alfred he'd probably read it already, perhaps he even read more than just this one.

My legs started to feel weak and I pulled the chair up from behind me to sit down. Alfred was still looking at the article instead of acknowledging my presence in the room but I was pretty sure he knew I was here. I bit my lower lip and folded my hands together. Finally he looked up and placed the document back in its folder. He stared in front of him for a few seconds and then turned to look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said looking a bit hurt. "Or Bruce for that matter?"

I exhaled deeply and looked up at the ceiling. A trick I always did when I knew I was about to burst into tears. Only this time I wasn't. This particular event had happened so long ago that tears no longer flowed whenever I was reminded of it.

"Didn't think it mattered that much. It's been seventeen years, Alfred. I've made my peace with it."

Alfred didn't reply yet. Instead he dropped the folder on the bed and walked over to me. He placed his hands on either side of my face and made sure I locked eyes with him. It was almost as if he was searching for something the way he was staring.

"No." He said deeply. "You haven't, have you?"

I blinked.

"I know that look, love. Doesn't matter how long ago, it matters if the matter is resolved or not."

 _Shit._ In the past I would yelled at the person who dared say things like that to me. I probably still would if someone said those things to me nowadays. But this particular man in front of me wasn't just anybody. It was someone who has been on both sides of the gun.

"Tell me." His eyes begged. "Please."

And I did. I took a deep breath and told him everything he'd read in the article.

"Charles Wood was my father. As you know he was known as an archaeologist, but the term 'treasure hunter' is more accurate. When I was seventeen my mother got a call. They'd found my father's body at an excavation site. Only his body. The head was simply...gone." I stopped and stood up from my seat.

"Did they ever find out who did it?" Alfred asked as he came up behind me. I shook my head.

"The authorities didn't do a lot about it. It wasn't an odd thing. Diggers, archaeologist, even tourists. It tends to happen." I turned around and looked up at Alfred. "Except for the beheading obviously, that was quite uncommon."

"So the person who murdered your old man?"

"He's still somewhere."

"Rosalind,-" Alfred grabbed my hand and placed it against his chest. "Is this why you want you to help Bruce? Because of your father?"

Leave it to Alfred to hit the nail on the head. The murder case of Thomas and Martha Wayne at first did not resemble my father's murder. However, the more Bruce investigated it, the more it seemed that this was not some random murder. But a real thought through plan. Just as had been the case with him. I nodded and Alfred squeezed my hand.

"Though, this is not all of it, is it?" He then said softly.

"No, but it's no longer important. You were right before. What matters is whether it's been resolved or not. In my case it'll never be fully resolved, I have no choice but to make my peace with it."

"But not Bruce?" Alfred furrowed his brow.

"Not Bruce." I repeated. "Not if we can help it."

Alfred let go of my hand and placed them on my hips, moving me back to the bed. My legs bumped against the mattress but Alfred made sure I made my way down onto the bed.

For the second time that night he towered over me. His hand caressing the side of my face, neck, shoulder and then all the way down my side, sending electric shocks trough my body.

"You do realize I made us tea and sandwiches?" I gasped as he leaned in for a kiss.

Alfred moaned. "And thus the torment continues."

I chuckled.

* * *

 **The next day**

It wasn't until Bruce addressed me the next morning that I remembered a request Lucius Fox had asked of me the previous day. If I was being completely honest I had trouble remembering his request in the first place. Luckily for me, Bruce unintentionally filled in the blanks for me. Lucius's request had to do with an annual event. An event Bruce's parents hosted and attended every year. The Wayne Enterprise Charity Ball.

"A ball? Tonight?"

Bruce nodded at me. "Everyone who is someone will attend, not just Wayne Enterprise employees."

"It doesn't sound completely unfamiliar. Are you planning on attending this ball?"

"I wasn't at first. But I then I though to myself, why not? If anything it might be good for me to show myself. Show everyone that Bruce Wayne is following into his father's footstep."

I pursed my lips and leaned back into the couch as the request Lucius had made popped up in my mind.

 _"There a charity ball taking place soon, now I don't know if Bruce is planning on attending, but if he is can you make sure to leave certain members of staff alone?"_

This had been his request, followed by names of the people he wanted to keep away from Bruce. People who kept a close eyes on the boy. Of course all of these names were unknown to me and unfortunately for Lucius I'd already forgotten most of them. I mean after everything which happened during the rest of the day, he couldn't really blame me for forgetting, could he?

"That's a pretty fair point." I replied. "I'm sure many people will be surprised. Especially certain Wayne Enterprise staff members. Have you discussed this with Alfred yet?"

As if on cue, Bruce's butler and the man who'd spent the night in my room, entered the study. Fully dressed and looking quite dashing. When I woke up this morning he was already gone. I never noticed him leave.

"Morning, Alfred. We were just talking about you. How are you feeling?" Bruce asked.

"Much better. Thank you, sir." Alfred smiled adjusting his blazer. "Anything I can do for you?"

Bruce looked at me for a quick second and then redirecting his attention back to Alfred. "Actually, I've decided to attend the Wayne Enterprise Charity Ball tonight. I thought it was a good idea to show the senior management that a Wayne is still head of the company."

If Alfred disagreed with Bruce on the matter, he certainly didn't show it. "Good idea, sir. I'll set your tux out for you."

As Alfred turned around Bruce called out to him once more. "Alfred?"

"Yes, master Bruce?"

The boy paused and eyed me once more. "Miss Wood, would you mind giving me and Alfred a moment?"

Unable to hide my surprise at his request I frowned at him. As of late it had often been the other way around, that he'd ask Alfred to leave the room instead. Nonetheless I got up and walked out of the study, wondering what it was the two of them were going to discuss.

As I walked into the kitchen I began to wonder how it would be possible for me to insure that Bruce wasn't going to meet certain members of staff during this ball. I wasn't even invited, was I? Besides, what harm could there be with Bruce meeting these people? For all I knew Bruce had no intention of discussing the same matters he'd already brought up during the board meeting.

It took a short ten minutes before Alfred made an appearance in the kitchen. Was it my imagination or was he looking rather pleased with himself?

"That was swift." I said to him.

Alfred grinned and held his hands behind his back. He didn't say a word, simply stared directly at me. The corner of his mouth twitched. I arched an eyebrow but still the man kept his mouth shut.

"All right, I give up. What's gotten you so chipper?"

"Remember that Bruce had the intention of setting us up for a date? Because apparently he thinks we fit quite well together." Alfred kept on grinning as he made his was to the table and stopped next to me. "Don't know where he got that ridiculous idea."

"One does wonder." I replied. "Did he finally give up on the thought?"

"No, sadly. In fact, he is quite adamant about it. Told me he wanted me to get you a nice dress, perhaps even a flower or two."

"Pfft." I scoffed. "The utter nerve of him. I hope you told him off?"

Alfred sighed deeply and shook his head. "Boy said he'd fire me if I disobeyed him."

I widened my eyes with feigned shock. "Oh no. Then again, it's not my job we're talking about."

Quietly Alfred stepped away and walked up behind my chair. His hands touched my shoulders, the right one slowly making it's way to the side of my neck and started to gently caress it.

"Will you do me the honour of being my date tonight?" His deep voice whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I'd love to." I replied. Suddenly his left hand had left my shoulder and I could feel it tugging on something on my back. I glanced over my shoulder.

"You're trying to read the label on my dress, aren't you?" I chuckled, immediately his hand dropped.

"Mmm, I wouldn't dare." He winked.

::::::...::::::

Of course I hadn't packed anything fitting for a night out, let alone a charity ball which required formal attire. Alfred had left in quite a hurry after having a not so subtle look at the tag inside my current outfit. Bruce wanted him to get me a dress, but where on Earth was he going to fetch me one? Still that butler always had some trick up his sleeves. At least he was finally starting to feel better. I rummaged through my suitcase hoping to find something fitting for tonight when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted as I kept searching.

The door opened and Bruce glanced into the room. He was already dressed in his tux and looking quite handsome in it. I stopped what I was doing and smiled at him. "Don't you look dapper."

Bruce blushed and spread his arms. "You think so, Miss Wood?"

I stood up and walked over to him. "Extremely." I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. Not a speck of dirt, dust or hair on it. "Alfred did a good job." I noted.

"Oh, no I did it myself. Alfred is busy retrieving clothes for you and Miss Kyle."

 _Miss Kyle?_ "I don't think I've heard that name before, have I?" I frowned at Bruce.

Bruce cocked his head. "I haven't mentioned her before?"

Now it was my turn to frown, I couldn't remember having heard the name before. "I'm not sure. Usually I'm rather good with remembering names and all, teacher's curse."

"No, wait. You're right. I mean you have seen her, you've just never officially met before." Bruce explained but still I had no image of Miss Kyle in my mind.

"Have I?"

Bruce nodded vigorously. "She was the girl who I was with after the attack on the manor. She even visited the hospital when,-" He paused. "I just like her a lot."

"Ah, I see." I couldn't hide the smile which was forming. I remembered it now. The curly haired girl who kept Bruce from rushing over to me from across the street. Had she been the girl Bruce was upset about a few weeks ago? Whatever had happened he didn't seem as upset now as he'd done back then.

"You're bringing her has your date, I reckon?" Again Bruce blushed.

"How about I fix your hair then?" I suggested and his eyes beamed at me.

"Thank you, Miss Wood."

We walked out of the room and towards one of the guest bathrooms. He'd offered we could go to his bathroom but somehow that made me feel rather awkward. Not to mention inappropriate, I was his teacher for goodness sake.

I placed him in front of the mirror and began to wet his hair to start combing it out. IT was quite unruly, more curly than I could have imagined. IT never looked that way when I used to see him at school.

"Are you nervous for tonight?" I asked him.

He looked up at the reflection in the mirror. "What do you mean, Miss Wood?"

"Your date." I clarified.

"Oh. I don't know. I know her quite well. Should I be nervous?"

I chuckled at his innocence, which was something I could learn from. "Not at all. Now, head straight."

"Are you nervous, Miss Wood?"

"Me?"

"For you date with Alfred?"

I stopped combing the boy's hair and looked at him. He was actually smirking. _Smart lad._ "Should I be?"

Bruce shook his head, immediately undoing everything I'd just done to fix his hair.

"Alfred is a true gentleman, you must have noticed it so far. He's a great chef, he knows how to survive and he knows how to fight so he can always protect you. He might look tough but he is kind and caring." He said. "I think he's the one who is nervous about tonight."

I couldn't stop it. I didn't mean to. But the way Bruce was describing, more like selling, Alfred to me was the sweetest and funniest thing he'd done in a while/ I started to laugh. Really laugh. Tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Oh, Bruce. I,-" I quickly covered my mouth before another laugh escaped me. "I'm sorry. That was really nice of you to say of him."

A small smile appeared on his face and he nodded, but then his eyes widened. "Don't tell him I said that. He'll give me a hard time about it."

"I won't. I promise. Now, as for your hair. It's giving me a rather hard time."

A knock sounded from behind the door and Bruce and I nearly jumped out of our skins.

"Miss Rosalind, are you in there?" It was Alfred, back from wherever he'd been.

"Miss Wood is fixing my hair." Bruce yelled back before I could reply. "You can come in, Alfred."

Alfred opened the door and stood there proudly. Dressed in his formal outfit for the evening. A tuxedo, almost the same a Bruce's. I couldn't keep my eyes of him. Bruce nudged me in my side, which made me noticed my mouth had been hanging open.

"So, what do you think?" He asked standing tall, his chin pointing up into the air.

"You look great, Alfred." Bruce said to him before showing off his own garments.

"Likewise, sir." He then glanced over at me. "Miss Rosalind?"

"Dashing." I beamed.

The upper right corner of his mouth twitched. He chuckled. "I'll take that any day. Now what's this I hear about fixing your hair?" Alfred glanced down at Bruce, whose hair was still curling all over the place. It didn't really need any explanation. "How about I fix this and you,-"

He pointed at me before escaping back into the hallway for a quick second. He soon came back holding various bags. My eyes widened. "You try these and choose whichever one you like."

He practically shoved all of the bags into my arms, proceeded to guide Bruce out of the bathroom and then left me there all alone staring incredibly dumbfounded at the door.

::::::…::::::

After about thirty minutes I finally managed to choose a dress out of the many Alfred had left with me. I couldn't believe he had actually done this. I also couldn't believe his taste in clothing. Each gown had been as beautiful as the next making it almost impossible for me to pick one out. Different shapes, different colours and I had no idea what was expected to be appropriate for such an occasion as the Wayne Charity Ball. Although I was certain Alfred had already made sure these were the exact type of dresses one would see at such an event.

I'd settled on a vibrant but dark green silk dress with an incredible low cut at the back. The dress reached all the way down to my ankles. It hugged my figure in all the right places, actually most of them did. Alfred sure knew how to choose a dress.

After having placed the other dresses over a chair, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. The hallway was quiet and deserted. I imagined Alfred and Bruce were already downstairs, they couldn't possible still be busy fixing the boy's hair.

With one hand on the handrail and the other one holding my dress up, I descended down the stairs. Halfway down Alfred came around the corner and he stopped immediately. He looked at me from top to bottom, not once but twice and his lips turned into a broad smile. I reached the bottom of the stairs and made a quick twirl.

"Wow." Alfred exclaimed.

"Did I choose the right one?"

"I don't think it would have mattered, love. But this, I,-" He took a deep breath.

"Miss Wood?" Bruce appeared next to us. His hair styled to the nines. "You look beautiful."

I chuckled. "Thank you, Bruce. Alfred knows how to pick a dress for a lady."

"He does." Bruce nodded in agreement. He turned to Alfred. "Perhaps it's time to pick Selina up?"

"Right away, Master Bruce."

"Oh, before we leave. There is one tiny problem." I said and both men looked at me. I lifted the skirt of my dress and showed them my feet. "You wouldn't happen to have some heels to go with this dress, would you?"

:::::::...:::::::

The moment we set foot inside the building where the Wayne Enterprise Charity Ball was held my heart stopped for a second or two, and I started to wonder how on Earth I'd gotten here again.

The amount of people, the variety of food, fancy clothes and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. I felt like a fifteen year old girl again and my father had been invited to Buckingham palace and brought me along instead of mother.

In front of me stood a gigantic statue made out of ice, illuminated from the bottom to give it an extra icy spark. The Wayne name carved in to oval centre. I wanted to touch it but I didn't dare in case I would knock it over and the whole thing would shatter into a million pieces.

"You alright, love?" Alfred asked me. I blinked and looked his way.

"I'm not sure." I replied and he smiled.

Selina Kyle and Bruce stood next to us. The exchange between her and me had been rather awkward to say the least. She came out of the building, dressed in a beautiful gown which reached to her calves, her curly hair styled upright and high heels which were to high for me to walk in. Bruce introduced us to each other.

 _"Miss Wood, this is Selina Kyle." He said ever so proudly._

 _I extended my hand towards her. "Hello, Selina. I'm Rosalind Wood."_

 _She glanced at me and after a few seconds took my hand and gave it a firm shook. "I heard about you. Teacher, right? You have a nice bike." She smiled and got into the car._

 _I threw Alfred a confused look, thinking she'd used some type of American slang but Alfred cleared his throat and shook his head at me, which confused me even more. Even Bruce averted his eyes from me._

 _Selina chuckled. "Oops. I don't think my manners are up there as Bruce's." She leaned back into the seat and clumsily tried to cross her legs in the same manner as mine._

 _"Compared to some kids I know, no one is as well mannered as Bruce is." I replied._

 _The girl pursed her lips. "Guess I won't disappoint then."_

Suddenly a voice boomed through the room and I jumped a little.

"PRESENTING HEAD OF WAYNE ENTERPRISES, SIR BRUCE WAYNE."

Every head in the room turned our way and all went quiet. I searched for Alfred's hands and gave it a tight squeeze. I know they were probably all looking at Bruce and Selina, but with us standing almost right next to him it was pretty obvious the four of us had come in together. Bruce gave a nod and the music began to play again. I let out a deep breath.

"This is where we part for the evening, Master Bruce." Alfred said. "I trust all will be well? If not, you know where to find me. Best behaviour." The latter part he said looking at Selina and she answered by rolling her eyes. The two of them scurried off, leaving me and Alfred alone in front of the ice statue.

"Alone at last." Alfred smiled. He lifted my hand and nodded in the direction of the dance floor. "Will you do me the honour?"

"You dance?"

"It's part of the butler programme." He winked. I couldn't tell if Alfred was having a laugh or was telling the truth. I took his hand nonetheless and he guided me onto the dance floor.

It has been years since I danced across a room and even then I was too mesmerized by the palace to even focus on my own two feet. This time I didn't look around the room or the people in it. I focused only on the person in front of me, dressed in a suit looking every bit the knight in shining armour. Alfred pulled me close, his hand resting on my lower back, stroking my bare skin right gently with his thumb. He held my hand, gently but not too loose. The musicians began a new song and Alfred moved his feet. Halfway through the song Alfred suddenly smiled shyly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He quickly collected himself. "It's just, I guess I'm surprised, that's all."

"Surprised I haven't stepped on your toes yet?"

"Right, now you're making me sound like a complete ass." Alfred replied and I chuckled.

"A very nice ass." I smiled and Alfred pulled me closer.

"Wicked woman." He whispered into my ear.

After a second dance we stepped off the dance floor to get a drink. Alfred had just left when suddenly a familiar face popped up in front of me. Someone I hadn't seen in a long time, not since he fired me. Richard Crowne, the principal of Anders Academy. Bruce's school.

"Hello, Rosalind." He said with a smug grin. "Attending balls now, are we?"

"Richard." I nodded politely.

"So how's life teaching Bruce Wayne?" Richard continued. "Although from the look of things I'd say you've become a bigger part of the Wayne family. Was that the boy's butler I saw you dance with?"

 _Oh for heaven's sake._ "Richard, whatever it is you're currently going through, leave me out of it."

"Please, if I hadn't fired you, you would have never gone to Switzerland with them and thus not be where you were now. I did you a favour."

My blood was starting to boil. The alcohol stench coming from Richard was obvious, but even then I hadn't expected him to address me on this out in the open. I guess it still bothered him immensely that I declined to help him out with his little school funding problem. The fact that Richard still thought I had gone off to Switzerland with Alfred and Bruce, made me think he thought I was an opportunistic slag.

"How's about you do me a favour now by leaving me alone?" I sneered at him. Richard moved quicker than I'd anticipated and he grabbed hold of my arm. His nails digging into my skin as he pushed me against the wall I'd been leaning against.

"It was just one simple thing. All you had to do was hand over those documents and that was all. You could have kept your,-"

"Are you all right, Miss Wood?"

I recognized that voice, but it wasn't Alfred. It was Lucius Fox.

"She's fine, mister. We're acquainted." Richard replied not taking his eyes of mine.

I winched and Lucius placed his hand on Richard's shoulder. "I don't think you know who I am, good man. But I reckon I'm a better acquaintance of Miss Wood than you are turning out to be."

Richard's nostrils flared but he let go of my arm and stepped back, slapping Lucius's hand off his shoulder. Lucius looked over his shoulder and snapped his fingers. Two burly men approached us and grabbed hold of Richard Crowne who began to struggle causing a couple of people to look our way, including Alfred. He stood only a few feet away holding two glasses of champagne in his hands. When he noticed I was standing there he immediately placed the glasses on a random table and ran over.

"What happened?" He asked. But as soon as he saw who the guards were holding his expression changed to pure fury.

"No, Alfred. Don't!" I hissed at him grabbing hold of his arm. Lucius stepped in front of him, blocking his view on Richard who was currently being dragged away against his will.

"If he laid one hand on you, I swear I will,-"

"Stop, please. Stop." I breathed heavily. "Think of Bruce."

It took a second to hit home but finally Alfred calmed down, though his expression of anger remained. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. "We're leaving. Now."

I was more than glad to. I pushed Alfred aside for a minute to thank Lucius for getting rid of Richard, but he was gone. I glanced around the room of people dancing, but to no avail. He'd vanished.

* * *

 **Oh the excitement! And Lucius to the rescue. I told you we hadn't seen the last of Bruce's headmaster.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be...well...let's just say Alfred finally gets what he wants.**

 **Until next time!**


	20. Homeschooled Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**

 **Did someone say...romance?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

We dropped Selina off at the place she was currently staying. The moment she got out of the car she bent down and unclasped her high heels and kicked them off. She waved goodbye and I could have sworn I saw her tossing the shoes into a dumpster in front of the building as we drove away.

The rest of the drive back to the manor was a quiet one. Bruce appeared to be on cloud nine, but not Alfred and I wasn't feeling too good about how the ball had ended either.

"Did you have a good time, Alfred?" Bruce asked his guardian. I caught Alfred throwing me a quick look before turning his gaze back on Bruce.

"Just fine, Master Bruce." He said calmly.

A gloomy expression fell over Bruce's face. "Oh. I, I was hoping you had a great time." The boy looked my way. "I thought you two looked rather...happy, on the dance floor."

 _Oh dear._ I leaned towards Bruce and placed my hand on his. "We had a great time on the dance floor, Bruce. Alfred is only upset because a former acquaintance of mine was being incredibly rude to me. But don't worry about that. I had a great first date."

I looked back up at Alfred and for the first time since we'd left the Charity Ball he seemed more relaxed. As did Bruce. He leaned back in his seat and smiled again. "Does this mean there will be a second date?"

"Let's get back to the manor first, shall we? It's been quite the night." Alfred said whilst looking in the rear-view mirror. Bruce nodded and closed his eyes for the remainder of the ride.

:::::::...….:::::::

Bruce had gone off to bed and Alfred had asked me to wait in the parlour for a late night cap. Somehow I reckoned he wasn't really planning on ending this evening on a quiet note. I was pretty certain he wanted to talk about what had happened at the ball.

"Sorry it took so long." Alfred walked into the room, no longer wearing his suit aside from his white dress shirt and pants. "I honestly thought Bruce would be too focused on how his own date had gone, but instead he kept asking me about if I really had a good time tonight."

I smiled a little. _That boy_ _._ "And did you?"

My eyes followed Alfred as he placed two glasses of wine on the table and continued towards me but instead of stopping he walked past me towards the wall. He leaned forward and moved the needle of the record player which stood against the wall.

The needle gently touched vinyl record and a song slowly began to fill the room. I didn't dare to look at Alfred. Here I was expecting him to have a long talk with me about what had happened at the ball, but instead he turned a record on.

"I'm not sure yet." He extended his hand to me for the second time that evening, only this time there was nobody here to interrupt the night. I more than happily accepted and he twirled me around before capturing me in his arms.

"Do you think you can promise me something?" He asked after a minute.

"Mmm?"

"Never take this dress off." Alfred moved his hand and gracefully dipped me mid-dance.

"Never?" I smiled questionably.

"Unless you allow me the honour in doing so." He winked and slowly the song faded to an ending. He pulled me back up and held me close. "Sorry. You always manage to make me say such unspeakable things."

"Hush." I whispered as I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine.

Even though the music had stopped it still went on in the back of my head as Alfred wrapped his arms around me and kissed me until I could no longer feel my legs.

"Rosalind,-" Alfred said softly against my mouth. "I,-" He paused and slightly pulled back. His blue eyes sparkled like diamonds in the dim light of the room. His stare intense, as if he was looking for something. "Will you spend the night with me?"

He raised his hand and placed it against my cheek. "And I don't mean just talk,-"

"Shh." I shushed him by kissing his hand. He smiled and together we walked out of the parlour, fingers entwined.

::::::...::::::

Alfred quietly shut the door behind him and suddenly I felt anxious. We both knew what threshold we were about to cross, something that would change us forever as was always the case when it came to making love. It changed you for better or for worse. But with Alfred I somehow knew it wouldn't be the latter. He approached me slowly but with a hunger in his eyes I hadn't seen before, the same hunger I felt within myself. I let myself be enveloped in his arms as his lips made a trail from my cheek down the line of my jaw until he reached my already wet lips and slipped his tongue inside my mouth.

His hands holding my upper arms, firm and gentle. I felt one of the straps from my dress slip off, followed by a new trail of warm kisses across my shoulder towards the nape of my neck. I gasped at the sensitive touch. Alfred truly kept his promise, or I did, as he was the only one allowed to remove my dress. The other strap was now sliding down my arm and the only thing keeping the dress on my body were my arms pinning it between them and my sides.

"You're beautiful." Alfred whispered hoarsely as he travelled across my chest towards the other side of my body. I was unsure if he was expecting me to touch him in return, but even if he wanted me to I couldn't. The way he touched me, I was complete and utterly under his spell. Alfred pulled back and grabbed both of my hands with his. He moved my arms only but an inch and the dark green silken dress cascaded down my body. Aside from my underpants, I stood naked in front of him and I felt my cheeks burning up. Both from the sheer erotic sensation as feeling bashful.

"Rosalind, if you don't do something soon I'm going to burst." Alfred exhaled shakily. He pulled me towards the bed but before I let him sit me down, I turned him towards me and began to unbutton his shirt. Treating him the same way as he treated me with kisses and gentle touches. Alfred wasn't the only one who was going to burst, but I reckon he got that as I managed to undress him within a couple of minutes. We were careful, keeping in my that one of us was still not completely healed. Although if he managed to get through today without bleeding from his wound, tonight would not make much of a difference.

We'd waited for this to happen for quite a while, at least I was but with the remarks Alfred had been making towards me since the beginning I knew he'd been too. Now we didn't have to wait any longer and that's exactly how it happened. Not for one second did I take my eyes off of him as he went into me. I couldn't speak only utter mewling sounds of enjoyment. Alfred's low gasps and moans as we moved in a steady pace was tantalizing. "Alfred,-" I whispered. "Don't stop." Only waves of ecstasy went through me from that moment on as Alfred trembled above me. I could feel his heart pound quick and heavily as he softly called out my name.

::::::...::::::

"Can I ask you something?" Alfred looked at me as his finger traced the outline of my breast. His voice sounded quite hesitant as if he was afraid.

"Of course." I replied and his hand stopped caressing me.

"How'd you get this scar?" He moved his hand upward above my breast and touched the mark which began there and went towards my shoulder. I've been asked that question before and for as long as I can remember my answer was and has always been the same. Dislocated shoulder injury. People always bought it and never questioned it further, it wasn't interesting enough. But somehow I knew Alfred wouldn't buy my lie. He'd seen combat, he'd been in a war, he'd killed people.

"Would you like to make a guess?" I pushed on my elbow and turned to him so he could take a closer look. Alfred leaned in closer and touched the scar gently with his thumb. He came in closer and planted an unexpected kiss on it.

"I reckon you got it from defending yourself or someone from some devious culprit." He then said.

I laughed. "What if I told you this is a scar from a surgery?"

But Alfred frowned, as I had suspected. "Would that make you feel better?"

I closed my eyes and rolled unto my back. "It used to." I sighed.

Alfred moved closer and leaned over me, staring deeply into my eyes. "I know what it is, my love."

 _My love. That's the first time he used a possessive pronoun in front of_ _love_. I blinked. "Which is?"

"Knife." He answered, short and simple. "Listen, I know you don't like it when I act,- possessive or worry for you. But,- " He took a deep breath. "Could you let me in?"

I bit my bottom lip.

"I mean I do know what it's like to get stabbed." He smiled coyly. Alfred meant it as a way to make it easier, to show me that he understood what it must have felt like. Which he did, but the why would most likely pull him into protective Alfred and sympathy is not what I wanted. Not after what had happened between us tonight.

"You know, I was kind of hoping tonight would just be about us. This moment." I wrapped my hands behind Alfred's neck and pulled his face close. I could tell Alfred was reluctant to let the topic slide. "I will tell you tomorrow." I added. That seemed to do the trick.

"Anything you have in mind?" He asked hoarsely and his arm began to snake it's way back down my side towards my hip and then slipped between my thighs.

I gasped and chuckled. "Things, actually." I didn't give Alfred a chance to reply as I pushed him off of me and carefully climbed on top pinning him between my legs.

::::::…::::::

 **The next morning**

When I woke up Alfred was already awake, his arm tucked around my waist hugging me close. "Good morning, Mr Pennyworth ." I said with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Rosalind. Slept well?" He replied as he nuzzled his face against the crook of my neck.

"I don't think 'sleep' is the word I'm looking for." I couldn't help but let out a yawn.

Which was true, if anything we did not get much sleep. The entire night was basically filled with talking, hugging, cuddling and sex of course. Alfred didn't seem to mind at all, his energy level was surreal especially compared to the last couple of weeks because of the attack. He hardly asked for a moment's rest last night. I turned around and stared into his bright blue eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look beautiful in the morning?" He said.

"Bed hair, morning breath and smelling like a sweaty monkey?" I frowned.

"I wasn't talking about me, love."

"Funny." I leaned in and planted a kiss on his nose. "How about we get out of bed? I can only imagine Bruce wondering where we are."

"Maybe I ought to ask the boy to fetch us some morning tea?" Alfred joked.

"Somehow I doubt he would mind. You can at least now tell him the 'date' was a success." I patted him on his chest and began to wiggle my way out of his arms.

However Alfred was quite reluctant to let go and he kept me from crawling out of his bed. "Successful is not the word I would use, wonderful and unexpected is more like it."

I arched an eyebrow. "Really? Unexpected?"

"Well, you taking that much control in the sheets was the unexpected bit." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he said that. "You're also very cute when you blush." He added.

"Is that why you won't let me get up?" I asked with a chuckle but Alfred cleared his throat and I gave him a quizzical look.

"See, I know you don't really want to talk about it. But I really want to know what happened to you." He nodded at my left breast.

I'd honestly hoped he had forgotten about that, but the scar was as obvious as coffee stain on a white shirt. Telling Alfred how it happened would probably be the beginning of even more questions, perhaps even a lecture, but most of all he wouldn't believe most of it and it's that particular part I simply can't share.

I sighed deeply. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you what happened."

Finally he let me go and I sat upright in the bed with my back leaning against the headboard. Alfred followed my example but with his eyes glued to my face.

"As you might have guessed already, it's an old wound and as you also deduced caused by a knife." I paused and stared at Alfred looking for a reaction but he remained unmoved, breathing calmly through his nose.

"It happened fifteen years ago. I was being careless and trusted the wrong people. Before I knew it I had gotten myself cornered and got stabbed." I took a deep breath. "As you can tell, I didn't die and this scar is simply a reminder of never to trust anybody. At least not soon."

I quietly looked at Alfred who still had the same expression on his face. But then a look gleamed in his eyes, hurt and disbelief. He moved away from me, got out of bed and grabbed his robe.

"Alfred?"

He didn't reply. Instead he moved towards his closet, opened a drawer and pulled a pair of socks out of it. He sat back down on the bed and quietly put them on.

"You're not satisfied with my answer, are you?"

That grabbed his attention. "Of course I'm dissatisfied with that story." He replied and turned around to face me. "Would it actually kill you to elaborate more than making it sound as if it was a regular Saturday night for you when you were a bloody teenager?"

"Excuse me for not wanting to share something as painful as being stabbed through the chest." I snapped back.

"Painful." He scoffed and my jaw dropped.

"You know what, fine. Forget it. If you can't accept this then I might as well leave." I got out of bed and reached for my clothes but Alfred somehow managed to grab hold of my lower arm and pulled me back towards the bed.

For a minute neither of us said one word but simple stared at each other. Angry and upset, then annoyed and hurt, slowly transcending from those negative emotions into regret and guilt. Alfred let go of my arm and I climbed back onto the bed to sit next to him.

"Where did it happen?" Alfred asked breaking the silence.

"Egypt." I replied quietly. Anybody else would have scratched the back of their heads for a second, but not Alfred. Alfred immediately placed all of the pieces together.

"You went after your father's murderer." He said breathlessly and I nodded.

"Helping Bruce goes deeper than me also having a dead parent." I admitted.

"Rosalind, I,-" Alfred speechlessly reached for my hand. "You told me the authorities never found him?"

"And they didn't. I did." I grabbed Alfred's hand and placed it on the scar. "It was stupid and this was the result."

"He did that?"

I nodded. "To prove I was foolish and a warning."

"How did you survive?" Alfred asked and I let go of his hand.

"A miracle." And that really was the truth.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. He cursed and got up from the bed, which gave me time to catch my breath. A weight had been lifted off my shoulder in confiding in Alfred, but a distant feeling of fear still loomed deep beneath the surface.

"Wayne manor." Alfred said. "Yes, I am Alfred Pennyworth."

"I see. Yes, I know him. I'll be right there. Thank you for calling." He hung up but didn't sway from his spot. His face suddenly pale.

I frowned at him and stood up. "Are you all right?"

Alfred turned his head to me and blinked. "That was the GCPD. They found Reggie. Dead."

* * *

 **The diner**

Alfred still hadn't showed up and I hoped everything was alright at the GCPD. I kept staring out of the window from the diner from which I had the perfect view of the entrance of the police station. I still couldn't believe it. Reginald was dead. Just like that. How? Hopefully the coroner could answer that question.

Alfred had been incredibly stoic about the whole thing. Of course he cared, Reggie was his mate during the war. Even if he had changed into a murderer and traitor, a part of him was still the same man Alfred had trusted his life with.

Impatiently I tapped my fingers in the counter. A grumpy looking Graham eyed me from the kitchen. I stopped and looked his way. He shook his head the moment I caught him and grunted.

The bell of the diner door jingled and my head shot up. But it wasn't Alfred, it was Kristen. I hadn't seen her in ages. Not since our last argument regarding her blowing me off for a date. She sat down right in front of me in one of the high chairs. I politely smiled at her.

"Kristen?" I said with surprise. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are,- are you okay?" Suddenly I noticed how miserable she looked. She looked incredibly pale and with dark circles underneath her eyes. It didn't take long for her to reply.

"It's Tom. I had a date with him but he never showed up." She sighed deeply. "Can I have some coffee, please?"

I guess she didn't care for the fact that I wasn't wearing my diner uniform, which clearly stated that I wasn't currently working. Nonetheless I stood up.

"Sure." I quickly poured her a cup and placed it in front of her. "Tom is the new guy you're dating?"

Kristen nodded and picked the hot steaming cup of coffee up. "For some time now, actually. I thought we had something there. Well,-" She shifted in her seat. "Most of the time."

I frowned, not knowing what she meant with that. "I'm sure he'll show up if he cares about you. If not, there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

Kristen smiled weakly. "Have you found a fish yet?"

"Me?" I cleared my throat. The answer to the question was obvious but I somehow felt reluctant to answer her.

"Well, rumour has it you're dating the Wayne boy's butler." She then said.

 _A rumour, huh? I wonder where that rumour originated from._ "Any idea who spread said rumour?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Harvey Bullock."

Harvey Bullock. _Great, just great._ Not that it was a lie, but the fact Harvey was apparently blabbing around about me and Alfred was something I didn't much care for.

"I saw him at the station just now." Kristen continued.

"Harvey does work there, doesn't he?"

"No, not Harvey. I mean he's there too, but I meant that butler. Mr Pennyworth? I saw him walking with Mr Nygma."

Edward Nygma. The man had the biggest crush on Kristen if I'd ever seen one. Had he still not made a move on her? "You know he asked me about you. If you liked poetry."

"He did?" Kristen arched an eyebrow.

"Well, he is quite the poet but he wasn't sure if you'd enjoy it. I told him he should just be him. I mean he may be quirky but at least you can tell that he would never hurt a fly, even if he does work with dead people at the GCPD."

A chuckle escaped Kristen and she quickly took another sip of her coffee. "You're right. You know me, I always go for the wrong ones."

There was no argument to be found there, but I didn't tell Kristen that. She meant well, despite the results of those choices.

"Well, I think I'll head back. My break's over anyway." Kristen slipped me a five dollar bill and waved with her hand. "Keep the change. It was good to see you again." She smiled and walked out of the diner, the sound of her high heels clicking across the tiles. _Good to see you too._

When I glanced up at the clock again another half an hour had passed and still no sign of Alfred. Were things suppose to take this long when it came to identifying someone? When dad died we didn't get the opportunity to identify him, not that we could have as his head was gone. But the police were certain it was him therefore that part of the case was quickly closed.

I looked out of the window again and spotted a familiar face crossing the street without looking both ways. Harvey. It was clear he was coming this way and I wasn't in the mood for chatting with him, especially after Kristen had told me he was spreading rumours about me dating Alfred. Which was true, but none of his business.

The bell jingled and Harvey stepped inside, removing his head in the process. It was easy to notice me as I sat in direct line across from the door. He smiled at me warmly and suddenly I felt bad for being cross with him a second ago.

"Rosalind." He said spreading his arms as if he was ready to wrap them around me. "I thought I might find you here, I saw Alfred at the station. Something about being there to identify someone?"

I narrowed my eyes at Harvey's question. Was he lying to me in my face? He must know the reason why Alfred was there, he was a detective for crying out loud. "Yes." I answered rather shortly. "Someone he knows, from his days in the army. Wasn't it you who called him?"

Without asking if he may, Harvey sat down next to me and placed his hat on the counter surface. "I didn't. But I was the one who ordered to call Alfred to identify him. Normally when we find someone in the slum area we don't make a big case out of it, but with this one there was something weird." He paused and leaned in a bit closer. "We found a picture of him and Alfred in his coat pocket. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

 _A picture of Alfred with Reginald?_ It did a little bit, but they'd been mates for so long that on the other hand it wasn't weird at all. It no longer matter. Reggie was dead. But it was clear Harvey had more to say on the matter. He licked his lips and continued. "It seems that they knew each other. Of course, I recognized Alfred, even if he did have a beard in that picture. It just surprised me that an apparent friend of Alfred was living in the slums.''

From a detective point of view I could perfectly understand where Harvey was coming from. Still, what did it matter of he had a friend who resided in the slums? Of course there was a bigger story going on behind all of this, a story which Harvey didn't know. That Reginald was the one who'd attacked Alfred and myself. A story I knew that Alfred wanted to keep a secret.

"Obviously you're trying to tell me something here, so out with it." I said to Harvey, who let out a deep sigh.

Everything he said came across as extremely melodramatic. I glanced over his shoulder at the street, hoping Alfred would show his face soon. "Look, I have no intention to upset you, but I want you to listen carefully and don't jump to any conclusions. But there is something we found out about the man Alfred is currently identifying in there."

That comment peaked my interest. I turned away from the window and stared at Harvey. "What are you on about? Upset me how? Found out what?"

Unexpectedly Harvey reached for my hand and placed his upon it. "We ran the man's fingerprints through the system and as it turned out, they were already there."

It still didn't sound like something that would upset me, but Harvey was somehow purposely stretching this conversation. "I'm not surprised considering where you found him."

A faint jingle echoed in the background and Harvey gave my hand a squeeze. "We found the same prints in your car. I made my people do a sweep of fingerprints for any clue as to who might have driven you off the road."

I blinked and opened my mouth but not a word came out. _His prints were in my car? How was that possible, Reggie has never been near my car._ He could not have known that that car belonged to me prior to our encounter on the road. And then it hit me. My eyes widened and I felt heat rush up to my face.

"I believe he was the one who drove you off road." Harvey calmly said. "And I also think he was the one who attacked Alfred. But that doesn't make sense to me. Why would he attack Alfred, if they know each other?"

I couldn't properly hear what Harvey was saying any more. He had no solid proof that Reggie had been the one, but that wasn't what he was implying. He was basically indirectly saying he didn't trust the situation. In a way as if he thought Alfred was behind some of it. But that was a part he had all wrong, and that wasn't what was upsetting me. What was upsetting me was the fact that Reggie had come down the hill. Down the hill, towards me as I was unconsciously hanging in the car.

"Where were the prints?" I asked with a tremble, I retracted my hand from Harvey.

"On your seatbelt and the car seat." He replied.

I was about to ask him another question but that's when a figure behind Harvey caught my eye. Alfred had come back from the GCPD and from the look on his face he'd heard a pretty great deal of everything Harvey had been telling me.

"Alfred." I breathed and I got out of my seat to get to him. Noticing how upset I was, Alfred moved one of his arms and wrapped it around my waist pulling me against him.

In the meantime Harvey had gotten up as well. He nodded at Alfred. "Ah, there you are."

"Detective Bullock." Alfred replied calmly but the anger in his voice was obvious. "Thank you for keeping Rosalind company while I was back there identifying a former friend."

Harvey eyed him with suspicion and put his hat back on. "Just doing my duty, as a friend. I'm sorry about your loss, Alfred. Rosie, if you ever want to talk you know where to find me." He gave one final nod before walking out of the diner.

We waited until he was out of sight before heading out ourselves. The moment we were outside Alfred placed his other arm around me and planted a kiss on my head. "Are you all right?" He whispered against me.

"I'm fine, you?" I asked, but Alfred stayed quiet. His eyes focused on Harvey's silhouette in the distance.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough. Things I didn't want to hear." He let out a deep breath. "Reggie's fingerprints inside your car, is a good example."

I pressed my face into Alfred's chest. "He must have come down the hill after I'd tumbled down. Harvey said they found his prints on the seatbelt. On the seatbelt, Alfred! I was knocked out,- what if he,- I could have been,-"

"Hush, love. Don't say it. He didn't, alright?" I closed my eyes and let Alfred rock me gently. "Let's go back to the manor."

::::::...:::::::

 **Wayne Manor**

Bruce was nowhere to be found by the time we got back to the manor. During the car ride I asked Alfred how it had gone at the GCPD with identifying Reggie. As always he tried to keep a calm and cool demeanour, but the death of Reggie had hit him hard despite the fact how their last encounter had gone.

"I talked to Edward Nygma. The cops said it was a suicide incident."

"Suicide?" I widened my eyes. "How?"

"Fell out of a window. I don't believe it, Rose. They think he's done himself in, but I can't imagine. It just doesn't sit right with me, something's off. He would never."

"What did Nygma say?" I asked.

Alfred shook his head. "He's not sure. He said the fall was enough, but the only way to be sure if he jumped would mean investigate the area where they found him."

"Which they won't."

"They won't." He confirmed.

I waited quietly in the study as Alfred made arrangements for Reggie's funeral. Despite what had happened, he felt he needed to do this. In honour of the old Reggie, the one who was his friend. I glanced around the room. The fireplace, the books, the wall where Bruce kept his train of thought regarding his parents' murder and now also the investigation of Wayne enterprise.

I realized with Reggie now being dead, there was no reason for me to stay at the manor any longer. The reason why I was still here in the first place was because he knew where I lived and the fact he'd actually been inside while I was out. That danger was now gone and my leg was fully healed as were the wounds on my face. Deep down I knew it was the right thing, but I felt reluctant to leave. I didn't want to. I felt safe in the manor, safer than any time before. I glanced over at the desk where Alfred was sitting, the phone against his ear and his hand scribbling away on paper.

After a couple of minute he set the phone down and looked my way. "That's settled." He rubbed his hand over his face. I got up from the couch and headed his way.

Alfred moved the chair back a bit as I sat down on the desk in front of him. "This never gets easier."

"Would be quite wrong if it would." Alfred replied. He moved forward, spread my legs and placed them on the armrests of the chair.

"Alfred?"

"Please, love. Just, just let me for a second."

He pulled me a bit more forward and now his head rested against my abdomen. He closed his eyes as I gently stroked his hair. That's all he wanted. Nothing sexual, just a moment of comfort which was apparently between my legs.

::::::...::::::

It wasn't until the next morning that we finally saw Bruce again. Where he'd been all day yesterday I had no idea and neither had Alfred, but Alfred had things to deal with and focusing on Bruce appeared to be a bit of a struggle for him at the moment. It wasn't my place to take care of the boy aside from his teachings, but with Alfred being busy perhaps I should have. Then there was also the matter of me probably leaving the manor as danger had finally passed. Something I hadn't discussed with Alfred yet.

Bruce sat in his father's chair, writing. I could only hope he was finally continuing his paper on D'artagnan. But judging from the files on his desks, it had nothing to do with literature.

"Good morning, Bruce." I said as I walked his way.

Bruce looked up, unaware I'd entered the study. He blinked. "Miss Wood? Good morning. Didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed. Distracted?" I glanced at the surface of his desk as Bruce moved his arms over the paper he'd been writing on.

"Yes. Listen, I know I have an essay to finish but,-"

"But?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Something happened." He said.

"Something always happens, Bruce." I told him firmly. "Doesn't mean you can skip out on these things. You requested me to teach you. If you want me to stop, all you have to do is tell me,-"

"What should he tell you, Miss Rosalind?" Alfred walked into the room holding a tray with tea and scones.

I looked over at Bruce whose eyes shot back and forth between me and his butler. Eventually he cleared his throat and rested his eyes on me.

"I don't want you to leave, Miss Wood." He said.

"Leave?" This came from Alfred. He eyed me suspiciously and confused. "You wish to leave?"

 _Oh, bloody hell. He had this all wrong._ "I asked Bruce if he wants me to stop teaching him because he hasn't been working on the home work he's been given. I figured, perhaps homeschooling him has become too much?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Wood. A lot of things has been happening lately. My mind is not where it should be." Bruce explained and he began to fidget with the en he was holding in his hands. A tick he always did when he wanted to say or ask something but was scared to.

"You mean Wayne Enterprises?" I asked.

Bruce nodded. "Well, that and also,-" He suddenly paused and looked over at Alfred.

"Alfred, I forgot to ask you. How was it yesterday, seeing Reggie?"

"Not really an experience I'd like to repeat, Master Bruce." He frowned at the boy. "But then again, the Reggie I knew died years ago."

Bruce nodded but began to fidget again. Alfred noticed it this time too, he looked at me and I placed my hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce?"

The young Wayne heir looked up and took a deep breath. "I haven't been completely honest with you both."

"About?" Alfred asked.

"Reggie." He said softly.

I took my hand off of his shoulder and leaned on the desk. "What about Reggie?" I heard Alfred say.

Bruce continued. "After you were hurt, Selena and I went looking for Reggie. And we found him."

 _Found him?_ With concern I looked back at Alfred but his attention was on Bruce and Bruce alone.

"Did you now?"

"He didn't jump or fall." He paused for a second. "Selena pushed him."

Alfred's hunch had been right. He knew for sure Reggie would never do something like doing himself in. Selena had pushed him and Bruce was there when it happened?

"Why did she do that?" Alfred asked his voice calm.

"Reggie was sent by a man named Sid Bunderslaw. Bunderslaw works for Wayne Enterprises. He said he was going to go expose us to Sid Bunderslaw."

"I see,- and the rest?" He narrowed his eyes. "The Charity Ball? Presumably to have access to this Sid Bunderslaw?"

Bruce averted his gaze, which could only mean one thing. Alfred had hit the nail with the hammer. The Charity Ball was an annual thing, that wasn't the lie. The lie was that Bruce wanted to attend it for one reason only.

"Selena stole the key to his office safe there. I went there. It was empty. But Bunderslaw was waiting for me,-"

"What did he do?" Alfred interrupted him.

"Nothing. But I learned from him that dad and my grandfather knew about the illegal things the company is doing and they chose to stay quiet." His lip trembled slightly and his breathe quivered.

I looked up at Alfred whose eyes locked with mine. He nodded his head to the left, quietly asking me to leave. Which I did. I got up and walked out of the study. It wasn't until I absent-mindedly reached the kitchen that I stopped to catch my breath.

I should have seen this coming. Bruce had already come to me about this when we were in the hospital. He suspected as much that Reggie had been called in by Wayne Enterprises, but he didn't have prove yet. I didn't have proof either, but I knew his gut had been right because I knew Reggie was given a job by Wayne Enterprises.

 _"Sort of like a postman. Collect something and bring it to them."_

When Lucius told me Reggie had told Wayne Enterprises about Bruce's investigation, that it barely consisted of anything, I still kept my mouth shut because I didn't want Bruce to continue on this witch hunt regarding Wayne Enterprises and I truly believed he was finally letting it go. I should have known better. I didn't tell Alfred because he was already set on going after Reggie himself and telling him everything Lucius had told me would put him in danger.

I sat down at the high table and rested my head in my hands. It didn't take long for tears to start flowing. I felt incredibly guilty, thinking I'd done the right thing when in the end it could have prevented all of this from happening. Stopping Bruce from going after Wayne Enterprises. Stopping Alfred from rushing his recovery. Perhaps I could have even stopped Reggie's death.

Wayne Enterprises by now would know of Reggie's death. It wouldn't take long before they figured out who did it, but that really didn't matter any more. Sid Bunderslaw was aware Bruce hadn't stopped his investigation, they were watching him closer now more than ever. They knew everything.

I know the dangers of going after someone, especially because you always think you are prepared when in fact you're not. I paid for it with my life. Bruce wasn't prepared for stuff like this. Alfred may have been in the army, but going after a friend is not the same and in the end always clouds your vision. Still, those are not excuses for me to use. I should have been open about this.

"Rose?"

Alfred warm husky voice made me look up. Tears still fell from my eyes. I couldn't stop it. I didn't want Alfred to see me like this. I pushed my chair back to stand up but Alfred was already in front of me.

"It's alright." He said. I shook my head.

"No, it's not. It's not alright." I shoved Alfred aside but he was stronger. He always was.

"I'm not angry with Bruce and you shouldn't worry." He held me close and caressed the back of my neck with his fingers. "I'll protect Bruce, as I've always done. But,-"

He paused and grabbed my chin with his other hand, gently tipping it back to look me in the eye. "I could use your help?"

Alfred meant well and I did want to help. But the guilt was still there. We could have helped prior to this moment. I could have helped. I pressed my lips in a tight line and let out a shaky breath.

"Alfred, I can't."

He frowned and continued stroking my neck. "You can't or you don't want to?"

"I knew. I knew about Reggie and Wayne Enterprises." I said and Alfred's expression changed.

"Say that again?" He dropped his hand and cocked his head.

"In the hospital. Bruce had a suspicion. His suspicion made me remember what Reggie had told me that day in the diner. He was on a small assignment for Wayne Enterprise. But, I didn't tell Bruce. Nor you,-"

Alfred stepped away from me. The look on his face scared me, he'd never looked at me like that before. A look of betrayal. Sure, Bruce had lied to him about going after Reggie, but I had held back information. Me, the adult.

"Why?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have a good reason,-"

"Bullshit." He snapped and I jumped. "There's always a reason and I'll be the judge if it's a good one or not."

My lip trembled but I spoke nonetheless. "I didn't tell Bruce, because I thought he would for sure go after Wayne Enterprises."

Alfred pursed his lips. "Well, he did that anyway. But I can get behind that reason, yet as you know the boy has a mind of his own. So now we're getting to me. Why didn't you tell me? Me, Rose!" He raised his voice again and took a step closer. "I let you stay here. I confided in you. I slept with you. But you didn't tell me this?"

"You were already planning on going after him. I thought if you knew this you would get more angry than you already were. And,- and when you go after someone when you're angry, people die."

"He's already dead."

"I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about you!"

"It's not up to you to decide things for me. I knew him, I could have,-" Alfred said. He didn't sound as angry as he'd done a second ago but it was still there.

I grabbed Alfred's hand and placed it on the upper area of my left breast. "I did it because of this. I made that mistake once and let anger guide me. That's why I didn't tell you because I selfishly thought you might get taken from me."

Alfred blinked and stared at me quiet as a mouse. I looked into his light blue eyes, waiting for him to yell or either send me away. "I'm sorry I kept my mouth shut. But I don't want to lose you."

Alfred licked his lips. "Say it."

I knew what he wanted me to say. We'd been here before. I didn't say it then but I couldn't turn back now. I'd only be lying even more if I didn't tell him now.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review ^_^**

 **Have a great day!**


	21. Homeschooled Chapter 21

**Welcome back, welcome all.**

 **We're nearing the end of season 1. Well, actually this is it... This is chapter is the end of season 1 in Gotham. But not for Rosalind and Alfred obviously.  
**

 **Now I'm contemplating on continuing season 2 in this very same story (homeschooled), or continue season 2 in a story with a different title.**

 **Please share your thoughts on this :)**

 **and now, enjoy chapter 21!**

* * *

 **Wayne Manor, two weeks later**

"Hadrian,- Hadrian,-" Bruce paused as his eyes were focused on the ceiling.

That was the third time this week that Bruce sat in the study preparing for one of the exams he had upcoming. Normally history wasn't a problem for the boy, in fact it was one of the subjects he enjoyed the most. But with the city in mayhem because of a gang war and his ongoing research regarding his company, Bruce had the focus of a goldfish.

Despite the gang war, Anders Academy was still making students take tests although actual lessons had been cut short and ran from nine in the morning until noon.

"Two more." I reminded Bruce after a twenty second silence.

"Pius." He suddenly said.

"And?"

Bruce averted his gaze again and I sighed.

"Sorry, Miss Wood."

I closed the book in front of me and stood up. "It's not my test, Bruce. But I'm afraid you're going to need some tricks in order to pass this test."

"Tricks?" The boy perked up and stared at me. "You mean tricks as in cheating?"

"Yes, of course, that sounds like something I would do." I said jokingly as I climbed up the small ladder attached to the wall of books next to the desk.

"You're mocking me."

"No, I'm trying to help." I replied. "You just need a simple trick to remember those five names. After that you will never forget them, ever."

"How?" Bruce asked and he genuinely sounded interested.

Carefully I made my way back to the floor, wiped my dusty hands across my skirt and cleared my throat.

"You could make abbreviations for their names. For example, N.T.H.A.M. Or make a rhyme. Some people remember things better if there is a rhyme or music involved." I told him.

His look however was rather sceptical. "A rhyme?"

I nodded. "Look, just give it a try. If it doesn't work we can always go back to repeating the material over and over again until one of us goes completely mad."

Bruce tilted his head sideways and I could tell he was struggling with this. The boy might be incredibly smart, inventive and strong willed. But sometimes, just sometimes, he lacked certain creativity when it came to the arts.

"Alright, try this." I said having had more than enough for one day. "Nerva came first. Trajan was heroic. Hadrian is a wall and Marcus was a stoic."

"I believe you forgot Pius, Miss Wood." Bruce replied smartly.

"Good thing you seem to remember him then." I winked.

After half a minute Bruce easily remembered the four sentences, having no need to make Pius rhyme with anything, and he continued to work on his essay for economics. A subject I never touched.

It was time for me to head out and go into Gotham to work at the diner. Graham had sent his wife and daughter away for the time being, until the gang wars had either cooled down or stopped. But he still needed the help and Amanda resigned away week ago which meant I was the only one left.

I quietly made my way into the hallway, checking the corridors to make sure Alfred wasn't near. Ever since last week Alfred made sure to remind me that going to the diner wasn't a good idea and each time I managed to convince him it was safe enough as it was near the GCPD.

I slipped my arms into the sleeves of my coat and quickly grabbed my car keys from the bowl of keys next to the front door.

"Wait a minute." I took a closer look before realizing it was pointless. My keys weren't there. _Had I left them in one of my pockets?_

I checked every pocket my coat had, but still couldn't find them. The answer of where they could be or who could have taken them was more than obvious, but I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Even though it wouldn't be the first time this happened. Alfred had quite the knack of pushing his argument through, all the way to the point there was no way out. It was either his way, or no way.

I opened the front door and walked out of the manor. It didn't matter that I didn't have those keys. There were more ways than one to get to Gotham. However, when I shut the door behind me and turned around to descend down the stone steps towards the driveway, those options melted away like snow in the sun.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rosalind."

At the bottom of the three step stone staircase stood none other than Alfred Pennyworth. Dressed in his three piece suit with his hands behind his back and a grin adorning his face.

"Mr. Pennyworth." I replied politely as I descended down the steps. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Funny. Likewise." Alfred kept his posture but his eyes were twinkling. "I figured you'd be inside helping master Bruce with his preparation for his history exam."

I reached the bottom and stopped in front of Alfred. He wasn't planning on letting me leave, that much was certain. Why else would he be outside, aside from waiting for me to appear?

"He's currently working on his essay for economics. He could probably use your help on the matter actually."

"Is that right?" Alfred pursed his lips together. "I'm sure he'll manage. How about you and I prepare tonight's dinner instead?" He raised his arm and offered me his elbow.

"Alfred,-" I blinked at him and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Escorting you back inside, what else does it look like?" He cocked his head. I crossed my arms angrily.

"Please, stop this charade. You're insulting not only me but also yourself." I extended my hand in front of his face. "Now, if you're quite finished with your shenanigans, would you mind handing me my car keys?"

Alfred lowered his arm and placed it behind his back once more. Obviously he wasn't planning on handing me the keys, the look on his face said it all. "Technically, they aren't your keys. They're mine,- well, Master Bruce's keys once he's old enough to drive. But to answer your question, no."

"No?" I arched an eyebrow.

"No." He repeated. A staring contest began. Alfred didn't falter, his blue eyes twinkling with strength, staring me down with all his might. When it came to battles of dominance, he was usually the winner. Sure, it took a while, but he always got what he wanted. Except for today. I grunted with annoyance and walked away before he could call himself victorious.

"Rosalind?"

I heard him call from behind me, but I didn't stop. I wasn't going to let him win. I knew very well he didn't want me to go to the diner. But whether it was because of the current gang war or because lately he'd begun to express how much he worried for my safety whenever I had a late night shift.

It only took a couple of seconds until the man had gained up on me and blocked my path. Now it was his turn to look at me with an annoyed glare. I titled my head back and stuck my chin out, trying to look smug and sassy. "May I help you?" I asked calmly.

"Hear me out,-" He started but I interrupted him.

"No, now please get out of my way so I can get to work."

Alfred extended his hand and motioned in the direction of the manor. "I'm afraid you're going the wrong way, love."

"My other work." I replied pointing the opposite way. "Look, I know you don't like me going there. Especially now with this whole Falcone and Maroni feud going on. But the truth of the matter is, is that you can't tell me what to do. Not when it comes to my job for which I have a responsibility."

My argument was valid and Alfred knew it. Yet still he had that look in his eye, that look which said he still wasn't ready to forfeit.

"I get that and I'm not trying to tell you what you can and can not do. And yes, perhaps if this mob feud wasn't going on I wouldn't mind you going. Perhaps if criminals weren't currently overrunning the cells in the GCPD, which is across the bloody street from you, I wouldn't mind. Perhaps if that bomb hadn't gone off in the alley behind that diner, where you could have very well been standing, I wouldn't mind."

Okay, that last bit was a rather valid counterargument. It had even been on the news, which is how Alfred found out in the first place because I would not have told him. He still didn't know that I had just left that same alley a minute prior to take out the garbage, when that bomb had gone off. Now that I thought about it, working there probably wasn't the safest place to be right now. I bit my bottom lip, hesitant to look Alfred in the eye. Because the moment I did, I would have lost this battle.

"Let me call Graham. I'm sure he'll understand. He sent his own family away to be safe, didn't he? Surely he will care for your safety as well." Alfred continued, more calmly than he sounded earlier. I wasn't too sure Graham really cared about my safety. If he did, he would have told me to stay home.

Finally I looked up and locked eyes with the man in front of me. Alfred reached out and pulled me against his chest. "Don't make me beg."

A small smile crept over my face. "But I like it when you,-" I suddenly yelped as Alfred's hand smacked my behind hard.

"Alright, alright. I yield. But if Graham tells you otherwise, I'm going, you hear me?"

Alfred smiled broadly at me, ignoring my latter comment and began to caress my tingling buttocks this time. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"If you're talking about that love tap, you're incredibly wrong. If you're talking about this stunt in trying to make me stay, you're also very much wrong." I playfully hit his chest. "You could have just talked to me instead of nicking my keys."

"Darling, for as long as I've known you, talking,- never works in my benefit." Alfred smirked and again the man was right.

We entered the manor just in time to see Bruce standing in the hallway with a phone held up against his ear. With a confused look Alfred approached the boy as I took off my coat.

Bruce held his finger up the moment Alfred reached him, quietly indicating for him to wait. Alfred looked at me over his shoulder and shrugged. After a few seconds Bruce was ready to end the call as he said. "Thank you, Mr. Brandenburg."

My eyes widened, I knew that name. Alfred recognized it as well. Brandenburg was Graham's last name. We both stared at the boy waiting for an explanation as to how or why he was on the phone with my boss. Bruce smiled as he turned our way, rather cheekily but he tended to do that whenever he felt he knew more about something than we did.

"Weren't you heading to work, Miss Wood?" The boy cleverly said to me. Alfred wasn't having any of it.

"Enough with stating the obvious, Master Bruce. What were you doing having a chat with Mr. Brandenburg? Assuming we're talking about the same man who happens to own a small diner near Wayne Enterprises?" He asked.

"It was him and we talked about Miss Wood, actually,-"

"What about me?" I asked stepping next to Alfred who raised his arm to stop me from interrupting.

Bruce continued. "Actually, it wasn't so much about you but more in regard of you. The diner is closed as of today, due to the development of the current gang war."

Alfred and I looked at each other with confused looks. "Any explanation as to why now and not earlier on?" Alfred asked Bruce.

The boy nodded. "According to Mr. Brandenburg the GCPD wants to use the diner as a small base for the time being. That's all the details I know off." He pursed his lips and placed his hands in his pockets. "He wasn't that talkative, but he said Miss Wood won't be able to work there for at least a few days."

Well, that was just brilliant. That whole tiff outside with Alfred had been entirely pointless. I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Great. In that case, I'll be in the kitchen to make some tea. Would you like some, Bruce?"

"That would be lovely, Miss Wood." He smiled.

::::::...::::::

It had been two weeks since the death of Reggie. Two weeks since Bruce admitted he was there when his friend Selena killed him by pushing him out of the window. Alfred hadn't mentioned it a lot, but sometimes late at night when he was fast asleep I could hear him mumbling Reggie's name in his sleep. I hadn't mentioned it to him, knowing fully well he would wave it off but I did try to pry every now and then to see if he was feeling alright. Which he was. Every time I asked him, nothing was up. The kettle whistled and I turned the knob on the cooker.

"Need a hand?" A deep voice said behind me. A smile crept on my face.

"I can manage."

I turned my head around as Alfred sat down on one of the high chairs, observing me closely. Ever since we slept together and I told him that I felt more for him than a simple infatuation, things had changed. Thinking back about it, it was clear that Alfred had been waiting for me to cross the threshold of verbally expressing my love for him before he did. It hadn't taken long for him to follow up on that.

xoxoxoxo

 _A_ _lfred licked his lips. "Say it."_

 _I knew what he wanted me to say. We'd been here before. I didn't say it then but I couldn't turn back now. I'd only be lying even more if I didn't tell him now._

 _"I love you."_

 _He grabbed my face with both of his hands and captured my lips with his. Warm, soft and eager. He kissed me with a different kind of passion. I never realized me saying those words could mean so much to him. He let go for a moment, pulled back and stared into my eyes._

 _"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that." He said. His voice sounded relieved and filled with joy._

 _"Really?" I replied softly. "Since when?"_

 _"Well, I knew I was head over heels the moment you appeared at the manor in your yellow yolk diner outfit with scrambled egg in your hair." He grinned mischievously.  
_

 _"Not when I stuck that needle in your arm?" I wiggled my eyebrows and Alfred laughed._

 _"No, that was the moment I wanted to kiss you more than anything."_

 _"And when did you know you wanted me to love you?" I asked._

 _His face turned serious but he didn't move away. From that look alone I figured the answer had something to do with the night Reggie attacked him and myself.  
_

 _"At the hospital. When Bruce asked if you wanted to go on a date with me." He smiled warmly._

 _"You were suppose to be sleeping." I chuckled and he pulled me closer._

 _"I love you, Rosalind." Alfred whispered and we kissed once more._

xoxoxoxo

It had been such an intense moment. His words, his kiss even though we had just had a fight. It didn't matter anymore, it didn't even matter whether or not Bruce was about to walk into the kitchen, but luckily he didn't. In fact, Bruce was still unaware just how much in a relationship Alfred and I were. He still thought we'd only had that one date, which had been the night of the Charity ball.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alfred said shaking me out of the memory from two weeks ago.

"Sorry." I apologized and I turned my attention back to finish the tea.

I could hear Alfred get up from his seat and listened as he walked over to stand behind me and slip his arm around my waist.

"I'm glad you're here."

A smile appeared on my face. "So am I, though technically I should have been wearing a yellow 50s dress serving other people their coffee and burgers."

Alfred sighed and pressed his body against my back. I quickly set the kettle filled with boiled water down.

"I wish you didn't." He said.

"You want me to quit, don't you?"

"That's obvious, innit?"

I turned around in his arms and looked into his blue grey eyes. Honestly it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. I didn't mind working in the diner, I didn't like spending the days with Graham and especially nowadays I particularly didn't enjoy the loud noises and explosion surrounding the area. Not to mention the constant stream of police officers coming in and out of the diner, flirting but never tipping and always boasting about themselves.

Quitting my job at the diner meant I would have to go and find a new one. Even if working as Bruce's tutor paid well enough, I didn't want that to be my only job. I was unsure if Alfred would understand that.

"I guess I'll have to look for a new job then." I said eventually.

The expression on Alfred's face changed. He seemed relieved. "Thank you. Although you do have a job already,-" He paused for a second and watched me closely as I furrowed my brow. "But I guess it'll be healthy to do something else apart from teaching Bruce."

I didn't hide my smile, nor did he hide his minor disappointment with me still wanting to get a second job.

"I'll talk to Graham once the gang war has settled down."

"Thank you." Alfred growled and he leaned in for a kiss but then stopped.

"Actually, we might have a different problem on our hands." He said.

"Problem?" I repeated giving him a confused look. "What sort of problem?"

Alfred cleared his throat and slowly stepped back. "When I went into the study just now, Bruce wasn't working on his essay or anything else school related for the matter." He threw me a wary glance. "Regarding his old man."

I let out a deep and annoyed sigh. This again. I knew Bruce wasn't planning on giving up on the corrupt business and product Wayne Enterprises was supposedly running behind Bruce's back, but I had been kind of hoping he wouldn't spend all of his time on the case.

"Do I want to know what he's doing?" I asked Alfred who bit his bottom lip.

"Probably not. In fact, perhaps it's best if you take this free afternoon to take a walk with me in the forest or maybe even by yourse,- Rosalind?!"

I wiggled myself past Alfred and rushed out of the kitchen towards the study. The fact that Alfred was obviously trying, in a rather poor manner, to make sure I would stay out of the study told me that was where I had to go.

I entered the room and my jaw dropped at the sight of the state which the room was in. Bruce was standing at only one of the many bookcases but already the floor was cluttered with books.

Alfred's heavy footsteps halted behind me and I felt the weight of his hand on my shoulder, but it was too late for I'd seen what Bruce had done to his father's study. Actually my heart hurt more at the sight of all those books across the floor and it seemed that Bruce wasn't planning on stopping.

"Oh my word,-" I gasped.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Alfred said from behind me.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" I spun around to look at him.

"I believe he thinks he father had a secret. Some big secret and that it's hidden somewhere in this room."

"Ah, Miss Wood! Is the tea ready? I could use a break." Bruce said loudly from across the room and I pressed my lips in a tight line. It was Alfred who answered.

"Coming, Master B. Miss Woods was just curious to see how your studies were coming along."

Bruce dropped another pile of books unto the floor and this time my heart literally froze. Alfred ushered me out of the room quickly before I could scold the boy for not treating his father's book carefully, something he normally always did.

"This is insane. He's gone mental." I breathed as Alfred pushed me through the corridor.

"A tad bit. He's certain that Thomas's secret is in there." Alfred let out a deep sigh as well. "I say we just let him do his thing and the moment he finds out there's nothing there, we can all put this behind us."

"Alright, fine." I replied causing Alfred to stop moving me along. I halted and looked at him. "But one thing I'm telling you, Alfred. I'm not going to help you clean that room after he's through."

The upper right corner of Alfred's mouth twitched and soon formed a smirked. "That's okay, I've got other things you can help me with afterwards. Around midnight, my room, my bed."

"You and your hobbies." I shook my head but couldn't but smile back at him.

::::::...::::::

 **Later that night**

Alfred's hopeful, more like wishful, prediction of Bruce not finding anything and stopping his insane quest before nightfall still hadn't come true. It was past dinnertime, around seven, and Bruce was still searching about the study for his father's supposedly hidden secret.

About two hours ago I'd placed two plates filled with supper on the coffee table in the study, which Bruce and Alfred had moved out of its original spot all the way up against the desk. I hadn't gone back since. The sight of all those books on the floor, the desk, next to the walls and beneath the windows hurt my inner core. To make matter worse Alfred had gone and join the boy, in the hopes of speeding up the process. Frankly I believed he was rather curious himself even though he kept assuring me he would have known if Thomas Wayne had secrets.

I took a sip from my tea and watched the television in the parlour. There weren't any update on the gang war, just same news as earlier today. Even though I'd now decided I was going to quit my job at the diner, I still hoped it would all be in one piece by the time this mob feud was over.

I decided enough was enough. I stood up from the sofa and made my way back to the study. I was almost there when suddenly a loud and familiar tune sounded. A classic piece, _Prokofiev's 'Dance of the knights',_ and it was coming from the study.

I ran into the room to find both Bruce and Alfred standing in the centre where the coffee table originally stood. They were staring at something, their eyes wide and their mouths agape. That's when I heard the moving noise and my eyes moved towards the fire place. The fire place was moving backwards into the wall.

"Oh,- my,- God,-" I muttered under my breath as the entire object went all the way back and then it stopped.

Bruce went through the opening. His eyes smiling and sparkling at the discovery of the secret room. Alfred followed him closely, grabbing hold of my hand in the process and pulled me along side him. There it was, hidden on the right side of the fire place, a descending pair of steps. It was dark, too dark to see where the stair stopped. But this was it, it had to be it.

The secret Thomas Wayne had kept from his family.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **Season 1 is now officially over.**

 **I'd like to hear you guys' overall opinion on the story and of course if I should continue season 2 in this story or a new title.**

 **Until next time! Have a good day!**


	22. Homeschooled Chapter 22

**Welcome all and welcome back to Season 2!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Still no luck?"

Alfred walked into the kitchen, beads of sweat trickling down his neck. He headed straight for the tap. He sighed as he splashed cold water on his face. "No, luck, no."

"He'll need to sleep at some point." I watched him closely. "You need to sleep at some point."

"I know. I know, love." Alfred replied turning off the water. He turned around with a tired expression. "But this, this is huge."

I smiled and stood up from my seat. "I'm not saying it isn't. I'm saying you two are experiencing heavy emotions and rational thinking does not occur when you're this full of adrenaline. Survival instincts pop up, yes, but not the ability to figure out a five digit figure combination."

"Don't you sound smart all of a sudden." Alfred chuckled and slipped his arm around my waist. "Any more wise words for the wicked?"

"In total there are 100.000 combination possibilities on that lock." I told him.

Alfred cocked his head. "I thought you couldn't do maths?"

"Just a trivia question I happen to know." I placed my hands behind his neck and gave a gentle caress. "You want me to get Bruce?"

"No, no. That's alright, I'll get him." Alfred grabbed my hands and lowered them to the front of his chest. "Although, I would very much like to find you in my bed tonight?"

"Haven't I been there every night for the last two weeks?" I frowned.

"Have you? I can't seem to recall that. Short term memory loss and all that,-"

"Stop it. You know where I'll be. Go get Bruce."

Alfred smiled and gently pressed his lips against mine. The tip of his tongue tracing the outline of my lips slowly. I moaned but pulled away before he could slip his tongue into my mouth.

"Go on." I whispered.

"Fine. Spoilsport." Alfred growled.

* * *

 **The next day**

Alfred was still asleep, snoring ever so quietly I had to focus in order to hear it. His chest moved up and then in a rhythmic tempo. It's been a bit over two weeks since we first slept together, and two weeks since we first told each other how we really felt. Although he technically tricked me into saying it first, something for which I will one day get my revenge.

I wondered if Bruce was still asleep. He'd gone to bed late last night after Alfred practically dragged him out of the dark clammy room beneath the fire place. I couldn't blame the boy for trying his best and giving all of his time in figuring out on how to open that room. But enough had been enough. Today would be a new day, however I wasn't very hopeful regarding this method of punching in various numbers and code combinations. It would take too long.

What could Thomas Wayne be hiding behind that door? Was he building something? Was it sort of like a vault with valuables behind it? Or an even deeper secret nobody would figure out? Secrets were never a good thing, at least I learned that the hard way and back then I didn't even know back then it was about a secret.

Instinctively my hand moved towards the scar between my breast and shoulder. A constant reminder, a memory I would never get rid off. It isn't my burden to bear, or my responsibility, but if I can protect Bruce from going down a dangerous path than I have to do so.

A warm hand was suddenly placed on top of mine, and thumb stroked gently up and down the back of my hand. "If you were to think any harder, I'm almost certain I could actually hear your thoughts." A smile crept up and I turned on my side to look at Alfred.

"Has anyone ever told you how dashing you look when you snore?" I chuckled.

"Never. But then again, I have no memory of waking up with a woman as often as I've woken up with you."

I couldn't help but blush. Alfred always had a way with words. Even when I was feeling melancholy he was able to pull me back to this reality.

"You know, I've been thinking." He continued and he propped up on one elbow. "I,- uh." Suddenly he stopped and exhaled deeply. "Actually, I'm not sure where to start."

This sounded rather serious and I had no idea what it could be that he wanted to say. It could be about anything, you never really knew with Alfred. It could be about Bruce or about Thomas Wayne. Perhaps it was about me or about us, or about me quitting the job at the diner. One thing was certain, his behaviour was making me nervous. But I kept quiet, I wasn't planning on filling any gaps for him.

"Okay, hear me out." Alfred tried again. "Quite some time has passed since you started living here, and within that time you've pulled your weight around here. Teaching Bruce, making dinner, even doing things you didn't really have to."

I blinked at his words, where was he going with this?

"And I know things have been difficult from the day you set foot inside the manor. Stitching me up, entertaining Bruce, losing your job." He paused for a second. "Almost losing your life."

"Alfred,-"

"Just, let me for a second,- Please, love?"

I nodded.

"Like I said, you've been here for a while now, and I do realize that you still have a home of your own in Gotham. Now, I don't mean to ask you to go back there,-" He quickly added. "In fact, what I'm really asking is the exact opposite of that."

He reached out and placed his rough hands against my cheek, a gentle stroke with his thumb as he asked. "Would you mind making this your permanent residence? Here, with me?" His eyes shimmered hopefully and his brow moved, waiting with anticipation.

I couldn't consider this a question out of the blue. He had expressed on more than one occasion that he loved me being there and not just because he thought it was the safest place for me to be. But was he asking me to move in with him? To live together as a couple in Bruce's mansion. It was a big step and I had been independent for so long, could I give that all up?

"Perhaps, it's not ideal." Alfred suddenly continued. "I do realize that, as of this moment, Bruce is but a young lad. He'll need my help for the time being. But that won't always be the case. There will be a time when he's an adult and he will no longer need my services. Though, I will always be there for him."

"I'm confused, Alfred. What is it exactly that you're asking of me? You want me to live her together with you as,- as a couple? Give up my house and make this my home?" I asked him.

"Partially. You don't have to give up your house. In fact, it might come in handy at some point. One may never know what the future holds, but we might need it in the future as a place,-" He paused again and lifted my chin with his fingers. "For just us."

My stomach fluttered as he spoke. I didn't want to give up my home, but I didn't want that to mean that I had no faith in a possible future with me and Alfred.

"I want to be together with you. In any way possible,- but there is still one matter we have to attend to."

"What's that, love?"

I smiled. "You might want to finally tell Bruce about us."

Alfred chuckled. "That's a yes then?" He pulled my face towards his and didn't let me answer him. It didn't matter, I had other ways to show him what my answer was.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

There was still no change with Thomas Wayne's secret room. The door was still tight shut, Bruce had punched in several code combinations by now, but he'd lost track of which numbers he'd already tried and found himself at a dead end. Each time I saw him his face looked even more grim and defeated. Alfred still hadn't told him the news regarding our relationship and I figured now was about as good of a time as any. Perhaps it might even perk up his spirit.

It was during dinner on a Saturday evening. I had made an oven pasta dish, some old recipe Alfred had collected when he had travelled to Italy with the Wayne family. Bruce must have felt something was up, mostly because of Alfred who had suddenly fallen ill with an abrupt case of the jitters.

"More water, Master Bruce?" He asked.

Bruce raised the glass of water in front of him. "You poured me a glass only twenty seconds ago, Alfred."

"Oh, dear, have I?" The butler replied as he placed the carafe down again.

"Maybe you should just sit, Alfred." I told him as I moved the chair next to me aside.

Bruce stared at us quietly, his eyes moving to and fro between the two of us. He frowned but took a bite of the food in front of him.

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Miss Wood. Uh, Rosalind." He actually started to stutter.

Bruce cleared his throat loudly and set the fork he was holding aside. "Okay, it's clear to me that something is going on. At the very least with Alfred." His eyes moved to the left. I let out a chuckle.

"Alfred is just nervous, Bruce." I explained.

"Ah,-" The boy replied. "Because of my father's secret? There's no need Alfred. Though we don't know what his secret is, I'm sure it won't burn down the house."

Alfred's eyes shifted towards me and I pressed my lips in a tight line. Clever Bruce. I gently kicked Alfred with my foot and he moved in his seat.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell him." Alfred said as he rubbed his shin.

"Tell me what?" Bruce asked and he leaned forward, his arms resting on the surface of the table and his hands folded together.

"Miss Wood and I." Alfred began and he edged forward on his seat. "I,- We have something we'd like to tell you. Discuss with you,-"

Alfred reached over to my side and grabbed hold of my hand. He lifted it and placed both our hands on the table for Bruce to see.

Bruce's eyes widened. "Oh,-" He stated breathlessly.

"You see, the two of us,- we are,-"

"Dating." Bruce filled in for him. His mouth formed into a broad smile. "That's wonderful news, Alfred! Congratulations. You too, Miss Wood. Is that why you were nervous?"

I could tell Alfred was at a loss for words. His mouth was agape, slightly twitching as if he wanted to reply but no words came out. I squeezed his hand gently and talked instead.

"We are. Actually, there is something we'd like to ask you. Regarding Alfred and I dating each other."

"Oh, no need, Miss Wood. I understand completely. I don't mind it at all. In fact, I'd been hoping for it to happen. You both deserve happiness and I believe you two compliment each other very well."

I blinked as the boy spoke. There was hardly any moment for either of us to interrupt him and tell him what it exactly was that we wanted to discuss. Luckily it seemed that Alfred had finally managed to gather all of his courage.

"Fact is, Master Bruce, if I may. That, Miss Wood and I. Well, I'd certainly like it, appreciate it, if you'd be alright with her staying here with the two of us." Alfred said. "With that I mean,-"

"Oh, no, I understand." And Bruce looked over at me. "You've been here for so long already, it's become a normal way of living, Miss Wood. I know I'm not well versed in the way of how dating works,- But I reckon the two of you would like to spend as much time together as possible?" As Bruce said that I could feel my cheeks redden, I didn't dare to look at Alfred.

"Yes, Master B. That is exactly what I'm asking." He told the boy, who still had a smile plastered on his face.

"Hardly anything to get nervous over, Alfred. You have my permission." He raised his glass of water. " A toast. May the two of you be happy for a long time."

As Bruce continued his dinner, I could no longer bring myself to touch mine. Not even Alfred seemed to plan on eating his meal. I was still confused. Had we been given permission by a thirteen year old to date or to actually live together?

* * *

 **Wayne Manor, a week later  
**

There were many ways to open a door. Easy way such as turning a knob or a handle, or simply standing in front of a sensor and it would slide aside for you. Ways which took time, such as using a key to unlock one or more locks to get to the other sides.

Then there were doors one was not meant to open, such as a door to a vault or a safe. These were sealed off by a mechanism one could only open with knowledge or patience.

The most difficult of doors were those locked off by more complex systems, such as the need of a key card or even an iris scanner. And though this door did not have any of those things, it still to this day was shut tight. Much to the chagrin of a young boy named Bruce Wayne.

From dusk till dawn the young heir spent most of his time down at the bottom of a staircase in front of said door. The only thing standing between him and his father's secret was five digit number lock and nothing he'd tried so far had worked.

"He's going to need a tank to open that door." His butler Alfred Pennyworth noted with a sigh.

Over the past few weeks the British man had done his best to help his protégé, despite it going against his own morals and values regarding how he felt about Thomas Wayne's secret, with no luck whatsoever.

"Don't give him ideas, Alfred." I told him. "That boy is capable of anything, even getting a tank inside the manor."

"If he thinks he's getting a tank, he's got another thing coming." Alfred scoffed.

I smirked and took a sip from my tea. Whatever was behind that door, it kept both men within the manor on their toes.

"Aren't you the least bit curious on what's behind that door?" I asked.

Alfred leaned back in the chair and absent-mindedly rubbed his chin. "Don't know. Thomas loved his privacy, but to think it went as far as hiding a secret room beneath the fire place,- I didn't even have an inkling."

"You're not miffed, then?"

"Not miffed just,- disappointed really." He admitted. "I guess even the best of friends sometimes keep secrets from each other."

I pushed my chair back and stood up, taking Alfred's empty cup of tea with me towards the sink. I turned the tap on and rinsed the two cups quietly. Alfred had some interest in Thomas's secret, that was certain. He was more afraid of what effect it was going to have on Bruce.

"Want to know my secret?" Alfred's voice suddenly sounded behind me as his arms slipped around my waist and tightened their grasp. "There's this bird,- I won't say who, but she is the most fit person I have ever laid my eyes upon. Even the very sight of her makes me lose control."

I grinned at his comment. Ever since I quit my job at the diner, per his request, and started to live in the manor, Alfred had been more affectionate than before. Telling Bruce was probably the main reason, you could tell he felt more at ease now that us being together was no longer a secret.

"Mmm, that's nothing,- I know this bloke. Positively dashing, with arms strong as,- Ah!" I yelped as Alfred spun me around to face him.

"You were saying?" He arched his eyebrows.

I was about to reply when a loud chime sounded through the manor. Our smiles faded and Alfred and I looked at each other.

"Expecting company?"

Alfred shook his head as he let go and walked over to the monitor hanging beside the door connecting the kitchen to the hallway corridor.

"It's Jim Gordon." He said.

 _Jim Gordon?_ I hurried towards Alfred and looked at the small screen. "Knowing him he's not here for a simple visit,-" I muttered.

"Bruce is still beneath the fire place." Alfred turned his head and i nodded.

"I'll get the door, how long do you need?"

"Five minutes give or take?" Alfred straightened his shirt.

"Five? I'll just have to be extra charming then."

Alfred grabbed my hand before I managed to step out of the kitchen. "Not too charming, thank you very much." He growled.

I placed my hand against his cheek and gave his lips a quick peck. Alfred let go and made his way towards the study where Bruce was currently residing. I slowly walked over to the front door where Jim Gordon had once again decided it was time to press the doorbell.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, carefully peeking through the opening not letting him enter just yet. "Yes?"

Jim Gordon gave a firm nod, slightly surprised to see me open up the door. "Miss Wood. It's been a while."

"It has."

The last time Jim Gordon and I had been in the same room together was after Alfred had been released from the hospital. The detective and I had never been the best of friends, not even well-known acquaintances really. Nonetheless I stepped aside and opened the door for him.

"To what do we own this pleasure?" I asked as he stepped inside the manor.

"I'm here to see Bruce actually. I take it he's around?" He asked as he took his coat off. It was slightly damp looking, as if he'd been walking through an early morning mist.

"Here, let me take your coat, detective."

Jim hesitated and his expression changed.

"Is something the matter?" I frowned at him.

"I,- uh, I no longer work for the GCPD." Jim said. "I got fired. Harvey got demoted, but he retired instead. He works in a bar down town now, I'm sure he would appreciate it if you'd visit."

My eyes widened at the unexpected news. Harvey lost his job as well? _What was going on at the GCPD?_ "Oh no. That's terrible."

"Yeah, well-" He replied pressing his lips together in a tight line. "That's why I'm here actually. I take it Bruce is in his father's study?"

I couldn't let Jim walk away now, five minutes hadn't passed yet. I grabbed hold of Jim's hand and shook it gently. "I am so, so sorry to hear this news, Mr. Gordon,-"

"Please, call me Jim." The man said as he's face twitched rather nervously.

"Alright, Jim. In that case, please call me Rosalind instead. If there is anything I can do you for you or Harvey, you tell me. Would you like some tea?" I suggested with a bright smile as I felt Jim trying to retract his hand.

"No, no. Thank you, Mi,- Rosalind. I really want to talk to Bruce,-"

At that moment Alfred came rushing into the hallway, his sleeves rolled up and the bottom of his shirt untucked from his trousers. _Was that soot on his face?_

Alfred halted next to us, his eyes darting down at my hand holding on tight on Jim's. Jim cleared his throat and I released my hold on his hand.

"My apologies, Sir. Thank you, Miss Rosalind for letting our friend in." He gave a short nod which I returned.

"Jim is here to see Bruce." I told him.

"Ah, quite." Alfred smiled as he moved his hand. "Right this way, Sir."

I watched the two men make their way towards the study, still holding Jim's coat with my hands. I let out a deep breath and hung it on a hanger before venturing back into the kitchen.

::::::...::::::

That night as I was lying in Alfred's bed waiting for him to come upstairs, I thought about what Jim had said about Harvey. Gotham really seemed to be a cursed place when it came to holding a job. The image of Richard Crowne appeared in my mind, my former boss and principal of Anders Prep. The last encounter had been anything but pleasant.

It was during the Wayne Charity Ball when he cornered me. The smell of his drunken breath in combination with anger had been a dangerous combination indeed. If it hadn't been for Lucius Fox, Alfred would have punched his lights out. I could only hope never to see Richard Crowne again for as long as I live.

Tomorrow I was going to pay a visit to Harvey, see how he was doing. It was the least I could do for all those time he visited the diner when I worked there, even if it was a couple of feet away from the GCPD.

I reached for a book on the night stand and was about to start reading when the door of Alfred's bedroom slowly opened, revealing the man himself.

"Bruce finally went to bed." He said as he shut the door behind him. "I swear, if this goes on any longer I'm going to either lock him or that room up."

"That's still a no on the tank then?" I joked as I set the book aside.

"Funny." Alfred grinned. He walked to the end of the bed, stood there with a coy smirk on his face as he began to unbutton his shirt.

It was obvious what he was trying to accomplish. His eyes holding my gaze when his hands slowly made their way down, unbuttoning each button with expert precision.

I smiled and leaned back against the headboard watching how Alfred did his best to seductively undress himself. His shirt fell on the floor, followed by his under-shirt. The scar Reginald had given him was still visible near his abdomen, a wound that would always be visible and permanent.

Then he kicked his shoes off, catching them with every bit of grace the butler had in him. He dropped them on the ground with a loud thud and reached for his buckle.

The man was taking his sweet time and frankly it was taking too long for my liking and I crawled over the bed towards him where I reached for his belt instead. Alfred didn't complain, in fact he raised his hands and placed them behind his head, watching as I unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down.

"I heard that patience is a virtue." He replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I tilted my head back and smirked. "I'm not sure I agree with that."

Alfred chuckled. "On second thought, one might tend to disagree." He smiled and pushed me back on the bed, crawling over me as I captured his lips with my own.

::::::...::::::

The next morning I walked into the study with a cup of coffee. At first glance the study, like the rest of the house, appeared to be empty and quiet. Alfred had gone off into town to get groceries and asked me to watch Bruce until he'd come back. There was only one obvious place where Bruce could be and it wasn't in his bedroom, the kitchen or behind his father's desk searching for clues on who was behind his parents' murder. No, the young Wayne heir was somewhere only Alfred and I knew about and that was where I was currently headed.

The fireplace wasn't in its original place but moved back to reveal an old dusty and dark staircase going all the way down beneath the house. I descended the damp steps until I reached the dark bottom lit only by a single lantern. That's where I found him.

On the floor in front of the still shut tight heavy door, but with a slight difference. The five digit combination lock, which had been Bruce's nemesis for the last couple of weeks, was smashed to bits. The numbers were all gone, wires hung out and the small black screen above it all was shattered.

Bruce had his eyes closed, his face black with soot, his hands and clothes too. I crouched down in front of him and set my coffee aside. With a gentle shake I shook his shoulder and his eyes slowly opened.

"Miss Wood?" He said groggily.

"Good morning, Bruce." I smiled at him. "You haven't been sleeping here, have you?"

Bruce blinked his eyes and began to rub the sleep out of them. It was obvious that he had in fact been sleeping down here. Alfred was going to have a fit once he'd find out.

"Don't tell Alfred." Bruce said as if he'd heard my thoughts. "I honestly didn't mean to, it just,- happened."

I nodded, grabbed my coffee and stood up again. "I take it this is your handiwork then?" I pointed my cup at the broken lock.

Bruce glanced up at it and then his eyes fell on the hammer next to him on the cold floor. "We had a disagreement." He muttered.

"I see." I extended my hand to him, he grabbed it and I pulled him up to stand next to me.

"I screwed up." Bruce lowered his eyes, still holding my hand with his. I gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Only with the lock. You're going to need a new plan." I encouraged him.

His head shot up, his eyes widened. "You wouldn't happen to have any ideas, Miss Wood?"

I furrowed my brow. I had one idea, but it had to do with the digital lock and now that Bruce had ever so skilfully smashed it to pieces, that idea had gone out the window. Something I wouldn't tell Bruce, it would probably upset him more.

"Remember I told you that my father was a treasure hunter?"

Bruce nodded.

"Well, lots of times there were situations where he'd literally run into a wall. Now none of those wall were made of this type of steel." I paused and knocked against the cold metal. "But there were usually two ways through one."

I bent down and picked up the hammer. "A bang with this and if that didn't work, a bigger bang."

"As in,- boom?"

I nodded. "It always did the trick with stone walls. But to be honest, I doubt it would work with this door. Not to mention the entire cave could collapse if you the bang is too big."

Bruce took the hammer from my hand and once again grabbed hold of it. "I'll figure something out. Thank you so much, Miss Wood!" Then he turned around and he ran up the steps leaving me alone in front of the secret room.

My smile soon faltered as I recalled the conversation Alfred and I had last night regarding getting through this door. Joking about tanks and explosions. Although I now realized I might have accidentally put that idea, we were both against, inside young Bruce's head.

I narrowed my eyes and looked up the now empty staircase. _He wouldn't really now, would he?_ As I said, even an controlled explosion could collapse the entire foundation of the manor or at least this part of the eyes.

With one big gulp I finished my coffee and ascended the steps. When I arrived back in the study, Bruce was sitting on his father's chair behind the desk holding a book in his hands and reading frantically.

When he caught me looking at him he lowered it. "When will Alfred return?" He asked me.

"I,- I don't know. He's getting groceries in town. I'm sure he won't be long."

Bruce nodded. "Good, that's good." And he went back to reading, from this angle I couldn't see what it was that he was reading but I doubted Thomas Wayne had books on explosives in his collection.

I walked towards the door and before stepping through turned to look at him once more. "Bruce?"

The boy looked up. "Yes?"

But I smiled and shook my head. "Never mind. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

* * *

 **You were all wonderful!**

 **Until next time!**


	23. Homeschooled Chapter 23

**Hello everyone!**

 **Hope all is well with you all, I know it's been a while.**

 **As you can tell I changed something regarding this story.**

 **There used to be over 40 chapters, but I mashed some chapters together to lower the total amount.**

 **Nothing was deleted, don't worry about that ;)**

 **Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Gotham**

It was quite the sight to see Harvey standing behind a bar, cleaning glasses, tapping beer and laughing with customers. I'd never seen him like that before. He seemed to actually be enjoying working as a bartender more than being a cop.

"Refill?" Harvey asked me as I set the empty glass down on the counter.

"By all means." I laughed as he grabbed the glass and filled it with water.

"You know, I also serve beer or perhaps if something stronger strikes your fancy?" He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "I bet I can guess your favourite beverage."

I lifted the glass to my lips and took a tiny sip. "By all means, Harvey."

Harvey rubbed his scruffy chin, tapped it with his forefinger, licked his lips and then snapped his fingers.

"G and T." He said with confidence.

 _Bloody hell._

I don't know how Harvey had managed to guess correctly, but he had.

"Ha, I guessed right, didn't I?" He smiled.

I shrugged and finished my drink.

"Does Alfred know you're here?" Harvey asked. Which wasn't an odd question, but the way Harvey asked it was as if there was more behind his words than random curiosity.

"He doesn't. I mean I spotted you from the window and came inside. Unless Alfred and I have a telepathic connection, I'm certain he's unaware I'm here."

"Good. Not that he isn't welcome, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't enjoy you spending time in a dirty bar such as this one." Harvey replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You've obviously never been to a pub in England."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

"Of that, I have no doubt." I smiled and reached for my purse.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you nuts? It's water." Harvey said stopping me before I could grab my wallet.

"Come on, Harvey. I always made you pay at the diner."

Harvey shook his head and pushed my hand away. "That was actual food. I can't make you pay for something which doesn't even contain alcohol. I ain't accepting it, Rosey."

"Okay, okay." I knew when I was defeated. "It was nice to see you, Harvey."

"Likewise. Don't be a stranger. If anything, this is probably the safest bar in all of Gotham seeing as I work here." He grinned and I couldn't disagree with him on that.

"I'll make sure to stop by every now and then." I told him. "Have a good day, Harvey."

I grabbed my purse, closed my coat and walked out of the bar. The door closed behind me and a soft jingle from a bell sounded.

When I walked down the street earlier today, I stopped in front of this large window belonging to a bar I'd never seen before. Imagine my surprise when I noticed who I spotted standing behind the counter.

At first I was certain my eyes were deceiving me. But as I stepped closer in front of the window and then the man looked my way, there was no doubt about it that it was in fact Harvey Bullock.

After everything which had happened, Harvey told me he had quit the GCPD and that it was one of the best decisions he'd ever made. He was his own boss now, he'd quit drinking and he even had a girlfriend. Harvey Bullock had a girlfriend. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I guess this was really a time for people to quit their jobs and start something new.

It had been a few weeks since I quit my job at the diner. Mostly at Alfred's request along with some other reasons. Before that I had stopped working for Bruce as his private tutor, per his request. Neither Alfred nor I agreed with Bruce on it. But it wasn't my choice, after all I had been hired by the Wayne heir himself from the start.

As for the reason why I was currently in downtown Gotham and not at Wayne manor, all had to do with previous happenings. Now that I had been without a job for nearly a month, it was time for me to get back into the business of working.

Before discovering Harvey and his bar, I had been at the museum of National History. Once again trying to apply for a job there, which I had also done back when Alfred got me fired from my job as a teacher at Anders Prep. Luckily for me, today had gone differently and I was now on the list of possibilities for a job at the museum.

I gleefully made my way back to the car, ready to go back to Wayne Manor, to give both Bruce and Alfred the happy news.

::::::...::::::

 **Wayne Manor**

It was clear a lot had happened while I was away, but the moment I arrived at the house I was still unaware of the disaster which had struck at Wayne Manor. Disaster in the way of ruin and destruction.

Every was quiet when I walked through the big wooden oak doors. Too quiet. Automatically I first entered the kitchen, but aside from a cooled down kettle on the stove, nothing else seemed out of the ordinary.

All became clear when I made my way through the corridor into the study room. Clouds of dust and smoke floated around the room and piles of stones and rocks were scattered around the fireplace. Even one of the paintings had been torn to shreds.

But what stood out the most was the smell. The smell of cows and farmland, only ten times worse than what you'd smell from the inside of your car when one would drive through the countryside.

"Alfred! Bruce!" I shouted loudly. I'm sure they were alright. Even though the past had proven differently, things weren't the same as back then. They had to be alright.

"Alfred!" I walked into the fireplace and yelled down the cold grey steps.

"We're down here, Miss Wood!" Bruce's voice echoed from down below.

"My word." I gritted my teeth as I descended the steps carefully. There was rubble positively everywhere. What had happened while I was away?

Alfred suddenly appeared in front of me as I was about to reach the bottom step. "Careful, love. Wouldn't want you to fall now, would we?" He extended his hand and helped me down.

"What on Earth have you two been doing? I was only gone for four hours." I frowned at him but then noticed the big gaping hole behind him. "Where is the door?"

Alfred scratched the back of his head. "I,- we,- uh,-"

"We blew the door." Bruce shouted from inside the newly appeared area.

I leaned closer to Alfred. "I was only kidding about that tank, you know." I whispered to him.

"We didn't use a tank. We used,- a bomb." He spoke carefully.

"You used a bomb?" I screeched.

Bruce finally decided to appear in front of us, his eyes were beaming.

"I took your advice to heart, Miss Wood. Look, it cleared a perfect path!" Bruce smiled happily.

"Your advice?" Alfred repeated.

I didn't dare to look at him. For I was certain he was giving me a death glare. "Bruce, I didn't tell you to blow up the house."

"Technically not, no. But your story, about how your father used dynamite to blow up old pyramids in other to get inside a tomb, got me thinking. And as you can see, it worked." He pointed proudly at the gaping hole in the wall.

"So I see,-" I pressed my lips in a thin line. "How did you manage to make a bomb in the first place?"

"I read about it." He nonchalantly answered, as if it wasn't rocket science. "Oh, and Alfred helped of course. He knew lots of things about bombs thanks to the army."

Now it was my turn to stare at Alfred with great disbelief. _Of course he did._

"Well, at least that solves the problem of the inaccessible door." I muttered. One thing was for sure, I was not going to help them clear all of the rubble from the house.

::::::...::::::

Thomas Wayne's secret room was even more of a mystery than my father's office had been.

Whereas my father's so called 'secret' room held an old dark wooden desk and multiple display cabinets, Thomas's room had different pieces of furniture. Computers, file cabinets, a fridge filled to the brim with blood and bullet proof clothes. Whatever it was that Thomas hid for all these years, it really was something unlike I had ever seen.

Bruce was not fazed one bit by anything, in fact he was impressed with everything in there and his eyes shone bright the entire time he was in that room.

Alfred had an entirely different feeling about it. Initially he had been proud of what Bruce and him had achieved, which was blowing the door out off the wall. It was then I also learned that the cow smell I noticed earlier, was from the manure they'd used to build the bomb.

It wasn't until it was late at night and Alfred entered the bedroom that he dropped the facade he'd been holding up throughout the day.

"That room needs to be cleared." He said as he shut the door.

I looked up from my book and set it aside. "You intend to move everything up to the study?"

"Absolutely not!" Alfred's voice rose. "Bruce has no idea what he's getting himself into. He's a boy. A young boy. He should be in school, learning, studying, perhaps chasing after girl. Not meddle around in a room which contains gallons of blood in a bloody fridge!"

He didn't need to remind me of what was down there. I absolutely agreed with him that this was something Bruce should not deal with. I knew he wanted to do everything he could in order to expose Wayne Enterprises, and I was certain the secret to it was somewhere down there, but it was clear that there was more going on.

Thomas Wayne definitely had more secrets than what was going on behind the scenes with his company.

Alfred made his way over to the bed and set down where a deep sigh escaped him. He buried his head in his hands and for a couple of seconds didn't move.

I moved the covers aside an crawled over to him, placing my legs around his waist and pressing my chest against his back.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

Alfred raised his head and stared ahead. "I don't know. I have to think of something."

"Bruce will throw a fit."

"Major fir." Alfred sighed. "But what else can we do? He won't listen to a single word, I'm sure."

I shook my head. I probably wouldn't have either. If anyone had told me not to look for my father, I would have fought them to the death if I had to.

"Want me to talk to him?'

Alfred turned around to look at me. His eyes were red, as if he'd been crying. "No. Thanks, love. But it's my responsibility, _he_ is my responsibility."

"Alright. Just, don't blow anything up again." I chuckled and that managed to get a small smile out of him.

After that we went to bed, ready to fall into a deep slumber from all the excitement of today. But Alfred didn't sleep. At least not through the night.

The man tossed and turned, groaned and sighed. He got up a few times during the night, but always returned after a couple of minutes. Sometimes he simply sat straight up in the bed, quietly staring at something as his hand stroked my back. By the time I woke up the next morning he was no longer there.

I decided that I didn't want to be here today, when Alfred would confront Bruce about Thomas's room. Alfred promised me there wouldn't be an explosion, but we both knew there would definitely be a metaphorical explosion.

Bruce was not going to let this go without a fight and I honestly wondered if Alfred would be able to win.

::::::...::::::

The call could not have happened at a better time. The National Museum of History rung me up that morning with good news regarding my application and if I was willing to come by that same day to discuss my contract.

I kept it a secret from Alfred and Bruce, both of them had different matters on their mind and I wanted nothing more than to get out of the house. I didn't even say goodbye to the two of them, though I suspected Alfred understood why I wasn't around.

After my visit to the museum, I made my way over to Harvey's bar to say hello to him. It was only early in the afternoon and I doubted things had blown over at Wayne Manor.

The bells jingled as I opened the door, despite the clear 'closed' sign on the door Harvey was walking around inside.

"We're closed!" The bearded man said loudly wiping the table in front of him.

"If I promise to have an actual drink this time, may I come in?" I smiled as Harvey's head shot up.

"Rosey!" He exclaimed. "Of course, come in."

I followed Harvey to the bar where he poured me a gin and tonic as I sat down on one of the barstools.

"I wasn't expecting to see you that soon again." He said handing me the drink. "Should I worry?"

I laughed. "No. I was in the area. I got a new job actually."

Harvey arched his eyebrows. "Don't you work for the rich little boy anymore?"

"Not as his tutor, I also quit my job at the diner."

Harvey nodded and poured himself a drink as well. "I heard, I went by there a few weeks ago. The old man told me that you'd quit. Probably for the best, if you ask me. Gang war was going pretty strong in that area."

"Seeing as the GCPD was right around the corner, I'm not surprised."

The door opened, followed by a jingly noise. Harvey and I both looked in the direction of the sound and just as Harvey was about to yell, 'we're closed!' he paused mid sentence.

The man who entered the bar was Jim Gordon. A face I was not expecting to see. Just like Harvey, or more unlike Harvey for he had retired and started a new job, Jim was currently without a job. Jim had gotten fired from the GCPD. It was no surprise he would visit his former partner during the day, especially given the fact that he worked at a bar.

"Hey Jim." Harvey greeted him.

Jim nodded. "Hi, Harv." Then he stopped as he eyes landed on me. I gave a small wave of my hand.

"Mr. Gordon."

"Miss Wood. Wasn't expecting to see you here." Jim said honestly as he took a seat next to me.

"I'm also sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to talk to you, Harv. Before customers come in?" He raised his eyebrows and averted his gaze from me.

A quiet spell fell over the bar and I knew that three was becoming a crowd. I cleared my throat and chucked my drink down.

"This time, I'm paying." I looked at Harvey as I slipped him a five dollar bill. "I'll see you next time. Goodbye, Mr. Gordon."

"Miss Wood." He bobbed his head.

"Good luck with your new job, Rosie!" Harvey shouted behind me.

I reached the door and was about to grab the handle when it flew open. In front of me stood a pretty woman with red fiery hair. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed together.

She blinked and suddenly her thin lips turned into, what could only be described as, a fake smile.

"I'm sorry. I thought the bar was closed." She said.

"It is, but Harvey is a friend of mine." I replied as I tried to move past her.

The lady didn't budge, instead she crossed her arms and cocked her head. "Really? I have no idea who you are though, and I happen to be his fiancee."

 _Ah._ At least it was clear who this woman was. Though technically Harvey told me he had a girlfriend, it was apparent that there was more going on.

I extended my hand towards her. "Scotty, right? Harvey told me about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Scotty wrinkled her nose. "Sure."

Clearly this conversation or greeting was going anywhere. I retracted my hand and gave her one last smile before pushing her gently aside with my shoulder.

A loud 'hey' echoed after me as I made my way down the street, deciding it was now time to head back to Wayne Manor. Where I could only hope I would not also be greeted with a hostile situation.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

I was still feeling anxious as I drove back towards the manor. Not only because of what occurred between me and Harvey's girlfriend, but also because of what or rather how I was going to tell Alfred and Bruce I had found a job in the city?

The gates opened and I made my way through them, unaware of the blow out that had taken place between Bruce and Alfred.

Everything appeared exactly the same when I had left. The entrance hall of the manor was spick and span, the only difference was that Alfred's coat and umbrella were gone. He probably left to do some something, even though I could have sworn I saw Alfred's car parked in the garage.

The house seemed quiet, but considering current events Bruce was probably down below the fireplace. Dropping my coat on a chair, I quickly made my way to the study and headed down the hidden staircase.

"Bruce? Are you down here?" I asked loudly. He probably hadn't heard me as I was met with no answer.

I popped my head around the corner of the blown wall, rather happy that I hadn't been there when the two of them blew the door to smithereen. Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to walk into.

This morning, this secret room had been prim and proper. Computers, tables and chairs, a miniature fridge filled with blood and mannequins wearing bullet proof vests. Now it looked as though a hurricane had gone through the room.

Half of the electronics and furniture lay in broken pieces on the ground. There were glass shards and one of the mannequins had toppled over. What had happened in here? My heart suddenly sank. What if something bad had happened? This house was no stranger to sudden break-ins and attacks. What if something had happened to Alfred and Bruce?

Footsteps sounded behind me, light and fast paced. I turned around and saw Bruce appearing through the hole in the wall.

"Miss Wood." Bruce said, a little out of breath.

"Bruce? What happened in here? Why is everything broken?" I asked as I looked around us. "Are you okay? Where is Alfred?"

The boy looked up at me. His face pale as his fidgeted the hem of his vest. "Gone."

I arched an eyebrow. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I fired him." Bruce said as if it was a logical answer. "He broke his promise to help me find out what happened to my parents and how to expose Wayne Enterprises. Thus, I had to let him go."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Alfred, fired? I narrowed my eyes and looked around the room once more. "Did he do this?"

The Wayne boy nodded and I let out a deep sigh. This was bad. I knew Alfred wanted to stop Bruce at all costs ever since they discovered what was hidden here. But to think he took such drastic measures in order to get his point across.

"Where is he now?"

Bruce shrugged. "I don't know. He had a suitcase with him. I told him if he was ever in need of any recommendations, I'm willing to give them."

Suddenly I wasn't feeling so sorry for Bruce anymore. Sure, the way Alfred had handled this was wrong, but to fire him over it. After everything Alfred had done for Bruce and the Wayne family.

Instead of continuing my conversation with Bruce, I walked past him and made my way up the steps. It didn't take long before the echoing sound of another pair of footsteps gained up on me.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked.

"I'm going to leave." I replied not stopping my tread.

"Leave? Miss Wood, you don't have to leave. You haven't done anything wrong."

I suddenly stopped causing Bruce to bumped against me. I took a deep breath and turned around as Bruce took a step back.

"Alright, listen. I know Alfred must seem like the meanest and rudest git on the planet right now. But did he tell you why he did what he did?"

Bruce made a face and shook his head. "It doesn't matter why he did it. He shouldn't have done it! That computer meant everything to me! It was the only way to figure out all I needed to know. And now,- now it's gone! Alfred ruined everything,-"

He sat down on the hardwood floor and started to cry. His body shook as his sobs filled the study room. Perhaps I had approached this wrongly as well. After a few seconds I let out a deep breath.

"Bruce, I,- ugh, listen.-" I crouched down and looked at him. "Alfred and I are a couple. We love each other. That means wherever he goes, I go. Especially after what you did,-"

"What _I_ did?" The boy said completely dumbfounded. He looked up, his cheeks and eyes red.

"Not just you. Alfred was wrong with smashing your father's room to pieces. He should not have done that. I also believe it was wrong of you to fire him, because he was probably doing what he thought was best."

Bruce blinked his eyes and another tear cascaded down his face. "I don't want you to leave."

Never in a million years would I have imagined to hear Bruce Wayne say those words to me. He probably realised that firing Alfred meant that he was now going to be alone. The only other adult in Bruce's life currently, aside from the occasional encounter with Jim Gordon, was me.

One thing Bruce had to learn however was when he was being rational with his emotions and when he was having a wobbler. Now was one of these moments.

"I'm not leaving you. I am however going to go and search for Alfred and I don't know when I'll come back. Now, you're welcome to join me if you want?"

I kept my gaze on him and for a moment it seemed Bruce was actually thinking of coming along. But then he sniffed, stood up and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"That's alright. I guess this is the way it's going to be from now on. I made a decision and I realise that these are the consequences."

My jaw didn't physically drop, but in my mind it did. Inside I could see myself shouting at Bruce for behaving in such a unbelievable childlike manner. I followed his example and stood up myself while wiping my sweaty hands dry on my skirt.

"I see. In that case, I'll take my leave now. There's food in the fridge if you get hungry." I added, in case he was acting tough and would get hungry later.

Without giving him another glance I walked out of the study and took my coat off the chair I had tossed it on earlier. It was time to start searching for Alfred.

* * *

 **Rosalind's house**

About three hours had passed since I left Wayne Manor and so far I've had no luck in finding Alfred. The first place I'd gone to was my house. I drove past it, hoping to see Alfred sitting outside on the steps. Unfortunately, he wasn't there.

After that I went to the airport, then I went to the train station. After that failed, I called multiple hotels and motels in the Gotham area. I even went back to the bar to ask Harvey if he'd seen Alfred anywhere.

I didn't dare to enter Wayne Enterprise to ask, I mean the chances of Alfred going there were probably zero to none. As was going to the GCPD. I knew Alfred wasn't officially missing, he was just somewhere unknown to me.

I parked the car in front of my house. Still no sign of Alfred in the neighbourhood. I felt no need to return to Wayne Manor for the evening. Aside from the fact that Bruce deserved to be alone for a while because of his tantrum, I couldn't stand the idea of sleeping in Alfred's bed without him being there.

But where could Alfred be? I wasn't even sure if there were people in his life who lived in Gotham where he could go to?

What if he wasn't even in Gotham anymore? I couldn't imagine him not contacting me. I stuck my keys inside the door and it opened after one turn.

The last time I was in my house was about a week ago, but I could have sworn I had locked the door properly after I'd left. As I continued into my house, tossing the keys on a low cabinet, I noticed there was a light on in the living room.

It was only a small light, but again, I could have sworn I also hadn't left any lights on when I left. Not that it mattered, this time I would just have to remember to turn them off. The thing which bothered me the most, was having left the door unlocked.

After everything that happened over the past couple of months, I could not, not be careful. I reached for the brass candlestick standing on the cabinet. Ready to protect myself in case it was needed.

I stepped into the living room and gave the room a quick glance. It was impossible to hide in there, especially if you were an adult. The only place one could hide was behind the couch, but I'd only have to take two steps forward to figure that out.

"Rosa,-"

I swung around with force, arms at the ready to hit the person behind me with the heavy candlestick. But as I was going, it immediately clicked who just spoke to me. Luckily, Alfred was strong and fast on his feet. He stepped aside as my weapon hit the wall, leaving a dent where it landed.

"Bloody hell." Alfred exclaimed as I yelled _shite_ at the same time.

"Alfred!"

"You're lucky I saw you grab that heavy thing. You kind ruined your wall there." He replied casually.

"I could have killed you." I exclaimed placing my hand against my chest.

Alfred scoffed. "I sincerely doubt that, you weren't exactly quiet. If I were a burglar I would have caught you by now."

That was Alfred for you, all bravado in the face of danger. "Well, glad I amuse you. But what are you doing here? You realize I've been looking everywhere for you?"

A small smile formed on Alfred's face, endeared by the fact it had not gone unnoticed by the woman he loved that he'd been gone.

"Have you now?" He said coyly.

"Yes, I have. I,- Hang on, how did you get inside?" I crossed my arms and cocked my head. I'd never given Alfred a key to my house and I also didn't see any broken windows.

Alfred coughed and cleared his throat. "I might have made a copy of your keys,-"

I narrowed my eyes, for a moment thinking I must have misheard him. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I made a copy of your keys." He repeated.

"When?"

"The moment I was able to independently leave the house after Reginald." Alfred confessed. He sounded partially ashamed by it, but it was obvious he did not feel guilty at all.

"I can't believe you did that." I exclaimed. "For heaven's sake, Alfred."

"I'm sorry, love. You're right, I should have asked you. You can chew me up later for it. Just not today, alright?" He let out a deep sigh and I realized today had been rough enough for him already.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him. "You're right."

Alfred pressed a kiss against the side of my face. "Thank you. I take it you realized I was missing because Bruce told you?"

If it hadn't been for Bruce, it would have taken a couple of hours before I'd realize Alfred was gone. But the whole situation left a bitter taste in my mouth. It was like watching two students fight. "He told me everything. How you went out of your mind with a baseball bat. Then he fired you for it, despite you trying to reason with him."

"He said that?"

"Well, not that later part. But I figured you tried to explain your actions to him."

Alfred nodded with understanding. It was clear what happened hurt him. He did what he thought was best, if he'd known Bruce was planning on letting him go, he probably would have approached it differently.

"How was he doing? Did he regret it?" But as he said it, the man shook his head. "Don't answer that, of course he didn't."

I bit my bottom lip. Bruce had felt no remorse. Sure, he was upset about the prospect of being alone for the evening and the day after. But he showed no interest in taking Alfred back.

"Does he know you're here?" He then asked me and I nodded.

"I told him I was going to look for you and that there would be food in the fridge in case he'd get hungry."

"How did he respond to that?"

"He cried." I told him honestly and Alfred's furrowed brow became a frown.

"He cried?"

"He told me I did not do anything wrong and was more than welcome to stay."

That comment seemed to hurt Alfred's feelings as he stepped back and walked into the living room. He rubbed the back of his neck as I followed him and sat down on the couch.

"Unbelievable,-" He muttered under his breath.

"He'll come about." I noted calmly.

"You think?" Alfred sighed.

Quietly I reached for his hand and pulled him down next to me. Alfred had been with Bruce ever since the boy was born. To be laid off that quick and easily after everything they'd been through was breaking his heart.

"Yes. Let him have his wobbler. His parents will always be a painful subject, and to him it feels as if you murdered his dad by trashing that computer."

Alfred blinked and hung his head. Of course he was aware of this already, but to actually hear it from someone else made it clearer. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I should have approached it differently."

"You did what you thought was right at the time. Now we just have to find a way to work it out."

"Bruce is only a boy. This is too dangerous for him, he doesn't know what he's getting himself into!" Alfred began to slightly raise his voice. I held his hand tightly with my own, squeezing them with reassurance.

"But we know. Or maybe we don't, but we are more aware of the possible hidden dangers within. We'll guide him from the sidelines and take charge of the situation if things do get too dangerous."

Of course neither of us knew the lurking dangers ahead of us, but it was clear we both wanted to protect Bruce from the dark world his father lived in with Wayne Enterprises.

"Right. If he comes around that is,-" Alfred closed his eyes and leaned back in the couch.

"Well,- if he doesn't,-" I smiled as I turned on the couch towards him. "We'll just have to find you a new place to live. I heard the Grand Gotham Hotel is quite nice."

Alfred opened one eye to glare at me. "Hotel?"

I nodded vigorously as I moved my left leg over his body and positioned myself on top of his lap. "Naturally, I mean where else would you go? Sleep under a bridge?"

Something shifted beneath me as I said that and my stomach fluttered. Alfred grinned. "There must be other place I can sleep under. In fact, I've got just the right place on my mind at this moment."

I chuckled and arched an eyebrow. "You sure? The couch can be rather uncomfortable."

"I'm not planning on sleeping under the couch, love." He growled as he placed his hands on my behind.

"Sleeping isn't even an option, considering you've still got your clothes on,-" I commented as I unbuttoned the top of his shirt. Suddenly I yelped as Alfred grabbed me and threw me back on the other side of the couch before crawling on top of me.

"I changed my mind, I'd rather sleep on top of something." He concluded as his hand travelled down the inside of my inner thigh. I gasped.

"Glad to see you agree." He grabbed hold of the top of my panties and pulled them down.

"Alfred,-"

But Alfred cut me off with a kiss. His tongue slipping over the threshold that were my lips. I moaned into his mouth as his fingers caressed that tiny bundle of nerves.

When it came to lovemaking with Alfred, things were rather unfair. That man knew exactly which spots to hit and how to hit them. It only took a few seconds before I pulled back for air and cried out with pleasure.

"Sorry about that, my darling." He grinned.

"As if you are sorry,-" I breathed heavily.

Alfred didn't reply. He went back to what he was doing. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **I wanted to end this chapter on a light note, instead of a sad and hurt Alfred (and Bruce).**

 **We all know Bruce is going to take Alfred back anyway ;)**

 **Let me know if there is something you'd like to see happen, who Rosalind should interact with in season 2.**

 **Last season it was mostly (aside from Alfred and Bruce) Edward, Harvey and Reginald.**

 **Have a great day and until next time!**


End file.
